1947
by ohfuckiteverythingistaken
Summary: SKOŃCZONE. Harry przenosi się do czasów Toma Riddle'a i zostaje uczniem w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy młody Voldemort jest nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Po piątej części.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Harry bardzo dobrze pamiętał, że gdy kładł się spać koło niego leżał Ron, cicho chrapiąc, a trochę dalej Hermiona wtulała twarz w poduszkę. Gdy się obudził nie zauważył swoich przyjaciół, a jego łóżko nie było aż tak duże. W końcu w Norze nie było zbyt wiele miejsca, a co dopiero na dwuosobowe łoże małżeńskie.

Chłopak poderwał się, chwilę później tego żałując, czując jakby głowa pękała mu na części.

- Ostrożnie – poradził mężczyzna, którego Harry dostrzegł dopiero teraz.

Mężczyzna, a właściwie starzec, siedział na krześle obok Harry'ego z dobrodusznym uśmiechem obserwując zdziwionego chłopaka. Harry mógłby właściwie powiedzieć, że przed nim siedzi młodsza wersja Dumbledore'a.

- Gdzie jestem? – spytał Harry, notując w myślach, że jego głos brzmiał słabo i niepewnie.

- Cóż, jesteś u mnie w domu, a sądzę, że podanie ci dokładnej lokalizacji nie jest odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie – starzec uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, podając Harry'emu szklankę z wodą. – A skoro przyszedł czas na pytania, ja też mam kilka. Może powinniśmy zacząć od najłatwiejszego. Jak masz na imię chłopcze?

Harry stłumił w sobie westchnięcie.

- Harry Potter – odpowiedział zamiast tego, odsłaniając sławną bliznę na czole.

- To rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawa blizna, ale obawiam się, że nie znam powodu dla którego miałbyś mi ją pokazywać. Czy to przez nią leżałeś nieprzytomny niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu?

- Słucham? – Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, co przypomniało mu o braku okularach na nosie. – Przepraszam, czy widział pan może moje-

- Twoje okulary? – starzec uśmiechnął się ponownie, wyciągając zza pazuchy zakurzone okulary Harry'ego.

- Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, czekając cierpliwie na odpowiedź swojego gościa.

- Znalazł mnie pan przy Zakazanym Lesie?

- Tak. Jest to las niedaleko zamku Hogwart, w którym nauczam od paru dobrych lat.

- To niemożliwe – zaprzeczył szybko Harry, wiedząc, że mimo uderzającego podobieństwa do Dumbledore'a, starzec nie mógł nim być. Jego włosy nie były jeszcze siwe, a broda za krótka. Nos był również nie tak spiczasty i mężczyzna nie potrzebował okularów.

- Nic nie jest niemożliwe mój drogi chłopcze.

Harry uśmiechnął się. To były słowa godne Dumbledore'a. Co również przypomniało mu, że jeszcze tak niedawno zdemolował gabinet profesora i opuścił zamek praktycznie bez słowa przeprosin.

- Czy mogę spytać jak ma pan na imię?

- Właśnie to zrobiłeś. To nieuprzejmie z mej strony, że jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem, Albus Dumbledore.

- Ależ panie profesorze, pan nie może być **tym** Dumbledore'm! Jest pan dużo młodszy i... profesorze, pan mnie nawet nie pamięta!

Starzec nie odzywał się przez długi czas, wpatrując się uporczywie w Harry'ego.

- Harry, jest teraz rok 1947. W którym roku ty się urodziłeś?

- W... W 1980 – wychrypiał w końcu Harry.

To znaczyło, że jeszcze się nie urodził. Nie! To znaczyło, że jego rodzice jeszcze się nie urodzili.

- Jak to się stało? Gdy zasypiałem byłem u mojego przyjaciela na wakacjach, w tym roku mieliśmy zacząć szóstą klasę...

Młody Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

- Jestem pewien, że w końcu dojdziemy do jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Tymczasem, nie możemy zaniechać twojej nauki, prawda? Dziś jest pierwszy dzień września, co oznacza pierwszy dzień szkoły. Znajdujemy się niedaleko od Hogwartu, ale za niecałą godzinę musimy wyruszyć, by nie spóźnić się na Tiarę Przydziału. W końcu ty też musisz być przydzielony.

- Chwila... To znaczy, że będę chodzić do Hogwartu? W tym czasie? Kiedy ja muszę wrócić do domu!

- Harry, nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek – Dumbledore pozwolił, by Harry uspokoił skołatane nerwy zanim kontynuował. – Chodź, musimy zmienić parę rzeczy w twoim wyglądzie i nadać ci nowe imię. Oh, cytrynowego dropsa?

* * *

><p>Harry przybył do zamku wcześniej niż reszta uczniów. Dumbledore powiedział, że musi spotkać się z dyrektorem, profesorem Dippet, by wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację.<p>

- Tymczasem ty, Harrison, możesz pozwiedzać zamek – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie.

Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że Harry nie musi zwiedzać zamku, bo bardzo dobrze zna Hogwarckie korytarze, ale nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że Harry jest z przyszłości.

- To mogłoby zaburzyć całą przyszłość, czyli twoją teraźniejszość – przypomniał profesor zanim jeszcze wyszli z domu.

Harry przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. Włosy miał teraz czarne, nadal rozczochrane, jednak tak ułożone by zakrywały bliznę. Oczy nie były już zielone, tylko szaro-niebieskie, co kojarzyło się Harry'emu z Malfoyem. Dumbledore użył też zaklęcia, by naprawić Harry'emu wzrok.

- I pamiętaj, od dziś nazywasz się Harrison Dumbledore, jesteś moim bratankiem.

Chłopak westchnął do swojego odbicia. Czy Ron i Hermiona martwią się o niego? A może zapomnieli, że istniał ktoś taki jak Harry Potter? Co stało się z Harry'm Potterem?

- Dużo o tobie słyszałem, Harrison.

Harry ujrzał w zwierciadle swoje odbicie i podchodzącego do niego mężczyznę. Chłopak powoli się odwrócił, stając twarzą w twarz z Lordem Voldemortem.

- Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy – odpowiedział Harry, nie unikając wzroku Riddle'a.

Tom wyglądał na starszego niż jego duch z komnaty tajemnic. Miał może dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia lat, ale to chłód i wyniosłość mężczyzny sprawiała, że Harry czuł się mały.

- Oh tak, Dumbledore nie ma w zwyczaju zaczynać od złych. Sądzę więc, że sam będę musiał je odkryć – Riddle uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Jest pan...

- Nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.

- Nauczycielem? – Harry nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia.

- Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? – pytanie zabrzmiało jak groźba, choć Riddle nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

- Nie, tylko jest pan dość... młody.

_Nie, tylko zdziwiłem się, że morderca moich rodziców będzie mnie nauczać. _

Riddle uniósł brew, nie wierząc w kłamstwo Harry'ego, przez co chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać czy Tom może czytać w jego myślach.

_Co byś zrobił, gdybyś ujrzał siebie za pięćdziesiąt lat, wyglądającego jak wąż, siejącego zamęt i przerażenie? Pewnie byłbyś z siebie dumny. _

Harry musiał przyznać, że Riddle był niesamowicie przystojny. To nie był typowy kanon piękna, bo Tom miał zbyt ciężkie rysy twarzy, by uznać go za arystokrata; włosy jeszcze ciemniejsze niż Harry'ego, a oczy ciemnobrązowe. Jednak to nie wygląd Riddle'a przyciągał wzrok, a aura, która go otaczała i sprawiała, że Harry nie mógł spuścić oczu z Toma.

- Wiek – Riddle uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej Harry'ego, łapiąc chłopaka za podbródek.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że kiedyś już cię widziałem?

Palce Riddle były zaskakująco ciepłe, tak inne w porównaniu z dotykiem lodowatych pajęczych dłoni Voldemorta.

- Może jestem podobny do Dumbledore'a – zaproponował Harry, próbując uciec przed nachalnym wzorkiem Riddle'a.

- Nie jesteś spokrewniony z Dumbledore'm.

- Jestem jego-

Riddle przerwał mu, delikatnie dotykając policzka Harry'ego. Chłopak miał problem z przypomnieniem sobie jak się oddycha.

- Okłamywanie mnie nie jest dobrym pomysłem, panie Harrison – poradził Tom, zabierając rękę i odchodząc parę kroków od Harry'ego.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego nie chce mi pan uwierzyć, ale pan się myli – stwierdził Harry chłodnym głosem.

- W takim razie moim priorytetem od dzisiaj będzie udowodnienie ci, że ja nigdy się nie mylę – Riddle nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, był raczej rozbawiony.

- Z całym szacunkiem profesorze, ale mnie to nie interesuje. A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, nie chciałbym spóźnić się na Tiarę Przydziału.

Riddle nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, na co Harry odpowiedział pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

- W takim razie pozwól, że cię odprowadzę. Jestem pewien, że nie wiedziałbyś jak trafić do Wielkiej Sali, skoro jesteś tu pierwszy raz, prawda? – Tom ponownie przybrał maskę chłodnego opanowania, ale jego głos zmroził Harry'ego.

- Cóż, skoro to wielka sala, trudno byłoby jej nie zauważyć.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

- Widzę, że Dumbledore nauczył cię bycia bezczelnym. Proponowałbym następnym razem zachować swoje uwagi dla siebie, panie Harrison.

- Nie, to akurat mam po ojcu – Harry zacisnął zęby, wiedząc, że cała ta rozmowa to tylko gra dla Riddle'a.

_Nienawidzę cię_.

Riddle zatrzymał wzrok na Harry'm, jakby czytając w myślach chłopaka.

- Z niecierpliwością wyczekuję na kolejne spotkanie z tobą, panie Harrison. Mam nadzieję, że w zaklęciach jest pan równie dobry co w języku – po tych słowach mężczyzna oddalił się, zostawiając Harry'ego przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach.

_Jeśli po jednej rozmowie z nim jestem wykończony psychicznie, co będzie podczas lekcji z tym potworem? _

Harry próbował powstrzymać drżenie rąk, ale bez skutku, przypominając sobie uważne i chłodne oczy Riddle'a. Czy Tom potrafił czytać w jego myślach? Skąd wiedziałby, że Harry nie jest bratankiem Dumbledore'a? Czy wyczuł nienawiść Harry'ego?

_Czy to dlatego jestem tutaj? By lepiej poznać mojego wroga? A może Dumbledore to zaplanował? Nie był zbyt zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał, że jestem z przyszłości. _

Harry westchnął, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właśnie on.

- Panie Harrison?

Chłopak odwrócił się, napotykając wzrok nauczyciela.

- Tak, to ja.

- Herbert Berry, miło mi cię poznać drogi chłopcze – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Jestem bliskim przyjacielem Albusa, ale nigdy mi o tobie nie wspominał, dziwne, bardzo dziwne.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Dumbledore wspominał, że Herbert jest nauczycielem zielarstwa i wielkim miłośnikiem przedstawień teatralnych.

- Zapraszam, panie Harrison, zapraszam do środka – nowy nauczyciel Harry'ego otworzył przed nim drzwi.

Harry nie ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nic się nie zmieniło. Pierwszaki czekały już na swój przydział, a cztery stoły były zapełnione przez starszych uczniów, którzy obserwowali jak Harry idzie w stronę grupki najmłodszych. Ponieważ był już przyzwyczajony do szeptów za swoimi plecami i oczu wlepionych w jego bliznę, nie zwrócił uwagi na poruszenie spowodowane jego przybyciem. Choć na szczęście jego blizna była ukryta, dzięki czemu mógł uniknąć niewygodnych pytań.

_Hej, Harrison, jak to się stało? _

_ Oh, to nic takiego, tylko nasz nauczyciel od obrony przed czarną magią, zamorduje moich rodziców i spróbuje zabić też mnie, przez co sam prawie zginie, a ja stanę się sławny. Co prawda później powróci, a jego pierwszym punktem na liście do zrobienia będzie „zabić Pottera, znaczy Harrisona", ale to nie jest twoje zmartwienie, bo wy i tak nie dożyjecie tych czasów. _

- Dumbledore, Harrison!

Harry wystąpił na przód, słysząc okrzyki zdziwienia.

- Ten Dumbledore?

- Czy Dumbledore nie jest za stary?

- Może to jego wnuk!

- Przecież on nie ma jedenastu lat!

Harry zamknął oczy, czując jak Tiara Przydziału opada mu na czoło.

_Znowu się spotykamy, panie... Harrison? Teraz tak brzmi twoje imię, nieprawdaż? _

_ Pamiętasz mnie?_

_ Oh tak, takiego umysłu się nie zapomina! Bardzo trudny wybór, ale tym razem umieszczę cię tam, gdzie powinieneś być. _

_ Co? Nie, nie! Nie mogę być w-_

- SLYTHERIN!

Harry poczuł się jakby znów był jedenastolatkiem, nie wiedząc gdzie podziać oczy; gdzie pójść; zagubiony; sam; bez przyjaciół. Na miękkich nogach podszedł do stołu ślizgonów, spodziewając się wrogich spojrzeń i złośliwych komentarzy. W końcu był z rodziny Dumbledore; kimś kto powinien być w Gryffindorze.

Jednak zamiast tego uczniowie bez słowa zrobili mu miejsce, przyglądając się Harry'emu z zaciekawieniem.

- Dumbledore, huh? Jakim cudem do nas trafiłeś? – odezwał się w końcu blondyn siedzący na przeciwko Harry'ego.

- Nawet gdybym wiedział, to bym ci nie powiedział – odpowiedział wymijająco Harry.

- Dobra odpowiedź – blondyn uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Jestem Abraxas Malfoy.

_Malfoy? Czy on może być dziadkiem Draco? _

- Malfoy, huh? – przedrzeźniał Harry. – To kto jest naszym opiekunem?

Abraxas wskazał ręką na otyłego mężczyznę z początkami łysiny, który siedział pomiędzy Herbertem a Riddle'm.

- Horacy Slughorn, nauczyciel eliksirów – odpowiedział Malfoy z obrzydzeniem patrząc na profesora. – Ale tak naprawdę to Tom Riddle jest u władzy. Slughorn nawet nie pamięta imion większości z nas. Tylko tych, którzy są „szczególnie uzdolnieni", jak on to mówi. Niestety jestem jednym z nich. I ty chyba też, patrz jak się na ciebie gapi.

Harry starał się odwrócić wzrok od Riddle'a, nie mogąc nie zauważyć z jaką elegancją mężczyzna pije wino.

- Tom Riddle – mruknął Harry.

Młody Voldemort podniósł głowę, jakby słysząc swoje imię. Jego oczy szybko zlokalizowały Harry'ego, który natychmiast odwrócił się do Malfoya.

- Niesamowity, prawda?

- Riddle? – spytał Harry ze zdziwieniem.

_Mógłbym powiedzieć o nim wiele rzeczy, ale niesamowity? _

- Zobaczysz na lekcji – obiecał Abraxas.

- Na czym polegają jego lekcje? Obrzucamy siebie nawzajem mrocznymi klątwami? A może on sam demonstruje na nas działanie Crucio?

- Co ty taki cięty na niego jesteś? – Malfoy roześmiał się. – Owszem, pojedynkujemy się, bo jak inaczej uczyć się obrony? Ale mroczne klątwy? Niewybaczalne? Raz Riddle przyłapał piątoklasistę, który ćwiczył Imperius na pierwszoklasiście, chłopak nie wyszedł z lochów do końca miesiąca!

- Riddle? Ten Tom Riddle? – spytał Harry ze zdziwieniem. – Może go tak nagradzał.

_Imperio? Sto punktów dla Slytherinu. _

_ Crucio? Dwieście punktów dla Slytherinu. _

_ Avada? Trzysta punktów i mroczny znak na zachętę. _

- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, przecież pierwszy raz go widzisz! – Abraxas obrzucił Harry'ego nieufnym spojrzeniem. – Chyba, że już go wcześniej spotkałeś?

- Byłem tu trochę wcześniej niż wy, Dumbledore musiał o wszystkim powiadomić dyrektora. Podczas zwiedzania zamku natknąłem się na Riddle'a. Wydał mi się... podejrzany.

_Podejrzany? Zabójca moich rodziców wydał mi się podejrzany!_

- Taak, Riddle jest trochę inny, ale to tylko pierwsze wrażenie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu chodził tutaj do szkoły i pamiętam, że nawet wtedy nie był blisko z uczniami. Wszyscy chcieli się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale on ciągle przesiadywał w bibliotece albo gdzieś znikał.

_ Znikał do komnaty tajemnic może? Trzeba zabić parę osób, a potem wrócić na lekcję. Ciekawe czy nadal korzysta z usług Bazyliszka. _

- Daj mu szansę – zaproponował Malfoy.

_Daj. Mu. Szansę. Chyba zaraz popłaczę się ze śmiechu. Hej, Tom, może powinniśmy zostać przyjaciółmi? Mamy wiele wspólnego. Ty nie masz rodziców, ja nie mam rodziców, co prawda to ty ich zamordowałeś, a twoja prawa ręka zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego..._

- Harrison, co ci jest?

Harry potrząsnął głową, czując przypływ czystej nienawiści do Riddle'a. Od wakacji starał się czymś zająć, byle tylko nie myśleć o Syriuszu.

- Nic, zamyśliłem się, to wszystko.

- Zbladłeś jakbyś zobaczył śmierć – parsknął Abraxas.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Czyli rozumiem, że Riddle wcale nie jest psychopatycznym mordercą, nauczającym w szkole tylko po to by rekrutować uczniów do swojej armii? – spytał Harry lekkim tonem, wiedząc, że Malfoy weźmie jego szczere słowa za żart.

Jednak Abraxas nie roześmiał się, tylko zacisnął wargi i spuścił oczy, wydając z siebie ciche „shhhh".

- Widzę, panie Harrison, że ma pan o mnie wysokie mniemanie? – spytał Riddle, kładąc ręce na ramionach Harry'ego.

_Świetnie. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, sprawiły mi niesamowitą przyjemność. A w gwoli wyjaśnienia:

- ja również czytałam "To kill you with a kiss", ale przerwałam po jakimś dwudziestym rozdziale, bo nawet dla mnie zrobiło się za dziwnie

- imiona wzięłam z kanonu, a nie z opowiadania, bo – jak ostatnio sprawdzałam – postać Abraxas Malfoy i Herbert Berry należą do J.K.

- mój Tom Riddle w żadnym razie nie będzie miły; kochany bądź łagodny, a Harry nie zakocha się w nim jakby zapomniał o tym, kim Riddle w najbliższej przyszłości zostanie.

Już niedługo zaczyna się szkoła, więc nie wiem jak będzie z rozdziałami, ale jak na razie zapraszam na drugą część i z niecierpliwością czekam na wasze przemyślenia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Harry siedział w gabinecie Riddle'a, czekając aż mężczyzna łaskawie się pojawi. W międzyczasie chłopak zauważył brak jakichkolwiek czarno magicznych i niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, co oczywiście o niczym nie świadczyło. Nikt inteligentny, a na pewno nie Riddle, nie postawiłby sobie głowy mugola na biurku. Jednak Harry był skłony uwierzyć, że młody Voldemort schował owe części ciał pod swoim łóżkiem, a przed snem głaskał je czule.

_Uważaj, by to twojej głowy nie dodał do swojej kolekcji. _

- Panie Harrison – zaczął Tom, wchodząc do gabinetu – zastanawiam się, czy odebranie twojemu domowi stu punktów przysporzy ci wielu przyjaciół. Jako ślizgon mogę powiedzieć, że ja bym się z panem nie zaprzyjaźnił.

- Jako Harrison Dumbledore mogę powiedzieć, że pan z nikim by się nie zaprzyjaźnił – zauważył Harry.

Riddle usiadł za biurkiem, ignorując ostatnią uwagę ucznia.

- Choć z drugiej strony jestem niezmiernie ciekaw dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz.

_No nie wiem, pomyślmy... _

- Dlatego mam dla pana propozycję. Nie ukażę ciebie ani twojego domu, ale chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. I nie próbuj ze mną kłamstw – głos nauczyciela był zimny, jakby właśnie omawiał z Harry'm wybicie kolejnego miasteczka mugoli.

- To musi być dziwne, prawda profesorze? Nie wiedzieć dlaczego ktoś cię nienawidzi.

_Albo dlaczego chce cię zabić, jeśli nie liczyć tej cholernej przepowiedni. _

- Więc przyznajesz? – spytał cicho Riddle, nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu.

- Co przyznaję? Że gdy z panem rozmawiam ciarki mnie przechodzą? Oczywiście. Że pana wzrok rozprasza mnie, a jednocześnie wzbudza niejasny strach? Tak. Że wiem o – Harry ugryzł się w porę w język.

- O czym wiesz? – Riddle zmrużył ciemne oczy, choć na jego twarzy zagościł sadystyczny uśmiech.

_Jak bardzo dumny jest z siebie! _

Harry nie mógł dać mu tej satysfakcji.

- Wiem, że to pan otworzył komnatę tajemnic, a pana bazyliszek zabił tę dziewczynę.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore obserwował jak Tom wyprowadza Harry'ego z sali i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.<p>

- Ten twój chłopak już coś przeskrobał, co Dumbledore? – zagadnął Herbert. – Współczuję mu, Riddle może być trochę... oziębły.

- Tak, Harrison ma wyjątkowy talent do pakowania się w kłopoty – przyznał Albus, szukając czegoś w kieszeni.

- I mówisz, że nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałeś?

- Ah, tu jest – mruknął Dumbledore, wyjmując paczkę cytrynowych dropsów. – Mój stary przyjacielu, dobrze wiesz, że czasem o pewne rzeczy nie wypada pytać. Obawiam się, że sprawa Harrisona jest takim właśnie przypadkiem.

Herbert posłał Albusowi skrzywiony uśmiech.

- Powiedz mi chociaż co o nim myślisz. Skoro jest z twojej rodziny, jakim cudem trafił do Slytherinu? Riddle wydaje się być nim zainteresowany. Chyba po raz pierwszy raz jakiś uczeń go zaciekawił. Sądzę, że to z powodu jego nazwiska – mężczyzna upił łyk wina i skrzywił się teatralnie. – Okropne.

- Z powodu mojego nazwiska? – Dumbledore zachichotał. – Nie, tu na pewno nie chodzi o to. Ale muszę przyznać, że Harrison jest niezwykły.

- A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Podobno poznałeś chłopaka dopiero dzisiaj!

- Naprawdę? Mam wrażenie, że znam go od urodzenia – Albus wzruszył ramionami, a jego oczy zabłysły wesoło.

* * *

><p>Riddle opierał się o ścianę, oczy miał zamknięte, prawie jakby medytował. Harry obserwował jego unoszącą się klatkę piersiową, zastanawiając się ile godzin życia mu pozostało.<p>

- Skąd wiesz? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna i choć ton jego głosu pozornie się nie zmienił, Harry wyczuł strach w młodym Lordzie.

- Jestem z natury ciekawski – odpowiedział zadziornie Harry.

_Skoro i tak mam zaraz umrzeć to chociaż niech mnie dobrze zapamięta._

W przeciągu paru sekund Riddle z końca gabinetu doskoczył do Harry'ego, przyciskając różdżkę do gardła chłopaka.

- Nie kpij ze mnie – wysyczał mężczyzna.

W ciemnych oczach nauczyciela zabłysła krwawa czerwień.

- Trudno będzie wyjaśnić śmierć ucznia o nazwisku Dumbledore, nie sądzi pan?

Riddle wyprostował się.

- Drogi chłopcze – zaczął łagodnie mężczyzna, co przeraziło Harry'ego bardziej niż jego lodowaty ton – nie wiem dlaczego zdecydowałeś się na trwanie w swoim przekonaniu, że jestem seryjnym zabójcą, ale z pewnością zmienisz zdanie po naszych dodatkowych lekcjach.

- Dodatkowych?

- Tak – Riddle uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne. – Bardzo chętnie spędzę z tobą więcej czasu. Każdy wtorkowy wieczór, o szóstej. Nie spóźnij się. Zaczynamy od jutra.

Harry był przerażony. Nie wiedział jak wyszedł z gabinetu Riddle'a, ale zaraz potem puścił się biegiem jak najdalej od mężczyzny. Musiał znaleźć Dumbledore'a.

Chłopak wpadł do sali transmutacji, mając wrażenie, że mimo sporego dystansu między nim a Riddle'm, nauczyciel nadal obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Harry niemal czuł lodowate spojrzenie młodego Voldemorta.

- Harrison?

Harry z ulgą usłyszał znajomy głos Dumbledore'a.

- Profesorze, powinniśmy porozmawiać. Tom Riddle jest niebezpieczny. Obawiam się, że... Profesorze, ja... ja muszę go zabić.

- Oh, nie, Harrison, ty będziesz musiał go zabić – poprawił Dumbledore z uśmiechem. – W tym zdaniu czas przyszły jest bardzo ważny.

- Skąd... skąd pan wie?

- Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale najpierw pozwól, że zaproponuję ci herbatę. Cały się trzęsiesz!

Harry posłusznie usiadł na krześle, czując, że wstrząsają nim silne drgawki, ale nie mając siły, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić. W głowie miał mętlik i przeklinał siebie za swoją głupotę.

_Jasne, powiedz Lordowi o tym, że wiesz o jego pierwszej ofierze, może nie będziesz długo cierpieć przed śmiercią! Przecież Riddle może udać wypadek, oh nie, Harrison wypadł z okna, jaka szkoda! Harrison zginął od Avady? Wymknęła mi się! Spotkałem Harrisona w zakazanym lesie, niestety był już martwy, pewnie pająki go zaatakowały! _

- Harrison, dobrze się czujesz?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Profesorze, on mnie zabije.

- Nie, nie sądzę, by Tom Riddle był do tego zdolny – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

- Nie był do tego zdolny? Tom Riddle zostanie mordercą, szaleńcem, który zamordował moich rodziców i będzie próbował zabić i mnie!

- Harrison, ciszej – poprosił starzec, spokojnie mieszając herbatę. – Rozumiem, że czujesz złość, ale Tom Riddle to jeszcze nie Voldemort.

- Skąd pan wie o Voldemorcie?

- Nie ważne jest skąd, a co z tą wiedzą zrobię. Chcę ci pomóc. Harrison, musisz zrozumieć, że jesteś w tych czasach nie bez powodu. Tu nie chodzi o to, że przeniosłeś się w przeszłość. Kluczem do zagadki jest rok, w którym wylądowałeś.

- 1947. Nic o nim nie słyszałem, gdy byłem w przyszłości.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Może usłyszysz, gdy do niej wrócisz.

- Co mam zrobić? Przepowiednia mówiła, że jeden z nas musi zginąć. Riddle nie jest jeszcze Voldemortem. Czy to znaczy, że powinienem teraz go zabić? Moi rodzice by żyli... I Syriusz.

- A może jesteś tu, by poznać swojego wroga? Harry – Dumbledore po raz pierwszy użył prawdziwego imienia chłopaka – Harry, posłuchaj mnie. Nie wolno ci zabić Toma. Gdybyś to zrobił, przyszłość nie byłaby już twoją przyszłością. Utknąłbyś pomiędzy tym rokiem a twoim własnym, bo Harry, który wychowałby się w miłości i szczęściu nie byłby tobą. To bardzo ważne.

- Ale oni by żyli! Ocaliłbym życie milionom! Nie jestem w stanie zabić Voldemorta, nie jestem potężny, nie mam mocy, której on nie posiada. Gdy wrócę do przyszłości, zginę, ale gdybym zabił go teraz... Mógłbym się poświęcić, profesorze, i zrobiłbym to, bo wiem, że i tak nie przeżyję tej bitwy.

Dumbledore spojrzał z powagą na Harry'ego.

- Morderstwo nigdy nie jest właściwe. Żałuję, że kiedyś w przyszłości będę namawiać cię do zabicia Voldemorta. Może to jest właśnie szansa na poprawienie błędów starego człowieka? – Dumbledore westchnął. – Jako potężny i szanowany czarodziej niosę ciężkie brzemię, ale nie chcę dzielić się nim z tobą. Jesteś zbyt młody, by zrozumieć co użycie zabójczego zaklęcia robi z człowiekiem. Tom Riddle już zabił, widzę to w jego oczach. Ale jeszcze nie jest za późno.

- Profesorze, pan chyba nie prosi mnie, bym... zaprzyjaźnił się z nim? – parsknął Harry, krzywiąc się na samą myśl.

- Przyjaźń to potężne słowo. Chcę tylko byś dał mu szansę. Przyjął, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałeś – odpowiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. – Wiem, że to będzie trudne-

- To niemożliwe – przerwał Harry. – Powiedziałem dziś, że wiem o jego morderstwie i komnacie tajemnic.

- Oh? – Albus uśmiechnął się. – Więc to był on? Niesamowite, musisz przyznać, prawda?

- Niesamowite, że zabił dziewczynę? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. – Z całym szacunkiem profesorze, ale nie jest pan może pod działaniem klątwy Imperio?

- Mówię o otwarciu komnaty, mój drogi chłopcze – Dumbledore zachichotał z zadowoleniem. – Oczywiście, że to co zrobił Tom jest karygodne i niewybaczalne, ale zauważ, że nie było dalszych morderstw.

- Tylko dlatego, że przestraszył się konsekwencji! Bał się, że zamkną Hogwart, a on będzie musiał wrócić do sierocińca.

- Harry, dlaczego nie nienawidzisz mugoli? Wychowywali cię samolubni, odrażający ludzie. Zamykali cię w komórce pod schodami, i to tylko dlatego, że byłeś synem czarodziejki.

- Skąd pan to wie? – spytał cicho Harry.

- Tom Riddle wychowywał się w sierocińcu z wiedzą, że jego ojciec go porzucił, a matka umarła przy porodzie – kontynuował Dumbledore, ignorując pytanie chłopaka. – Wiesz co dzieci wtedy myślą? Obwiniają siebie. Zabiłem swoją matkę, tak myślą. To nic dziwnego, że Tom wyrósł na zamkniętego w sobie, lecz potężnego czarodzieja. Wierzę, że przeżył szok, gdy dowiedział się, że to jego matka była magiczna. Widzisz, Tom Riddle nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z mugolami, a śmierć wydaje mu się mugolską słabością, której jego matka nie potrafiła pokonać, pozwalając by został sam. Czy myślisz, że Tom byłby tym kim jest teraz, jeśli wychowałby się w miłości?

- To bardzo dobre wymówki, ale profesorze, ja także nie miałem zbyt szczęśliwego dzieciństwa i jakoś nie widzę siebie zabijającego mugoli.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Sądzę, że stan w jakim była matka Toma wpłynął na jego osobowość. A także pewne sytuacje, które pojawiły się jeszcze przed narodzinami młodego Riddle'a. Chcę ci o tym opowiedzieć, ale nie teraz Harry, nie teraz. Jest już dość późno, a przypominam ci, że jutro jest wtorek.

- Wtorek? Co się dzieje we- Oh. – Harry zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie niezadowolenia. – Czy nie mógłby pan... er, odwołać tych zajęć?

- Harrison pamiętaj, że nie jestem jeszcze dyrektorem – Dumbledore mrugnął wesoło do chłopaka.

_Jeszcze? Przecież..._

- Profesorze, nie mówiłem panu, że-

- Do zobaczenia jutro!

Harry został dosłownie wypchnięty przez Dumbledore'a, który zaraz potem wyszedł za nim i zniknął z zasięgu wzroku.

- Do zobaczenia – mruknął Harry, kierując się w stronę lochów.

Co przypomniało mu, że nie zna hasła.

_Czy to jest jakieś fatum? Pewnie nie ma nawet sensu schodzić na dół i czekać na jakiegoś ślizgona, bo albo mi nie uwierzy albo żaden nie będzie akurat przechodzić. Dzięki Merliniowi, że chociaż Riddle nie jest naszym opiekunem. _

Harry chcąc nie chcąc zapukał do gabinetu Horacego. Ślizgoni nie mówili o nim za dobrze, ale ślizgoni z zasady nie mówią o nikim zbyt dobrze.

_Może oprócz Riddle'a, ale jak ktoś grozi ci zaklęciem zabijającym to łamiesz zasady dla własnego dobra. Wszyscy, tylko nie ja. Nie, ja, Harry Potter, muszę powiedzieć, że jest mordercą i że znam jego sekret, na pewno dzięki temu pożyję dłużej. _

- Czego chcesz o tak późnej porze? – warknął głos zza drzwi, które chwilę później się otworzyły i Horacy ukazał się Harry'emu w całej swej pulchnej postaci.

- Dobry wieczór profesorze, chciałem tylko...

- Dobry wieczór mój chłopcze! Tyle o tobie słyszałem, same dobre rzeczy, Dumbledore powiedział, że wybitny z ciebie czarodziej! Wejdź do środka, zapraszam, zapraszam.

Harry już miał zaprotestować, ale tylko westchnął i posłusznie powlókł się za nauczycielem. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, jednak towarzyszyło mu przeświadczenie, że jest już wtorek.

- Tom, spójrz kto do nas przyszedł – zawołał radośnie Horacy.

Harry poczuł ciarki na plecach, gdy ujrzał Riddle'a wygodnie rozłożonego na kanapie. Mężczyzna usiadł i uśmiechnął się zimno.

_Przestań się na niego gapić. Jasne, całkiem dobrze wygląda w tej rozpiętej do połowy koszuli, jakiej żaden nauczyciel nie powinien nosić, ale to nie znaczy, że masz się w niego wpatrywać jak jakaś napalona nastolatka. _

- Harrison, dobry wieczór ponownie - Riddle uniósł brew, jakby zgadzał się z przemyśleniami Harry'ego.

_Czy potrafi czytać w myślach? A właściwie to dlaczego by nie potrafił? Podobno jest mistrzem legilimencji. Choć z drugiej strony wtedy wiedziałby o Voldemorcie. Może to jest powód tych lekcji? Może chce mnie wypytać o siebie? _

- Ja właściwie chciałem tylko spytać o hasło wejściowe do Slytherinu.

Harry zauważył uśmiech na twarzy Riddle'a zanim mężczyzna schylił głowę. Prawdziwy uśmiech. Nie ten ironiczny lub zlodowaciały, który wywoływał ciarki.

- A gdzie ty byłeś, mój chłopcze, że nie dosłyszałeś jak prefekci powtarzali je kilka razy? Już włóczymy się po zamku? – spytał Horacy i chyba naprawdę próbował brzmieć surowo, ale Harry ledwo powstrzymał się przed śmiechem.

Riddle musiał uznać tak samo, bo zakrztusił się swoim napojem, zwracając na siebie uwagę Horacego.

- Tom, coś się stało?

Mężczyzna podniósł dłoń i przytaknął głową, nadal nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Riddle próbuje zamaskować swoje rozbawienie.

- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej ostrej reakcji Horacy, to wszystko – przyznał w końcu młody nauczyciel, posyłając Slughornowi czarujący uśmiech. – Gdybym wiedział, że Harrisonowi dostanie się taka... przygana, wspomniałbym że to ja go porwałem.

Tym razem to Harry musiał zwiesić głowę, by ukryć uśmiech. Riddle rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście że go porwałeś, zawsze interesowałeś się wyjątkowo uzdolnionymi uczniami – Horacy uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Takimi jak ty, co Tom?

Riddle odchrząknął.

- Mhm, tak – mruknął pod nosem.

- Tom nie lubi być chwalony – wyszeptał teatralnie Horacy, patrząc na Harry'ego z zadowoleniem.

- Chwalony? Właśnie zrównałeś moje umiejętności do umiejętności przeciętnego ucznia. To upokarzające – parsknął Riddle.

Tym razem Harry'emu nie udało się powstrzymać śmiechu, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę zimnych oczu nauczyciela.

- Chociaż pan Harrison ma nieprzeciętną umiejętność do bycia nietaktownym.

- Jeśli bycie szczerym nazywa pan nietaktownością – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Czasem niektóre prawdy powinno się zachować dla siebie. Dla własnego dobra – Riddle przekręcił głowę w lewo, obserwując chłopaka.

- Panie profesorze – Harry zwrócił się do Horacego, ignorując aluzję młodego Voldemorta – chciałbym już udać się do mojego pokoju.

- Oh tak, oczywiście, jestem pewien, że był to niezmiernie ciężki dzień dla ciebie, mój chłopcze – Slughorn zrobił wyrozumiałą minę, otwierając Harry'emu drzwi. - Niestety nie masz jutro eliksirów, ale zawsze możesz do mnie wpaść wieczorem.

- Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe – Riddle pojawił się u boku Harry'ego, zaciskając ręce na ramionach chłopaka, który powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. – Harrison ma dodatkowe lekcje we wtorki. Ze mną.

- No nie, Tom, musisz być taki surowy? To dopiero pierwszy dzień, nie trzeba od razu-

- Surowy? Myślałem, że lekcje ze mną to sama przyjemność – Riddle podniósł brew.

- W takim razie ktoś musiał pana okłamać – wymamrotał Harry i syknął z bólu, gdy nauczyciel zacisnął mocniej ręce na jego ramionach.

- Odprowadzę pana Harrisona do pokoju wspólnego, trzeba przypilnować by znów nigdzie nie zbłądził. Do zobaczenia Horacy – mężczyzna skłonił głowę i zamknął drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź Slughorna.

Harry spróbował wyrwać się Riddle'owi, ale ten tylko zacisnął uścisk, popychając go w stronę lochów.

- Potrafię sam chodzić – warknął Harry.

- Doprawdy? – wyszeptał drwiąco Tom, nachylając się do ucha chłopaka. – W takim razie doceń, że jesteś jeszcze w stanie chodzić.

Harry poczuł oddech Riddle'a na karku, zaskakująco ciepły jak na taki lodowaty głos. Jedna ręka mężczyzny zsunęła się na plecy, delikatnie wbijając środkowy palec w zestresowane ciało chłopaka. Harry wygiął się, próbując być jak najdalej od dotyku Riddle'a.

- Voldemort – syknął cicho mężczyzna.


	3. Chapter 3

Jestem dwa rozdziały do przodu, więc w sumie co mi szkodzi wstawić ten trochę wcześniej. Wyjaśnienia:

- ponieważ tak, w dalekiej (lub nie...) przyszłości będzie slash hp/lv, staram się pokazać charakter Toma nie tylko od tej złej strony i naprawdę próbuję wybrnąć z sytuacji „on jest zły, ale w jakiś sposób też dobry...". mam nadzieję, że uda mi się opisać wiarygodnie jego charakter i związek z Harrym, jeśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, bardzo chętnie ich wysłucham.

- ja także nie przepadam za Dumbledore'm, (niestety?) w tej opowieści jego postać będzie dość ważna. jednak jest znaczna różnica pomiędzy Albusem z czasów Riddle'a a Albusem z czasów Harry'ego. ah, i oczywiście wyjaśnię skąd Dumbledore wszystko wie!

- tak, w kanonie Riddle nigdy nie został nauczycielem, co jest dla mnie niejakim powodem dla którego został tym, kim został. dlatego właśnie kontynuuję moją opowieść po piątej części, jednak parę rzeczy powtórzę, Riddle nadal zabił swojego ojca i dziadków i chcę zachować Horkruksy.

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze! Dużo autorów mówi „komentarze karmią wenę/wena" i ja się z tym absolutnie zgadzam. Na razie mam bardzo dużo wolnego czasu, więc jestem w stanie wstawiać rozdziały nawet codziennie. Właściwie wszystko zależy od was!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Serce Harry'ego biło tak szybko, że chłopak zaczął rozważać czy nie będzie miał zaraz ataku. Riddle spokojnie czekał na jego reakcję, stojąc w dyskomfortowo bliskiej odległości.

- Voldemort – powtórzył głucho Harry, nawet nie próbując ukryć przerażenia w swoim głosie.

- Perfekcyjnie panie Harrison. Hasło brzmi Voldemort, jednak dziwi mnie pana poruszenie. Prawie słyszę bicie twojego serca – Riddle uniósł brew.

Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze.

- Ah. Hasło. No tak – wymamrotał w końcu.

- A co innego? – nauczyciel wyglądał teraz na zirytowanego.

- Domyślam się – zaczął Harry – że to był niejako pański genialny pomysł. Pokonać śmierć. Czy to jest pana zamiar?

Riddle zamarł i chłopak przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy nauczyciel nadal oddycha. Po chwili jednak poczuł na szyi kolejny ciepły powiew powietrza.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że niesamowicie dużo o mnie wiesz, panie Harrison. Nie jestem jednak pewien, co powinienem z tym zrobić. Mój pierwszy pomysł był bardzo prosty, poznać cię tak dobrze jak ty znasz mnie, a może wtedy odpowiesz na moje pytania – mężczyzna złapał Harry'ego za brodę, odwracając chłopaka w swoją stronę. – A mam ich wiele.

- Nie jestem chętny do wysłuchania pańskich pytań – odpowiedział zimno Harry, spodziewając się wybuchu gniewu, ale Riddle tylko uśmiechnął się lodowato.

- Nie lubię tłumaczyć się przed ludźmi, panie Harrison. A szczególnie nie przed dziećmi. Jednakże... mógłbym zrobić wyjątek.

- Nie jestem chętny do wysłuchania pana opowieści.

- Rozumiem że spodziewasz się po mnie najgorszego. W tym wypadku kłamstw, nie mam racji?

Harry rozważył kolejny unik, ale tylko przytaknął głową.

- Rzadko uczniowie mnie nienawidzą. Właściwie – Riddle uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne – jesteś jedynym taki przypadkiem. Czym niezmiernie mnie fascynujesz.

_Świetnie, najpierw chora obsesja na punkcie zabicia, teraz fascynacja, co będzie później? _

- Jednak wiem, że ty też masz parę pytań.

- Nieszczególnie.

- Nie zabiłem tej dziewczyny – syknął Riddle, wpatrując się w Harry'ego oczami lśniącymi znów czerwonym blaskiem.

_Dobra próba Tom. Może jeszcze zapłacz cicho, rzuć mi się w ramiona i opowiedz jak bardzo życie cię ukarało. _

- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

Riddle nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Mężczyzna delikatnie pociągnął Harry'ego za niesforne włosy, wyrywając przy tym parę kosmyków. Przez chwilę przyglądał się nim z zainteresowaniem, po czym ponownie zwrócił uwagę na chłopaka. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego lodowatą twarz, tym razem dosięgając oczu.

- Nie jestem... nie chcę być potworem za którego mnie uważasz – wyszeptał w końcu.

Harry zastygł w niemym szoku, nie mogąc, a może nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Dobranoc panie Harrison.

I zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Riddle rozpłynął się w ciemności.

- Do cholery, musicie skończyć z tym znikaniem – wymamrotał i zdawało mu się, że usłyszał cichy śmiech.

* * *

><p>Harry liczył, że gdy wejdzie do pokoju wspólnego wszyscy będą już w łóżkach. Niestety Malfoya otaczała spora grupka osób, która natychmiast zwróciła uwagę na pojawienie się nowego ślizgona. Harry padał z nóg, a dzień dłużył się niemiłosiernie i perspektywa rozmowy z nowymi kolegami prawie go dobiła. Tymczasem miał też na głowie ostatnią konwersację z Riddle'm i tajemnicze zachowanie mężczyzny. Chłopak chciał móc po prostu założyć, że młody Lord kłamie, jednak nie potrafił zapomnieć tonu w jakim Tom wypowiedział swoje wyznanie. Brzmiał prawie jakby był przerażony.<p>

- Syn marnotrawny powrócił! – zawołał wesoło jeden z ślizgonów.

Harry westchnął, czując się głupio, że liczył na dyskrecję Malfoya.

- Widzę, że wy wszyscy już mnie znacie, ale ja nie mam nawet pojęcia jak macie na imię – zaczął, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

- Ten tutaj to Nott – Abraxas wskazał na chłopaka, który wcześniej się odezwał, a Harry'ego przeszły ciarki, mając wrażenie, że wie co będzie potem. – Dalej Lestrange i Avery.

_Lestrange. _

Harry'ego ogarnęła niepowstrzymana wściekłość, co ślizgoni musieli zauważyć, bo rzucili mu zdziwione spojrzenia.

_Jesteś pieprzonym ojcem Bellatrix. Czy gdybym cię teraz zakatrupił, Syriusz nadal by żył? _

- Coś nie tak? – spytał Malfoy niespokojnie.

_Jak winny jest temu, co spotkało Syriusza? Prawdopodobnie w ogóle, może nawet nie para się czarną magią, ale cholera! _

- Chcę zostać sam – warknął Harry, kierując się w stronę łóżka.

Ze wszystkich osób to akurat Lestrange chwycił jego rękę. Chyba nawet coś powiedział, mógł być nawet zaniepokojony _(cholera, zaniepokojony? On?)_, ale wściekłość przesłoniła Harry'emu wzrok i spowodowała tymczasową głuchotę, jakby znalazł się pod wodą.

- Drętwota!– syknął Harry, posyłając zaklęcie w stronę chłopaka.

Lestrange był tak zdziwiony, że nawet nie zdążył podnieść różdżki. Harry nie obejrzał się za siebie, gdy uciekał do swojego pokoju, jednak zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwi usłyszał głośne przekleństwa.

Chwilę później w drzwi zadudniły pięści ślizgonów. Harry odetchnął cicho, zadowolony że zapamiętał zaklęcie blokujące.

- Harrison, otwieraj ty durniu – wrzasnął Malfoy.

- Musisz nauczyć nas tego zaklęcia – dodał podniecony Nott.

- Nie możesz rzucać klątwami, a potem zatrzymywać je tylko dla siebie – poparł Avery.

- Tylko dlaczego ja – jęknął Lestrenge ku zadowoleniu reszty.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ślizgoni nie byli wściekli. Szczególnie pokrzywdzony wydawał się być wyjątkowo spokojny, co wcale nie przypominało mu zachowania Bellatrix.

- Jestem zmęczony – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Cholera, chociaż otwórz te drzwi, my też musimy gdzieś spać!

Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył dodatkowe cztery łóżka. Z przegranym jękiem pozwolił ślizgonom wejść do środka, spodziewając się zaklęć miotanych w jego stronę, ale zamiast tego jego nowi znajomi spokojnie opadli na łóżka. Jedynie Lestrange mamrotał coś pod nosem. Harry chcąc nie chcąc, podszedł do chłopaka, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć.

- Słuchaj, przepraszam za... no, za tamto – zaczął nieskładnie. – Jestem trochę zmęczony, wściekły i skołowany, to mój pierwszy dzień, tyle się dzieje i jeszcze Riddle...

Lestrange jednak wydawał się nie słuchać i dopiero, gdy Harry wymówił nazwisko nauczyciela, chłopak poderwał głowę.

- Właśnie! – odezwał się tryumfalnie Malfoy. – Jestem cholernie ciekaw co zrobił. Kazał ci sprzątać kible do końca wieczności?

Ślizgoni zachichotali z uciechy.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Gorzej – westchnął. – W każdy wtorek wieczór mam z nim prywatną lekcję. Sam na sam.

_Chyba czas zadbać o mój pogrzeb._

- Pieprzysz! – odezwał się w końcu Nott.

- Ty cholerny szczęśliwcu!

- Czy jak go obrażę to też dostanę taką – tu Malfoy zrobił w powietrzy cudzysłów – karę?

- O co wam chodzi? – Harry zakrył twarz poduszką, modląc się o chociaż dwie godziny snu.

- Każdy, dosłownie każdy, nawet ci „ja bym pokonał Grindewalda gołymi rękami" gryfoni chcieliby skorzystać z takiej szansy – tłumaczył spokojnie Abraxas. – Riddle był najbardziej utalentowanym uczniem jakiego miały Hogwarckie mury.

- Oprócz Dumbledore'a – zauważył Avery.

Harry spodziewał się protestów, ale Malfoy tylko przytaknął.

- Zrozumiesz o co nam chodzi, gdy zobaczysz jutrzejszą lekcję – dodał Lestrange.

- No nie wiem – pokręcił głową Nott. – Na początek Riddle zaczyna lekko. Będzie chciał zobaczyć jak radzimy sobie w pojedynkach po wakacjach. Uważaj Harrison, z pewnością będzie cię obserwował.

- Mm, to chyba nie nowość – wymamrotał Harry.

- Hej, nie zasypiaj nam tutaj! – parsknął Malfoy, waląc Harry'ego w głowę poduszką.

- Drętwota– jęknął chłopak, wiedząc, że jego różdżka jest gdzieś bardzo daleko.

Ślizgoni kontynuowali rozmowę, raz po raz wybuchając śmiechem lub zaczynając mówić szeptem, gdy omawiali jakieś plany przeciwko gryfonom, jakby ci mogli ich przypadkiem usłyszeć.

Jednak Harry'emu ciągle brzmiała w uszach jego rozmowa z Riddle'm. I gdzieś, w ciemnym zakątku umysłu, chłopak zaczął wierzyć w wyznanie nauczyciela.

* * *

><p>Słońce, które zwykle witało Harry'ego w wieży Gryffindoru, nie dochodziło do lochów, więc chłopak nawet się nie zdziwił, że zaspał. Już i tak postanowił zrezygnować ze śniadania, więc ślizgoni poszli bez niego, jednak nie planował spóźnić się na pierwszą lekcję obrony przed czarną magią. Dlatego pospieszył do klasy, przy czym zgubił się w lochach dwa razy i co najmniej trzy zastanawiał się czy jest w ogóle sens przychodzenia na lekcję.<p>

Gdy w końcu dopadł drzwi, tylko jedna osoba zwróciła na niego uwagę. Malfoy spojrzał na kolegę krytycznie, ale w końcu pomachał, przywołując Harry'ego do siebie.

- Czy ty masz na sobie to samo co wczoraj? – spytał z nieukrywanym przerażeniem.

- Możliwe – wymamrotał Harry, uchylając się przed klątwą.

Najwyraźniej, tak jak zapowiedział Nott, uczniowie ćwiczyli pojedynki. Jednak wszyscy byli skupieni i nikt nie rozmawiał, w przeciwieństwie do lekcji z Lupinem, które, gdy ćwiczyli zaklęcia, polegały na śmiechach i zabawie. Sam Riddle siedział przy biurku, nawet nie spoglądając na uczniów.

Harry rzucił nauczycielowi zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna nie podniósł wzroku. Czy Tom może żałować ich ostatniej rozmowy? Harry nadal nie wiedział jak się czuć po wyznaniu Riddle'a, świadom faktu, że Lord Voldemort jest mistrzem manipulacji i grania na ludzkich emocjach. Jednak nie mógł również zapomnieć słów Dumbledore'a, który wyraźnie zauważył różnicę pomiędzy Riddle'm a Voldemortem. I Harry także ją widział. Nie potrafił się oszukiwać, Tom, mimo swojego lodowatego, a czasem nawet przerażającego zachowania, nie był okrutnym, człowiekopodobnym Lordem.

_Co z tego? Czy mogę zmienić to, kim zostanie? _

- Harrison, śpisz na jawie? – spytał Malfoy, machając dłonią przed oczami chłopaka.

- Nie, nie, słuchałem każdego twojego słowa – zapewnił Harry.

- Kiedy ja nic nie mówiłem.

- Oh – chłopak rozejrzał się po klasie. – Jak Riddle sprawdza nasze zdolności, skoro nawet nie patrzy?

- Harrison – zaczął powoli Abraxas – miałem cię za inteligentnego człowieka. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że uczniowie, a szczególnie gryfoni dają z siebie wszystko na marne? Jeśli by tak było to... cóż... nie, to właściwie nie możliwe.

- Oh – powtórzył Harry.

Malfoy podniósł brew.

- Chodź, panie Śpiąca Królewna, pokaż mi co takiego niesamowitego jest w tobie, że Riddle chce dawać ci dodatkowe lekcje – Abraxas zamilkł na moment. – A może jesteś po prostu taki beznadziejny?

Harry uśmiechnął się, wysuwając różdżkę z rękawa.

- Dawaj – zachęcił, czując się pewnie po pojedynkach w Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

Abraxas zaatakował pierwszy, na co Harry spokojnie zrobił krok w tył, unikając zaklęcia. Blondyn podniósł brew, wyrzucając z siebie trzy kolejne klątwy i patrząc ze zdziwieniem jak Harry dwie omija, a trzecią odbija prostą tarczą obronną.

- Malfoy, nie bądź śmieszny – rzucił czarnowłosy.

Zirytowany chłopak zaczął rzucać klątwy na oślep, co trochę zmęczyło Harry'ego, ale nie tak jak Abraxasa, który musiał w końcu zaczerpnąć oddech. W tym momencie Harry zdecydował się zaatakować, posyłając proste zaklęcie rozbrajające i po chwili trzymał już w dłoni różdżkę swojego przeciwnika.

Malfoy patrzył się w osłupieniu na Harry'ego, który z uśmiechem podał mu różdżkę.

- Cóż, chciałbym powiedzieć, że dobrze ci poszło, ale... – chłopak zawiesił głos, nie mogąc się nacieszyć swoim zwycięstwem.

- Jak do cholery – jęknął w końcu Abraxas.

- Język panie Malfoy – poprawił lodowaty głos zza pleców Harry'ego. – I doprawdy panie Harrison, nie powinieneś cieszyć się za wcześnie.

Z tymi słowami Riddle wyrwał różdżkę z ręki chłopaka.

- Zapraszam – powiedział cicho, ale wystarczająco głośno, by wszyscy uczniowie zdołali usłyszeć i przerwać swoje pojedynki. – Nie chcę byś się bronił, spróbuj tylko uniknąć **moich **zaklęć.

- Odmawiam.

Riddle podniósł brew w wyrazie zdziwienia.

- Czy jesteś zbyt słaby, by sprostać mojemu wyzwaniu?

- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, nie nabierając się na manipulację nauczyciela.

- Jednak ja nalegam – i bez ostrzeżenia Riddle wyrzucił przed siebie dwie klątwy, celując w nogi Harry'ego.

Chłopak podskoczył, a zaklęcia roztrzaskały szafkę za nim. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie były czarno magiczne. Tymczasem Tom uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i już wycelował różdżkę w punkt nad Harry'm, drugie zaklęcie posyłając znowu w stronę jego nóg.

Harry przeturlał się po podłodze, wpadając na tłum uczniów, którzy otoczyli go i nauczyciela półkolem.

- Harrison, nie bądź tchórzem! Nie zasłaniaj się niewinnymi! – parsknął Riddle, widocznie bardzo dobrze się bawiąc.

Widać uczniowie pomyśleli to samo, bo wypchnęli Harry'ego na środek, który rzucił się w stronę biurka. Sprawdzając czy jest odpowiednio zasłonięty, zaczął grzebać w szufladach, szukając czegokolwiek co byłoby wystarczająco ciężkie.

- Oh, Harrison, nie każ mi po ciebie przychodzić! Walcz ze mną!

- Jak, skoro zabrałeś mi różdżkę do cholery? – warknął Harry, nie zważając już na słowa.

Ta sytuacja była zbyt podobna do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch lat. Harry niemal oczekiwał zaklęcia tortującego i śmiechu śmierciożerców. Zamiast biurka Harry'emu przed oczami stanęła kamienna płyta.

_Zabij niepotrzebnego!, krzyknął piskliwy głos, a powietrze przecięła Avada, pozbawiając życia Cedrica. Harry wrzasnął, próbując się wyrwać, ale betonowa postać nawet nie drgnęła. Po chwili ból oślepił chłopaka, promieniujący ze słynnej blizny i Harry rozpoznał Glizdogona, trzymającego w ramionach małe, czarne zawiniątko. _

Jednak tym razem zamiast wężowej postaci Harry ujrzał przystojną twarz Toma Riddle'a, wykrzywioną ze zdziwienia.

Chłopak nie myślał zbyt wiele zanim rzucił książką w nauczyciela. Usłyszał dźwięk łamanych kości i cichy krzyk mężczyzny, który natychmiast się poderwał, trzymając dłoń przy nosie. Harry skorzystał z okazji i wyrwał różdżki z drugiej ręki Riddle'a. Torując sobie przejście, w końcu wybiegł z klasy, słysząc za sobą zdumione okrzyki i nawoływania.

* * *

><p><em>Złamałem nos Lordowi Voldemortowi. Co za ironia, biorąc pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan w przyszłym wcieleniu nawet go nie posiada. Może to właśnie przeze mnie zdecydował się na wężowy wygląd. <em>

Harry w milczeniu siedział w pokoju życzeń, który tym razem przybrał wygląd wielkiego balkonu z którego rozpościerał się widok na Hogwarckie jezioro i Zakazany Las. Chłopak bawił się różdżką Riddle'a, stwierdzając, że i tak nie ma już nic do stracenia. Swoją ucieczkę z lekcji pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Wiedział, że postąpił jak ostatni idiota, ale to wszystko – wspomnienia z cmentarza, drwiący głos Toma, brak możliwości obrony – przerosło Harry'ego. Wiedział, że w najlepszym przypadku zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły. W najgorszym? Cóż...

_Śmierć. _

Był zbyt zmęczony, by przejąć się swoją beznadziejną sytuacją. Z początku miał w planie tryumf nad Riddle'm i przypominanie sobie jego zdziwienia przy każdej możliwej okazji, ale teraz chciał po prostu pójść spać. Choć nie potrafił odmówić sobie uśmiechu błąkającego się na ustach.

Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pokój życzeń przetransformował się w sypialnię z wielkim łóżkiem. Nie miał siły, by się na nie wdrapać, ale zanim zasnął, poczuł, że silne ramiona unoszą go i delikatnie kładą na satynową pościel.

- Śpij – wyszeptał Tom Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Pierwsze co Harry poczuł, gdy się obudził było ciepło i przyjemny spokój. Jego organizm nadal wołał o sen, więc chłopak tylko przekręcił się na bok w celu kontynuowania swojej drzemki. Jednak napotkał jakąś przeszkodę i zderzył się z nią nosem. Harry otworzył oczy, myśląc że to tylko ściana, ale zamiast białej powierzchni zobaczył czerń.

Chłopak zamrugał, zastanawiając się czy oślepł. Odsunął się parę metrów dalej i podniósł głowę, a jego oczom ukazał się śpiący Riddle. Harry prawie wrzasnął i ze strachu spadł na podłogę z wielkim hukiem.

_Czy jestem w piekle? Voldemort mnie znalazł i zabił we śnie? To właśnie będzie moja kara na wieczność? Dzielenie wspólnego łóżka z Lordem? Jeśli tak, muszę przyznać, że to o wiele gorsze niż szlaban. _

Harry niepewnie podniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając zza łóżka na spokojnie śpiącego Riddle'a. Przez chwilę miał złudne wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie żyje, bo nawet nie drgnął gdy Harry spadł, ale jego klatka piersiowa nadal się unosiła.

_Zawsze można marzyć..._

Jednak Harry zaraz pożałował, że o tym pomyślał, czując się winny. Chłopak nigdy nie miał problemów z życzeniem Voldemortowi bolesnej i długiej śmierci, ale mężczyzna przed nim nie był Czarnym Panem. I nie ważne jak bardzo Harry chciał o tym zapomnieć, nie potrafił.

Harry usiadł na skraju łóżka, przyglądając się Riddle'owi z niemałym zaciekawieniem. Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie śpiącego Voldemorta. Właściwie Harry nigdy o tym nie myślał, ale czy nie najłatwiej byłoby zabić Lorda podczas snu?

Ostatnie dwa dni trwały dla Harry'ego wieczność. Czy naprawdę jeszcze tydzień temu był z Ronem w Norze? Cała jego przeszłość – przeszłość? Nie powinien powiedzieć przyszłość?, uciekała mu, jakby wspomnienia które miał, przeżył ktoś inny. Harry nie chciał żyć w tym czasie. Przed nim malowało się widmo pierwszej wojny, początki Lorda Voldemorta i przerażająca możliwość wyglądania starzej niż jego rodzice. Ale właściwie nie to go najbardziej martwiło, a prawdopodobieństwo zbliżenia się w jakiś sposób do Riddle'a. Dumbledore poradził, by Harry poznał swojego wroga, ale z drugiej strony przyznał, że zabijanie nie jest wyjściem z żadnej sytuacji. Jak bardzo nauczyciel zmienił się przez te lata! Dumbledore, którego znał Harry manipulował i chciał dbać o dobro wszystkich, jednak poświęcając przy tym zbyt wielu ludzi. Starzec zatajał przed nim dosłownie wszystko, co mogłoby być uznane za ważne i Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore podał mu minimum informacji tego dnia w gabinecie po śmierci Syriusza. I choć dyrektor naprawdę troszczył się o Harry'ego, tu chłopak nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co stało się, że zapragnął mieć kontrolę nad każdym człowiekiem? Z drugiej strony, młody Dumbledore chętnie dzielił się z Harry'm wiedzą i przemyśleniami. Chciał by chłopak podejmował własne decyzje i nawet krytykował samego siebie. Jednak nadal pozostawało pytanie, skąd właściwie Dumbledore wiedział o pewnych rzeczach, których nie powinien być świadom? Jak na przykład jego przyszła posada dyrektora i dzieciństwo Harry'ego?

_Dlaczego nikt nigdy nic mi nie mówi? _

Harry siedział sfrustrowany na podłodze. Będzie musiał wkrótce złożyć wizytę nauczycielowi, co przypomniało mu o zajęciach. Jak długo spał? I skąd wziął się tu Riddle? Dlaczego Harry nadal żyje?

Choć ostatnie pytanie nie było do końca najważniejsze, Harry z pewnością chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego młody Voldemort nie jest niego wściekły. Bo gdyby był, nie czekałby spokojnie aż Harry wstanie.

_Chyba. W sumie nie mam już pojęcia, o co z nim chodzi. Co jest bardziej przerażające, to że Riddle spał ze mną czy złamanie mu nosa? _

Łatwo było nienawidzić Toma, gdy ten drwił z Harry'ego lub rzucał w niego zaklęciami, ale teraz wyglądał prawie... niewinnie. Jak to słowo nie pasowało do Riddle'a!

_Może powinienem powiedzieć „mniej groźnie niż zwykle"? Mniej morderczo?_

Riddle był jeszcze większą zagadką (_hahaha, zabawne_, zauważył Harry ironicznie)* niż Dumbledore. Mężczyzna był sprzecznością samą w sobie, nawet bez pomocy wspomnień o Voldemorcie. Jakby sam Tom nie miał pewności, czy chce być chłodny i złośliwy czy może bardziej podobny do Albusa. I choć Harry wiedział, że Riddle zostanie tym pierwszym tylko jeszcze bardziej okrutnym i pozbawionym litości, sama świadomość, że młody Voldemort próbował być lepszym człowiekiem zbijała go z pantałyku. Czy to dlatego trafił do przeszłości? Nie tylko by poznać swojego wroga, ale zauważyć w nim dobre strony? Po co?

_Jeśli to jest jakiś okrutny żart, muszę przyznać, że nie śmieszny. Dużo łatwiej myślało mi się o zabiciu Voldemorta, gdy nie znałem go od tej człowieczej strony. Teraz – a raczej gdy tylko wrócę do przyszłości – będzie mi stawać przed oczami śpiący Riddle. Niezwykle pomagające w obliczu naszego przyszłego pojedynku na śmierć i życie. _

Harry na chwilę porzucił myślenie, czując że mózg zaczyna mu się gotować. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zauważając dużo regałów z książkami i wielki bałagan na końcu sali. Z braku lepszego zajęcia podszedł do rozrzuconych tomów, zastanawiając się czego Riddle szukał. Z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem zauważył, że książki nie były czarno magiczne a historyczne. I nagle przerażająca myśl przeszyła mózg Harry'ego.

_Czy Voldemort będzie pamiętał Harrisona Dumbledore'a? Czy gdy spojrzy na Chłopca Który Przeżył, dostrzeże w nim ucznia, który kiedyś złamał mu nos? Połączy fakty, przypomni sobie o tym jak wiele Harrison o nim wiedział? _

Jeśli tak, Harry był pewien, że rozwścieczy go to jeszcze bardziej.

Chłopak westchnął, naprawdę chcąc wiedzieć, jakim cudem tu trafił i dlaczego. Może po prostu ktoś chciał jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć mu życie?

Nie znajdując nic ciekawego wśród porozrzucanych książek, Harry usiadł na skraju łóżka, niepewien co powinien teraz z sobą zrobić. Za oknem panowała ciemność, więc Harry założył, że noc nadal trwa. Co możliwe tłumaczyłoby dlaczego jest nadal taki śpiący. Z początku chciał po prostu udać się do Slytherinu, ale nie znalazł drzwi i choćby nie wiem jak się starał i wyobrażał sobie siebie wychodzącego z pokoju, drzwi się nie pojawiły. Z chęcią położyłby się na łóżku i znowu zasnął, ale Riddle skutecznie go odstraszał i spędzał sen z powiek. Oczywiście mógłby po prostu obudzić mężczyznę, ale Harry chciał ograniczyć ich kontakt fizyczny do nieistniejącego tak jak powinno być. I tylko jedno pytanie wciąż kołatało mu się w głowie.

Dlaczego spali w jednym łóżku?

* * *

><p><strong>Miesiąc wcześniej. <strong>

Dumbledore siedział w swoim zrujnowanym gabinecie, odprowadzając wzrokiem wychodzącego Harry'ego. Czuł, że chłopiec nadal był wściekły. I jeszcze bardziej przerażony myślą, że to on będzie musiał stawić czoło Tomowi.

Tylko raz pozwolił by uczeń na niego nawrzeszczał, bo pomimo tego, że jego osoba wzbudzała szacunek, byli tacy, którzy próbowali. Tym uczniem był Tom Riddle i Dumbledore nadal twierdził, że w pełni zasłużył.

Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Albusa. Riddle przekonał się do swojego nauczyciela transmutacji dopiero na ostatnim roku, choć zaufanie Tomowi zajęło Dumbledore'owi również sporo czasu. Żałował, że już na początku postanowił mieć oko na niego oko, jednak nie próbował zrozumieć skrytego chłopca.

Tom Riddle był... bardzo skomplikowanym uczniem. Nie miał przyjaciół i zdecydował się na kompletną izolację, wybierając towarzystwo książek zamiast ludzi. Wszyscy nauczyciele chwalili jego osiągnięcia, szczególnie podekscytowany był Horacy, który naiwnie wierzył, że jako jedyny dotarł do Toma. W rzeczywistości Riddle pozwolił tylko Dumbledore'owi na poznanie jego prawdziwej natury. I może dlatego tak bardzo nienawidził teraz swojego dawnego mentora.

Albus wiedział, że zawiódł Toma. Wiedział również, że to przez jego błędy skryty chłopiec, zmagający się ze swoją wewnętrzną ciemną stroną, a jednak dobry człowiek stał się Lordem Voldemortem. I gdy czas przyjdzie, Dumbledore był gotów zapłacić za swoje pomyłki.

Nawet teraz w nocach nawiedzały go wizje krzyczącego w agonii Toma, proszącego swojego profesora o pomoc. A potem on sam, opuszczający Hogwart na parę dni i przystojna twarz Riddle'a, wykrzywiona w przerażeniu.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze mój chłopcze – zapewnił, patrząc na młodego nauczyciela obrony.

- Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie – wyszeptał Tom.

Dumbledore otworzył oczy, powracając do teraźniejszości. Teraz miał okazję naprawić swój błąd.

Jego myśli znów powędrowały do Harry'ego, zdając sobie sprawę jakie zadanie stawia przed swoim młodym uczniem. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopiec kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy.

Albus odkrył z przerażeniem, że nie wiedział, czy myśli o Harry'm czy o Tomie.

* * *

><p>Riddle zaczął się poruszać, na co Harry wstrzymał oddech. Nadal miał w kieszeni obie różdżki, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie polepsza jego sytuacji. Nawet jeśli nauczyciel nie zabił go wcześniej, nie znaczy że nie ma takiego zamiaru. Może po prostu chciał, by Harry był świadomy swojej śmierci, a nie na wpół śpiący.<p>

Harry siedział na brzegu łóżka i przeglądał książkę, którą wcześniej czytał Riddle, a przynajmniej tak chłopak wywnioskował po zagiętym rogu i faktu, że leżała blisko mężczyzny. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien szybko odłożyć ją na miejsce, ale nie zdążył, bo Tom już podniósł głowę, mrugając nieprzytomnie. Harry bardzo starał się nie chichotać, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Włosy Riddle'a, zwykle porządnie zaczesane, odstawały każdy w inną stronę, a blade policzki pokryte były jasnym rumieńcem. W dodatku poduszka odbiła się na lewym policzku nauczyciela, co sprawiało że wyglądał jeszcze zabawniej (_każdy uznałby to za słodki wygląd, ale słodkość i Voldemort nie idą w parze_, pomyślał Harry).

- Harrison dlaczego się na mnie gapisz z jakimś obleśnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy? – spytał Riddle, w końcu zauważając obecność ucznia.

Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok, czując że robi się czerwony.

- Wygląda pan... niecodziennie.

- Wiesz co wygląda niecodziennie? – warknął Tom. – Mój nos.

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że lewa strona nosa Riddle'a jest cała czarna, a gdy skóra przechodziła w szary kolor można było zobaczyć popękane naczynka.

- Oh – mruknął chłopak, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Myślałem, że zaklęciem można szybko naprawić złamanie.

Riddle syknął z irytacji.

- Jeśli są one powierzchowne i mało skomplikowane. Niestety masz bardzo dobrego cela, panie Harrison – mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją książkę w dłoni Harry'ego. – Czy wziąłeś ją na wszelki wypadek, gdyby mój nos nie był całkowicie złamany?

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o co chodzi Riddle'owi, w końcu wydając dźwięk zrozumienia. Tom obserwował chłopaka z nieukrywaną dezaprobatą.

- Nie – zaprzeczył w końcu Harry. – Byłem tylko ciekaw, co pan czytał.

- Pewnie spodziewałeś się czegoś innego – zauważył Riddle. – „Jak zabić uczniów w trzy dni?", „Podbój czarodziejskiego świata dla początkujących?", „Biografia Harrisona Dumbledore'a?".

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc słowa mężczyzny, które były zresztą całkiem prawdziwie.

- Bardziej coś jak „Co zrobić, gdy złamiesz nos nauczycielowi, który w najbliższej przyszłości-

_Ty durniu!_

Chłopak ugryzł się w język w samą porę.

- W najbliższej przyszłości? – Riddle podniósł brwi.

- W najbliższej przyszłości... będzie na ciebie wściekły – skłamał szybko Harry, wiedząc jednak że Tom mu nie uwierzy.

- Yhym.

- Dlaczego obudziłem się praktycznie _przytulony _do pana boku? – zmienił temat Harry, wiedząc że każdy jest lepszy, nawet ten zawstydzający niż wcześniejsza rozmowa.

- Naprawdę? Kładłem się daleko od ciebie – odpowiedział lekko Riddle.

Harry zamrugał, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

- W takim razie dlaczego pan się kładł w tym samym łóżku co ja? – spytał ze złością.

Nieoczekiwanie Riddle roześmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu i robiąc to z gracją, jaką nie mają nawet kobiety.

- Harrison, proszę powiedz mi, że nie pobiegniesz zaraz do gabinetu dyrektora i nie oskarżysz mnie o molestowanie seksualne – powiedział w końcu Tom, patrząc się z rozbawieniem na Harry'ego, który poczuł że zaczęły piec go policzki i szybko spuścił głowę.

- Nie miałem tego na myśli – wymamrotał.

- Zaraz po skończeniu lekcji – zaczął Riddle – poszedłem cię szukać-

- Dlaczego poszedł mnie pan szukać? – warknął Harry, podnosząc głowę ze złością. – Czy ma pan jakąś chorą obsesję? Nie może mnie pan po prostu zostawić w spokoju?

Mężczyzna wydawał się być prawdziwie zaskoczony, a może nawet urażony słowami Harry'ego.

- Masz moją różdżkę, to chyba nie dziwne, że chciałem cię znaleźć – wysyczał w końcu.

- Oh – wykrztusił Harry, zastanawiając się dlaczego jeszcze żyje.

- Jak już mówiłem – kontynuował Riddle, mierząc chłopaka lodowatym spojrzeniem – poszedłem cię szukać i nie w wyrazie obsesji lub podtekstów seksualnych, bo nie wszyscy marzą by cię przelecieć. Wiem, bolesna prawda.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie śmiał się odezwać.

- Oczywiście znalazłem, choć muszę przyznać, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś jeszcze jest świadom o istnieniu tego pokoju. Pozwoliłem ci zasnąć, choć teraz zaczynam żałować tej decyzji. Nawet chciałem wziąć swoją różdżkę i po prostu wyjść, ale dzięki Merlinowi, że tego nie zrobiłem. Musiałbym wtedy dotknąć twoich – tu Riddle przerwał, uśmiechając się złośliwie i czekając aż Harry podniesie wzrok – kieszeni.

- Zrozumiałem. Przepraszam – warknął w końcu chłopak ze złością.

- Przyjęte – odpowiedział litościwie nauczyciel. – Tak więc czekałem. Ale nawet ja potrzebuję snu.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł się głupio. Tak bliska obecność Riddle'a przestraszyła go, ale nie powinien przez to pozwolić by temperament wziął w górę.

- Która jest godzina? – spytał w końcu.

- Po drugiej – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle, ale nawet nie spojrzał na zegarek. - Jeśli wyczerpałeś już wszystkie swoje pytania, oddaj mi moją różdżkę i wyjdź. Powinienem odprowadzić cię do pokoju wspólnego, ale gdy mam wybór pomiędzy snem a spacerowaniem po korytarzach, nie masz za bardzo szans.

Po tych słowach Tom odwrócił się tyłem do Harry'ego i przyłożył drugą poduszkę do głowy.

* * *

><p>Kolejne dni upłynęły spokojnie. Mimo tego, że Harry nadal czasem się wzdrygał, gdy rozmawiał z Lestrange, chłopak powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do nowej sytuacji. I nie ważne jak bardzo starał się porozmawiać z Dumbledore'm sam na sam, ten zawsze miał coś ważniejszego do roboty. To przypominało Harry'emu o zachowaniu dyrektora w przyszłości, co jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Dumbledore wie coś ważnego.<p>

Riddle wydawał się prawie unikać Harry'ego. Na lekcjach nie traktował go inaczej niż innych uczniów, a po zajęciach chłopak nie widział nauczyciela ani razu. Dlatego z pewnym podekscytowaniem wyczekiwał na wtorek.

_Niesamowite jak szybko uzależniasz się od jego uwagi. Tak pewnie musi czuć się każdy śmierciożerca, gdy Czarny Pan przestaje go faworyzować. Może dlatego Bellatrix oszalała?_

Harry'emu bardzo nie podobała się ta myśl, więc by zając czymś swój umysł, czas spędzał wśród książek lub w towarzystwie ślizgonów, których zaczął nie tylko tolerować, ale i w pewnym sensie lubić. Slughorn nie opuszczał Harry'ego na krok, co niezmiernie go irytowało, szczególnie że odkrył swój talent do eliksirów. Chłopak nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, gdy w końcu zaczął odnosić sukcesy w tej dziedzinie. Od dawna podejrzewał, że wcale nie byłby taki beznadziejny, gdyby nie fakt, że w przyszłości Snape z umiłowaniem krążył pomiędzy ławkami, wytykając Harry'emu każdy ruch. A także Draco, który sabotował każdy eliksir gryfona.

Jednak teraz Harry naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam nie powinien psuć swojej pracy, bo głośne pochwały profesora były nie tylko irytujące, ale i żenujące. Dziś spokojnie szedł korytarzem, przysłuchując się rozmowie Notta i Malfoya, gdy dogonił ich zdyszany Horacy, melodyjnym głosem wygłaszając poem o zdolnościach Harry'ego. Uczniowie zatrzymywali się, by wysłuchać do końca, a gdy nauczyciel w końcu skończył, wyraźnie bardzo dumny z siebie, klaskali i prosili o bis. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego w tłumie był także Riddle, stojąc z jak zwykle nieprzeniknioną miną. Mężczyzna chyba dostrzegł zażenowanie chłopaka, bo posłał mu prawie pocieszający uśmiech zanim wszedł do klasy.

Teraz imię Harry'ego, już wystarczająco znane (_Dumbledore w Slytherinie! Prawie jak Voldemort w Gryffindorze._), było powtarzane z ust do ust, a uczniowie czasem nawet przystawali, by pogapić się na ulubieńca Slughorna.

- Hej, kochaś Horacego, coś ty taki cichy dzisiaj? – zaczepił Malfoy, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego żartu.

Harry i początkujący Śmieciożercy, jak zaczął ich nazywać, siedzieli z tyłu pokoju wspólnego, skąd mieli dobry widok na przychodzących uczniów, a sami ukryci byli w cieniu kanap. Taki układ mebli mogli mieć tylko ślizgoni.

- Czy powinienem w ogóle odpowiadać na to pytanie? – mruknął Harry, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Dlaczego zawsze ja.

- Hm, właściwie nie jest tak źle jak myślisz – zauważył Nott, którego Harry darzył największą sympatią. – Riddle miał dużo. Dużo. Gorzej.

Ślizgoni zarechotali z uciechy.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

- To było dwa lata temu, Riddle był w siódmej klasie i-

- Mam lepszy pomysł – przerwał niespodziewanie Malfoy. – Zamiast ci opowiedzieć, po prostu to zademonstrujemy. Jutro.

Harry podniósł brwi, gdy ślizgoni nachylili się do Abraxasa, który wyszeptał im swój plan. Po chwili usłyszał okrzyki zdziwienia i nerwowy śmiech.

- On nas zabije – wymamrotał w końcu Avery.

- Żyje się tylko raz – przypomniał Nott.

- Wymiękacie? – zarechotał Lestrange, widocznie bardzo podekscytowany pomysłem Malfoya. – Ciekawe kto będzie bardziej wściekły, Riddle czy Slughorn.

Z niejasnym poczuciem, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie katastrofą, Harry opadł na kanapę i zamknął oczy.

- Harrison, poświęcamy dla ciebie życie, powinieneś być nam wdzięczny – zauważył Malfoy.

- Przyjdę na wasz pogrzeb – obiecał.

* * *

><p>Po raz kolejny spóźniony, Harry podszedł do stołu Slytherinu i spojrzał niechętnie na swój talerz. Miał plan w ogóle nie przychodzić, ale ślizgoni wybrali akurat śniadanie na czas swojej samobójczej misji.<p>

- Wszyscy już są? – spytał Malfoy, nawet nie kryjąc podekscytowania w głosie.

- Poczekaj, nie zdążyłem jeszcze dokończyć listu do rodziców, wyjaśniającego dlaczego nie żyję – zadrwił Lestrange.

Malfoy wstał, uderzając widelcem o kieliszek. Wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na chłopaka z zaciekawieniem, przy czym gryfoni nie wyglądali na zadowolonych.

- Dyrektorze, mam coś do ogłoszenia, czy mógłbym? – spytał potulnie Abraxas.

- Oh, no cóż... Sądzę, że tak – Dippet uśmiechnął się niepewnie, spoglądając na Malfoya z dozą nieufności. – Tylko żadnych sztuczek chłopcze.

- Oczywiście – chłopak posłał dyrektorowi uspokajający uśmiech, po czym wszedł na podest, stając na środku stali i prawie władczym wzrokiem spoglądając na salę, przez co Harry był bliski płaczu. – Chciałbym skorzystać z okazji by podziękować naszemu ulubionemu nauczycielowi. My, znaczy ślizgoni, napisaliśmy do pana list, którym zdecydowaliśmy się podzielić z całą szkołą, gdyż jesteśmy z siebie bardzo dumni. Może pan to potraktować za prezent urodzinowy, choć niestety nie znamy daty pana narodzin.

Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na Malfoya z wyczekiwaniem, a ciszę przerywały tylko niepowstrzymane chichoty ślizgonów. Harry zaczynał mieć problemy z oddychaniem, próbując się nie śmiać.

- Drogi profesorze Riddle – zaczął w końcu Malfoy, a nauczyciel poszarzał na twarzy – piszemy do pana w nadziei, że dobrze się pan czuje. Ponieważ musimy wytłumaczyć panu bardzo ważną sprawę i nie chcemy, by pan nas źle zrozumiał. Bardzo wysoko cenimy pańską przyjaźń z nami, ślizgonami i to jest powód dla którego piszemy ten list. Widzi pan, jest pan bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną.

W sali rozległy się ciche okrzyki, a gryfoni zawyli z uciechy. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Slughorn naprawdę napisał coś takiego.

Horacy chyba zrozumiał żart ślizgonów i rozpoznał w przekręconych słowach swoje własne i szybko wymknął się z sali, czego nikt oprócz paru uczniów nie dostrzegł, bo wszyscy skupili wzrok na Riddle'u. Tom miał nieprzeniknioną minę, ale Harry zauważył rękę Dumbledore'a na ramieniu młodego mężczyzny. Za to profesor transmutacji wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Jest wśród nas, ślizgonów, osoba, która nie mogła oprzeć się pana wdziękom – kontynuował Malfoy z kamienną miną. – Jednak jest on zbyt nieśmiały by z panem o tym porozmawiać.

Harry pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się kogo wrobili i jak bolesną śmiercią umrze ta osoba.

- Boi się, że różnica wieku przeszkodzi waszej wspólnej przyszłości, a także niezaprzeczalny fakt, że pan jest profesorem a on tylko uczniem – Abraxas pokręcił głową, jakby chciał przedstawić swój żal. – Co prawda Harrison Dumbledore jest u nas od niedawna, ale już od paru dni opowiada tylko o panu.

Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego, który marzył by zapaść się pod ziemię. Ślizgoni już nie powstrzymywali śmiechu, rechocząc i klepiąc Harry'ego po plecach. Ktoś z innego domu zawołał „Gratulacje!", a reszta uczniów poparła słowa aplauzem. Harry zaczął rozważać możliwość wejścia pod stół, czując że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej policzki nie piekły go tak jak teraz.

Malfoy odchrząknął i w sali ponownie zapadła cisza, choć uczniowie nie spuszczali wzroku z Harry'ego, który usilnie gapił się w podłogę.

- Chciałbym zacytować parę wypowiedzi Harrisona, które ukażą jak wielkie jest jego-

- Dziękujemy panie Malfoy – przerwał szybko czerwony na twarzy Dippet.

- Oh – wymamrotał Abraxas, udając skruszonego. – Kończąc moją wypowiedź-

- Ona ma się skończyć w tym momencie! – rozkazał dyrektor.

- ...kończąc moją wypowiedzieć, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że my ślizgoni, w pełni aprobujemy związek pomiędzy nauczycielem i uczniem...

- Niech ktoś go usunie! – Herbert Beery zaczął iść w stronę Malfoya.

- ...i zapewniamy pana, że przyjdziemy na wasz ślub. Z całym szacunkiem, Horacy Slugh- oh, znaczy, Slytherin.

Z tymi słowami Malfoy zszedł z platformy, przytrzymywany za łokieć przez Herberta, który mamrotał coś do siebie, również pokryty rumieńcem. Za to Abraxas wyglądał na dumnego i gdy w końcu usiadł przy stole, rozległ się aplauz i śmiech, dochodzący nawet od strony gryfonów.

- Jak ci się podobało? – spytał chłopak z uśmiechem.

- Zanim Riddle mnie zamorduje, osobiście dopilnuję byś zginął wcześniej niż ja – wycedził Harry, cały czas czerwony na twarzy.

- Ale masz rumieńce – zadrwił Lestrange.

- Jesteś drugi na mojej liście do zabicia.

Nagle w rozbawionej sali zaległa cisza. Harry nie odważył się podnieść głowy, ale Nott wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- To Riddle.

- Jak wygląda?

- Jak zwykle – odparł cicho chłopak. – Niewzruszony.

Harry nie mógł się oprzeć i spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Riddle stał w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej Abraxas. Na twarzy miał drwiący uśmiech i Harry poczuł, że dla mężczyzny zemsta będzie słodka.

- Jestem wzruszony – zaczął w końcu Riddle, a jego oczy spoczęły na Harrym, który szybko spuścił wzrok – że tak dbacie o mnie i dobro waszego kolegi. Chciałbym jednak poprosić by Harrison dołączył do mojego boku.

Szmer przeszedł przez salę. Uczniowie patrzyli się to na Harry'ego, to na Riddle'a, czekając na reakcję chłopaka, który nie miał zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca. Niestety ślizgoni mieli inne plany, łapiąc go za ręce i popychając w stronę nauczycieli. Połowa Slytherinu bezczelnie rechotała, a Malfoy powiedział głośno „Powodzenia!", wywołując kolejną salwę śmiechu.

Harry znalazł się na środku korytarza, niezdolny do wykonania ruchu. W końcu zrobił jeden krok, a potem kolejny i kolejny... Nie patrzył na nikogo, usilnie wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Jego marsz trwał wieczność, czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli, a także drwiący wzrok Riddle'a. Gdy stanął koło mężczyzny, zachował odpowiedni dystans i mierzył wściekłym wzrokiem Malfoya, nie wiedząc co więcej może zrobić.

- Ah, dlaczego tak daleko, mój drogi? – zawołał Riddle, otaczając Harry'ego ramieniem i przysuwając chłopaka do siebie. – Muszę powiedzieć, że było mi bardzo trudno, gdy widziałem jak Harrison zmaga się z samym sobą.

Czując bliskość Riddle, Harry z trudem opanował odruch przed wyrwaniem się i wyjściem z Wielkiej Sali. Jego dotyk, mimo że zupełnie niepodobny do lodowatego zimna bijącego od Voldemorta, odrażał Harry'ego, który w głowie nadal miał wizję z cmentarza i bladej ręki dotykającej jego policzka.

- Jestem pewien, że wsparcie Slytherinu dużo znaczy nie tylko dla mnie, ale i dla Harrisona, bo... cóż – nauczyciel uśmiechnął się łagodnie - ...ja też uległem jego wdziękom.

I nagle Riddle ujął twarz Harry'ego w dłonie i zanim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Tom pocałował go delikatnie.

* riddle – zagadka

* * *

><p>Dziękuję Wszystkim za komentarze, mam nadzieje, że spodobał się Wam ten rozdział.:)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Tak naprawdę nie nazwałby tego nawet pocałunkiem. Jedyne co zrobił to przyłożył swoje usta do warg Harrisona i przytrzymał dopóki nie zaczęło go mdlić. Od razu potem zniknął z Wielkiej Sali, unikając zdziwionych spojrzeń nauczycieli i przerażenia w oczach uczniów. Slytherin prawdopodobnie ryczał z uciechy, a Harrison... cóż. Riddle wykrzywił wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu.

Było tylko parę rzeczy, których nienawidził bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego. Jednak na nieszczęście Harrisona, przegrywanie właśnie się do nich zaliczało. Oczywiście wiedział, że Harrison nie miał pojęcia o planie ślizgonów, ale perspektywa dotknięcia Malfoya była dużo bardziej odpychająca.

Nie zdziwił się, gdy dyrektor wezwał go do siebie. Całowanie ucznia na oczach całej szkoły nie należało do typowych zachowań, więc Riddle posłusznie zmierzał w stronę gabinetu Dippeta.

Zanim zniknął z sali, zobaczył w oczach Harrisona obrzydzenie i przerażenie, co wprawiło go w jeszcze lepszy humor. Jednocześnie nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, dlaczego chłopak tak bardzo go nienawidzi. Cała reszta bachorów lgnęła do niego i łaknęła nawet jednego spojrzenia, by poczuć się _ważnym_. Harrison wprost przeciwnie, jedyne co chciał to spokój i anonimowość. Riddle zdołał wyczytać to z umysłu chłopaka zanim wszystko zaczęło się mieszać i mężczyzna napotkał potężną ścianę, której w żaden sposób nie był w stanie ominąć. Nie liczyć Dumbledore'a, był najpotężniejszym Legilimentą i Oklumentą. Ale nawet zapora Albusa nie była aż tak potężna. Kim był ten chłopak? Dumbledore nie chciał powiedzieć, jednak sam wydawał się być zaskoczony.

Riddle był blisko z Albusem, bardziej niż chciałby przyznać. Gdyby nie ten uparty starzec... Tom nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało. Wiedział, że byłoby gorzej niż na szóstym roku, gdy otworzył komnatę tajemnic. Riddle zacisnął ręce ze złości. Był tak bardzo bezsilny. Nienawidził tego. Gdy jeszcze mieszkał w sierocińcu obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie tak bezsilny. A teraz nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Czasem pytał się Albusa, co będzie dalej. Kiedy go zabraknie i on zostanie sam. Dumbledore nawet nie miał siły, by go okłamać. By powiedzieć, wszystko będzie dobrze i uśmiechnąć się tym swoim głupim, naiwnym uśmiechem. Riddle czasem nawet chciał usłyszeć słowa otuchy.

Ale Dumbledore wiedział tak samo dobrze jak on. Urodził się, by przynosić śmierć, a samym imieniem przerażać. Był pieprzonym psychopatą.

I nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

Bezsilność.

Czasem się zastanawiał, czy po prostu nie powinien pozwolić Voldemortowi na przejęcie swojego ciała. Mieli dużo wspólnego. Riddle, tak jak Lord uwielbiał czarną magię i był całkowicie zafascynowany jej możliwościami. Ale wiedział też, że cienka jest linia pomiędzy szaleńcem a geniuszem. Voldemort nienawidził mugoli i choć Riddle również uważał, że to żałosny gatunek, nie traciłby na nich czasu, bo byli jak robaki. Wszędzie pełno tych irytujących kreatur, a jednak decydujesz się ich ignorować, bo masz lepsze rzeczy do robienia. Jeśli chodzi o szlamy, Riddle w ogóle nie rozumiał poglądu Voldemorta. Czuł, że Lord chciał ich wybić tak samo łatwo jak mugoli. A przecież to byli nadal czarodzieje. Co za hipokryzja, biorąc pod uwagę że sam był pół-szlamą. Oh, oczywiście Voldemort miał wiele do zaproponowania. W końcu skończyłaby się ta migrena. Riddle miał duży próg bólu, ale nawet on po dziesięciu latach w nieskończonym cierpieniu, miał wątpliwości. I potęga. Potęga większa od mocy Dumbledore'a, sprawiająca, że już nigdy nie musiałby czuć się bezsilny. I dlaczego nadal odmawiał? Czy to z powodu swojego mentora? Wewnętrznej potrzeby bycia „tym dobrym"? Nie. Miał inne poglądy niż Voldemort, ale swoje dobro przekładaj wyżej nad życiem mugoli i szlam.

Po prostu nie lubił przegrywać. Nie chciał stać się szaleńcem. Cenił sobie swoją zdolność do chłodnego kalkulowania, dzięki czemu był o wiele sprytniejszy niż większość ludzi. Szaleńcy działali pod wpływem impulsów. Nie mieli czasu na przemyślenia. Voldemort był szaleńcem. Szaleńcem z niesamowitą mocą, która nigdy nie powinna być mu dana. Riddle wierzył, że Voldemort byłby w stanie zniszczyć cały świat. I choć uważał, że mugole powinni być trzymani w klatkach, a większość czarodziei to idioci, nie chciał zapisać się w historii jako szaleniec.

Wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora nie pukając, zbyt zamyślony, by zauważyć Dumbledore'a stojącego pod ścianą. Machinalnie usiadł i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na Dippeta. Naiwny głupiec. Zmusił swoje wargi do uformowania się w uśmiech, na twarz przywołał łagodne zainteresowanie. Był dobrym aktorem.

- Rozumiem, że domyślasz się, dlaczego cię wezwałem – zaczął zakłopotany dyrektor.

Riddle potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. Próbował udać równie zażenowanego co Dippet, ale chyba mu się to nie udało. Nigdy nie czuł się zażenowany, a tym bardziej nie teraz. Nie widział nic upokarzającego w liście od ślizgonów. Jeśli już, to Horacy nie powinien się pokazywać przez parę dni. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał wieczór, w którym dostał list od nauczyciela. Mężczyzna praktycznie wyznawał mu miłość. Tom zaraz po przeczytaniu zostawił obrzydlistwo w pokoju wspólnym, ślizgoni musieli go zwędzić.

Hm.

- Jako opiekun Harrisona, Albus postanowił przymknąć oko na ten... incydent, ale musisz zrozumieć, Harrison jest nadal niepełnoletni, a ty jako nauczyciel nie możesz sobie pozwolić na... na... na to co zrobiłeś. Takie związki są... są... nieodpowiednie.

Tom spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. A myślał, że dzień nie może stać się lepszy. Zażenowani ludzie są najzabawniejsi.

- Nie mam romansu z uczniem – odpowiedział spokojnie. – I nie zamierzam. W żadnym wypadku nie uważam, że Harrison jest w jakikolwiek sposób pociągający.

- Oh – wymamrotał Dippet, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. – No tak... to dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Teraz trzeba tylko rozwiązać sprawę tej... przemowy. Czy to pan Harrison jest winny?

- Nie więcej niż w połowie – skłamał gładko. – Skłaniałbym się w stronę pana Malfoya. Sądzę, że powinniśmy wezwać ich obu.

- Tom, właściwie przyszedłem by porozmawiać z dyrektorem na osobności, czy mógłbyś przyprowadzić do nas chłopców?

Riddle posłał Albusowi lodowate spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Wiesz jak uwielbiam być chłopcem na posyłki.

* * *

><p>Ślizgoni otoczyli Harry'ego ciasnym kręgiem, podczas gdy on sam nie mógł przestać drżeć. Po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali był w łazience już z trzy razy, wymiotując wszystko, co zjadł przez ten tydzień. Czuł się źle. Chyba miał gorączkę. W ustach metaliczny posmak. I nie mógł zapomnieć nachylającego się Riddle'a, jego wargi mocno przyciśnięte do ust Harry'ego, ciepły oddech na twarzy, palce delikatnie gładzące ciemne włosy chłopaka.<p>

Niedobrze mu się robiło na samo wspomnienie. A co było najgorsze, ciało Harry'ego zdawało się odczuwać przyjemność. To sprawiało, że Harry chciał biec ponownie do toalety, by wyrzucić z siebie wszystko: zapach Riddle'a, jego łagodny dotyk, zdecydowany pocałunek. Chciał przypomnieć sobie lodowate palce Voldemorta, rozdzierający ból głowy, zimny śmiech i wężową twarz. Bezlitosną karykaturę człowieka.

Obrzydzenie. Czuł obrzydzenie do siebie, do Riddle'a, do swoich i jego ust, do świata, do toalety, do Hogwartu.

Co najśmieszniejsze, ślizgoni naprawdę troszczyli się o Harrisona. Gdy tylko zobaczyli w jakim jest stanie, prawie zanieśli go do pokoju wspólnego i nie zrobili ani jednego złośliwego komentarza. Malfoy był nawet bliski przeprosin.

- Może pójdziemy po pielęgniarkę? – zaproponował Nott.

- Zwariowałeś? I co powiemy? No, profesor Riddle pocałował Harrisona i sądzimy, że z tego powodu Harris teraz choruje – Abraxas był w wyjątkowo złym humorze.

- Malfoy, uważaj, bo pomyślę, że masz wyrzuty sumienia – wymamrotał Harry.

Blondyn zacisnął usta ze złością, co Harry'emu skojarzyło się ze Snapem.

- Myślicie, że Riddle smaruje sobie usta trucizną? – wypalił w końcu Lestrange.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko urywanymi rozmowami młodszych ślizgonów, podczas gdy początkujący Śmierciożercy i Harry rozmyślali nad pytaniem.

- Cóż... W sumie to bym się nie zdziwił – przyznał Avery.

Harry założył, że źle się czuł, bo wiedział, że Riddle w przyszłości zostanie Voldemortem, który wzbudzał w nim obrzydzenie. Jednak gdy teraz o tym pomyślał... Riddle byłby do tego zdolny.

- Świetnie – wymamrotał Harry w poduszkę.

- Czy jego usta miały jakiś inny smak? – dopytywał się Lestrange.

- Nie każ mi się nad tym zastanawiać – jęknął Harry, czując, że znowu go mdli.

- Gdy Riddle chodził jeszcze do szkoły, to nigdy nie miał dziewczyny – zauważył Malfoy. – Co prawda to nikogo nie dziwiło, on unikał w ogóle wszystkich. Nienawidził jak się go dotykało.

- Pamiętasz jak tamten gryfon go złapał? – zarechotał Avery. – Myślałem, że go przeklnie!

- Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że cię pocałował – przyznał Nott. – Kiedyś taka dziewczyna się do niego przyczepiła, to przy wszystkich nieźle jej powiedział.

- A niezła laska z niej była – dodał Lestrange.

- Może jest gejem? – przerwał w końcu Harry, nie do końca chcąc słuchać o podbojach młodego Voldemorta.

- Na pewno nie – zaprzeczył Malfoy. – Był taki chłopak, widać że leciał na Riddle'a i próbował go pocałować, to Tom go przeklął. Dureń wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym na tydzień.

- Możemy zmienić temat? – jęknął Harry. – Całowanie nie jest teraz rzeczą, o której chcę myśleć. Przypomina mi to o pocałunku z dementorem.

- Jakie niezwykłe określenie – zauważył Riddle lodowato.

Harry podniósł głowę i rzucił okiem na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, po czym ponownie wtulił się w poduszkę.

- Prawda? Pan też ma wyjątkowy talent do sprawiania, że w pokoju staje się zimno. I dosłownie wysysa pan całą chęć życia – warknął. – Ah, i dzięki za ostrzeżenie – rzucił do ślizgonów.

- Doprowadź się do porządku – wycedził zirytowany Riddle. – Ty i pan Malfoy idziecie ze mną.

- No chyba raczej nie – parsknął Harry.

W pokoju zapadła lodowata cisza.

- Malfoy, idź do dyrektora. I spróbuj gdzieś zbłądzić – zagroził nauczyciel. – Cała reszta ma wyjść. Natychmiast.

Harry usłyszał kroki uczniów i szept Notta życzący mu powodzenia.

- Harrison bądź tak miły i usiądź normalnie – syknął Riddle.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, nadal leżąc na brzuchu, twarz mając ukrytą w poduszce.

_Niech cię piekło pochłonie..._

- Harrison – powtórzył Riddle z groźnymi nutami w głosie.

_Mam nadzieję, że umrzesz w bólu. _

- Nie igraj z ogniem – wycedził mężczyzna przy uchu chłopaka, a Harry poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi.

Z wściekłością Harry poderwał się do góry, uderzając z impetem tyłem głowy o czoło nie spodziewającego się niczego Riddle'a. I zanim zdążył zrobić coś więcej, nauczyciel owinął palce wokół szyi Harry'ego, przygwożdżając go do oparcia kanapy.

- Pozwoliłem ci na bardzo dużo, panie Harrison – zaczął ze złością Riddle, a Harry obserwował z satysfakcją rosnący siniak na czole mężczyzny. – Jednak nie będę tolerować...

- I co zrobisz? Rzucisz na mnie _Crucio_? – zadrwił.

Harry miał dość. Był wściekły, zmęczony, obolały, głodny, wściekły, głodny, wściekły i zmęczony. Czuł na szyi palce Riddle'a i chciał je połamać, każdy po kolei. Jak bardzo go nienawidził! Jak kiedykolwiek mógł pomyśleć, że Riddle nie jest Voldemortem? On się nim urodził! Na szóstym roku jego bazyliszek zabił niewinną dziewczynę! I wrobił w to...

Hagrid.

Jak Harry mógł zapomnieć? Jego przyjaciel nadal był w Hogwarcie. Musiał go zobaczyć. Porozmawiać. Może mógłby nawet dowieść jego niewinność!

Harry spojrzał w końcu na Riddle'a, próbując w swoim spojrzeniu zawrzeć całą nienawiść, jaką do niego czuł. Za to, że Voldemort zniszczył mu życie; że Harry stracił rodziców i dorastał u mugoli; że przez niego zginął Syriusz; że zrujnował życie Hagridowi; że zabił mnóstwo niewinnych ludzi.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana urywanymi oddechami Harry'ego. Riddle zabrał ręce, wyglądając na prawdziwie zszokowanego. Po raz pierwszy Harry naprawdę dojrzał emocje na twarzy mężczyzny, które szybko zostały zastąpione przez maskę obojętności. Riddle bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

- Harrison! Psyt! – rozległ się teatralny szept Lestrange.

- Co? – spytał słabo Harry.

- Skończyliście?

- Tak.

Trójka ślizgonów zeszła ze schodów, rzucając się na kanapy i fotele.

- Więc – zaczął Avery z uciechą. – O czym rozmawialiście?

- Muszę się spotkać z Hagridem – wymamrotał Harry, niepewnie wstając.

- Z tym przygłupem? – parsknął Lestrange.

Nott tylko podniósł brwi, spoglądając na Harry'ego z ciekawością.

- Nie nazywaj go tak – warknął chłopak. – Czy nadal... znaczy... gdzie mieszka?

- Na błoniach, w jakiejś starej chacie – zarechotał Avery. – Hoduje tam sobie swoje równie głupie zwierzaki.

Harry zastanawiał się czy nie rzucić na ślizgona klątwy, ale był zbyt słaby, by wyjąć różdżkę z kieszeni. Oparł się o kanapę, zbierając siły.

- Mogę cię tam zabrać – zaoferował Nott.

- Nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo.

- Ledwo utrzymujesz się na nogach.

- Daj mi spokój do cholery – wycedził Harry.

Ślizgoni zamarli, Nott marszcząc brwi.

- Świetnie – warknął chłodno.

Harry już otworzył usta, by przeprosić, ale westchnął tylko i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Musiał zobaczyć się z Hagridem. Mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego o Riddle'u, a może nawet razem zebraliby wystarczająco dużo dowodów, by dowieść niewinność gajowego.

* * *

><p>- Dumbledore – warknął Riddle, wchodząc do gabinetu starca. – Musimy porozmawiać.<p>

Albus podniósł wzrok zza referatów uczniów i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, nie zważając na zirytowany głos przyjaciela.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział łagodnie. – Cytrynowego-

- Przestań – wycedził młodszy mężczyzna, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Albusa.

- Masz dziś migrenę? – spytał cicho Dumbledore, uważnie przyglądając się Tomowi.

- Zawsze mam.

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi – zauważył starzec. – Myślałem, że byłeś dziś w dobrym humorze.

- Dopóki nie porozmawiałem z twoim bachorem – warknął Riddle ze złością.

Poczuł, że magia zaczyna mu się wyślizgiwać, w wyniku czego książki drżały i spadały z półek. Był sfrustrowany.

- Tom.

Riddle zamknął oczy, uspokajając oddech.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć – nalegał. – Myślałem, że był wściekły, bo zrobiłem z niego pośmiewisko, ale gdy w końcu na mnie spojrzał... Albusie, on życzy mi śmierci. Najlepiej bolesnej.

Wszystko to powiedział bez emocji w głosie, prawie monotonnie. Twarz miał nieprzeniknioną, oczy utkwione w mężczyźnie przed nim.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz? – spytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

- Oh, ja już wiem co ty sobie myślisz – wycedził Riddle. – Tom się przejmuje! Tom ma uczucia! Tom prawie się popłakał! Tomowi zależy na uczniu! Tom się zakochał! Tom wie, co to miłość! Tom to, Tom tamto! Wiecie który Tom? Tom Riddle! Tak, ten Riddle! – przedrzeźniał.

Dumbledore spokojnie wysłuchał tyrady przyjaciela.

- Kochany chłopcze – zaczął z uśmiechem, obserwując jak Riddle krzywi się, słysząc jego słowa. – Nie posądzam cię o tak skomplikowane uczucia, jednak przeszkadza ci nienawiść Harrisona, nieprawdaż?

Riddle zacisnął usta.

- Wiesz, że muszę znać odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. A Harrison jest jednym wielkim pytaniem – wymamrotał w końcu.

- To prawda – przyznał Dumbledore.

- Więc?

Albus uśmiechnął się.

- Dlaczego wnioskujesz, że znam te odpowiedzi?

- Podobno jest twoim bratankiem – warknął Riddle, zirytowany całą rozmową. – Chłopak pojawił się znikąd. Wie o komnacie tajemnic. Nienawidzi mnie całym sercem. Ma tajemnicze, potężne mury wokół swojego umysłu, jakby został przygotowany do spotkania się z silnym Legilimentą. Jesteś mi winny wyjaśnienie, Albusie.

Dumbledore spojrzał poważnie na przyjaciela.

- Przykro mi, ale będziesz musiał wypytać Harrisona.

- Ten chłopak nic mi nie powie!

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Riddle ze złością mierzył wzrok w Dumbledore'a. Nagle twarz mu pojaśniała i rzucił lekkim tonem:

- Czy nie mógłbym użyć _Crucio_?

- Tom.

- Jeden raz.

- Tom.

Riddle westchnął, prawdziwie zawiedziony.

- Wiesz, w myślach ciągle przewija mi się pewna nazwa. Śmierciożercy. Kiedyś tak nazywałem moich kolegów z Slytherinu. Tworzyliśmy taką grupę... – Tom przerwał, obserwując Dumbledore'a, który zbladł i patrzył się na przyjaciela z przerażeniem. – Albusie?

- Nigdy... nigdy więcej o tym nie myśl – poprosił nauczyciel.

- Dlaczego? – Riddle zmarszczył brwi.

- Tom, naprawdę? Śmierciożercy? – Dumbledore wyglądał na zszokowanego. – To pasuje do Lorda Voldemorta.

- Przestań – wycedził mężczyzna. – Uczyłem ich tylko trochę magii. Dzięki tej właśnie grupie pomyślałem o zainteresowaniu się posadą nauczyciela.

- Jakiej magii? – spytał ostro Dumbledore. – Niewybaczalnych? Zaklęć z działu ksiąg zakazanych?

Riddle zamarł.

- Nie wszystko, co robię musi być związane ze złem – odpowiedział w końcu, powoli dobierając słowa. – Właściwie chciałem ją kontynuować...

- Jeśli to zrobisz, poproszę dyrektora o wyrzucenie cię ze szkoły.

Tom wyglądał na zdziwionego. Zaraz potem w jego oczach zabłysła czerwień, a mężczyzna zerwał się z fotela.

- Czego mi nie mówisz? – syknął, nachylając się do starca. – Co wiesz? Co przede mną ukrywasz?

- Tom, proszę, usiądź – zaczął łagodnie Albus, choć strach nadal malował się na jego zmęczonej twarzy.

Jednak Riddle rzucił przyjacielowi ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie i wypadł z gabinetu.

Dumbledore odprowadził wzrokiem młodego nauczyciela, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Tak bardzo chciał wyjaśnić Tomowi, że Śmierciożercy w przyszłości będą siać strach i śmierć z Voldemortem na czele.

Starzec wyjął z fałd szaty zapisany, pognieciony pergamin, na którym widniało jego własne pochyłe pismo. Spojrzał na nie prawie ze złością. Jak bardzo nienawidził utrzymywać Toma w niewiedzy!

_Drogi młody Albusie, pisze do Ciebie Twoje przyszłe ja..._

* * *

><p>niektórzy z Was wspominali, że uśmiechali się czytając ostatni rozdział. ja muszę przyznać, że miałam głupi uśmiech czytając Wasze komentarze, za które bardzo dziękuję.<p>

do zobaczenia w środę wieczorem ;)_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Po wydarzeniach w Wielkiej Sali, Harry został zwolniony z reszty lekcji. Dzięki temu miał czas, by odwiedzić Hagrida. Idąc w stronę wyjścia na błonia, nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, jak potraktował Notta. Ślizgon był jedynym, który nie powiedział złego słowa o Hagridzie, a jedyne co chciał to pomóc. Harry zanotował w myślach, by przeprosić chłopaka gdy tylko wróci do pokoju wspólnego.

Myśli Harry'ego ponownie skupiły się na Riddle'u, przypominając sobie, że jutro jest wtorek. Oh, jak bardzo chciałby opuścić dodatkowe zajęcia! Ostatnie co było mu potrzebne to spędzanie więcej czasu ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem. Harry był pewien, że po dzisiejszej rozmowie Riddle przygotuje jakąś bolesną zemstę. Jaki w ogóle był powód tych wtorkowy zajęć? Harry czuł, że młody Voldemort lubi znać odpowiedzi, ale przecież dał mu znać wielokrotnie, że nie chce mieć z Riddle'm nic do czynienia. Łatwo było mu zaprzyjaźnić się ze ślizgonami. Oni nie byli swoimi dziećmi. Ale Riddle był Voldemortem. I mimo prośby Dumbledore'a, Harry nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć.

Co prowadziło do kolejnego pytania, a mianowicie, dlaczego Harry został wysłany do akurat tego roku? Już dawno pogodził się z faktem, że jest w przeszłości. Jednak frustrowało go, że nie zna powodu. Co jeśli trafił tu z powodu przyznanej mu misji, a on o niej zapomniał?

W dodatku Harry był prawie pewien, że za wszystkim stoi Dumbledore. Albus z tego roku miał zbyt wielką wiedzę o przyszłości. To znaczyło, że dyrektor powiadomił swoje młodsze ja o wizycie Harry'ego.

O celu wizyty.

Dziś był zbyt zmęczony, by porozmawiać w końcu z Dumbledore'm, ale musiał to zrobić jutro. Miał zbyt wiele pytań, na które musiał znać odpowiedzi.

_Teraz wiesz jak czuje się Riddle..._

_ Oh zamknij się Potter_, przyganił samego siebie. _On się mną interesuje tylko dlatego, że lubi zagadki. Jestem tylko kolejną pieprzoną grą dla niego. _

_ A chciałbyś być czymś więcej?_

Harry zachłysnął się, słysząc o czym myśli.

_Zwariowałem. _

_ Pamiętasz dotyk jego ust? _

_ Pomyśl o czymś innym... Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw. Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw. Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw. Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw._

_ Właśnie, okłamywanie samego siebie jest durne. _

_ Chyba nie próbujesz mi wmówić, że podobał mi się ten cholerny pocałunek? _

_ Ty to powiedziałeś. _

_ Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Pieprzony zabójca twoich rodziców. Zrujnował ci życie. Jego prawa ręka zabiła Syriusza. _

_ Riddle to nie Voldemort. _

_ Ha ha ha. _

_ Nawet Dumbledore tak powiedział. _

_ Jak już wcześniej się dowiedzieliśmy, Dumbledore nie jest nieomylny. _

_ Gdyby Riddle był w połowie tak okrutny jak Voldemort, już byś nie żył. Złamałeś mu nos! A on co zrobił? Ułożył cię do snu! _

_ Jest pod nosem Dumbledore'a, nie ma mnie jak zabić. _

_ Podobno jest pieprzonym Voldemortem, gdyby chciał to by to zrobił. _

_ Co z Hagridem? Jęczącą Martą? _

_ ... _

_ Ha!_

_ Gdybyś spróbował... może dlatego wylądowałeś w tym czasie? Mógłbyś pomóc Riddle'owi. On nie jest jeszcze Voldemortem. Śmierciożercy jeszcze nie istnieją. Nott pozostałby tylko ślizgonem, a nie mordercą._

_ Nie potrafię się z nim zaprzyjaźnić._

_ Jeszcze nie próbowałeś. _

Jego wewnętrzną konwersacje przerwał zimny podmuch wiatru. Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że stoi przed chatką Hagrida. Rozmowę z samym sobą musi przełożyć na później...

Zapukał. Chwilę później usłyszał ciężkie kroki i drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując porośniętą włosami znajomą twarz Hagrida. Choć nie miał brody i włosy były porządnie wyczesane, a on sam dużo chudszy, Harry stwierdził, że praktycznie się nie zmienił. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo tęskni za swoimi czasami.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał szorstko Hagrid.

- Ja... – Harry nie był pewien, co miał powiedzieć.

_Będziemy w przyszłości przyjaciółmi, na drugim roku twoje pająki prawie mnie zjedzą, w trzeciej klasie hipogryf uratuje mojemu ojcu chrzestnemu życie, a testrale pomogą mi dotrzeć do Ministerstwa... Tymczasem chciałbym porozmawiać o Tomie Riddle'u, który kiedyś zamorduje moich rodziców, a przez niego zostałeś wyrzucony ze szkoły. _

_ No cóż. _

- Ślizgon? – ciemne oczy Hagrida spoczęły na szacie Harry'ego. – Przyszedłeś się ze mnie nabijać, tak? Ty parszywa...

- Nie, to nie tak! – zaczął Harry, patrząc z przerażeniem na wielką miotłę, którą olbrzym dzierżył w dłoni. – Chciałem tylko porozmawiać!

Hagrid zrobił zamach i chłopakowi pozostało tylko zasłonić głowę rękami, czekając na cios. Jednak ten nie nadszedł. Harry niepewnie spojrzał na Hagrida, który teraz przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Pogadać mówisz? A o czym taki ślizgon jak ty chciałby gadać?

- Słyszałem o tobie dużo dobrych rzeczy – Harry zdobył się na nieśmiały uśmiech. – Jestem Harrison Dumbledore.

- Ten Dumbledore? – spytał Hagrid z zapartym tchem. – Cały Hogwart o tobie mówi, cholibka... Wchodź, każdy Dumbledore, nawet ślizgon jest mile widziany w moich progach.

Chatka nadal wyglądała tak samo, co Harry przyjął z niejaką ulgą i prawie się roześmiał, gdy Hagrid zaproponował mu swoje ciasteczka. Jednak gdy ostrożnie ugryzł jedno z nich, okazało się miękkie i całkiem dobre.

- Oh – wymamrotał, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na ciastko.

- Wiedziałem – warknął nagle Hagrid. – Za miękkie, prawda? Miałem dziś upiec nowe, trochę twardsze...

- Nie! – zaprotestował szybko Harry. – Są świetne!

- To jakim cudem trafiłeś do Slytherinu, co? – spytał olbrzym, siadając na przeciwko swojego gościa.

- Jestem ślizgonem z przypadku – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Uważam się za gryfona.

Na twarzy Hagrida pojawił się radosny uśmiech.

- Cały Dumbledore! – mężczyzna przyglądał się chwilę Harry'emu. – Ale nie jesteś do niego podobny...

- Ludzie mówią, że przypominam im moją matkę.

- No tak, tak... Nigdy jej nie widziałem... Tylko twojego ojca, dobry człowiek, gdzie jest teraz?

- Um – Harry nie był gotowy na te pytania, jako że Dumbledore zajął się wszystkim i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie teraz znajduje się jego „ojciec", a brat Albusa. – Podróżuje.

- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

- Cóż... Nie chciałbym cię zdenerwować... – zaczął nieskładnie Harry.

Hagrid roześmiał się tubalnie.

- Pewnie interesuje cię, dlaczego tu jestem, co?

- Tak – przyznał Harry, udając zakłopotanego, a w duszy cieszył się, że Hagrid sam zaczął temat. – Chciałem wypytać o to Albusa, ale on odesłał mnie do ciebie...

- Ale pewnie słyszałeś plotki? W końcu jesteś w Slytherinie! Choć, cholibka, w ogóle nie przypominasz mi ślizgona.

- Unikam plotek, skoro sam jestem ich częstym tematem – odpowiedział Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

- Bardzo mądrze z twojej strony – zauważył Hagrid. – No więc, gdzie by tu zacząć... Źle się działo w Hogwarcie, niech skonam. Uczniowie byli atakowani, nauczyciele nie wiedzieli co się dzieje... Wszystkich ogarnął niezły strach, Harrison. Aż w końcu... dziewczyna zginęła. Ludzie mówili, że to wszystko sprawa dziedzica Slytherinu, bo ofiary były z domów mugolaków. Cholibka, mieli zamknąć Hogwart. A ten zamek był zawsze dla mnie jak dom. Dumbledore... Dobry człowiek, świetny czarodziej... Pozwolił mi uczyć się w Hogwarcie. I wtedy... – Hagrid zawył jak zraniony pies. – I wtedy...

Harry rzucił się olbrzymowi na pomoc, niezgrabnie obejmując go ramieniem.

- Jeśli nie chcesz to – zaczął, ale Hagrid mu przerwał.

- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku – zachlipał mężczyzna. – Trzymałem w zamku akromantulę. Piękna, mówię ci, pewnego dnia musisz go poznać...

_Piękna? Nie zauważyłem... Pewnie dlatego, że chciała mnie zjeść! Do widzenia przyjaciele Hagrida... Miło było was poznać... Coś w tym guście mówił. Chociaż był dobrze wychowany. _

- W każdym razie, nie skrzywdziłby muchy!

_Ale człowieka już tak. _

- Riddle... Tom Riddle... wiedział o nim. I, cholibka, nie chciał mnie słuchać, pobiegł do dyrektora... Resztę już znasz – Hagrid otarł łzy z oczu. – Miałem się nie rozklejać...

- Hagridzie. Skoro jesteś niewinny... Dlaczego nie chcesz tego dowieść?

- Harrison, masz serce prawdziwego Dumbledore'a! – zaśmiał się Hagrid. – Posłuchaj, ja nie chcę już więcej kłopotów... Riddle zrobił, co zrobił, ale równy z niego gość... Czasem mnie odwiedza, widać, że ma wyrzuty sumienia.

- On – Harry zacisnął ręce ze złości – nie ma sumienia.

Olbrzym spojrzał na chłopaka z ciekawością.

- Słyszałem, że jesteś dość cięty na Riddle'a, ale musisz rozumieć, że po tym jak mnie wyrzucili, ataki ustały. Jasne, że nie jestem szczęśliwy z tym, co się stało, ale cholibka, chociaż dzieciaki są bezpieczne.

- Hagridzie, a nie pomyślałeś, że może...

Zanim Harry zdążył dokończyć, rozległo się pukanie. Hagrid poderwał się i wyjrzał zza firanki, po czym zbladł, jakby zobaczył ducha. Szybko otworzył drzwi i Harry ujrzał znienawidzoną sylwetkę Riddle'a.

- Witaj, Hagridzie – zaczął pogodnie mężczyzna, ale jego uśmiech szybko znikł, gdy dostrzegł Harry'ego. – Oh. Harrison. Nie chciałem w niczym przeszkadzać...

- To nic – roześmiał się Hagrid ze zdenerwowaniem. – Harrison, ty już wychodziłeś, prawda?

- Jeśli ja wychodzę, to on też – warknął Harry.

- Harrison! – zganił nerwowo olbrzym, z obawą patrząc na Riddle'a.

_On wcale nie uważa go za „równego gościa"! Hagrid się go boi do cholery!  
><em>

- Właściwie to chciałem tylko przynieść ci list od Albusa – powiedział cicho Riddle, nie spuszczając wzorku z Harry'ego.

- Świetnie – wycedził Harry. – Bo nikt cię tu nie chce.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła lodowata cisza. Hagrid zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić, spoglądając to na nauczyciela, to na Harry'ego.

- Odprowadzę Harrisona – zaoferował w końcu Riddle.

- Jeśli pan nie zauważył, właśnie rozmawialiśmy i...

- I psor ma rację, było miło, ale ja też mam parę spraw, cholibka, zagadałem się – wpadł mu w słowo Hagrid, praktycznie podnosząc Harry'ego i wyrzucając go z chatki.

- Ale Hagridzie...!

- Miło było cię poznać! – olbrzym rzucił mu skrzywiony uśmiech i zamknął z hukiem drzwi, które zadrżały w zawiasach.

Harry spojrzał z nieukrywaną nienawiścią na Riddle'a.

- Co, bałeś się, że mogłem powiedzieć Hagridowi prawdę? – spytał z frustracją.

- Nie ma żadnej prawdy – wycedził lodowato mężczyzna. – Ubzdurałeś sobie, że jestem mordercą, psychopatą, pedofilem i kłamcą. Powinienem zaciągnąć cię do dyrektora i zażądać twego wyrzucenia.

- I dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – Harry roześmiał się szorstko. – Bo to wszystko prawda... No, może oprócz pedofila. Słyszałem, że nie przepadasz za fizycznym kontaktem.

Riddle chwycił chłopaka za szyję, przyciskając go do drzewa.

* * *

><p>Jak on śmiał? Mężczyzna z całych sił musiał powstrzymywać się od skręcenia bachorowi karku. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a jego ciemna strona szeptała:<p>

_Zabij. _

- Jeszcze jedno słowo – wysyczał i z satysfakcją obserwował przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Harrisona.

- Puść mnie – wydusił chłopak.

Gdyby wzmocnił uścisk... Wszystkie jego problemy zostałyby rozwiązane. Spalone wraz z ciałem bachora. Mógłby powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, że ten przygłup Hagrid go zabił.

_Voldemort._

Dusił Harrisona. Widział jak twarz chłopaka przybiera fioletowy kolor, potem szary i zaraz później kredowo biały. Cała krew już odpłynęła. Zaraz zmieni się w warzywo.

Riddle odskoczył od Harrisona, który opadł na ziemię, gorączkowo nabierając powietrza. Mężczyzna czuł, że cały się trzęsie. Ale to nie był koniec. Głowa mu pulsowała, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć.

_Voldemort._

Nie!

_Voldemort. _

Cały świat... czerwony. Drzewa oblane krwawą czerwienią, jego blade palce pokryte szkarłatem, z nieba lejąca się krew.

Usłyszał swój histeryczny śmiech. Nie, ten głos nie należał do niego.

_Voldemort. _

I ten ból! Niech się skończy!

_Voldemort. _

Łzy na policzkach... Nie, krew.

Teraz on miał moc. Moc wystarczająco potężną, by zniszczyć cały Hogwart, włącznie z tym starym głupcem. Wybić wszystkie szlamy. Patrzeć jak mugole giną w cierpieniu. Wrzucić ich do ognia, śmiejąc się i słuchając ich krzyków.

_Voldemort._

On był Lordem Voldemortem.

* * *

><p>Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak ciemne oczy Riddle'a przybierają kolor szkarłatu. Tym razem to nie były przebłyski czerwieni, a prawdziwe spojrzenie Voldemorta.<p>

Czuł, że ręka mężczyzny zaciska się jeszcze mocniej. Pociemniało mu przed oczami.

I nagle palce zniknęły, pozwalając by Harry znów odetchnął. Chłopak usiadł, opierając się o drzewo, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Nigdy nie widział, by Riddle stracił panowanie nad sobą.

Wtedy spojrzał na mężczyznę i zdjęło go przerażenie.

Nie patrzył już na Toma Riddle'a. Przed nim stał Lord Voldemort, śmiejąc się opętańczo, nie zwracając uwagi na Harry'ego.

Harry powstrzymał syk bólu, gdy poczuł po raz pierwszy od dawna, że jego blizna zapaliła się jakby ktoś przystawił mu do głowy rozpalany pogrzebacz.

Voldemort.

Byli w lesie. Nikt nie usłyszałby jego krzyków. Musiał uciekać.

Zaczął się powoli cofać, ale nie potrafił zostawić tu Riddle'a. Ciałem mężczyzny wstrząsały drgawki, na policzkach miał łzy, a mimo tego się śmiał. Z jego różdżki tryskały iskry, niebo pociemniało, zaczęło padać.

Harry bał się. Był przerażony. Ale dopiero teraz zauważył różnicę, o której wspominał Dumbledore. Riddle nie był Voldemortem. Mężczyzna przed nim nie był Riddle'm.

Zanim to przemyślał, Harry rzucił się na Voldemorta. Zaskoczony czarnoksiężnik upadł na ziemię.

- Riddle, oprzytomniej, ty durniu – wrzasnął Harry, przekrzykując się z wiatrem i deszczem.

- Ty głupi chłopaku – wycedził Voldemort.

Mężczyzna rzucił nim o drzewo i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, gdy usłyszał przeciągły jęk Harry'ego.

- Jestem Lord Voldemort.

_No co ty nie powiesz. _

- Myślałem, że Tom Riddle – wymamrotał.

Voldemort uklęknął i spojrzał na Harry'ego z nienawiścią.

- Tom Riddle nie żyje. A ty będziesz pierwszą ofiarą Lorda Voldemorta.

_Jeszcze bardziej arogancki i pewny siebie niż jego późniejsze wcielenie. _

- Płaczesz.

Mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę i rzucił Crucio. Harry wygiął się w bólu. Krzyczał póki nie zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. Bolało bardziej niż na cmentarzu. Każda cząstka Harry'ego chciała umrzeć. Pogrążyć się w ciemności i zapomnieć o cierpieniu.

W końcu przestało.

- To słabe ciało Riddle'a płacze – wycedził Voldemort. – Beznadziejny głupiec, opętany przez naiwne wizje starca. Naprawdę myślał, że może powstrzymać mnie! Lorda Voldemorta! Kiedy z tobą skończę, będziesz błagać o śmierć.

_Już to parę razy słyszałem..._

Wiedział, że Voldemort ma racje. Harry chciał umrzeć po jednym Crucio. Czarny Pan był o wiele potężniejszy niż Lord w przyszłości. Przed nim majaczyła wizja tortur i w końcu litościwa śmierć.

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę... Harry słyszał już swój krzyk... Czuł ból przeszywający jego wnętrzności... Łzy na policzkach...

Ciało Riddle'a znieruchomiało i opadło bezwładne na ziemię.

Harry kopnął różdżkę mężczyzny, byle tylko jak najdalej od siebie. Podczołgał się do Riddle'a (Voldemorta?) i z przerażeniem zauważył, że nadal oddycha. Ale kto?

Riddle?

Voldemort?

Nie chciał zostawać tu ani chwili dłużej, ale nie miał siły by się podnieść. Cały czas się trząsł, z bólu? Ze strachu?

W końcu zdołał podnieść się na łokciach, jednak chwilę później znowu upadł na ziemię. I właśnie wtedy ręka Riddle'a złapała go za nadgarstek. Harry wrzasnął i próbował się wyrwać, ale mężczyzna był silniejszy.

- Idioto, przestań – wymamrotał słabo Riddle.

Harry zamarł.

- PRZED CHWILĄ CHCIAŁEŚ MNIE ZABIĆ – wrzasnął Harry, prosto do ucha nauczyciela.

Riddle jęknął i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

- Zauważ jednak, że także dzięki mnie żyjesz.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć i po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Śmiał się dopóki brzuch go nie rozbolał, po czym opadł na trawę, nadal nie wierząc, w to co przed chwilą się stało.

- Powiedz, że zwariowałeś – poprosił cicho Riddle.

- CZY TY W OGÓLE PAMIĘTASZ, ŻE PRÓBOWAŁEŚ MNIE ZABIĆ?

- Dlaczego wrzeszczysz – jęknął mężczyzna.

Zanim Harry zdążył powtórzyć pytanie, usłyszał szybkie kroki. Ktoś go odnalazł. Ich. Wszystko jedno. Był uratowany.

_Riddle'a można zostawić wilkołakom na pożarcie. _

Z pomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się zmartwiona twarz Dumbledore'a. Starzec omiótł spojrzeniem widok rozciągający się przed nim. Tom leżał na wznak, ciężko oddychając, na twarzy miał zaschnięte łzy, jego ręce krwawiły. Harry wyglądał nie lepiej, przepocone włosy wpadały mu do oczu, na policzkach lśniły jeszcze świeże łzy i krew z ran na twarzy. Oboje drżeli i wyglądali na śmiertelnie zmęczonych.

- Wszystko dobrze, chłopcy?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry znów zaczął się śmiać.

- Mieliśmy... świetną... zabawę – wydusił chłopak.

* * *

><p>Harry był odesłany do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pielęgniarka łamała ręce, ale powiedziała, że już jutro chłopak będzie w pełni sił.<p>

Riddle czuł się potwornie.

- Jestem niebezpieczny – wymamrotał po raz setny.

- To moja wina. Nie powinienem pozwolić byś wyszedł ode mnie w takim stanie – zaczął Dumbledore.

- Przestań – warknął Tom, ale zabrzmiało to tak słabo, że sam do siebie poczuł współczucie. – Torturowałem go! Prawie zabiłem!

- Ale się powstrzymałeś – przypomniał starzec.

- To co, teraz po prostu wrócimy do swoich zajęć? Jutro poprowadzę zajęcia, udam, że nic się nie stało? On i tak już mnie nienawidził, a-

- Zapomni – wyszeptał Dumbledore.

- Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę zaklęcia Oblivate. Ale... Tom, nie widzę innego wyjścia.

Mężczyzna podniósł gwałtownie głowę i szybko tego pożałował, sycząc z bólu.

- Albusie, prawie zabiłem chłopaka – powiedział cicho Riddle.

Zapadła krótka cisza. Dumbledore podszedł do kanapy, na której leżał jego przyjaciel i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Jesteś Tomem Riddle'm. Nie Lordem Voldemortem. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Masz siłę, której nikt inny nie posiada. Jestem z ciebie dumny, mój chłopcze. Powstrzymałeś go.

- Na jak długo?

* * *

><p>dziękuję za komentarze, ale właściwie jedyne, czego potrzebuję to czasu. eh, szkoła.<p>

mam nadzieję, że po piątym rozdziale, ten ma trochę więcej akcji ;)

do zobaczenia w... piątek?


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Minęły ponad trzy miesiące od dnia, którego Harry obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie wiedząc co tam robi i dlaczego. Nic go nie bolało, ale czuł się słaby i niepewny. Nogi się pod nim uginały, gdy próbował chodzić, więc opuścił kolejny dzień zajęć.

Od tego czasu trafił do załamanej pielęgniarki już pięć razy, za każdym razem z powodu treningów Quidditcha. Drużyna Slytherinu miała szukającego, ale pozwolili Harry'emu na dołączenie, ponieważ chłopak praktycznie zabłagał ich na śmierć. Malfoy grał jako napastnik i Harry musiał przyznać, chłopak był dużo lepszy niż jego przyszły wnuk. Zanotował to sobie w myślach, by później móc jakoś drażnić się z Draco. Ślizgoni byli prawdziwie zachwyceni umiejętnościami Harry'ego, przez co szukający, Anthony Lehnrat, próbował przekląć go dwa razy i zamiast szukać znicza, posyłał tłuczki w stronę gryfona (Harry nadał nie potrafił myśleć o sobie jak o ślizgonie).

Oprócz treningów, chłopak nie miał na nic więcej czasu. Nauczyciele zadawali masę prac domowych i jedynie Slughorn nie dał Harry'emu jeszcze dodatkowego eseju, ale ślizgoni naśmiewali się, że oni wiedzą bardzo dobrze dlaczego. Widocznie Horacy nadal nie potrafił zapomnieć o wydarzeniu z początku roku.

Co prowadziło do Riddle'a, z którym Harry w końcu zaczął się dogadywać. Na początku mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby prawie bał się ich rozmów. Unikał wzrokowego kontaktu i puszczał bezczelne odzywki Harry'ego mimo uszu. W końcu jednak chłopaka zaczęło to irytować, więc zaatakował Riddle od tyłu podczas jednej z pojedynkowych lekcji. Wszyscy uczniowie zamarli, a młody Voldemort po prostu się śmiał. Gdy kazał zostać Harry'emu po lekcji, chłopak był pewny, że dostanie kolejną karę lub esej, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Riddle tylko oznajmił, że wtorkowe lekcje wracają (które zaraz po wyjściu Harry'ego ze szpitala odwołał).

Początkowo Harry myślał, że dodatkowe zajęcia z Riddle'm będą polegały na uczeniu się mrocznych klątw i Harrym uciekającym przed zaklęciami nauczyciela. Choć to drugie było całkiem prawdziwe, Riddle stwierdził, że nie powierzy tak potężnej wiedzy „jakiemuś szesnastoletniemu imbecylowi". Tu Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Snape nie jest dawno zaginionym synem Riddle'a.

Wtorkowe lekcje stały się naprawdę interesujące i mimo tego, że gdy Harry wracał do pokoju wspólnego, było już po północy, a sam chłopak padał z nóg, był zadowolony.

Wyciągnął także dużo odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Dumbledore w końcu zgodził się porozmawiać z Harrym i chłopak miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że starzec robił to tylko z powodu poczucia winy. Ciągle pytał się, czy wszystko w porządku, co sądzi o swojej sytuacji, czy tęskni za przyjaciółmi. I chociaż Harry nie uważał, że wielkie szczęście spadło na niego z powodu tej przejażdżki w czasie, nauczył się akceptować zaistniałą sytuację. Dowiedział się, że wszystko zaplanował Albus z przyszłości, który napisał list do Dumbledore'a z czasów Riddle'a i dlatego nauczyciel tyle wiedział. Harry miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale nic nie powiedział, bo to w końcu nie była wina tego Dumbledore'a, który zresztą powiedział mu prawdę (w przeciwieństwie do jego przyszłego ja). Jednak nie dowiedział się, co tu robi, ponieważ nauczyciel twierdził, że on także nic o tym nie wie. Oprócz tego Dumbledore opowiedział Harry'emu trochę o Riddle'u, dzięki czemu chłopak mógł pozwolić sobie na próbę polubienia młodego mężczyzny.

Tom wychowywał się w sierocińcu z przeświadczeniem, że zabił swoją matkę podczas narodzin. Inne dzieci się go bały lub dręczyły za to, że był inny. Sam Riddle czuł, że nie należy do tego świata, przez co stał się zamknięty w sobie i nieufny. Gdy Dumbledore przyszedł, by powiadomić Toma o Hogwarcie i czarach, chłopiec nie akceptował faktu przez parę tygodni i nie skontaktował się z nauczycielem dopóki nie podpalił przez przypadek włosów jednej z dziewczynek.

Po paru latach w szkole, Tom zdobył sympatię wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli za wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a, który pozostał nieufny. Albus także nie uwierzył w bajkę Toma o bestii Hagrida, która domniemanie zamordowała Jęczącą Martę. Dopiero na siódmym roku Dumbledore zaczął dostrzegać jasną stronę Riddle'a. Przez ten rok mężczyzna zbliżył się do chłopaka jak nikt inny i po raz pierwszy Tom miał prawdziwego przyjaciela, a nie sługę. Był to właśnie powód, dla którego Dumbledore nie zakwestionował prośby Riddle'a o pracę.

Jednak gdy Harry pytał się, co z Voldemortem i zabitą niewinną dziewczyną, starzec wzdychał ciężko i odpowiadał:

- Tego, jako przyjacielowi, nie można mi powiedzieć. Proponuję, byś porozmawiał bezpośrednio z Tomem.

Na tym nauczyciel zakończył ich rozmowę i Harry wyszedł z gabinetu całkiem zadowolony.

A teraz, wreszcie, doczekał się zimowej przerwy. Zamek był opustoszały i choć Harry przyzwyczaił się, że Hogwart jest raczej spokojny podczas Gwiazdki, w tych czasach dosłownie wszyscy uczniowie wracali do domu. Nawet niektórzy nauczyciele, wliczając w to Dumbledore'a, który obiecał wrócić za nie dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Starca chyba gryzły wyrzuty sumienia, bo zostawił Harry'ego samego, ale chłopak szybko zapewnił, że będzie miał co do roboty.

To nie była do końca prawda, dopóki Harry nie odkrył, że Riddle także zostaje w zamku i postanowił kontynuować dodatkowe zajęcia, tylko że **trzy** razy w tygodniu. Oczywiście chłopak miał w planach bunt, ale mężczyzna ponownie go zaskoczył. Ich wspólne lekcje polegały na uczeniu się najdziwniejszych i najśmieszniejszych klątw, jakie mogli znaleźć. Harry szybko przećwiczył parę z nich na samym Riddle'u, a ten odwdzięczył się, zmieniając różdżkę chłopaka w galaretowaty kikut. Po dwóch dniach Harry w końcu przyszedł do nauczyciela i ku sadystycznej radości mężczyzny _poprosił _go, by przywrócił jego różdżkę do pierwotnego kształtu.

Aktualnie Harry ukrywał się przed Riddle'm w bibliotece, wykorzystując parę wolnych chwil na odetchnięcie.

Nie powinien być zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał za sobą drwiący głos nauczyciela:

- Obijamy się?

- Właśnie wychodziłem – odpowiedział Harry, ze złością podnosząc się z krzesła.

- I gdzie się wybierasz? – spytał sceptycznie mężczyzna, zaglądając Harry'emu przez ramię. – Marnowałeś czas na czytanie podręcznika o _Quidditchu? _

- Tak – wycedził chłopak, spoglądając Riddle'owi w oczy. – Czy nie ma pan lepszego zajęcia niż śledzenia mnie? Bo tak się właśnie składa, że zamierzam marnować swój czas na trening.

- Ah – odpowiedział Riddle ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – I rozumiem, że masz pozwolenie nauczyciela?

_Wleję ci dziś Veritaserum do wina i wypytam o wszystkie możliwe sekrety. Jak... Na przykład... NO MUSIAŁEŚ MIEĆ JAKIEŚ ŻENUJĄCE SYTUACJE W SWOIM ŻYCIU. _

- Czy mam uznać milczenie za zaprzeczenie?

Harry zacisnął zęby.

- Jeśli nikt mnie nie wyda, nie muszę mieć pozwolenia nauczyciela – zauważył.

Riddle zachichotał, patrząc na Harry'ego prawie ciepło.

_Prawie. Co znaczy, że akurat nie myśli o tym jak mnie zabić._

- Możesz iść – pozwolił w końcu mężczyzna, ale zanim Harry zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, dodał. – Nie kłopocz się miotłami, ja je przyniosę.

- Słucham? – wychrypiał Harry. – Ale... ale...

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że nie umiem latać? – spytał rozbawiony Riddle.

_Nie, tylko założyłem, że miałeś ważniejsze sprawy do roboty, gdy byłeś w moim wieku. Na przykład... otwieranie komnaty tajemnic i zabijanie szlam. _

- Świetnie – wymamrotał Harry ku sadystycznej radości mężczyzny.

* * *

><p>Uwielbiał zimę. Niebo było lazurowe, słońce świeciło mu na twarz, a śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami. Harry przycisnął brodę do ciała, bo mimo słońca, na dworze nadal było lodowato.<p>

Nie wiedział, czy powinien być wściekły na Riddle'a czy wdzięczny. Harry dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że nie ma własnej miotły, a wątpił, by Slughorn pozwolił mu wyjść na dwór. Profesor sprawiał wrażenie nadal wściekłego za wydarzenie z początku roku.

Z drugiej strony, latanie na miotle z Riddle'm na pewno nie należy do zajęć szczególnie odprężających.

Dlatego Harry zaplanował małą zemstę na nauczycielu. Ukrył się za drzewem, a przed sobą ułożył stos śnieżek. Zauważył, że niektóre z nich są oblodzone i zastanawiał się, czy nadal może ich użyć. W końcu zadecydował, że nie wcale nie chce skrzywdzić Riddle.

_To brzmi, jakbym stwierdził, że nie chcę zabić jadowitego węża, bo ten akurat nie jest w nastroju na gryzienie. _

Gdy już zaczął myśleć, że Riddle wystawił go do wiatru, usłyszał powolne kroki. Harry wyjrzał zza drzewa, by zobaczyć Toma, ubranego zaledwie w lekką pelerynę, z wypiekami na twarzy i iskrzącymi oczami. Za nim lewitowały dwie całkiem dobrze wyglądające miotły. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zrelaksowany, prawie szczęśliwy.

- Harrison? – rzucił Riddle, mrużąc oczy w słońcu.

W tym momencie Harry wyskoczył z kryjówki i posłał śnieżną kulkę w stronę nie spodziewającego się niczego nauczyciela. Śnieżka trafiła Riddle'a prosto w twarz, rozbryzgując się na oczach mężczyzny, z czego Harry chętnie skorzystał. Zanim Riddle zdążył cokolwiek zrobić lub powiedzieć, chłopak posłał w jego stronę z tuzin śniegowych kulek. Nauczyciel próbował dotrzeć do Harry'ego, ale musiał porzucić swój atak i odwrócić się tyłem, bo śnieg zalewał go z każdych stron.

Po chwili, co trwało dla Riddle'a godzinami, Harry'emu skończyła się amunicja. Mężczyzna otrząsnął się gwałtownie, wyrzucając śnieg z ubrań i włosów. Czuł, że lodowata woda spływa mu po plecach i nogach. Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, który cofnął się o kilka kroków.

- Co wybierasz, długotrwałe tortury czy krótkie tortury, a potem śmierć?

- E... – Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, po czym doskoczył do miotły i wystrzelił, byle jak najdalej od wściekłego Riddle'a.

Jednak mężczyzna nie zostawał daleko w tyle i już pędził w jego stronę. Zatrzymał się parę stóp niżej od Harry'ego i spojrzał na chłopaka z nienawiścią, nadal strząsając z siebie śnieg.

Harry czekał aż Riddle coś powie, ale nagle jego oczom ukazała się kula śnieżna wielkości małego smoka, która z dużą prędkością zbliżała się w jego stronę.

- Rozejm? – jęknął Harry, na co ten tylko się roześmiał, obserwując jak chłopak robi uniki przed wielką kulą.

Nie wiedząc co zrobić, by uniknąć śniegu, Harry wzbił się jeszcze wyżej. Wiatr wył mu w uszach, a jego szata powiewała jak szalona. Czuł, że zaczyna zamarzać i miał trudności z oddychaniem. Zwolnił, niepewnie odwracając się do tyłu i z satysfakcją zobaczył, że śnieżna kula zamarzła i opada w dół, krusząc się na milion części.

Z ulgą wrócił do Riddle'a, który wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Ha – wymamrotał Harry bez tchu.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznał mężczyzna, na co Harry podniósł głowę, doszukując się drwiny w głosie Riddle'a. – I dlaczego nie należysz do drużyny?

- Pozycja szukającego jest zajęta – odpowiedział ostrożnie chłopak.

Przeważnie Riddle nie wykazywał żadnej inicjatywy ani chęci w poznaniu Harry'ego. Czasami rozmawiali o prywatnych sprawach, ale nauczyciel nawet nie ukrywał znudzenia, więc Harry szybko zmieniał temat na związany z zaklęciami bądź historią.

- A kto jest nim teraz?

- Anthony Lehnrat – odpowiedział Harry, teraz kompletnie zbity z tropu.

Riddle kiwnął głową i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na chłopaka.

- No – ponaglił mężczyzna.

- Słucham?

- Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by obrzucić mnie śnieżkami? – westchnął zirytowany Riddle.

Harry dziwnie się czuł, gdy robił kółka nad stadionem, jednocześnie wiedząc, że obserwuje go młody Voldemort. Jednak po chwili zapomniał, że to nie jego czas, że Tom Riddle przypatruje mu się uważnie i całkowicie oddał się lataniu. Robił coraz niebezpieczniejsze manewry, zbliżał się szybko do ziemi i w ostatniej chwili podrywał miotłę do góry. Tylko jeden raz prawie zarył stopami w śnieg, ale szybko przejął panowanie nad sytuacją.

Usłyszał śmiech Riddle'a i spojrzał w dół. Mężczyzna leniwie unosił się w powietrzu, cały czas nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego. Chłopak zleciał niżej i rzucił Riddle'owi pytające spojrzenie.

- To zabawne, że latasz z taką gracją, podczas gdy na ziemi poruszasz się jak słoń w składzie porcelany – odpowiedział lekko nauczyciel.

- Słyszałem, że pan też przyszedł latać, a nie gapić się na mnie – wycedził Harry, próbując ukryć rumieniec.

- Oh, Harrison – roześmiał się Riddle. – Wybacz, ale daruję sobie te twoje sprytne manewry.

- Mogę pana nauczyć.

- Nie lubię być nauczany – przyznał mężczyzna.

- Jeśli nie zaczniesz się ruszać, zaraz zamarzniesz – zauważył zirytowany Harry, patrząc na trzęsącego się Riddle'a.

Riddle podniósł brwi, rozważając ofertę.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział powoli. – Chcę dowiedzieć się, jak robisz ten zwis.

Harry wzleciał wyżej i przekręcił miotłę, wisząc do góry nogami.

- Ten? – spytał z uśmiechem.

- Ha ha ha – wymamrotał zirytowany Riddle.

Cały czas się śmiejąc, Harry wrócił do normalnej pozycji i nakazał mężczyźnie podlecieć do niego. Harry musiał przyznać, że Riddle trzymał się na miotle całkiem dobrze i pewnie. Minę miał nieprzeniknioną.

- Na początek, musisz delikatnie przechylić rączkę do siebie i wycelować pionowo w górę – Harry zademonstrował. – Teraz tylko obrócić się i trzymać miotłę prosto, bo inaczej zaczniesz lecieć w stronę ziemi. Rozumiesz?

Gdy Harry spojrzał na Riddle'a, ten miał wyjątkowo głupią minę.

- Jesteś beznadziejnym nauczycielem – parsknął w końcu.

- Dobra wymówka jak coś ci nie wyjdzie – wytknął Harry. – Próbuj.

Riddle spojrzał na chłopaka ze złością i bardzo, bardzo powoli przyciągnął rączkę do siebie.

- Wolniej – wymamrotał Harry.

- Ja cię nigdy nie popędzam! – warknął Riddle i dopiero wtedy zdając sobie sprawę, jakie głupstwo palnął.

_- Szybciej. _

_ Harry spojrzał ze złością na nauczyciela. Próbował właśnie rzucić potężną tarczę obronną, którą Riddle wyszperał z książki, prawie rozpadającej się w rękach. _

_- Staram się. _

_- To się staraj mocniej. _

_- Zapomniałem tego ruchu dłonią. _

_- Idiota! _

- Dobrze, może czasami – dodał szybko Riddle.

Wiatr się nasilił i Harry musiał jedną ręką przytrzymywać włosy, a drugą mocno przyciskać szatę do ciała, próbując nie drżeć z zimna.

- Zaraz tu zamarzniemy, więc bądź tak miły i przestań zgrywać tchórza – wrzasnął Harry, przekrzykując się z wichurą.

Riddle westchnął ciężko i zamknął oczy. Policzył do trzech, wziął długi oddech i przekręcił miotłę. Poczuł, że włosy stanęły mu dęba i że pędzi z niesamowitą szybkością. Usłyszał krzyki Harrisona, ale gdy tylko otworzył oczy, te zaszły mu łzami i znowu je zamknął. Próbował poderwać miotłę i wyprostować ją, tak jak radził chłopak, ale nie miał dość siły. Zanim zdążył spróbować czegoś innego, poczuł, że uderza o ziemię i ból, a potem odpłynął w ciemność.

* * *

><p>W pokoju wspólnym było ciepło i przyjemnie duszno. Pomieszczenie oświetlał kominek, w którym żywo paliło się drewno. Harry zmienił mokre ubranie i właśnie wrócił z dormitorium, gdy Riddle otworzył oczy.<p>

- Nieźle walnąłeś – przyznał Harry na powitanie.

Riddle miał rumieńce na policzkach i nie ułożone włosy. Kiedy podniósł głowę, wydał z siebie cichy jęk i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę.

- Przynosisz same nieszczęścia – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Dlaczego jest tak cholernie zimno?

- Twoje ubrania są całe mokre, a stwierdziłem, że wolisz marznąć niż gdybym miał cię rozebrać – przyznał Harry z uśmiechem.

- W takim razie źle stwierdziłeś – warknął Riddle i Harry nie był taki pewien, czy mężczyzna na pewno żartuje.

Riddle wstał, niepewnie przytrzymując się ściany.

- Nienawidzę ciebie, nienawidzę Quidditcha, nienawidzę być mokrym, nienawidzę zimna...

- Zrozumiałem!

Nauczyciel posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Przy schodach zatrzymał się i z niesamowitą szybkością odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Gdzie moja różdżka? – wycedził.

- Y... Ty jej nie masz w kieszeniach?

- Idioto! Musiała wypaść podczas mojego felernego lotu!

- I to moja wina?

- Świetnie. Ja idę pod prysznic, a ty jej poszukaj – polecił Riddle.

- Jasne – Harry roześmiał się szczerze ku irytacji mężczyzny. – Jeśli mnie ładnie poprosisz, to mogę ci później pomóc, ale ty też idziesz.

- Nienawidzę bachora – wymamrotał Riddle.

Harry dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle nie ma żadnych innych ubrań. Chłopak pokręcił się po pokoju, nie wiedząc co zrobić i zanim zdążył znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, Riddle zszedł na dół w samym ręczniku na biodrach. Gdy mężczyzna zobaczył minę chłopaka, zaniósł się śmiechem i nie przestał dopóki Harry nie rzucił w niego książką.

- Musiałem to zrobić – wyjaśnił Riddle z uciechą.

Kiedy wrócił, miał na sobie to samo ubranie, w którym był na dworze. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Harry'ego, Riddle westchnął z irytacją.

- Zaklęcie wysuszające – wytłumaczył.

- Ale nie masz różdżki.

- Harrison, nie kpij ze mnie – mężczyzna rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

- Oh.

* * *

><p>Różdżkę Riddle'a znaleźli już dawno. Teraz Harry stwierdził, że powinien mieć czas na prawdziwy odpoczynek. Dlatego mimo złorzeczeń nauczyciela, chłopak rzucił się na śnieg i zaczął robić aniołki.<p>

- Zwariowałeś? Mogę oddać cię do świętego Munga i mieć wreszcie spokój? – mamrotał Riddle, obserwując jak chłopak bawi się w śniegu.

- Sam byś chciał, ale musisz udawać poważnego nauczyciela – wytknął mu Harry.

Riddle podniósł brew.

- Kiedy ostatnio bawiłem się w śniegu, miałem siedem lat i moi starsi „koledzy" wpychali mi go do ust – odpowiedział lekko.

Harry zamarł, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na mężczyznę.

- Jeśli liczysz na to, że cię przytulę to się gorzko rozczarujesz – wyznał w końcu.

- Jestem bardzo zadowolony z twojej reakcji – roześmiał się Riddle. – Nie mam żadnych sentymentalnych potrzeb, biorąc pod uwagę, że następnego ranka obudzili się w śniegu, a jeden z nich był w szpitalu przez tydzień, bo odmroził sobie nos.

- Nie potrzebowałem tego wiedzieć – parsknął Harry, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Jeśli teraz złapię cię za szatę i pociągnę na śnieg, spotkają mnie jakieś mroźne konsekwencje?

- Tak.

Harry spełnił swoją obietnicę, a Riddle nawet się nie opierał i posłusznie opadł na stertę śniegu. Mężczyzna rozłożył się i zamknął oczy. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Jego blada twarz była trudna do rozróżnienia, gdy zewsząd otaczał go śnieg.

- Czeka cię bolesna śmierć – obiecał.

- Trzęsę się ze strachu – przyznał ironicznie Harry.

Leżeli tak w milczeniu, Harry zerkając z ciekawością na Riddle'a, który nie otwierał oczu, ale na pewno był świadomy faktu, że jest obserwowany. I ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

Riddle napotkał w końcu spojrzenie Harry'ego. Żaden z nich nie zerwał wzrokowego kontaktu i mężczyzna podniósł rękę, delikatnie odgarniając włosy z czoła chłopaka. Nauczyciel zmarszczył brwi.

- Co to za blizna? – spytał cicho.

Harry zamarł i Riddle musiał to zauważyć, bo podniósł się na łokciu i czekał z zaciekawieniem na odpowiedź.

- Pamiątka po pewnym czarnoksiężniku – przyznał szczerze Harry.

- Kim?

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Zapadła cisza. Riddle nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego, dopóki chłopak nie odwrócił głowy, szybko poprawiając włosy i zakrywając bliznę.

_W takich chwilach nie chcę uwierzyć, że naprawdę zostaniesz kiedyś Voldemortem i zabijesz tysiące niewinnych ludzi. _

- Przykro mi – powiedział w końcu Riddle, ale głos miał tak lodowaty, że Harry wątpił w szczerość jego słów.

- Nie oczekuję współczucia, tak jak ty nie oczekiwałeś, gdy opowiedziałeś mi o tamtych... dzieciach – przypomniał mu Harry.

- To dobrze. Od tego jest Dumbledore.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał ciepłe nuty w tonie Riddle'a. Już miał odpowiedzieć, że mężczyzna wcale nie jest taki zły i niedobry jak próbuje być, ale usłyszał kroki i podniósł głowę.

Ku nim szedł mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami do ramion. W ręku trzymał złotą laskę, co skojarzyło się Harry'emu z Lucjuszem. Riddle zerwał się na równe nogi, a kiedy nieznajomy podszedł bliżej, mężczyźni _przytulili się. _

- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary przyjacielu – zaczął nieznajomy. – A kim jest ten młodzieniec?

Harry zmierzył mężczyznę niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Było coś niepokojącego w jego postaci.

_Jakby w postaci Riddle'a nie było. _

- Harrison, Robert Darkheld. Robert, Harrison Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, co? – zarechotał mężczyzna. – Starzec doczekał się potomka? Kim jest ta szalona kobieta?

- Mówiąc o potomkach... – uciął Riddle, patrząc wymownie na Roberta. – Kto za tobą biegnie?

Rzeczywiście, jakaś postać zbliżała się do nich w podskokach. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymała, Harry zauważył, że to dziewczyna. Bardzo ładna dziewczyna. Mogła być mniej więcej w jego wieku. Czarne, proste włosy opadały jej kaskadą na plecy, kontrastując się z bladą cerą i niebieskimi oczami. Miała zadziorny wyraz twarzy, ale wyglądała poważnie, nawet teraz, gdy ciężko oddychała ze zmęczenia.

- To moja dawno zagubiona, całkiem niedawno odnaleziona kuzynka – Robert otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem, spoglądając na Harry'ego lodowato, jakby właśnie zaproponował seks grupowy.

- Meryl – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie, wyciągając rękę do Harry'ego.

Ściskając dłoń Meryl, Harry zauważył, że jej spojrzenie przypomina mu wzrok Cho podczas zajęć GD.

A to nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Obudził się z wielkim bólem głowy i mdłościami. Pieprzony Darkheld, jedyna osoba, przy której Riddle pozwala sobie na więcej alkoholu.

W tym wypadku, wypił chyba trzy butelki samodzielnie. Dumbledore by się wściekł. Nigdy nie lubił Roberta i to nie tylko skłonność mężczyzny do imprez go od niego odrzucała. Darkheld chodził do Durmstrangu, ale Riddle poznał go na Nokturnie. Robert powiedział, że szukał odpowiednio ostrego narzędzia dla swoich domowych skrzatów.

Hm.

Riddle nigdy nie uważał go za swojego przyjaciela, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co Robert myślał o nim. Jednak Darkheld był wspaniałym uczniem, gdy przychodziło do czarnej magii. I Riddle nie miał wątpliwości, co do powodu nie zapowiedzianej wizyty mężczyzny.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie cieszę – skłamał wczorajszego wieczoru. – Ale chyba nie przyjechałeś tu tylko, by wypić ze mną drinka.

- Jak zwykle masz rację – roześmiał się Robert tubalnie, a Riddle rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, nie potrzebował, by Slughorn wiedział o wizycie mężczyzny. – Minęło trochę lat, musisz przyznać.

Darkheld czekał na odpowiedź Toma, ale ten pozostał milczący.

- Pomyślałem, mieliśmy niezłą zabawę w młodości, dlaczego tego nie kontynuować?

- Rozumiem – zaczął powoli Riddle, starannie dobierając słowa – że mówisz o naszej... małej grupie.

- No co jak co, ale ona nie była ma-

- To niemożliwe – uciął sucho. – Jestem teraz nauczycielem. W szkole pełnej dzieci. I pod nosem Dumbledore'a. Myślisz, że miałbym czas na czarną magię?

- Tak myślałem – zachichotał Robert, nie przejęty ostrymi słowami Riddle'a. – Ale kto powiedział, że będziesz tu uczyć do końca życia? Tom, stać cię na coś więcej! Nie sądzisz, że czas wprowadzić twoje nauki w życie? Pomyśl o tym, co moglibyśmy zrobić ze światem-

- Mówisz jak szaleniec – stwierdził lodowato Riddle.

Spojrzenie Darkhelda pociemniało.

- A ludzie mówią, że zmiękłeś.

- Posłuchaj – wycedził Tom. – Mam gdzieś, kto jest na tyle głupi, by opowiadać o mnie plotki. Podejrzewam, że nikt i właśnie to zmyśliłeś. Z racji, że jesteś moim dobrym znajomym-

- Znajomym? Znajomym? – Robert podniósł głos. – Tak mnie teraz nazywasz? Już nie jestem ci potrzebny i się nie liczę?

- Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle i podniósł się z krzesła. – Przestań się wydzierać. Śmierciożercy nigdy nie wejdą w życie. Nie mam ambicji, by biegać za mugolami i zachowywać się jak szaleniec.

- Ty nie masz ambicji? – spytał Darkheld z wściekłością, też wstając i patrząc prosto w lodowate oczy Riddle'a. – Widzę, że Dumbledore zrobił ci niezłe pranie mózgu-

- Nie na tyle, bym nie mógł cię zabić – wyszeptał złowieszczo Riddle, a jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią. – Gdyby nie Dumbledore, już był byś martwy.

I Robert chyba zauważył, że Riddle mówi poważnie, bo odwrócił się napięcie i ruszył ku drzwiom. Zanim wyszedł, Tom dodał cicho:

- Możesz zostać tu do końca przerwy świątecznej. Wiem, że i tak nie masz się gdzie podziać, a nie chcę by dziewczyna szlajała się z tobą po Nokturnie.

Po tej rozmowie Riddle potrzebował więcej niż tylko kieliszek brandy, by się uspokoić i zasnąć.

Chciał wznowić Śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że nie mógł, bo czarna magia zbyt łatwo go pochłaniała, ale nie potrafił zabić w sobie tęsknoty za nauczaniem żądnych wiedzy dorosłych. Nie było nic bardziej fascynującego od wynajdywania nowych zaklęć na lekcję i obserwowania jak Śmierciożercy z zapałem zabierają się do pracy. Posada nauczyciela obrony nie była zadowalająca. Potrzebował czegoś więcej.

Na szczęście Harrison dostarczał mu atrakcji.

Od dnia, w którym chłopak poznał Darkhelda i jego kuzynkę, Harrison zaczął znikać w bibliotece lub chować się na zamku, tym razem nie uciekając przed Riddle'm. Ku rozbawieniu Toma, Meryl była bardzo szczęśliwa z towarzystwa ślizgona i jako że byli jedynymi uczniami w zamku, nie odstępowała go na krok. Riddle spodziewał się, że Harrison nie będzie czuć się komfortowo sam na sam z dziewczyną, ale nie podejrzewał, że jest aż tak źle.

Pewnej nocy Riddle'a obudził hałas w jego gabinecie, który był połączony z prywatnymi kwaterami mężczyzny. Stwierdził, że to pewnie tylko pijany Darkheld, ale nie mógł mu pozwolić na zdemolowanie gabinetu. Chcąc nie chcąc, prawie z zamkniętymi oczyma, wyszedł z sypialni, w celu wyrzucenia Roberta. Zamiast niego, znalazł pod biurkiem Harrisona i mało brakowało, a by go przeklął.

- Co ty tu robisz? – wycedził ze złością, przykładając ręce do twarzy.

- Ukrywam się przed Meryl – odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak.

- Jest druga w nocy.

- I naprawdę pan myśli, że to ją powstrzyma?

Riddle westchnął z irytacją.

- Daruj sobie to spojrzenie, i tak mam zamknięte oczy – wymamrotał nauczyciel. – Idź gdzie indziej. Ja chcę spać.

- Mogę zostać pod biurkiem – zaoferował Harrison błagalnym głosem. – Wszystkie klasy są zamknięte, a nie chcę spotykać się ze Slughornem.

- Naprawdę? Jestem mniej straszny niż Horacy? – Riddle wyglądał na zawiedzionego. – Nie możesz tu zostać. Robisz hałas.

- Yhym – mruknął Harrison i wyszedł spod biurka, idąc do drzwi jak na ścięcie.

- Odwiedź skrzaty, nakarmią cię i ukryją.

- Zanim zdążę do nich zejść, ona mnie już złapie – jęknął chłopak, patrząc na Riddle'a z nadzieją.

- Przestań robić te oczy do cholery, nie dość, że na mnie nie działa, to jeszcze irytuje. I co niby Meryl ci zrobi? Oprócz tego, że – mężczyzna zawiesił głos i szepnął teatralnie – cię dotknie.

- Bardzo zabawne – warknął Harrison. – Ja chcę tylko pójść spać, a ona ciągle gada i gada i gada...

- Hm. Wiesz, ja też chcę zasnąć, ale pewien uczeń ciągle gada i gada i gada...

- Zrozumiałem – przerwał mu chłopak. – Dobranoc.

Riddle odprowadził go wzorkiem i ciężko westchnął zanim Harrison zdążył zamknąć drzwi.

- Nawet nie licz na to, że cię wpuszczę do sypialni – powiedział w końcu, a Harrison nagle znów znalazł się pod biurkiem.

- Dziękuję! – wyszczerzył się na co Riddle tylko się skrzywił.

- Życzę ci bolesnej śmierci – rzucił mężczyzna, zanim zamknął drzwi do swoich prywatnych kwater i w nich zniknął.

Voldemort też, pomyślał Harry z głupim rozbawieniem.

* * *

><p>Nie wyczekiwał na święta w tym roku. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Gwiazdkę spędzi w zamku z Tomem Riddle'm i jego mrocznym przyjacielem-śmierciożercą. Oprócz tego Meryl biegała za nim z jemiołą w ręku.<p>

Harry nie schodził na śniadania, unikając towarzystwa Roberta z całych sił. Na szczęście nie musiał się głodzić, bo skrzaty bardzo chętnie przynosiły my sterty jedzenia. Widocznie bardzo się nudziły podczas przerwy świątecznej i za cel obrały sobie utuczenie chłopaka.

Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy u stóp zobaczył parę paczuszek, owiniętych w świąteczny papier. Ostrożnie dotykał każdą z nich, zastanawiając się, czy to nie jakaś kolejna pułapka Riddle'a. Mężczyzna miał bardzo dziwne, bolesne poczucie humoru.

W końcu zdecydował się na dużą, miękką paczkę, przy której tkwił list.

_Mój drogi chłopcze, _

_ liczę, że dobrze się czujesz. Mam nadzieję, że Tom daje Ci trochę odpocząć, ale z tego, co mi pisał, jesteś „niekompetentnym, męczącym bachorem, który myśli, że przerwy świąteczne pozwalają na zapomnienie o nauce". Chyba Cię polubił. _

_ Przesyłam Ci coś, co w przyszłości będzie do Ciebie należeć. Wydaje mi się, że niedługo może Ci się przydać. _

_ Do zobaczenia niedługo,_

_ Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry nadal miał na twarzy uśmiech, gdy otwierał paczkę, ale kiedy zobaczył, co w niej jest, zamarł. Na jego kolana upadła peleryna niewidka.

Zanim Harry ją dostał, peleryna należała do jego ojca. Czy to możliwe, że Dumbledore dał ją Jamesowi? I rzeczywiście, Harry'emu brakowało swobody, z którą mógł się poruszać po zamku.

Cały czas w szoku, rozpakował drugi prezent. Na kartce było nabazgrane:

_Nie zmieniłem receptury. _

_ H. _

W środku było pełno ciasteczek Hagrida. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, szczęśliwy, że olbrzym nie jest na niego zły.

Prawie z przerażeniem zauważył, że ślizgoni także przysłali mu prezenty. Od Avery'ego dostał górę słodyczy, Lestrange zakupił Harry'emu książkę „Jak powstrzymywać swój temperament" (przy tym Harry parsknął śmiechem, czując szczery przypływ sympatii do chłopaka) i srebrną pieczęć z literą H od Notta. Z ukłuciem bólu zauważył, że Malfoy nie przysłał nawet listu. Harry naprawdę polubił chłopaka i miał nadzieję, że go w żaden sposób nie uraził.

Wiedział, że nie dostanie prezentu od Riddle'a, więc ostatnia paczuszka musiała być od Meryl. Harry rozważał, czy nie powinien zignorować niepozornej paczki, ale w końcu, z obawą, powoli rozerwał świąteczny papier.

Ku jego zdziwieniu w środku była tylko kartka (w kształcie serca...), a do niej przyczepiony klucz. Na liście pisało:

_Dziś o ósmej. W sali numer 72. _

_ Buziaki, _

_ M. _

Nagle Harry zapragnął być ciężko chory.

Najgorsze było to, że Meryl wcale go odstraszała, a jej opiekun, Robert. Gdy tylko Harry zbliżał się do dziewczyny, a raczej nie uciekał od niej, Darkheld zaczynał robić złośliwe uwagi lub rzucał mu mordercze spojrzenia. Nawet Riddle był zirytowany zachowaniem kolegi. Harry miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel w końcu coś powie, ale ten pewnie stwierdził, że szkoda zachodu.

* * *

><p>Siedział w bibliotece i odpisywał podziękowania za prezenty, gdy przed nim zmaterializował się skrzat. Trochę przypominał Zgredka, bo też wydawał się mieć ADHD i bardzo przywiązał się do Harry'ego. Kiedy chłopak spytał, jak ma na imię, skrzat prawie się popłakał. Okazało się, że w tych czasach skrzaty nie mają imion, a czarodzieje po prostu rzucają na nich obelgi, jak „brzydal, przynieś mi..." lub „ten co śmierdzi, podaj...". Dlatego Harry był pierwszym człowiekiem, który nadał skrzatowi imię.<p>

- Sznurek? Co się stało?

Skrzat przyniósł z sobą dużą, podłużną paczkę, owiniętą w srebrno-zielony papier, do której przyczepiona była czarna kokarda.

- To przesyłka dla pana Harrisona – zaskrzeczał Sznurek, a jego wielkie uszy podskoczyły wesoło.

- Od kogo? – spytał zdziwiony Harry, domyślając się, że papier nie bez powodu był w ślizgońskich barwach.

- Sznurek nie wie, ale do przesyłki jest dołączony list – skrzat podał Harry'emu paczkę. – Czy to wszystko, panie Harrison?

- Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedział cicho Harry i nawet nie zauważył, że skrzat zanim zniknął, zaczął cicho pochlipywać, słysząc słowa chłopaka.

Harry z niecierpliwością otworzył list. Napisane było:

_Cześć Dumbledore,_

_ oh rany, chciałbym zwracać się do Ciebie po nazwisku, ale to brzmi tak cholernie głupio, nie sądzisz? _

_ Ał. _

_ To tylko mój ojciec. Nie lubi, gdy przeklinam, a siedzi tuż koło mnie. W słowniku Malfoyów nie ma czegoś takiego jak słowo prywatność. Ciekawe czy też będzie mi zaglądać przez ramię, gdy znajdę sobie dziewczynę i..._

_ Wracając do tematu, zanim mój ojciec roztrzaska mi głowę swoją laską... hm... to dziwnie zabrzmiało, prawda?_

_ JUŻ NIC NIE MÓWIĘ. _

_ Chciałem Ci tylko życzyć wesołych świąt, nawet jeżeli musisz spędzać je z Riddle'm i Slughornem. Domyślam się, że ten pierwszy miota w Ciebie klątwami, a drugi... siedzi w swoich komnatach i pije. Następnym razem zabieram Cię do nas. _

_ (Spodziewałem się uderzenia, ale mój tata chyba Cię lubi.)_

_ I zanim powiesz, że nie możesz przyjąć prezentu – nie masz wyboru. Dostałem list od Anthony'ego, który zrezygnował z pozycji szukającego. Uwierzysz? Nawet nie podał powodu. _

_ Miłego latania,_

_ Abraxas Malfoy. _

Zaraz po przeczytaniu listu, Harry rozerwał papier i jego oczom ukazała się miotła. I to nie byle jaka, Harry czytał o niej w Historii Quidditcha, Nimbus Tysiąc to najszybsza miotła tego czasu.

_Prawdopodobnie babcia lub matka Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące. _

Ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w niespodziewanej rezygnacji dawnego szukającego maczał palce nie kto inny jak Tom Riddle. Harry bardzo nie chciał mieć jeszcze więcej wrogów, a Anthony i tak już wcześniej nie był przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony.

Co prowadziło do jedno wniosku – musiał znaleźć Riddle'a, który na pewno był gdzieś w pobliżu Darkhelda.

_Dlaczego życie mnie nienawidzi? _

Chyba, że wykorzysta pelerynę niewidkę.

Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju, ostrożnie przemykając niezauważony po korytarzach. Ukrył nową miotłę pod kołdrą i nałożył na siebie pelerynę. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia, gdy nie zobaczył swojego odbicia w lustrze. Wymknął się z lochów i skierował się w stronę gabinetu Riddle'a tylko po to, by odkryć, że go tam nie ma. Zdezorientowany poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, ale znalazł tam tylko Roberta i Meryl, więc szybko uciekł. Przez chwilę nawet chciał zejść do komnaty tajemnic, ale na szczęście przypomniał sobie, że bazyliszek nadal żyje. Nie mając lepszych pomysłów, zaczął włóczyć się po korytarzach, gdy nagle usłyszał huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Podszedł do nich, ale nie mógł otworzyć. Nawet Alohomora nie pomogła. W ostateczności rzucił zaklęcie, o którym ostatnio uczył się z Riddle'm. Nigdy mu nie wychodziło, ale tym razem klamka podskoczyła i opadła, a drzwi stanęło otworem.

Oczom Harry'ego ukazało się zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i...

...Riddle.

* * *

><p>Jak on miał dość gadania Roberta. Rozmowa z nim polegała na przytakiwaniu, podczas gdy mężczyzna opowiadał o swoich licznych podróżach. Oczywiście robił to tylko, by zdenerwować Toma. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że Riddle nienawidzi słuchać o prywatnych sprawach ludzi czy ich przygodach.<p>

Miał gdzieś, czy był niemiły. Odszedł od stołu zaraz po obiedzie i miał już poszukać chłopaka, gdy przypomniał sobie o lustrze, tak bardzo znienawidzonym przez Dumbledore'a. Tom nigdy nie naciskał, by dowiedzieć się, co Albus w nim widzi. Tak samo starzec nie pytał o odbicie Riddle'a. Choć na pewno wiedział. Lub podejrzewał. Jednak mimo tego, Dumbledore zakazał mu odwiedzania pokoju, w którym znajdowało się lustro. Tom znał powody.

Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i szybko zamknął drzwi. Nie chciał, by ktoś mu przeszkodził.

Stało tam. Piękne i potężne. Tom zawsze podziwiał nie tylko właściwości lustra, ale i wygląd. Było jak niebezpieczne, acz majestatyczne zwierzę, od którego nie można było odwrócić wzroku.

Podszedł z obawą do zwierciadła. Wiedział, co zobaczy. Znalazł lustro, gdy był na drugim roku, ale wtedy widział moc, potęgę, nieśmiertelność. Był otoczony przez ludzi, którzy byli gotowi zginąć dla niego. Niepokonany.

W siódmej klasie odszukał lustro i spojrzał ponownie.

Teraz, tak jak wtedy, zobaczył samego siebie. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Ale Riddle widział różnicę. Nie był już tak blady, a policzki miał zaróżowione, usta pełniejsze i wykrzywione w szczerym uśmiechu. Jednak to oczy Toma wskazywały na to, jaki jest szczęśliwy. Patrzyły się na prawdziwego Riddle'a z ciepłem i radością. Brakowało w nich zimna i smutku. A przede wszystkim, nie iskrzyły krwawą czerwienią. Nie było w nich nawet cienia osamotnienia i przerażenia. Riddle ze zwierciadła nie znał bólu i strachu, który towarzyszył Tomowi od dzieciństwa. Nie miał wspomnień z sierocińca. Był kochany i otoczony przyjaciółmi.

Tęsknota malowała się na twarzy prawdziwego Riddle'a. Tęsknota za czymś, czego nigdy nie miał i nie mógł mieć – za życiem bez drzemiącego w nim Voldemorta.

* * *

><p>Zbliżała się ósma. Harry nie był w nastroju na spotkanie z Meryl. Po tym, jak zobaczył Riddle'a przy lustrze, nie mógł wyrzucić mężczyzny z umysłu. Co młody Voldemort widział w zwierciadle? Potęgę? Nie. To było coś, co może mieć; co będzie mieć. A lustro pokazuje najgłębsze pragnienia serca.<p>

Ale czy Riddle miał serce?

Z tym pytaniem wszedł do pokoju numer 72. Meryl czekała na niego w kącie klasy. Wyglądała przepięknie. Miała na sobie czarną krótką sukienkę i nic oprócz tego. Zdawała się lśnić w świetle księżyca. Długie włosy upięła w kok i pozwoliła, by jedno pasemko wysunęło się luźno i opadło jej na ramiona.

- Wyglądasz ślicznie – przyznał Harry, podchodząc niepewnie do dziewczyny.

- Dziękuję. A ty... jak zwykle – roześmiała się.

- Nie wiedziałem, że mam założyć coś odświętnego – przyznał, czując, że się rumieni.

- Jesteś słodki.

Zapadła przyjemna cisza. Harry w milczeniu podziwiał wygląd Meryl, która przysunęła się bliżej i delikatnie przeczesała dłonią jego włosy.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harris – wyszeptała i pocałowała go.

Był to zupełnie różny pocałunek od tego z Cho. Przede wszystkim, Meryl zdawała się wiedzieć, co robi. Namiętnie pogłębiła pocałunek, zanurzając ręce we włosach oszołomionego Harry'ego. Delikatnie ugryzła go w wargę, co zdecydowanie rozbudziło chłopaka. W końcu odwzajemnił pocałunek, przyciągając Meryl bliżej siebie. Ta prawie wepchnęła mu język do gardła, błądząc nim po podniebieniu chłopaka. Zachłannie całowała każdy milimetr twarzy Harry'ego. I kiedy miał się odsunąć, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, Meryl mocno ugryzła jego dolną wargę. Harry poczuł metaliczny smak krwi.

- Co... – wyjąkał.

Nie zdążył skończyć zdania, bo czyjaś ręka mocno zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, odciągając Harry'ego od zdziwionej Meryl.

- Harrison za mną – wycedził Tom Riddle'a, podczas gdy Robert pociągnął kuzynkę za włosy.

Obaj wyglądali na wściekłych.

Riddle zaprowadził (_zaciągnął, moje ramię już nigdy nie będzie takie samo_) Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu. Przez całą drogę nie odezwał się ani słowem, mimo usilnych starań chłopaka, by chociaż na niego wrzasnął.

Gdy dotarli do pokoju, Harry chciał potulnie usiąść, ale Riddle złapał go za przód szaty i przygwoździł do ściany.

- Czy jesteś idiotą? – spytał mężczyzna, a głos drżał mu od gniewu.

Harry bał się odpowiedzieć. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że...

- Czego? – warknął Riddle. – Że Robert ma pieprzony romans z własną kuzynką? Może nie, ale do cholery, widziałeś jaki jest zazdrosny! Trzeba było trzymać się planu i jej unikać!

- Ma co? – jęknął Harry.

Riddle musiał chyba zauważyć, że Harry jest zbyt przerażony i skołowany, by myśleć poprawnie, bo puścił go i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Oddychał ciężko.

- Chciał cię zabić.

- Słucham? Myślałem, że to pana specjalność... – zaczął Harry, ale szybko przerwał, widząc, że mężczyzna nie jest w nastroju do żartów. – Naprawdę? Miał wyciągniętą różdżkę i Avadę na ustach?

- Tak – Riddle rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. – A myślisz, że dlaczego jestem poobijany?

Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się nauczycielowi, który rzeczywiście wyglądał beznadziejnie. Jego włosy stanęły dęba, peleryna była przekrzywiona tak, że zakrywała tylko lewę ramię Riddle'a, a noga mężczyzny krwawiła.

- Oh. Jest pan ranny – zauważył głupio.

- Widzę, że za bardzo nie przejął cię fakt, że mogłeś umrzeć.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Dziękuję.

_Lord Voldemort właśnie uratował mi życie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócę do przyszłości, zanim mnie ukatrupi, przypomnę mu o tym. Będzie zabawnie. _

- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie – parsknął Riddle ze złością. – Wiesz ile jest roboty papierkowej, gdy uczeń umiera w Hogwarcie?

Harry roześmiał się mimo woli.

- Ty też jesteś ranny – mruknął mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej. – Co wy tam robiliście?

- Um... – zażenowany Harry dotknął wargi, z której nadal leciała krew. – Pewnie Darkheld ją tego nauczył.

Riddle roześmiał się cicho, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Delikatnie przejechał palcem po zranionej wardze Harry'ego, który wstrzymał oddech.

- Boli? – wyszeptał Tom.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie ufając swojemu głosu.

Mężczyzna nachylił się, tak że ich oddechy zmieszały się z sobą i pocałował go. Nie był to gwałtowny i namiętny pocałunek jak z Meryl. Riddle delikatnie całował usta Harry'ego, uważając na zranioną wargę. Harry tym razem od razu oddał pocałunek i wpuścił język Toma do środka, samemu również badając podniebienie mężczyzny. Tom przygwoździł go znowu do ściany, zakładając sobie nogę Harry'ego na biodro. Drugą rękę wplótł we włosy chłopaka, który jęknął z przyjemności, czując że spodnie Riddle ocierają się o jego erekcję. I zanim Harry zdążył przyciągnąć do siebie Toma, ten odskoczył jak oparzony.

Wtedy dotarło do Harry'ego co właśnie zrobił.

I uciekł.

* * *

><p>wstawiam rozdział wcześniej, ponieważ jestem trochę do przodu + nie mogę doczekać się Waszej reakcji ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Z ulgą przyjął powrót ślizgonów do zamku. W pokoju wspólnym robiło się za cicho, a Harry nie wychodził z niego dosłownie od tygodnia. Śniadania, obiady i kolacje jadł w dormitorium (ku radości skrzatów, które spełniały każde jego zachcianki, przez co czuł się jak kobieta w ciąży), a po książki do biblioteki wysyłał Sznurka („Sznurek zrobi wszystko dla pana Harrisona!"). Jedyne czego żałował to tego, że nie mógł przelecieć się na swojej nowej miotle. Jednak nie uznał tygodnia za stracony, choć wiedział, że Ron byłby przerażony, widząc jak dużo czasu Harry spędza nad książkami.

Harry nie chciał myśleć o tym, co by powiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel, gdyby dowiedział się o pocałunku w Gwiazdkę. I nie był pewien, który pocałunek miał na myśli.

Wiedział, że unikanie Riddle'a było dziecinne, ale wcale nie chciał zachowywać się jak dorosły. Był przerażony. Całował się z człowiekiem, który w bliskiej przyszłości zabije jego rodziców, mnóstwo niewinnych ludzi i spróbuje też zamordować i samego Harry'ego. Nie potrafił zmienić przeznaczenia. A przepowiednia była jasna.

Któryś z nich musi zginąć.

Chowając twarz w dłoniach, Harry spróbował zapłakać, ale poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy odkrył, że nie może. Siedział tak do wieczora, myśląc o niczym, aż w końcu usłyszał wyczekiwany dźwięk podnieconych głosów i śmiechu.

Usłyszałby, gdyby nie to, że trafił do Slytherinu, w którym śmiech był surowo zakazany (chyba, że jest to śmiech: zły; złośliwy; drwiący; bardzo zły; mroczny; zły do potęgi). Na szczęście ślizgoni byli dosyć głośni, szczególnie, że połowa z nich już się kłóciła.

Harry podniósł głowę akurat w odpowiednim momencie, by zobaczyć czwórkę przyjaciół, rzucających się na niego z okrzykiem „Harris!" lub „Nasz ulubiony kochaś Horacego!".

- Rozumiem, że to jest ślizgońskie powiedzenie „tęskniliśmy"? – jęknął Harry, próbując złapać oddech.

- Słyszeliśmy ciekawe rzeczy!

- Podobno nic nie jadłeś przez dwa tygodnie...

- ...zepchnąłeś Riddle'a z miotły...

- ...i przeleciałeś córkę Darkhelda.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Mniej więcej – przyznał ku uciechy ślizgonów. – Ale skąd wy o tym wiecie?

- Mój ojciec jest w zarządzie szkoły – odpowiedział Malfoy. – Lubi wiedzieć, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie, nawet gdy mnie nie ma. Czasem to przerażające, bo wie o naszych spiskach wcześniej niż nauczyciele. Ale, ale. Słyszałem, że ta córunia Darkhelda to niezła laska.

- Jest jego kuzynką – poprawił szybko Harry, pamiętając o jej chorym związku z Robertem. – I całowaliśmy się dopóki nie wpadł Darkheld z żądzą mordu w oczach. Skąd go znacie?

- Cały Hogwart go zna. Przychodził do Hogsmade, bo tylko tak mógł odwiedzać Riddle'a i zawsze zostawiał po sobie parę osób w szpitalu. Przeważnie młode, ładne dziewczyny z Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli – Nott skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, a reszta ślizgonów zamilkła na chwilę. – Nie jesteśmy święci, ale gwałt to taka cholerna mugolska słabość. Czarodziejom nie przystoi.

- Hm – mruknął Harry, czując powracające wyrzuty sumienia.

_Czy powinienem zacząć się martwić o Meryl?_

- Wracając do tematu – Lestrange przerwał szybko milczenie. – Co z tym Riddle'm?

- Sam spadł – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałem go nauczyć zwisu do góry nogami, to idiota zamknął oczy i nie wyprostował rączki.

- Ja to bym powiedział, że po prostu specjalnie źle mu pokazałeś – roześmiał się Malfoy. – Nam możesz się przyznać.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- I jaką karę dostałeś? – spytał Avery.

- Żadną. Ale sądzę, że spotkanie Darkhelda możesz uznać za karę.

- A co z tym jedzeniem?

- Oh. To powinno się wam spodobać. Sznurek! – zawołał Harry, pyknęło i w pokoju wspólnym pojawił się skrzat.

- Sprawiłeś sobie skrzata? – zarechotał Malfoy.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Sznurku, przyniesiesz nam pięć szklanek z sokiem dyniowym? Proszę? – nie tylko skrzat osłupiał, ślizgoni wpatrywali się w Harry'ego jakby właśnie powiedział, że ma zamiar poślubić Sznurka.

Z wrzaskiem wdzięczności, skrzat zniknął.

- Proszę? – powtórzył drwiąco Lestrange.

- Sznurek? – sarknął Avery.

- Z doświadczenia wiem, że nie opłaca się robić ze skrzatów naszych wrogów – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Dzięki niemu uniknąłem towarzystwa Darkhelda.

_I Riddle'a, z którym się całowałem, ale o tym już nie słyszeliście, co? _

- Nieważne – Malfoy machnął ręką. – Już się przyzwyczailiśmy, że jak powinno być coś zrobione, to ty robisz na odwrót. Ważniejsze jest to, co będzie jutro.

- Czyli? – Harry podrapał się po głowie, ale jedyne, co go jutro czeka to obrona i Riddle.

- Mecz.

- Mecz? Przecież jutro jest poniedziałek!

- No właśnie. Mecze zawsze mamy w poniedziałki i piątki. Dlatego skracają nam lekcje – odpowiedział Nott.

- Nie lepiej byłoby mieć mecze w soboty i niedziele? Wtedy nie przepadałyby nam zajęcia – zauważył Harry.

- Właśnie! Tak chcieli zrobić na początku, ale się nie zgodziliśmy, bo to są nasze wolne dni. Nauczyciele się wściekli i stwierdzili, że Quidditch jest zajęciem dodatkowym, dlatego mecze będą w soboty, ale wtedy cała drużyna Slytherinu i Gryffindoru – po raz pierwszy połączyliśmy siły – zrezygnowała i musieli zrobić, co chcieliśmy – opowiedział z dumą Malfoy.

_Można to użyć w przyszłości. _

- Ale ja ani razu nie trenowałem z drużyną!

Ślizgoni popatrzyli na niego jak na idiotę.

- Oprócz tego, że byłeś na każdym treningu z nami – sarknął Abraxas.

- Oh. Właśnie, Ab, chciałem ci podziękować za mio-

- Jak go nazwałeś? – zarechotał Nott.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby piorun go trafił.

- Nigdy więcej – jęknął, a reszta ślizgonów na czele z Harrym roześmiali się.

* * *

><p>Jak zwykle zrezygnował ze śniadania, ale tym razem miał skrzata na zawołanie, który przez całą drogę do klasy jęczał, że pan Harrison nic nie je, że pan Harrison powinien wziąć dzień wolny, że pan Harrison...<p>

Na swoje nieszczęście skrzat biegający po korytarzach za sławnym Dumbledore'm nie był codziennością. Gdy wszedł do klasy, wszyscy zaczęli szeptać o tym, co robił w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Zażenowany usiadł koło Malfoya, który rechotał w najlepsze, bo usłyszał, że Harry biegał nago po zamku.

- Dlaczego spaliłeś wszystkie swoje ubrania? – spytał roześmiany Abraxas.

- Widzę, że dopisuje ci humor – wymamrotał Harry.

- Mam pewien plan – zaczął Malfoy. – Dawno już nie dokuczaliśmy gryfonom, a to rodzaj tradycji przed meczem.

- Wolałbym trzymać się z dala od kłopotów.

- Nie nudź, miałeś całe dwa tygodnie na odpoczynek, a wyglądasz gorzej niż przed przerwą.

Harry westchnął zrezygnowany.

- To chociaż nie na obronie, nie chcę podpaść Riddle'owi.

- Już i tak podpadłeś – zauważył Malfoy.

_Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. _

- Tylko jedno małe zaklęcie.

- Panie Malfoy, przeszkadzam panu? – wycedził Riddle, pojawiając się znikąd.

- Nie, profesorze – zaprzeczył szybko chłopak.

- To dobrze. Wynocha.

W klasie zapadła cisza.

- Słucham? – spytał blady Abraxas.

- Nie będę powtarzać – warknął Riddle i już odwrócił się tyłem, zaczynając lekcję.

Zszokowany Malfoy podniósł się sztywno i wyszedł z klasy. Jeszcze przedtem zdążył posłać Harry'emu „co do cholery mu zrobiłeś" spojrzenie.

- Dzisiaj będziemy przerabiać zaklęcie Patronusa – zaczął Riddle lodowatym głosem.

Wszyscy uczniowie schylili nisko głowy i notowali, podczas gdy Harry przewracał w palcach pióro. Na szczęście nie podpadnie Riddle'owi, gdy ten będzie chciał demonstracji.

- Musicie znaleźć najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie – tłumaczył mężczyzna. – Szczególnie trudne będzie to w obecności dementorów, więc jeśli komuś się nie uda na dzisiejszych zajęciach, nie idzie na mecz i trenuje. Uczniowie, których Patronusy zostały zatwierdzone przeze mnie, wychodzą wcześniej.

- Panie profesorze? – rękę podniosła dziewczyna z jasnymi włosami i niebieskimi, szczerymi oczami. – Czy może pan rzucić to zaklęcie?

Harry nie spoglądał na Riddle'a, ale dobrze wiedział, że nauczyciel zamarł. To było jedyne zaklęcie, z którym młody Voldemort miał problem, dlatego Harry był zdziwiony, że Riddle w ogóle przeprowadził tę lekcję.

- Nie sądzę, by spodobał się pani mój Patronus – roześmiał się cicho mężczyzna. – Do roboty.

Uczniowie zabrali się do ćwiczeń. Nottowi udało się za drugim razem, ale Riddle nawet nie zwrócił uwagi.

- Dobrze ci poszło – zauważył Harry, podchodząc do ślizgona.

- Dzięki. Moja matka kiedyś mnie uczyła – Nott obserwował jak jego orzeł szybuje i w końcu znika. – Piękny, prawda?

- Każdy Patronus jest wspaniały – potwierdził Harry.

- A co z tobą? Nie ćwiczysz?

- Expecto Patronum – z różdżki Harry'ego wystrzelił jeleń, który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich pokłusował na Riddle'a.

Harry szybko zerwał połączenie i zwierze zniknęło.

_Świetnie. Nawet mój Patronus wyczuwa w Riddle'u Voldemorta. _

Nauczyciel zmierzył Harry'ego zimnym wzrokiem i odwrócił się, kontynuując krążenie wokół uczniów.

- Rany – mruknął Nott. – Musi być strasznie wściekły. Co ty mu zrobiłeś?

_Tylko uciekłem z sali po tym, jak mnie pocałował. Nic wielkiego. _

- A bo ja wiem – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Chodź, skoro już umiemy to zaklęcie, powinniśmy poszukać Malfoya.

Wyszli z klasy jako pierwsi. Abraxas czekał na nich na dworze, koło niego spoczywała już miotła Harry'ego.

- Możemy ćwiczyć?

- I tak zaraz zaczyna się mecz – zauważył Malfoy. – Jeśli mój ojciec się spyta, dlaczego wyleciałem z zajęć, powiem, że to przez ciebie.

- Nie kazałem ci gadać – obruszył się Harry.

- Ale to nie ja byłem w zamku przez dwa tygodnie sam na sam z Riddle'm.

Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Anthony'ego. Chłopak wyglądał na wściekłego, idąc w stronę Harry'ego, wyjął różdżkę i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił zaklęcie na chłopaka. Harry w porę uskoczył.

- Co...

- TY JEBANY PODLIZUSIE – wrzasnął ślizgon i spróbował jeszcze raz, ale Harry z łatwością zablokował zaklęcie.

- Chyba jest zły – wymamrotał Malfoy.

- Powiedz mi więcej – warknął Harry. – Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy są dziś na mnie wściekli.

- Ja będę, jeśli nie złapiesz znicza – obiecał Nott.

- POBIEGŁEŚ DO RIDDLE'A I POPROSIŁEŚ GO O MOJE MIEJSCE! MOJE! – Anthony był już w niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości, więc Harry zrobił parę kroków do tyłu.

- O nic go nie prosiłem – wycedził Harry. – Wcale nie chciałem twojego pieprzonego miejsca. Dowiedziałem się o tym, gdy Malfoy kupił mi miotłę...

- TY TEŻ? – wrzasnął ślizgon na Abraxasa.

- Dzięki – syknął Malfoy do Harry'ego. – Słuchaj...

- NIE! CRU-

Harry wyczuł, że zaczyna się robić niebezpiecznie, więc szybko obezwładnił Anthony'ego i wyrwał mu różdżkę z dłoni.

- Naprawdę chcesz rzucić takie zaklęcie za to, że straciłeś pozycję szukającego w drużynie? – spytał drwiąco. – Co zrobisz, kiedy ktoś ci coś ukradnie? Zabijesz go?

- Chętnie bym zabił ciebie, śmieciu – Anthony splunął na trawę.

- Szkoda, że byś nie trafił – roześmiał się Malfoy. – A teraz spadaj zanim ci się coś stanie. Mamy mecz do wygrania.

Anthony rzucił ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie, wyrwał Harry'emu z ręki swoją różdżkę i odszedł.

- Wcale nie poprosiłem Riddle'a o to miejsce – wymamrotał Harry.

- Nie przejmuj się nim – poradził Nott. – To tylko uszkodzona duma. Jesteś o wiele lepszy od niego i Anthony o tym dobrze wie.

- Dobra, koniec tych czułych słówek – warknął kapitan drużyny Slytherinu, który właśnie podszedł z resztą ślizgonów. – Czas na mecz. I obiecuję ci, Dumbledore, jeśli to spieprzysz, nie ręczę za siebie.

- Zrozumiałem. Nie wygramy, nie żyję.

- Chociaż nie jest tępy – ucieszył się Malfoy.

Ruszyli w stronę boiska. Słychać już było głośne rozmowy i podniecone okrzyki. Grali przeciwko gryfonom. Harry pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tym razem będzie łapać znicza dla Slytherinu. Kapitan już wprowadzał ich w swoją taktykę, która w skrócie brzmiała „faulować ile wlezie". Harry stwierdził, że tę wiedzę może później wykorzystać, gdy tylko wróci do przyszłości.

- Sędzia jest po naszej stronie – ogłosił nagle jeden z pałkarzy.

- Rodwin? – parsknął Malfoy. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że kibicuje kochanym lewkom.

- Rodwin złapał smoczą ospę.

- Śmiertelne? – spytał zaciekawiony Abraxas. – Nigdy za nim nie przepadałem.

_Kiedyś sam się przekonasz. _

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ważne, że na zastępstwie jest Riddle.

W przebieralni zapadła głucha cisza.

- No co? – spytał drugi pałkarz. – Przecież był w Slytherinie.

- Harris – zaczął Malfoy – może jednak zmienisz się z Anthony'm.

* * *

><p>I Harry żałował, że nie przyjął propozycji Abraxasa. Riddle robił wszystko, by tylko utrudnić Harry'emu latanie. Kiedy chłopak zauważył znicz, mężczyzna przez przypadek zagrodził mu drogę. Nawet ślizgoni wściekli się na swojego ulubionego nauczyciela, który pozostał jak zwykle niewzruszony.<p>

- Masz jakiś problem? – wrzasnął Harry do Riddle'a, gdy ten prawie zepchnął go z miotły.

Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco i wzleciał w górę.

- Hej, Dumbl, mam walnąć w niego tłuczka? – zaproponował pałkarz i Harry poważnie rozważył kuszącą ofertę.

Spojrzał ze złością na Riddle'a, który był akurat odwrócony tyłem i serce podeszło mu do gardła. Koło ucha mężczyzny szybował znicz. Harry wyrwał się do przodu i popędził za złotą kulką. Potrącił przy tym Riddle'a, ale nawet się nie odwrócił. Słyszał krzyki uczniów, a wszystko zlało mu się w jedną niewyraźną zielono-niebieską plamę. Przed sobą widział tylko swoją wyciągniętą rękę i znicz... już tak blisko... poderwał miotłę do siebie, prawie zderzając się z wieżą. Gwałtownie zawrócił i złapał znicza. Trybuny eksplodowały. Harry uniósł rękę z tryumfem, gdy nagle... znicz wyrwał mu się z dłoni i popędził dalej. Zapadła cisza.

- To niemożliwe – wrzasnął Malfoy, a reszta ślizgonów poparła go okrzykami.

Po złapaniu, znicz nie uciekał. Jednak tym razem kulka nawet nie schowała skrzydeł, przygotowana do odlotu.

Harry poszybował za nią, ale znicz zmierzał w wyraźnym kierunku – w stronę ścigającego gryfonów, który szybko zauważył, co się dzieje i pochwycił kulkę. Wszyscy czekali, ale znicz się nie wyrywał. Nikt się nie odezwał.

- Oszustwo – warknął w końcu kapitan ślizgonów. – Mecz się nie liczy! Harrison pierwszy złapał znicza!

Ale Harry dobrze wiedział, czyja to robota. Poderwał miotłę i pofrunął w stronę Riddle'a, który już opadał na ziemię z zadowoloną miną.

- O co ci chodzi? – wrzasnął Harry za nim. – Najpierw dajesz mi tę pozycję, a potem czarujesz znicz tak, żebyśmy przegrali?

- Uspokój się – wycedził Riddle. – Mecz wygrał Gryffindor – oznajmił głośno ku radości gryfonów i sfrustrowanych ryków ślizgonów.

- To niesprawiedliwe – wykrzyknął Malfoy, zagradzając drogę mężczyźnie, tak by nie mógł wylądować. – Jest pan nauczycielem do cholery! Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo jest pan wściekły na Harrisona, wygraliśmy! Ten beznadziejny szukający gryfonów nawet nie zauważył znicza dopóki nie pojawił mu się prosto pod nosem!

- Panie Malfoy, na jutro esej o...

- Mam gdzieś pana esej – warknął Abraxas. – Harrison był genialny!

- Harrison nie potrafił przytrzymać znicza w dłoni – roześmiał się drwiąco Riddle. – Usuń się z drogi.

Jednak Harry miał lepszy pomysł. Wyjął różdżkę i wyrzucił przed siebie klątwę, którą omawiał kiedyś z Riddle'm. Oczywiście mężczyzna szybko obrócił się i zablokował zaklęcie, ale to wystarczyło.

Harry popędził w górę i opuścił stadion, a za nim pofrunął Riddle. Malfoy zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Trybuny po raz drugi eksplodowały, tym razem jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej. Nauczyciele próbowali zapanować nad podekscytowanymi uczniami, ale nijak im to wychodziło. Tylko Dumbledore spokojnie podążał wzrokiem za coraz szybciej oddalającymi się miotłami.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem Harry zatrzymał się, wisząc parę metrów nad drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie. Riddle dopadł go parę sekund później. Nic nie powiedział, tylko posłał w stronę chłopaka trzy zaklęcia, z czego Harry znał tylko jedno. Na szczęście był na miotle, dzięki której poruszał się szybciej i zgrabniej niż na ziemi.<p>

- Przestań – wychrypiał w końcu, gdy Riddle posłał kolejne sześć, w tym dwa prawie trafiły Harry'ego.

- Uciekaj, w tym jesteś najlepszy – wycedził mężczyzna.

- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko!

- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to ty ukrywałeś się przez tydzień w pokoju wspólnym! – syknął Riddle, rzucając kolejne zaklęcia.

Harry jęknął, gdy jedno z nich go trafiło. Confundus. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, więc przyległ do miotły, kurczowo trzymając się kija. Riddle schował różdżkę, patrząc na Harry'ego z nienawiścią.

- Ale to ty mnie pocałowałeś! – wrzasnął Harry, zaraz żałując swoich słów.

Riddle zbladł i zacisnął usta w podłużną kreskę. Chyba chciał wrócić na stadion, ale Harry szybko dodał:

- Nie powinienem tego powiedzieć, przepraszam!

- Powiedziałeś tylko prawdę – odpowiedział cicho mężczyzna. – Z tego powodu odwołuję nasze wspólne lekcje. Nie martw się o mecz, przyznam zwycięstwo ślizgonom, a winę zwalę na jakiegoś gryfona.

- Poczekaj, nie możesz po prostu...

- Uciec? – zaproponował Riddle.

Harry zacisnął ręce ze złości i podfrunął bliżej mężczyzny.

- Uciekłem, bo...

_Bo będziesz mordercą moich rodziców. _

_ Może coś innego. _

_ Bo zamordujesz tysiące niewinnych ludzi. _

_ Nie. _

_ Bo spróbujesz zabić i mnie. _

_ Prawie. _

_ Bo twoja prawa ręka doprowadzi do śmierci mojego ojca chrzestnego, jedynego człowieka, którego mogłem nazwać swoją rodziną. _

_ Hm._

_ Bo przepowiednia postawi przede mną zadanie. Zabicie ciebie lub śmierć z twojej różdżki. _

_ Trudny wybór._

Riddle podniósł brwi, czekając.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć – wymamrotał w końcu Harry.

- Świetnie – odpowiedział lodowato mężczyzna. – Wiem, że nienawidziłeś mnie od początku roku. Myślałem, że ci przeszło. Widocznie nie.

- To nie tak, że cię nienawidzę... – zaczął Harry, ale nawet dla niego zabrzmiało to nieszczerze.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Oczywiście, że cię obchodzi! Pocałowałeś mnie! Musisz coś czuć-

- Ja. Nie. Mam. Uczuć. Do. Nikogo – wycedził Riddle, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. – Zapamiętaj to sobie. Jesteś tylko zabawką.

Harry zamarł.

_Co jeśli mówi prawdę? Przecież Lord Voldemort bawi się ludźmi i ich emocjami. Riddle mógł równie dobrze być znudzony, a ja byłem akurat pod ręką. Świetnie. To wszystko ułatwia. Nie muszę się martwić, że się zakochał czy coś..._

Dlaczego więc czuł, że jego serce rozpada się na kawałki?


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Z założenia nie mówił ludziom prawdy. Ale nie miał w nawyku okłamywania samego siebie. I tym razem też tego nie zrobił.

Dlaczego pocałował Harrisona? Nie czuł do niego miłości. Nie był w nim zakochany. Nie uważał, że chłopak jest szczególnie pociągający. Nie pożądał go. Nie poczuł... Czy gdy zobaczył Harrisona całującego się z tą dziewczyną, poczuł zazdrość? Czy zmartwił się, kiedy zrozumiał co Darkheld chce zrobić? Czy troszczył się o Harrisona?

Ale to właściwie nie miało znaczenia. Zależało mu też na Albusie, a jednak nigdy nie chciał go pocałować. Wiek nie grał tu roli. Riddle nie czuł czegoś takiego jak pożądanie z powodu wyglądu. Wiele pięknych kobiet lub mężczyzn chciało mu się oddać, ale on zawsze czuł tylko obrzydzenie. Nie zważał też na płeć. Doceniał piękno. Mógł godzinami obserwować przystojnych chłopców lub zapierające dech w piersiach dziewczyny. Jednak nigdy nie czuł pożądania.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Po tym, jak Harrison wybiegł z gabinetu, spędził pół nocy w łazience. Nienawidził wymiotować. Kojarzyło mu się to z sierocińcem i jego prześladowcami, którzy lubili czasem podziwiać z bliska jego urodę. A był bardzo przystojny. Miał pewność, że to przez nich brzydził się teraz fizycznego dotyku. W sierocińcu było zbyt dużo dzieci, by nauczycielki przejęły się dziwnym, cichym dziewięciolatkiem, który mówił, że starsi go dręczą.

Jednak w trakcie pocałunku z Harrisonem nie czuł się źle. Nie miał mdłości czy odruchów wymiotnych. Chciał po prostu zbadać jego ciało, kawałek po kawałku, złapać i nigdy nie puścić. Przy nim czuł spokój, który Voldemort dawno temu mu odebrał. Przy Harrisonie zapominał.

Wcale nie był zły, gdy chłopak wybiegł z pokoju. Widział w jego oczach przerażenie. Co sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej chciał poznać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się we wrześniu i już wtedy Harrison życzył my bolesnej i długiej śmierci. Dlaczego?

I Dumbledore. Starzec jak zwykle wszystko utrudniał. Od paru dni chodził za nim i pytał się. Tom, dobrze się czujesz? Tom, nie masz migreny? Tom, nie przynieść ci herbatki? Tom, nie masz przypadkiem ochoty, by wszystkich pozabijać? To był właśnie sposób Albusa, by kogoś uspokoić. A jedyne czego Riddle chciał, to odpowiedzi. Co Dumbledore wiedział?

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że czyta pierwsze zdanie czyjegoś eseju po raz tysięczny. Co to za idiota napisał.

Riddle rzucił okiem na podpis. Lestrange. Oczywiście. Musieli przedstawić swój pogląd na temat mugoli i szlam. Tom był ciekawy, jak wiele z ślizgonów napisze, że powinni być wybijani, tylko po to, by mu się podlizać. Lestrange jednak pisał szczerze, co zaniepokoiło Riddle'a.

- Tom? – mężczyzna podniósł głowę i skinął ręką, wpuszczając Dumbledore'a do środka. – Chciałem tylko spytać się, czy wszystko w porządku.

- Zamek jeszcze stoi – zauważył Tom. – Uczniowie żyją. Więc tak. Wszystko w porządku. Oprócz tych esejów. Przysięgam, że oni stają się coraz głupsi.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie i usiadł na przeciwko przyjaciela.

- Jakoś nie zauważyłem.

- Posłuchaj: „Sądzę, że każdy mugol powinien być pozbawiony oczu, dzięki temu nie musielibyśmy się ukrywać...". Pomysłowe, co?

- Tom.

- Przecież ja tylko esej czytam!

- Unikasz tematu.

- To nie ja mam mnóstwo tajemnic, o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale mimo tego chodzę za tobą, jakbyś był tykającą bombą – wycedził Tom.

- Jestem po prostu zaniepokojony. Wyglądałeś na zmartwionego, gdy przyleciałeś z powrotem na stadion – zauważył Dumbledore.

Riddle w odpowiedzi tylko podniósł brwi.

- Może dla innych miałeś nieprzeniknioną minę, ale oni nie znają cię tak dobrze jak ja – Albus westchnął. – Oni w ogóle cię nie znają.

- Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy znowu o tym, że powinienem otworzyć się na ludzi, korzystać z życia póki jeszcze mogę-

- Póki jeszcze możesz? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem.

- Muszę dokończyć sprawdzanie tych esejów.

- Niedługo Harrison wraca do siebie – oznajmił nagle Albus.

Zapadła cisza. Riddle zamarł.

- Słucham?

- Niedługo Ha-

- Wiem co powiedziałeś! – warknął Tom. – Ale nie rozumiem zdania. Jak to – do siebie? Gdzie niby ma wrócić?

- Do Francji. Jego ojciec postanowił jednak wychowywać go samemu – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, uważnie obserwując przyjaciela. – Przykro mi. Wiem, że go polubiłeś.

- Nie polu... – Riddle przerwał, widząc minę Albusa. – Może trochę.

- Pokłóciliście się podczas przerwy świątecznej? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- Nie nazwałbym tego do końca kłótnią – odpowiedział szczerze Tom, uśmiechając się do siebie drwiąco.

- Przez długi czas go nie zobaczysz – przypomniał Dumbledore.

- Zawsze mogę go odwiedzić w tej Francji – Riddle wzruszył ramionami, przed oczami mając już minę Harrisona, gdyby się dowiedział, że jego dawny nauczyciel obrony przylatuje do niego.

Dumbledore milczał.

- Albusie? – spytał z niepokojem Tom.

- Obawiam się, że gdy mówiłem o długim czasie, miałem na myśli... bardzo długi czas.

- Dlaczego o niczym nie mogę wiedzieć? – warknął Riddle. – O czym ty mówisz? Jak długo? Rok? Dwa? Pięć?

- Pięćdziesiąt.

- Nie żartuj sobie – wycedził. – Jeszcze są listy...

- Posłuchaj, mój brat nie przepada za tobą.

- O co tu chodzi? Przestań-

- Porozmawiamy o tym niedługo. Mam dla ciebie dobre wieści – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie do ponurej twarzy Riddle'a. – Znalazłem zaklęcie, które może ci pomóc.

Cień radości przemknął przez oczy Toma. Młody mężczyzna zbladł i zacisnął ręce na blacie.

- Albusie, to nie jest zabawne...

- Mówię poważnie. Dlatego wyjeżdżam na dwa dni – starzec spojrzał na przyjaciela z łagodnym współczuciem. – Chcę, żebyś pamiętał kim jesteś, Tom. Boję się, że jutrzejszy dzień może być dla ciebie trudny.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć skąd. Powiedz mi tylko jedno. Czy jutro Voldemort znów uderzy? – spytał cicho Riddle.

Dumbledore wiedział, jak bardzo Tom boi się spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Na ostatnim ucierpiał też Harrison. Albusa przerażała myśl, że musi zostawić go z Tomem, wiedząc, że Voldemort zaatakuje. Ale Dumbledore z przyszłości nakazał mu nie odwoływać wyjazdu. Wierzył, że Harry sobie poradzi.

- Tak.

* * *

><p>Szaty łopotały na wietrze. Riddle miał w głowie mętlik. Jego mentor go zostawia, wiedząc co jutro się stanie. Czy zaklęcie jest tego warte?<p>

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mój chłopcze – zapewnił Albus, patrząc na młodego nauczyciela obrony.

- Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie – wyszeptał Tom, nie ukrywając przerażenia w głosie.

- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś Lordem Voldemortem – przypomniał Dumbledore.

- Może czas przypomnieć mu, że on nie jest Tomem Riddle'm, bo zdaje mi się, że o tym zapomniał – wycedził mężczyzna.

Dumbledore roześmiał się lekko.

- Do zobaczenia za dwa dni – pożegnał się Albus i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał przytulić przyjaciela, ale ten odskoczył ku rozbawieniu starca.

* * *

><p>Rozmawiał ze ślizgonami do północy. Zrobili małą imprezę z okazji wygranej meczu i wznieśli toast za zdrowie Harry'ego (a potem za śmierć Riddle'a; za smoczą ospę; za zdrowie skrzatów; za zdrowie osoby, która wynalazła alkohol... lista była nieskończona). W końcu padli nieprzytomni na łóżka.<p>

Obudziła go paląca blizna. Zdezorientowany Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nadał był w tym czasie. Więc dlaczego...

Strach chwycił za serce Harry'ego.

Riddle.

Dumbledore powiedział, że wyjeżdża. Nie przyjdzie Harry'emu na ratunek, a jego matka nie odda za niego życia, nie było tu Syriusza ani Zakonu Feniksa, który mógłby pojawić się w ramach pomocy. Z drugiej strony nie mógł zignorować blizny ani prawdopodobnie szalejącego Voldemorta po zamku. Miał przeczucie, że coś złego się działo. Jakby wiedział, że musi pójść i odnaleźć Riddle'a, że mężczyzna jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Na palcach podszedł do swojego kufra i wyjął pelerynę niewidkę. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyrwie mu się z klatki piersiowej.

Już po wyjściu z lochów wyczuł wir magii, który przyciągał go do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Voldemort. Nie mógł się oprzeć i nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby nie otworzyć drzwi do gabinetu Riddle'a. A co tam zobaczył, zaparło mu dech w piersiach, jednocześnie piękne i przerażające.

Voldemort stał na środku pokoju, a wokół niego wirowały książki, kartki papieru i nawet meble. Mężczyzna skąpany był w bladym świetle księżyca, przez co jego oczy błyszczały czerwienią jeszcze wyraźniej. Za nim błysnęła błyskawica, a może Harry'emu tylko się wydawało, ale z trudem powstrzymał krzyk. Czarne włosy rozwiał mu wiatr wpadający przez okno i Harry'emu skojarzyły się to z krukami opadającymi na przystojną twarz Riddle'a, teraz wykrzywioną przez chorą radość szaleńca.

- Kto tu jest? – wycedził mężczyzna.

- Harrison Dumbledore – warknął Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Przyszedłeś do mnie – roześmiał się zimno Voldemort i oh, jak odmienny był to śmiech od dobrze znanego mu śmiechu Riddle'a. – To bardzo dobrze, oszczędziłeś mi szukania.

Nie dał Harry'emu odpowiedzieć i rzucił pięć zaklęć, jednym prawie trafiając chłopaka, mimo tego, że ten nadal miał na sobie pelerynę.

- Najpierw musisz mnie trafić! – zadrwił Harry.

- Accio Harrison Dumbledore – syknął Voldemort ze złością, ale nic się nie stało. – Accio Harrison Dumbledore!

- Coś nie działa? – roześmiał się chłopak i dobrze wiedział, że igra z ogniem, ale skoro ma już umrzeć to z honorem.

I wtedy dosłownie z ciała Riddle'a wystrzeliło z tuzin klątw, każda w inną stronę. Jedna z nich trafiła Harry'ego, który krzyknął z bólu, gdy poczuł, że na jego brzuchu pojawiło się głębokie rozcięcie. Peleryna zsunęła mu się z ramion.

Zobaczył buty Riddle'a, a potem znów ból, gdy mężczyzna kopnął go w nos.

_Na to mogłem nawet zasłużyć..._

- Nie jesteś już taki pewny siebie, co? – zadrwił zimno Voldemort.

- Ciekawe, czy ty byś był, gdyby jakiś pieprzony czarnoksiężnik stał nad tobą z zamiarem torturowania cię, a potem w końcu uśmiercenia.

Kolejne uderzenie.

- Nie wygrasz – wymamrotał Harry. – Riddle jest potężniejszy i w końcu...

- Riddle nic nie może – uciął Voldemort. – A nawet jeśli – okropny uśmiech wykrzywił twarz mężczyzny – myślisz, że mu na tobie zależy? Nabrałeś się na jego słodkie słowa? Riddle jest mną.

Harry pokręcił głową, krztusząc się łzami i krwią. Nie był w stanie się skupić, by złożyć porządne zdanie. Cały jego świat ograniczył się do bólu i cierpienia. Czy się wykrwawiał? Rana na brzuchu pulsowała, jakby ktoś włożył do niej rozpalony węgiel, który powoli zjadał go od środka. Zapalał po kolei wnętrzności, nerki; wątrobę; trzustkę; w końcu serce. Nie mógł oddychać i był pewien, że ma złamane co najmniej dwie pary żeber.

- Nie ciekawi cię, jak naprawdę mam na imię? Dlaczego nie mogłeś przywołać mnie zaklęciem? Kim jestem? – wychrypiał w końcu.

- Nikim – roześmiał się Voldemort i ku przerażeniu Harry'ego naprawdę miał to na myśli. – Do widzenia, nieznajomy.

Czy Ron i Hermiona będą o nim pamiętali?

- Avada...

Czy w 1980 roku urodzi się Harry Potter?

Voldemort ukląkł i spojrzał z sadystyczną radością w oczy chłopaka. Był tak bezbronny i przerażony. Uniósł różdżkę, z której zaczynało się jarzyć zielone światło.

W tym momencie Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, nie zginąłby. Wtedy Voldemort nie mógłby dokończyć zaklęcia...

I tak zrobił.

Voldemort... Riddle... Mężczyzna nie oddał pocałunku, ale obniżył różdżkę i zamknął oczy. Harry przygniótł go swoim ciałem i razem upadli na ziemię. Wyrwał nauczycielowi różdżkę z dłoni i przerwał pocałunek.

- Avada Ke-

- Stopstopstopstopstop – wyjęczał Riddle.

Harry zamarł.

- Mówi to Voldemort czy Tom pieprzony Riddle? – warknął chłopak, nadal przytrzymując różdżkę przy szyi mężczyzny.

- Przypominam ci, że nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem i wolałbym, żebyś przy mnie nie przeklinał nawet jeś-

Nie słuchając, co dalej Riddle miał do powiedzenia, Harry uderzył go jak najmocniej z dłoni.

- Chyba na to zasłużyłem – wymamrotał w końcu mężczyzna.

Harry spróbował zejść z Riddle'a, ale poczuł że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie i zobaczył przed oczami gwiazdy. Nauczyciel chyba to zauważył, bo usiadł okrakiem, przez co Harry wylądował na podłodze pomiędzy jego nogami.

- To może trochę boleć – ostrzegł Riddle.

Delikatnie dotknął rany Harry'ego, który zgiął się w pół i syknął z bólu przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Możesz krzyczeć, podobno to pomaga – poradził Tom, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową, czując, że łzy spływają mu po policzkach. – Lepiej się połóż.

Pomógł Harry'emu ułożyć się na plecach, który teraz miał nogi przełożone przez biodra Toma, w tej pozycji praktycznie dotykając się kroczami. W innej sytuacji byłby zażenowany, jednak kłująca rana w brzuchu skutecznie odbierała mu zdolność myślenia. Riddle zaczął mamrotać zaklęcia, ale ból ani trochę nie zelżał.

- Więcej nie zdziałam – przyznał w końcu Tom, wyglądając na zmęczonego.

Mężczyzna otarł pot z czoła.

Harry spojrzał na swój brzuch, doszukując się jakiejś rany, ale znalazł tylko długą bliznę, pulsującą tępym bólem.

- Powiedziałbym dziękuję, ale ci się nie należy – warknął w końcu.

Na twarzy Toma wymalowały się szczere wyrzuty sumienia.

- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić... – wymamrotał.

- I zostawić Hogwart na pastwę Voldemorta? Zresztą on sam przyznał, że miał zamiar mnie poszukać. Takie szczęście Harrisona Dumbledore'a. Czarnoksiężnicy mnie uwielbiają – Harry nie mógł przestać mówić, w przerwach śmiejąc się histerycznie.

- Dziękuję.

Zapadła cisza. Harry podkulił nogi i usiadł, patrząc prosto w ciemne oczy Riddle'a.

- Czy wiesz, co robisz, gdy Voldemort tobą kieruje? – spytał cicho.

- Nie. Słyszę strzępki rozmów, czasem migają mi obrazy przed oczami, ale wszystkie są czerwone. Oprócz tego po prostu czuję, jakbym leżał na podłodze i wił się w agonii, powoli tracąc wzrok i słuch – przyznał Tom, wypowiadając wszystko monotonnym, prawie znudzonym tonem.

Harry był zmęczony. Całe jego ciało wyło z bólu, oczy same się zamykały. Prawie bezwładnie oparł głowę na ramieniu Riddle'a, wdychając znajomy zapach mężczyzny.

Tom zesztywniał, czując ciężar Harrisona. Miał ochotę strząsnąć go z siebie, uciec do komnat i zasnąć, ale nie mógł. Nie po tym, co chłopak dla niego zrobił. Dlatego przełknął ślinę i zmusił się, by znieść prawie palący dotyk Harrisona. Zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech.

- Dlaczego nagle twoje serce zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej? – wymamrotał Harry.

- Sam już kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie lubię kontaktów fizycznych – przypomniał Riddle, licząc, że chłopak teraz go puści.

Harry w końcu podniósł głowę.

- Dlaczego?

- Coś masz dziś dużo pytań – zauważył Tom. – Pytanie za pytanie.

- Jasne – sarknął Harry. – To nie ja próbowałem cię zabić.

- Niskie zagranie – warknął Riddle, ale po chwili westchnął ciężko. – Mugolski sierociniec nie jest do końca odpowiednim miejscem dla dobrze wyglądającego, samotnego dziecka, które w dodatku jest jakimś dziwadłem. Niektórzy zapragnęli mnie mieć dla siebie jako... zabawkę.

- Słucham? – wyjąkał Harry, czując, że się czerwieni.

- Czy mam ci przeliterować? – wycedził mężczyzna. – Duzi chłopcy...

- Nie! Zrozumiałem.

Riddle rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Dobranoc – przerwał ciszę Tom i chyba próbował się podnieść, ale upadł z hukiem na kolana.

- Mam nadzieję, że cię bolało.

- Dzięki.

Harry westchnął i rozejrzał się po pokoju. W kącie leżał przewrócony fotel. Sięgnął po różdżkę Riddle'a, przywołując do siebie mebel, ale ponieważ robił to w ciemnościach, nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie go posłać. Fotel wleciał na plecy Toma, który jęknął z bólu i schował głowę w ramionach, podczas gdy mebel spokojnie przelewitował nad mężczyzną i opadł na podłogę koło Harry'ego.

- Um... nic ci nie jest?

- Na to też chyba zasłużyłem – wymamrotał Riddle.

Tymczasem Harry cudem wdrapał się na fotel i przełożył nogi przez poręcz, głowę wtulając w oparcie po drugiej stronie.

- W tym stanie nie dojdziesz do łóżka, a chyba nie zaśniesz na podłodze – zauważył Harry niepewnie.

- Więc co proponujesz? – warknął zgryźliwie mężczyzna. – Czy tylko stwierdzasz fakt?

- Ten fotel jest duży.

- Niewystarczająco – roześmiał się krótko Riddle, co przypomniało Harry'emu o zimnym śmiechu Voldemorta.

- Jak chcesz – Harry wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

Po chwili Riddle jęknął z frustracji i usiadł na brzegu fotela.

- Zrób miejsce – rozkazał.

- Poproś.

- Harrison, nie mam czasu...

- To nie.

- _Proszę. _

- Dziękuję – Harry wyszczerzył się i usiadł, pozwalając by Riddle także opadł na oparcie.

- Zęby masz całe w krwi.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

Tom pozwolił, by Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu, z ulgą stwierdzając, że nie ma odruchów wymiotnych. Powoli zaczął się odprężać. Uspokajał go miarowy oddech chłopaka.

- Śpisz? – spytał cicho, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Nie chciało mu się spać. Był zmęczony, tak, ale minie kolejna godzina lub dwie, zanim pozwoli, by pochłonęła go ciemność. Mechanicznie gładził ciemne włosy Harrisona, teraz zlepione potem i krwią.

Czy znów będzie musiał rzucić Oblivate na chłopaka? Ile razy jeszcze skrzywdzi Harrisona? Kiedy w końcu kogoś zabije?

Bez zastanowienia pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie czoło czarnowłosego. Ustami wyczuł, że dotknął tajemniczej blizny chłopaka. Przez ciało przeszedł go dreszcz, jakby magia Harrisona rozpoznała w nim kogoś znajomego. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał cicho.

Harrison tylko zadrżał.

* * *

><p>Obudził go ból. Zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy, wspomnienia napłynęły jak tsunami, zalewając jego zmęczony umysł. Jęknął i przewrócił się z pleców na bok. Blizna na brzuchu paliła go żywym ogniem.<p>

- Tom? – wymamrotał, szukając ręką mężczyzny.

_Pewnie przeniósł mnie w końcu na łóżko. _

- Harry? Obudziłeś się? – usłyszał znajomy głos Rona. – Hermiono, zawołaj Dumbledore'a! Wszystko będzie w porządku, stary, wyjdziesz z tego.

* * *

><p>to <strong>nie jest <strong>koniec opowiadania. kolejny rozdział mam już napisany, więc spokojnie ;)

Wasze komentarze bardzo zachęcają mnie do dalszego pisania i za to chcę podziękować. jeszcze nigdy nie napisałam opowiadania, które miało więcej niż pięć rozdziałów, więc 1947 jest dla mnie wyjątkowe i z pewnością nie mam zamiaru go opuścić. każdy komentarz jest dla mnie ważny, bo ja potrzebuję tylko wiedzieć, że ktoś to czyta :)

**Sakk **- Twoje komentarze są jedne z moich ulubionych, zawsze po przeczytaniu ich mam głupi uśmiech na twarzy.

do zobaczenia niedługo.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Ron biegał wokół niego i wrzeszczał „wszystko będzie dobrze" i „stary, nie umieraj", podczas gdy Hermiona wypadła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nawołując Dumbledore'a. Nikt nie słuchał Harry'ego, który twierdził, że czuje się całkiem dobrze. Oprócz blizny na brzuchu i migreny, nie pomyślałby, że jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem młody Lord Voldemort chciał go zabić.

_Ah, czy wspomniałem, że wydarzyło się to pięćdziesiąt lat temu? Nie? To normalne, mój dyrektor lubi stawiać mnie w nietypowych sytuacjach. _

- Harry, jak się czujesz? – usłyszał za sobą głos znajomy Dumbledore'a.

- Nienawidzę pana – odpowiedział sucho, ale na tyle cicho, by jego przyjaciele nic nie usłyszeli.

- Rozumiem. Czy możemy przejść do mojego gabinetu? Jestem winien ci chociaż wyjaśnienie-

- Oczywiście powie mi pan tylko tyle, ile pan uzna za właściwie. Nieciekawe fakty zostaną ukryte. Dla mojego dobra – wycedził Harry.

- Jeśli będzie to konieczne, pozwolę byś wszedł do mojego umysłu i sam sprawdził, czy powiedziałem wszystko.

- Profesorze? Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? – spytała zmartwiona Hermiona, zaglądając dyrektorowi przez ramię.

- Czuję się dobrze – odpowiedział szybko Harry, niepewnie wstając z łóżka i spoglądając na starą, siwą twarz Dumbledore'a. – Dyrektor chce ze mną pomówić na osobności, ale gdy tylko skończymy, zajrzę do was.

Hermiona wymieniła z Ronem szybkie spojrzenia, jakby nie byli pewni, czy Harry jest w pełni sił umysłowych.

- Harry, byłeś w śpiączce przez dwa dni! – wykrzyknął w końcu Ron.

_Dwa? Przez dwa dni przeżyłem prawie pół roku w 1947 roku, omal nie zginąłem ponad trzy razy, dwa razy całowałem się z Lordem Voldemortem i zrobiłem z niego bałwana. Dosłownie. Rzucałem w niego śnieżkami. Nic takiego. _

- Zapewniam, że z Harrym będzie w porządku – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Chcę tylko wyjaśnić mu, co się stało i jestem pewien, że zaraz potem wszystkiego się dowiecie.

Jego przyjaciele przytaknęli, ale chyba czuli, że wcale nie będzie w porządku, bo rzucali Harry'emu zatroskane spojrzenia.

Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że ma na sobie koszulę i pelerynę Riddle'a. Pewnie Tom nie mógł spać i był tak znudzony, że postanowił go przebrać. Ciekawe, co musiał poczuć, gdy następnego ranka Harrison zniknął i nigdy już nie wrócił.

W milczeniu pokonał z dyrektorem dystans oddzielający szpital od gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Od ostatniego razu, po którym Harry zdemolował pokój profesora, ubyło parę przedmiotów, ale chłopak nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Usiadł na krześle na przeciwko Dumbledore'a, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wysłucha, co starzec ma do powiedzenia i wyjdzie.

A przynajmniej taki był plan.

- Mój chłopcze.

- Nie życzę sobie, by mnie pan tak nazywał – przerwał chłodno Harry.

- Chciałbym żywić nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz – odpowiedział cicho profesor.

- Nadzieja umiera ostatnia – zadrwił. – Z całym szacunkiem dyrektorze, ale chcę wyjść stąd jak najszybciej, więc proszę o sprężenie się i oszczędzenie mi sentymentalnych bajeczek. Mimo wszystko jestem trochę zmęczony. Wie pan, Lord Voldemort próbował mnie zabić. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, ale tym razem pan to zaplanował. Bardzo sprytne. Niech Harry odwali brudną robotę.

- Żałuję, że Albus, którym kiedyś byłem, nie powiedział ci całej prawdy – wyszeptał mężczyzna, na jego twarz malował się szczery ból.

- Jak to pięknie brzmi – roześmiał się Harry. – Albus, którym kiedyś byłem. Lord Voldemort, którym kiedyś byłem. Zabiłem tylko parę milionów, ale to był dawny ja. Czy dostanę drugą szansę?

Zapadła cisza.

_Harry, którym kiedyś byłem pewnie poczułby się niekomfortowo. Ale teraz jest nowy Harry! HA HA HA! Jestem złym ślizgonem! Umierajcie! _

_ Nawet w moim umyśle brzmi to żałośnie. _

- Zanim cofnąłeś się w czasie, popełniłem błąd – przyznał Dumbledore, powoli dobierając słowa. – Powiedziałem Tomowi o moim znalezisku; zaklęciu, które mogło zabić Voldemorta. Jednak żeby je zdobyć, musiałem wyjechać na parę dni i sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczne. Nie spodziewałem się, że Voldemort będzie świadom mojej nieobecności i tego, jakie stwarzam zagrożenie.

- Rozumiem – przerwał Harry ze złością. – Voldemort wykorzystał okazję, przejął ciało Riddle'a i ponieważ pana tam nie było, Lord odniósł zwycięstwo. I dlatego musiał pan wysłać mnie, ze wszystkich ludzi, by naprawić **pana** pieprzony błąd!

- Harry, to nie była dla mnie łatwa decyzja.

- Myślałem, że po tylu latach manipulacji, zdążył się pan przyzwyczaić – sarknął chłopak, coraz bardziej wściekły.

- Musisz zrozumieć, że Tom Riddle był moim przyjacielem. Nie potrafiłem-

- Ale potrafił pan wysłać piętnastolatka do przeszłości, pozwalając mu, by ponosił odpowiedzialność za pana błędy? Czy wie pan, przez co przechodziłem, gdy ślizgoni przedstawili swoje imiona? Co czułem, gdy Riddle chodził po klasie i uczył mnie pieprzonej obrony przed czarną magią? Miałem uratować przyszłego mordercę moich rodziców!

- Myślałem, że o tym rozmawialiśmy. Harry, Tom Riddle nie jest...

- ...Lordem Voldemortem. Tylko jakoś tak przypadkiem jego różdżka i jego ręka zostawiła mi to – Harry podciągnął koszulę i pokazał zaczerwienioną bliznę, która ciągnęła się od lewego sutka do prawego biodra.

- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – wyszeptał Dumbledore.

- Ale nie cofnąłby pan swoich czynów, prawda? – spytał zimno.

- Harry, uczyniłeś tyle dobrego.

Chłopak tylko roześmiał się krótko.

- Nadal nie mam rodziców. Syriusz nie żyje. Setki niewinnych ludzi zamordowanych. Może pan powtórzyć?

- Ale Tom Riddle żyje.

- Słucham? – spytał głucho Harry.

- Po twoim nagłym zniknięciu zastałem Toma w rozsypce. Był pewien, że przeraziłeś się i uciekłeś.

- Co pan mu powiedział?

Na twarzy Dumbledore'a wymalowało się współczucie.

- Harry...

- Co. Pan. Mu. Powiedział?

- Nic.

Zapadła krótka cisza, po której Harry zerwał się z fotela i ruszył ku wyjściu.

- Musisz mnie wysłuchać...

- Nie! – uciął Harry ze złością. – Pozwolił mu pan myśleć, że go znienawidziłem! Dlaczego? Bo tak było łatwiej? Nie miał pan prawa! Co, spełniłem swoją pieprzoną misję i mam wracać do domu? Harry i tak ma namieszane w głowie, co za różnica, ile razy jeszcze będzie musiał układać wszystko od początku!

- Harry! – oczy Dumbledore'a niebezpiecznie błysnęły, ale chłopak nawet nie zwrócił uwagi.

- Co?

- Uratowałeś życie...

- Tak? Voldemort nie istnieje? Tom Riddle żyje w domu spokojnej starości? TO DLACZEGO NADAL MAM NA CZOLE BLIZNĘ?

- Harry, proszę, usiądź i uspokój się. Po tym, co zrobiłem, nie wymagam twojego szacunku, ale to ważne, żebyś wysłuchał opowieści do końca.

Z ociąganiem usiadł z powrotem na krzesło, rzucając nauczycielowi nieprzychylne spojrzenia.

- Zaklęcie, które znalazłem po części podziałało...

- Oh, tylko po części? Może wrócę się w czasie i to naprawię? – prychnął Harry, ale Dumbledore go zignorował.

- Tom Riddle został oddzielony od Lorda Voldemorta, ale zaklęcie go nie zabiło. Dlatego Voldemort musiał szybko znaleźć nowe ciało, zanim jego duch zostałby zapomniany na zawsze, a on musiałby błąkać się po świecie w tej postaci już na wieki.

- Czyli stało się to samo, gdy spotkał mnie i próbował zabić – zauważył Harry, na chwilę zapominając o wściekłości.

- Tak – przytaknął Dumbledore i wahał się przez chwilę, jednak wystarczająco długo, by chłopak to zauważył.

- Kogo opętał?

- Przykro mi...

- Kogo?

- To był Wilkes Nott.

No tak. Tego mógł się spodziewać. Chłopak, ba, ślizgon, który okazywał mu najwięcej sympatii, opętany przez Lorda Voldemorta. Gdyby nie Harry, miałby normalne życie, syna śmierciożercę i nudną pracę.

- Świetnie – wycedził w końcu. – Coś jeszcze?

- Czy nie ciekawi cię, co się stało z...

- Jedno pytanie. Co się zmieniło? Oprócz tego, że Nott stał się psychopatą, a Riddle mógł dalej wieść swoje beznadziejne życie, nie potrafiąc uśmiechnąć się jak normalny człowiek. Wie pan, co jest najgorsze? Nie mogę o niczym zadecydować. Nagle ma pan świetny plan cofnięcia mnie w przeszłość? Proszę bardzo! Dodatkowe lekcje, polegające na wchodzeniu do mojego umysłu z nauczycielem, który mnie nienawidzi? Nie ma sprawy!

- Harry, zrobiłem to z myślą o tobie! Byłem pewny, że to zaklęcie zabije Voldemorta! Pomyśl tylko, jak wtedy wyglądałoby twoje życie i...

- Ale się nie udało! Kolejny błąd starego człowieka? – zadrwił Harry.

- Nikt nie jest nieomylny.

- Jednak jak na podobno tak niesamowicie mądrego czarodzieja, udało się panu zepsuć wszystko w moim życiu! Jak śmiał pan poświęcić Notta dla Riddle'a?

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że polubiłeś Toma – zauważył cicho Dumbledore.

- Nie w tym rzecz – roześmiał się zimno Harry. – Pan nadal nie rozumie. Chodzi o to, że nie jest pan pieprzonym Bogiem. Nie może pan bawić się w decydowanie, kto przeżyje, a kto nie. Nie może pan tak po prostu zmieniać przeszłość!

- Harry, powtarzam, nie wiedziałem, że Voldemort nie zginie...

- Świetnie – warknął chłopak. – Czy to wszystko? Ciało Notta zostało przejęte przez Voldemorta, które tak czy tak zniszczyłem w 1981 roku, wszyscy uśmierceni nadal nie żyją, Riddle ma około, plus minus, siedemdziesiąt lat, ogólnie nic się nie zmieniło.

- Nie powiedziałem ci o jednej bardzo ważnej i pozytywnej wiadomości – zaczął Dumbledore, a w jego oczach zapłonęły radosne iskierki. – Otóż, w dawnej przeszłości Lord Voldemort stworzył sześć Horkruksów. Do powstania Horkruksa potrzeba niesamowicie złej i potężnej magii. Jest to obiekt, w którym przechowuje się kawałek swojej duszy. Dzięki temu czarodziej możne stać się nieśmiertelny. Jednak do tego potrzeba wydarzenia, które rozerwie twą duszę na kawałki i musi być to czyn w najgorszej postaci. Zadanie śmierci niewinnej osobie jest jednym z nich. Dziennik Toma Riddle'a był pierwszym Horkruksem Voldemorta. Razem z Tomem zniszczyliśmy wszystkie sześć. To dzięki nim Voldemort przeżył spotkanie z tobą – tu twarz Dumbledore'a posmutniała. – Niestety Voldemort w ciele Notta musiał stworzyć nowe Horkruksy, ponieważ nie zginął.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, po czym podniósł brwi.

- Czekam na tą dobrą wiadomość.

- Przykro mi, Harry, ale to wszystko, co dla ciebie mam. Na szczęście wiemy, że Voldemort nie stworzył więcej niż jednego nowego Horkruksa. Nawet on nie przekroczyłby siódemki.

- Co to dla niego za różnica? Jedno morderstwo mniej czy więcej? – parsknął Harry.

- Siedem jest uważana za najpotężniejszą magiczną liczbę. Voldemort wierzy w takie... cóż, zabobony – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Czyli właściwie _zakładamy, _że nie ma więcej... tych... Horkruksów – upewnił się Harry, walcząc ze śmiechem. – No, to zwycięstwo mamy w kieszeni. Musimy tylko sprawdzić każdy przedmiot, którego Voldemort mógł dotknąć. Jak się sprężymy, nie zajmie nam to wieczności.

- To znaczy też, że panna Weasley nigdy nie była narażona na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo – zauważył nauczyciel.

- I rozumiem, że bazyliszek nadal słodko żyje w komnacie?

- Czasem trzeba pozostawić rzeczy, tak jak są.

- Zgadzam się! Na przykład, nie zmieniać przeszłości – warknął zgryźliwie Harry. – Choć trudno zastosować tę zasadę do ogromnego węża, zabijającego samym spojrzeniem, który żyje w rurach budynku, pełnego uczniów.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Harry, czy nawet trochę nie interesuje cię, co się stało z Tomem? – spytał cicho mężczyzna.

- To jest pana przyjaciel – odpowiedział chłodno Harry i skinął dyrektorowi na pożegnanie. – Do zobaczenia na uczcie. Z ciekawości, który dzisiaj?

- Pierwszy września – wyszeptał starzec, na co gryfon parsknął śmiechem, jednak pozbawionym radości.

Idąc korytarzem, Harry przełykał gorące łzy bezsilności i smutku. Nie miał siły, by przez to przechodzić. Po raz kolejny w szóstej klasie. Jakby nic się nie stało. Nadal wisiała nad nim przepowiednia tej starej, pomylonej wiedźmy. Voldemort nadal chciał go zabić. Malfoy nadal był dupkiem. Snape...

- Ah, Potter, szwendamy się po korytarzu? – zadrwił mężczyzna.

- Jeszcze nie jest czas uczty.

- Patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię – warknął Snape.

Harry z westchnieniem podniósł głowę, spoglądając na znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Jedyna pozytywna strona całej sytuacji była taka, że na lekcji zetrze mu z twarzy ten jego złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Profesorze, chciałbym udać się do pokoju wspólnego i, o ile mi się wydaje, nie może mi pan zwrócić uwagi za to, że żyję – odpowiedział Harry znudzonym głosem.

Ku jego zadowoleniu przebłysk zdziwienia pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a.

- Idź – wycedził zirytowany mężczyzna i odszedł.

_A włosy Snape'a były nadal tłuste. _

Prawie liczył, że idąc korytarzem natknie się na Riddle'a, który zmierzy ku swoim typowym zimnym spojrzeniem i powie coś, na co Harry wybuchnie gniewem. Potem zagoniłby go do biblioteki, mówiąc, że przerwy nie są od odpoczywania, a gdyby Harry spytał się, kiedy w takim razie ma odpocząć, Riddle odpowiedziałby – w grobie.

Oczywiście, że chciał wiedzieć, co się stało z niedoszłym Lordem Voldmortem, ale czy miało to teraz znaczenie? Niewątpliwie Riddle znał sławne nazwisko Harry'ego. Może nawet powiązał jego bliznę z blizną Harrisona? Ale co Tom mógł pomyśleć o swoim dawnym uczniu? Harrison opuścił go, tak jak każdy inny. Harry zrozumiał przez te miesiące, że Riddle był bardzo samotny i choć nie chciał tego przyznać, potrzebował przyjaciela.

_Miał Dumbledore'a. Ale jak można nazwać tego starca przyjacielem? _

Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Riddle'a, walczącego dla jasnej strony. I skoro był taki potężny, dlaczego jeszcze nie pokonał Voldemorta? Co się z nim stało?

Bezwiednie stanął przed portretem Grubej Damy, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć, że nie zna hasła, dziura stanęła otworem i wyleźli z niej Ron i Hermiona. Jego przyjaciółka przytuliła go mocno do siebie i Harry na chwilę zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się znajomym zapachem dziewczyny. Gdy w końcu go puściła, na jej twarzy wymalowało się zaniepokojenie pomieszane z współczuciem. Ron nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że przyjaciel nadal jest przytomny i oddycha.

- Harry, czy Dumbledore wyjaśnił ci, dlaczego byłeś w śpiączce? – spytała w końcu Hermiona, gdy szli korytarzami Hogwartu.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo tęsknił za nimi tęsknił.

- To sprawka Voldemorta – skłamał gładko, nienawidząc się za to, jak łatwo przychodzi mu okłamywanie przyjaciół.

- Wiedziałem – wymamrotał Ron, podczas gdy Hermiona nabrała głośno powietrza i zdzieliła rudego chłopaka w ramię. – Ał!

- Ale Dumbledore już nad tym panuje – zapewnił szybko Harry. – Odnalazł sposób, dzięki któremu Voldemort nie ma już dostępu do mojego umysłu. Musi być straszne zdesperowany, by atakować mnie w czasie snu, nie sądzicie? – zadrwił.

- Harry! – jęknęła Hermiona. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jacy przerażeni byliśmy, gdy nie mogliśmy cię obudzić! Szamotałeś się, płakałeś, nagle wybuchałeś śmiechem i tak w kółko! To było straszne.

- Moja matka dostawała bzika – dodał Ron. – Bliźniacy chcieli cię obudzić za pomocą ich nowego gadżetu, który wali ludzi po twarzy, gdy się go mocno ściśnie, ale nie mogli podjeść do ciebie, bo rzucałeś klątwy. Przez sen!

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry ze skruchą, choć był co prawda trochę zirytowany. – Ale czy możemy zmienić temat? Nie chcę myśleć teraz o Voldemorcie. Coś się zmieniło podczas mojej nieobecności?

_Oh, oprócz tego, że żadne z was nie wie o komnacie tajemnic, a nazwisko Tom Riddle praktycznie nic wam nie mówi, za to Wilkes Nott jest uważany za Lorda Voldemorta, mimo tego, że był niewinny, dopóki nie zmieniłem przeszłości. Wiecie, że całkiem dobry był z niego przyjaciel? _

- Nie... – zaprzeczyła niepewnie Hermiona. – Tylko mnóstwo zamieszania w Zakonie.

- Stary, Sam-Wiesz-Kto atakuje codziennie – skrzywił się Ron. – Knot nie wychodzi z biura. Mugoli jest już o połowę mniej. Prorok Codzienny ledwo nadąża z wiadomościami, a Rita Skeeter jest wniebowzięta.

_Czy to możliwe, by było gorzej niż przedtem? _

- Ale podobno w tym roku będziemy mieli świetnego nauczyciela obrony – powiedziała Hermiona, wyglądając na zadowoloną.

- Po Umbridge każdy jest świetny – zauważył Harry.

Ich rozmowę przerwały kroki setek stóp i podniecone rozmowy wracających uczniów.

- Już zapomniałam, że Hogwart nie jest zwykle taki cichy – westchnęła zawiedziona Hermiona. – Chodźcie, musimy wmieszać się w tłum. Dumbledore chciał utrzymać wszystko w sekrecie. Powiedział ci o tym, prawda?

- Co? Mm, nie, pewnie zapomniał – wymamrotał Harry, słuchając dziewczyny jednym uchem.

- Cichy Hogwart jest przerażający. Nie wierzę, że spędziliśmy tu cały dzień. Ona ciągle siedziała w bibliotece, uwierzysz? – zrzędził Ron.

- Ronaldzie Weasley! – warknęła.

Udało im się niepostrzeżenie wpleść między uczniów, tak, by uniknąć znajomych twarzy przyjaciół, którzy niewątpliwie zauważyli ich nieobecność w pociągu. Harry szedł bezwiednie za Hermioną, rozglądając się naokoło. W końcu dostrzegł blond włosy należące niewątpliwie do Malfoya, jednak miejsce obok niego nie zajmował Teodor Nott, a Zabini. Harry westchnął ciężko. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z Nottem, ale wiedział, że ten był całkiem blisko z Malfoyem, a jednak nie wyśmiewał się z Harry'ego podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznej. Oczywiście mógł się tego spodziewać, Nott nigdy się nie urodził, ponieważ jego dziadek został opętany przez Lorda Voldemorta.

Nawet nie zauważył, że podszedł do stołu ślizgonów. Zrobił to z przyzwyczajenia i miał zamiar spokojnie odejść, gdy usłyszał za sobą drwiący głos Malfoya. Już zaczynał tęsknić za Abraxasem.

- Zbłądziłeś, Potty?

Harry odwrócił się powoli.

- Przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, czy i ty nie wylądowałeś w Azkabanie – rzucił lekko. – Kiedy dołączysz do ojca, Malfoy?

Draco wyglądał na prawdziwie zdziwionego.

- O czym ty bredzisz?

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Twój ojciec śmierciożerca-

- Harry – jęknęła Hermiona, łapiąc go za ramię i odciągając od stołu ślizgonów. – Co ty robisz? – wycedziła.

Zrobiło się zamieszanie. Uczniowie spoglądali to na Draco, to na Harry'ego, który szybko usiadł pomiędzy Ronem a Hermioną. Pierwszacy stali już przy Tiarze Przydziału, a McGonagall rzuciła Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie, po czym zaczęła czytać listę nowych uczniów. Krzesło nauczyciela obrony było puste.

- O co tu chodzi? Od kiedy ojciec Malfoya nie jest śmierciożercą?

- Taa, zawsze sądziłem, że to do niego pasuje, co nie? – zarechotał Ron, na co Hermiona syknęła z oburzenia.

- Harry, sam powiedziałeś, że go nie było wśród śmierciożerców, gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił – wyszeptała dziewczyna. – Co cię napadło?

- Chwila – Harry pokręcił głową. – Kto ścigał nas w Ministerstwie?

Ron i Hermiona wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Avery, ojcowie Crabba i Goyla, trafili do Azkabanu, durnie – wymieniał Ron. – Dołohow, Alecto Carrow. Dwójka, której nie znamy, Darkheld...

- Darkheld?

- Nie wydzieraj się – jęknęła Hermiona, gdy uczniowie siedzący koło nich, odwrócili głowy. – Tak. Harry, przecież pisali w gazetach, że jest bardzo blisko z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. To jego prawa ręka.

- Robert Darkheld? – upewnił się.

- Ta – mruknął Ron. – Parszywy typ, rozdawał zabijające i torturujące zaklęcia jak cukierki.

- I to wszystko?

- No... – Hermiona rzuciła Harry'emu współczujące spojrzenie. – Jeszcze Bellatrix. Harry, czy wszystko w porządku? Nie pytaliśmy cię o śmierć Syriusza, ale jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać...

Harry rzucił przyjaciółce wymuszony uśmiech. Dla niego od śmierci Syriusza minęło pół roku. I tak, tęsknił za nim, a gdy nadarzy się okazja, Bellatrix za to zapłaci. Teraz, po treningu z Riddlem, był przygotowany.

- Nic mi nie jest – rzucił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał lekceważąco. Nie potrzebował współczucia.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła coś dodać, na podium wszedł Dumbledore i w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Harry miał ochotę wyjść, ale przyrzekł sobie samemu, że nie będzie zwracać na siebie uwagi w tym roku.

- Witam was po raz kolejny w zamku Hogwart. Dla tych, co są tu pierwszy raz mam parę słów wstępu, a brzmią one tak: Inteligent! Kujon! Głupek! Niepoprawny! Pierwszorzędny! – rozległy się ciche śmiechy, na co dyrektor uśmiechnął się łagodnie i spojrzał na uczniów zza swoich okularów. – Chciałbym poprosić was o serdeczne powitanie nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Toma Riddle'a.

Harry spodziewał się błyskawic i gromów z nieba, ale zamiast tego usłyszał tylko szepty podniecenia, gdy z cienia wyszedł przystojny, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Niespiesznym ruchem ręki odsłonił twarz, a kaptur opadł mu na plecy. Riddle nie zmienił się za bardzo przez te pięćdziesiąt lat, jednak zniknęła jego młodzieńcza uroda. Podczas gdy w 1947 roku wyglądał na mniej więcej w wieku Harry'ego, teraz z jego postawy biła siła i doświadczenie, onieśmielające uczniów. Włosy mężczyzny nadal były kruczoczarne, choć dużo dłuższe i związane w ciasny kucyk. Ciemne oczy zimno omiatały salę, a rysy twarzy Riddle'a stwardniały, nadając mu drapieżnego wyglądu. Uśmiechał się drwiąco, jakby cała zapowiedź była farsą, niegodną jego osoby. Harry mimo woli poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza i nie mógł powstrzymać napływających wspomnień. Nie potrafił zapomnieć delikatnej ręki mężczyzny, gładzącej jego sklejone potem włosy; namiętnego pocałunku i ust Riddle'a na swoim czole.

- Przystojny, prawda? – wyszeptała zarumieniona Hermiona.

_Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, kim on jest. _

Poczuł się chory. Nie spoglądając na nikogo, wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, słysząc za sobą okrzyki zdziwienia i śmiech ślizgonów.

_Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Dumbledore. _


	12. Chapter 12

Wyjaśnienia:

- Lucjusz Malfoy **nie **jest śmierciożercą.

- Stostunki Harry'ego z Draco są... cóż... takie same (na razie).

hm, więcej dowiecie się z czasem. Dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Nie chciał żyć w tej odmienionej teraźniejszości. Wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze, gdy jego zadanie obejmowało tylko jedną osobę, a mianowicie Voldemorta. Teraz miał nie tylko Lorda na karku, ale i Riddle'a, a oprócz tego jako jedyny wiedział, kim Riddle był. Jest. Dumbledore nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, to oczywiste, ale w Riddle'u nadal drzemie zło. Dyrektor myśli, a może po prostu chce wierzyć, że jego przyjaciel został kiedyś tym kim został, bo Voldemort go opętał.

Harry wiedział, że Riddle pragnie mocy i władzy.

Musiał zabić ich obu.

Ze złością kopnął kamyk, który poturlał się i wpadł do jeziora. Ciepły wiatr odgarnął mu włosy z oczu. Nadal nie miał na nosie okularów, ponieważ stwierdził, że zaklęcie poprawiające wzrok jest dużo wygodniejsze.

W spokojnej tafli wody zobaczył bladego chłopca o dużych, zielonych oczach i ciemnych włosach, każdy w inną stronę. Starał się postawić w sytuacji Riddle'a. Czy rozpoznaje w sobie Harrisona? Tak, był do niego podobny. Ale minęło pięćdziesiąt lat, nawet jeśli Tom pamiętał dawnego ucznia, czy byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że Harry Potter, który urodził się szesnaście lat temu, był Harrisonem z 1947 roku?

Jemu samemu było trudno w to uwierzyć. Jednak Riddle widział bliznę Harrisona. Czy gdy usłyszał o Harrym Potterze, który przeżył zaklęcie zabijające, a jedynym śladem po Avadzie była blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, skojarzył to z tajemniczym Harrisonem?

A może zapomniał.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl, że Riddle mógł zapomnieć o Harrisonie. O nim.

- Panie Potter – usłyszał drwiący głos za sobą.

- Snape, nie możesz choć raz dać mi spokój? Co niby teraz zrobiłem? Za głośno oddychałem? Oh nie, proszę mnie za to nie wyrzucić ze szkoły! – Harry odwrócił się i zamarł, patrząc prosto w zimne oczy Toma Riddle'a.

- Dużo o panu słyszałem, ale nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś aż tak arogancki. Typowy gryfon, prawda? – mężczyzna spojrzał z pogardą na Harry'ego.

- Dlaczego pan za mną poszedł? – spytał, ignorując oczywistą obelgę nauczyciela. – Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali nie miałem na myśli „przyjdźcie do mnie, potrzebuję towarzystwa!".

Riddle zmrużył oczy i Harry'emu wydawało się, że dostrzegł krótki przebłysk czerwieni.

- Nie wiem, do czego jesteś przyzwyczajony, Potter, ale nie będziesz mnie znieważał i myślał, że możesz, tylko z powodu swojego nazwiska – wycedził Riddle.

- Nie sądzę, że mogę, bo mam sławne nazwisko. Ja wiem, że mogę, bo pana nie szanuję – warknął Harry, czekając na wybuch złości lub ręce na swojej szyi, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

- Przypominasz mi kogoś – wyszeptał Riddle, odgarniając różdżką włosy Harry'ego z czoła. – Ah, sławna blizna. Zastanawiam się... czy gdybym spróbował cię teraz zabić, zginąłbyś? Czy może zaklęcie odbiłoby się i trafiło we mnie?

- A może ja spróbuję pana zabić?

Riddle roześmiał się głośno i zrobił parę kroków w tył.

- Już, już, panie Potter, bo pomyślę, że mnie nie lubisz – zadrwił.

- To nie byłby pierwszy raz.

- Co powiedziałeś? – mężczyzna zamarł, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic takiego, profesorze – odpowiedział lekko i odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do zamku, ale Riddle zdążył złapać go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Chyba dobrze się bawisz, co, Potter? – wysyczał.

- Mógłby pan mnie puścić?

Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że Riddle go pocałuje, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się zimno i pozwolił opaść jego ręce.

- Intrygujące – wyszeptał mężczyzna i odszedł.

Serce Harry'ego waliło jak szalone. Z trudem uspokoił oddech i przeklął siebie za taką reakcję. Riddle był jeszcze przystojniejszy niż gdy miał dwadzieścia lat. Jego zachowanie też się zmieniło, nie wybuchał gniewem i stał się bardziej irytujący.

A Harry właśnie odkrył, że mógł się w nim zakochać.

Czując złość do całego świata, wrócił na zamek, by wysłuchać zdenerwowanych słów Hermiony i histerycznego śmiechu Rona. Szybko wymknął się z pokoju wspólnego i poszedł spać, mówiąc, że nadal jest trochę zmęczony po „chorobie". Ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał brzmiały:

- Oh nie, Hermiona, jutro mamy podwójną Obronę przed Czarną Magią ze ślizgonami.

* * *

><p>Riddle nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy usłyszał huk zamykanych drzwi i szybkie kroki zmierzające w jego stronę. Zdusił w sobie radosny uśmiech, wiedząc, że Victor nie jest w równie dobrym humorze.<p>

- Pieprzony deszcz – warknął mężczyzna.

- Dobry wieczór – roześmiał się cicho Riddle, spoglądając zza książki na przyjaciela.

- Nienawidzę cię. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo zdechniesz. Przyjdę na twój pogrzeb tylko po to, by się śmiać nad twoim śmierdzącym, martwym ciałem, słyszysz? – wymamrotał Victor, bez zaproszenia siadając na fotelu obok.

- Słodkie.

- Sam bym cię zabił, ale brzydzę się ciebie dotknąć.

Riddle odłożył książkę i usiadł na kolanach mężczyzny, całując go namiętnie. Victor wplótł palce w długie włosy Toma, przyciągając Riddle'a bliżej siebie.

- Jesteś cały mokry.

- Co ty nie powiesz – wycedził Victor, spychając przyjaciela z kolan. – Spieprzaj, oślizgły wężu.

- Nie widziałeś mnie tylko dwa dni, a już się tak stęskniłeś? – zadrwił Tom, nalewając wina do dwóch kieliszków, jeden podając Victorowi.

- Obrzydliwe. Nie stać cię na coś lepszego, co? – narzekał mężczyzna.

Riddle w odpowiedzi tylko podniósł brew.

- Po cholerę przyjąłeś tę posadę?

- Od kiedy ten stary głupiec dowiedział się, że jestem w pełni sił, pisał do mnie listy prawie codziennie – Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Pomyślałem, że to świetna okazja.

- Mam nadzieję, że dostanie ataku serca, gdy mnie zobaczy – zarechotał Victor. – Pieprzony pedofil.

- Pedofil?

- Ciekawe, co było w tych listach. Jakoś nigdy mi o nich słowem nie wspomniałeś.

Tom roześmiał się, stając za przyjacielem i przeczesując ręką jego długie, szare włosy.

- One sięgają ci już do pasa. Nie sądzisz, że czas, by je trochę ściąć?

- Jeszcze raz zrobisz komentarz na temat moich włosów to ci głowę zetnę, słyszysz?

- Hm – Riddle syknął cicho, gdy Victor złapał go za nadgarstek i wgryzł się. – Myślałem, że już się pożywiłeś.

Mężczyzna ssał przez chwilę dłoń Riddle'a, po czym odjął ją od twarzy, ale nie puścił, delikatnie całując ranę, którą zrobił. Tom jęknął i zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

- Zastanawiam się, jak by smakowała krew Dumbledore'a – powiedział nagle Victor.

Riddle zrobił obrzydzoną minę i wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku przyjaciela.

- Nie dotykaj się do mnie – warknął.

- No przecież nie powiedziałem, że bym się napił!

- Idę po kołek i czosnek – ostrzegł Tom, ale zdradził go uśmiech i ciepło, z jakim patrzył na wampira.

- Myślisz, że pozwoli mi tu zostać?

- Prawie trzy lata temu wilkołak uczył w tej szkole. Jeśli ci zabroni, wyjdzie na hipokrytę. Zresztą przecież nie będziesz biegać po korytarzach i wysysać krew z niewinnych uczniów – tu Riddle rzucił Victorowi ostrzegające spojrzenie.

- Dzieci są dobre – mruknął zawiedziony mężczyzna.

- I kto tu jest pedofilem – zauważył Tom.

- Ha ha ha – zadrwił Victor. – Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, co my tu robimy? Ja rozumiem, że masz świetne wspomnienia z tą szkołą, bla, bla, bla, aż mi się łezka zakręciła w oku, ale myślałem, że mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Riddle okrążył fotel i usiadł pomiędzy nogami przyjaciela, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

- Voldemort to idiota – powiedział w końcu, obracając w długich palcach ozdobny pierścień.

- Trudno się nie zgodzić – roześmiał się Victor.

- Myślałem, że załatwi sprawę Pottera, ale chyba sam muszę się tym zająć – kontynuował, z powrotem zakładając pierścień na palec.

- A chłopak jest jakimś problemem?

- Nie jestem do końca pewien – przyznał Tom. – Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś go widziałem. Dawno temu.

- Trudno, żeby to było tak dawno, skoro Potter ma szesnaście lat – zauważył Victor, bezwiednie wsuwając rękę pod koszulę przyjaciela, na co Tom tylko się wzdrygnął.

- Wiem, i to mnie zastanawia – mruknął Riddle. – Z drugiej strony, przepowiednia jest dość jasna. Voldemort jeszcze bardziej przez nią oszalał. Ma jakąś chorą obsesję na punkcie tego chłopaka. Nie wiem, jak potężny jest Potter, ale wolę sam go zabić, a potem pozbyć się Voldemorta.

- Nie lepiej poczekać? Niech się nawzajem powybijają – zaproponował Victor, całując szyję Riddle'a, który wygiął się w jego stronę.

- To dosyć ryzykowne. Nie chcę, żeby Potter zabił Voldemorta przed czasem. Nie mam ochoty zajmować się tym całym bałaganem, który zostanie po Lordzie.

- Masz z nim jutro lekcję?

Victor objął przyjaciela w pasie, ale ten szybko rozluźnił uścisk i odskoczył od wampira. Policzki miał zaczerwienione, a jednak mimo tego wyglądał na chorego. Przycisnął czoło do zimnej szyby.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał cicho. – I tak, mam. Jednak nie wierzę, że chłopak jest na tyle potężny, by zabić Voldemorta. Lord to skończony szaleniec, prawda, ale nie...

Przerwał mu Victor, który delikatnie przyłożył usta do szyi Riddle'a, odsłaniając przednie kły.

- Jeśli nie przestaniesz mówić, przysięgam, że sam będę musiał cię uciszyć, a tego byś nie chciał – wampir zaczął bawić się włosami Toma, na co ten tylko się cicho roześmiał. – Możemy iść spać?

Riddle westchnął, ale pozwolił zaprowadzić się do sypialni.

- Vic?

- Hmm?

- Dobrze, że jesteś.

- Merlinie, trzydzieści lat temu obiecywałeś mi, że nigdy nie będziesz sentymentalny – zrzędził Victor ku rozbawieniu Toma.

- I nie jestem. Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt.

- Jasne – parsknął wampir.

- Udław się krwią.

* * *

><p>Ron nie chciał słuchać Harry'ego, gdy ten powiedział, że nie jest głodny i nie schodzi na śniadanie. Dlatego teraz chłopak jadł prawie z zamkniętymi oczami, jednym uchem słuchając zirytowanej Hermiony.<p>

- Harry, poszedłeś spać wcześniej niż my!

- Przypominam ci, że to nie ty byłaś w śpiączce – wymamrotał Harry, ale tak naprawdę nawet nie był zmęczony.

Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ominąć zajęcia z Riddlem. Prawie całą noc nie spał, myśląc o tym, co dokładnie czuje do Toma. Wniosek, który wyciągnął ze swoich przemyśleń był bardzo niepokojący. Nie miał teraz powodów, dla których mógłby nienawidzić nauczyciela. Może Riddle nie był do końca dobry, ale w tej teraźniejszości nie zabił rodziców Harry'ego ani jego prawa ręka nie zamordowała Syriusza. I żeby nie zwariować, Harry musiał zapomnieć o tym, co było.

Podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na stół nauczycielski i zmarszczył brwi. Przy Riddle'u siedział niesamowicie blady mężczyzna z niebieskimi oczami utkwionymi dokładnie w Harrym. Nie tylko cera wyróżniała go z tłumu, ale też długie, lśniące włosy o nietypowym szarym odcieniu. Harry nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy mężczyzna był przystojny, ale na pewno przykuwał wzrok.

- Kto to? – syknął do przyjaciół, którzy podążyli za ruchem głowy Harry'ego.

- Oh – Hermiona także zmarszczyła brwi. – Victor Macadamian Trzeci.

- Trzeci? – zarechotał Ron.

- Ciszej – zganiła szeptem dziewczyna. – To bardzo potężny i wpływowy ród. Przy nim Malfoyowie są nikim. Wydaje mi się, że chodzą o nim niepokojące plotki. – Hermiona nachyliła się od przyjaciół. – Podobno jest wampirem.

- To chyba nie nowość, co? – mruknął Harry. – Trzygłowy pies, baz... wilkołak, smoki, nie powinniśmy być tacy zaskoczeni.

- Dumbledore nie wygląda na zadowolonego – zauważył Ron.

I rzeczywiście, dyrektor posyłał Riddle'owi i jego przyjacielowi zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakby upewniał się, że Victor nie zjadł na śniadanie paru uczniów.

- Ciekawe, po co przyjechał? – wyszeptała Hermiona.

- Może nauczy nas wreszcie czegoś ciekawego – zaproponował Ron. – Moja matka zawsze straszyła Ginny, że jak będzie niegrzeczna to przyjdzie po nią wampir i wypije jej krew.

- To słodkie – mruknęła Hermiona, na co Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Chodźcie, nie mam ochoty spóźnić się na lekcję z Riddlem.

Jednak zaraz po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali czekał na nich Draco ze swoimi osiłkami. Jak zwykle miał na twarzy swój denerwujący uśmiech.

- Z drogi, Malfoy – warknął Harry.

- Co to, Potter, spieszymy się na lekcję? Hej, Weasley, może poprosisz Macadamiana, żeby z ciebie też zrobił wampira, hę? – zadrwił blondyn, ale zanim Ron zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Draco nagle zbladł i zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pozwolił ci używać mojego nazwiska... Malfoy, tak? Pieprzony arystokrata się znalazł – wycedził lodowaty głos za plecami Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, którzy prędko usunęli się z drogi.

- J-ja... Przepraszam, panie Macadamian, ale oni tutaj...

- Ci uczniowie właśnie spokojnie szli na lekcję, podczas gdy ty stwierdziłeś, że może trochę zabawisz się ich kosztem. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym złamał ci kark, radziłbym zniknąć mi z oczu – na te słowa Malfoy zbladł jeszcze bardziej i odszedł, mamrocząc pod nosem przeprosiny.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do trójki przyjaciół i zmierzył ich lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteście żałośni – powiedział w końcu. – A teraz spieprzajcie.

Harry zrobił ruch, jakby miał coś dodać, ale Ron szybko pociągnął go za sobą. Gdy oddali się na bezpieczny dystans, Hermiona wybuchła.

- Co on sobie myśli? Słyszeliście, jak on się wyraża! Nie dziwię się Dumbledore'owi, że jest zaniepokojony, ten mężczyzna powinien być wszędzie tylko nie w zamku pełnym uczniów!

- Ta – przytaknął Ron smętnie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie w czasie lekcji z Riddlem. Chyba nie lubi Gryffindoru.

- On zdaje się nie lubić nikogo – parsknął Harry.

Ledwo dobiegli do ławek, gdy do sali wszedł Riddle, a za nim nie kto inny jak Macadamian. Ku widocznemu niezadowoleniu Toma, wampir usiadł na skraju biurka i zaczął mówić:

- Bylibyście idiotami, gdybyście nie znali mojego imienia, więc przejdę dalej. To jest profesor Riddle i macie się go słuchać i szanować. Jeśli nie, chętnie się wami pożywię. Nie żartuję, jestem wampirem – parę osób zachichotało, uznając jednak, że to żart, na co mężczyzna wstał i rzucił klątwę na jednego ze śmiałków.

Był to Seamus, którego ciało nagle zwiotczało i upadło z hukiem na podłogę. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwało głośne westchnięcie Riddle'a.

- Dziękujemy za ten wspaniały pokaz, a teraz rusz tyłek i zanieś chłopaka do szpitala. Nie wracaj – warknął Tom do wampira, który chyba miał zamiar się kłócić, ale spojrzenie nauczyciela skutecznie go uciszyło. – Nie róbcie paniki, nic mu się nie stało, więc jeśli któreś z was wyjdzie później z sali i będzie opowiadać, że zabijam uczniów, wasze słowa mogą stać się prawdą – dodał lekko Riddle.

Hermiona podniosła dłoń.

- Tak, panno...?

- Hermiona Granger – odparła dziewczyna bez tchu. – Chciałam się tylko spytać, czy możemy dowiedzieć się, co to było za zaklęcie.

- Jedno z moich własnych – roześmiał się cicho Riddle, gdy po sali przeszedł szmer. – I nie, nie jestem skłonny do podzielenia się nim. Choć nie wątpię, że nauczę was podstaw tworzenia zaklęć.

- To było _Absum Cordis*_.

Riddle podniósł brew.

- Doskonale, panie Potter. Proszę przyjść do mnie po lekcji – rzucił mężczyzna lekceważąco, ale Harry dobrze wiedział, że wytrącił nauczyciela z równowagi. – Chcę zobaczyć, co umiecie. Dobierzcie się w pary i ćwiczcie najprostsze zaklęcia, jakie znacie. Ma to być pojedynek, ale nie chcę kolejnych uczniów w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. To tyle.

Ignorując zmartwione spojrzenia Hermiony, Harry podszedł do biurka Riddle'a.

- Potter, powiedziałem po lekcji – wycedził mężczyzna.

- Słyszałem. Ale ponieważ Seamus jest w szpitalu, nie mam partnera – odpowiedział Harry ze złością.

- To rzeczywiście tragiczne – parsknął Riddle. – Wierzę, że jesteś na tyle inteligentny, by coś wymyślić.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak pojedynek we trójkę.

Nauczyciel w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego, a na jego twarzy wymalowana była irytacja.

- Poczekaj aż któreś z twoich przyjaciół skończy i wtedy się zamienicie. Czy to nie proste? Potter, myślałem, że nie jesteś idiotą, ale może Severus miał rację.

- Właściwie liczyłem, że będę mógł pojedynkować się z panem – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

- Mówiłem, że nie chcę kolejnych uczniów w szpitalu – warknął Riddle, ale chyba z trudem ukrywał rozbawienie. – Mogę spytać, dlaczego tak ci śpieszno do skompromitowania się przed całą klasą?

- Przekonajmy się zatem.

- Harry! – syknął Ron, który już od pewnego czasu przestał się pojedynkować i, tak jak reszta uczniów, słuchał każdego słowa rozmowy.

- Potter, z chęcią podjąłbym wyzwanie, ale celem tej lekcji jest dowiedzenie się na jakim jesteście poziomie. Dlatego usiądź na swoje miejsce i czekaj aż zwolni się partner dla ciebie – Riddle wyglądał na zirytowanego. – A reszta klasy niech wraca do swoich zajęć – warknął.

- Jakoś wcześniej nasz pojedynek panu nie przeszkadzał – wymamrotał cicho Harry, tak by tylko Tom mógł go usłyszeć.

- Świetnie – wycedził Riddle i wstał z miejsca.

Uczniowie rozproszyli się na wszystkie strony, dzięki czemu Harry i Tom byli na środku klasy.

- Oh, tym razem mogę mieć różdżkę?

- Tym razem? – mruknęła Hermiona.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział i zamiast tego posłał cztery klątwy w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak ominął trzy z nich, a ostatnią zablokował zaklęciem, którego nauczył go Riddle. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć atakiem, musiał ukryć się za krzesłem, bo kolejne trzy zaklęcia śmignęły mu tuż nad uchem. Szybkim ruchem rzucił krzesło w stronę Riddle'a, przy okazji posyłając dwie klątwy rwące. Riddle z łatwością zniszczył mebel, a zaklęcia odbił i dodał od siebie jeszcze jedno. Harry zacisnął zęby, gdy klątwa Riddle'a go trafiła. Poczuł, że rękę rozrywa mu straszny ból.

- Koniec, Potter – warknął nauczyciel, widząc, że chłopak krwawi. – Doprowadź się do porządku i-

Harry posłał w stronę Riddle'a trzy zaklęcia, na które mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał i zablokował tarczą ochronną.

- Potter – wycedził.

Siła zderzenia zaklęć Harry'ego i tarczy Toma była tak silna, że Harry przeleciał parę metrów dalej i z jękiem upadł na podłogę.

- Wszyscy wyjść – usłyszał lodowaty głos, zastanawiając się jak bardzo Riddle jest wściekły.

Nagle poczuł palce mężczyzny na swoim odsłoniętym brzuchu, które delikatnie przejechały po bliźnie Harry'ego. Zdjął go strach. Była to blizna po jego ostatnim spotkaniu z Lordem Voldemortem i choć Harry na początku chciał, by Riddle odkrył kim jest, teraz zaczynał mieć wątpliwości.

- A więc... Harrison Dumbledore czy Harry Potter? – spytał cicho Tom.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i napotkał zimne spojrzenie nauczyciela. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak wolisz.

Riddle ukląkł przy chłopaku i podniósł jego podbródek.

- Ten kolor oczy bardziej mi się poda – przyznał, na co Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. – Jesteś winien mi mnóstwo wyjaśnień, Potter.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, do sali wpadł Macadamian z żądzą mordu w oczach. Wydawał się być zszokowany tym, co zobaczył.

- Riddle – zaczął. – Dlaczego do cholery patrzysz się na Pottera jakby był twoim pieprzonym kochankiem?

Absum Cordis (łac.) - odebrana wola; odebrana chęć życia.

stworzyłam to z pomocą łacińskiego słownika, więc jest to bardzo nie dosłowne tłumaczenie.


	13. Chapter 13

dziękuję za komentarze, choć muszę przyznać, że niektóre mnie bardzo zdziwiły. w gwoli wyjaśnienia:

- to jest opowiadanie o związku pomiędzy Harrym a Riddlem i szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że jest to dość jasne. ja sama, czytając opowiadania o hp/lv, nie przywiązywałam nigdy zbyt dużej uwagi do wieku. sądzę, że dla czarodzei też nie jest to ważna kwestia, biorąc pod uwagę jak długo żyją i np. kiedy Riddle będzie miał 270 lat a Harry około 200, to nie sądzę, by była to tak wielka różnica. wracając do tematu, jestem trochę skołowana, bo nie spodziewałam się, że komukolwiek by to przeszkadzało. mogę jednak zapewnić, że sceny seksu nie będą dokładnie opisywane, a na pewno nie będzie ich wiele. jeśli macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, chętnie na nie odpowiem.

- ponieważ dusza Riddle'a nigdy nie została podzielona na części, Tom nadal ma uczucia. gdzieśtam głęboko, ku jego niezadowoleniu, ale ma. więc tak, czasem nawet i Riddle będzie miał swoje "uczuciowe chwile", ale już niedługo mu przejdzie ;) ah, zauważcie też, że Tom na początku nie wiedział, że Potter to Harrison, więc oczywiście, że był dla niego draniem, w końcu Potter to gryfon i w dodatku wkurzający.

- niektórzy z Was mówili, że Riddle trochę za wcześnie się dowiedział o Harrisonie. mmm, uważacie Toma za idiotę?

- opowiadanie będzie miało ponad 20 rozdziałów, więc do końca jeszcze daleko... na szczęście?

tymczasem zapraszam na kolejną część :)

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

- Powtórz to, a przysięgam, że wyrwę ci przednie kły i będziesz musiał pić krew przez słomkę – wycedził Riddle, rzucając przyjacielowi nienawistne spojrzenie.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy mężczyźni nadal pamiętali o jego obecności, więc odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Mówiąc o krwi, rozerwałeś mi ramię.

- To ty jesteś idiotą, który stwierdził, że chce się ze mną pojedynkować – syknął nauczyciel, ale wymamrotał zaklęcie, które zaczęło powoli zszywać ranę.

- Wystarczyła jedna pieprzona chwila – warknął Victor – by mój Tom się zakochał, więc może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co się tu do cholery dzieje?

- _Crucio_ – rzucił lekko Riddle, ale wampir łatwo uniknął klątwy. – Normalni ludzie się zakochują. W pieskach. W innych normalnych ludziach. Może nawet w wampirach. Ale ja. Nie zakochuję się. W ogóle. A tym bardziej. Nie. W. Potterze.

- Tommy, przestań, bo pomyślę, że jestem nikim – roześmiał się mężczyzna, nie zważając na mordercze spojrzenia Riddle'a. – Poza tym mówiłeś kiedyś o tym... Haroldzie? Henrym... H... H...

- Harrison? – podpowiedział Harry, nie potrafiąc ukryć śmiechu.

- Tak! – wykrzyknął uradowany Victor. – Chwila... – wampir zmarszczył brwi.

- Vic, wynoś się stąd – wycedził Riddle, teraz kompletnie biały na twarzy i chyba Macadamian to zauważył, bo wyszedł, na pożegnanie rzucając parę przekleństw.

- Więc co mówiłeś o Harrisonie? – kontynuował Harry z głupim uśmiechem, nie potrafiąc się nie cieszyć.

Jednak nie spodziewał się, że Riddle nagle złapie go za przód szaty i rzuci o ścianę. Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Ledwo utrzymując się na nogach i sycząc z bólu, wstał i ciężko oparł się o najbliższą ławkę

- Czy ty masz jakiś problem? – warknął Harry do Riddle'a, który stał na drugim końcu klasy, w ręku ściskając różdżkę.

- Czy **ja **mam problem? Zniknąłeś na cholerne pięćdziesiąt lat, ty idioto! I nagle stwierdziłeś „oh, no dobra, to może się zabawimy i uświadomimy Riddle'a, kim jestem. Ale najpierw wyzwę go na pojedynek, robiąc pieprzone podteksty i czekając aż się zorientuje, że Harrison Dumbledore to Harry Potter!".

Harry podrapał się po głowie.

- No dobra, to brzmi trochę wrednie... – przyznał i chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Riddle stał nagle bardzo blisko, tak, że prawie stykali się nosami.

- Dlaczego... dlaczego wtedy zniknąłeś? – wyszeptał mężczyzna, zniknęło zimno z jego głosu i Harry przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy przez twarz Riddle'a nie przemknął ból.

- To długa opowieść – przyznał w końcu.

- Mam czas – odpowiedział beznamiętnie nauczyciel.

- Ale ja nie – zauważył Harry. – Jestem już spóźniony na eliksiry. Snape mnie zabije. Odejmie tysiąc punktów. Zamorduje swoim sławnym spojrzeniem. I tak dalej.

Riddle chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że są w szkole.

- Przyjdź po lekcjach. Chodź, napiszę ci usprawiedliwienie. Jak twoja ręka? – głos mężczyzny był pozbawiony emocji.

- Tom... – zaczął Harry.

- Nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego – przerwał bezlitośnie. – Jestem tylko ciekaw, dlaczego żyłeś przez parę dobrych miesięcy w 1947 roku. Potem wszystko wraca do normy, zrozumiałeś, Potter?

Harry zacisnął zęby.

- Nie, ty dupku, nie zrozumiałem. Gdyby nie ja, zginąłbyś tamtej pieprzonej nocy! Narażałem dla ciebie życie i teraz mam udawać, że nic nie było?

Riddle zamarł i odwrócił się do chłopaka.

- Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś, ale nigdy nie byłem ani nie będę w tobie zakochany. Lubiłem cię, tak, może nawet zależało mi na tobie, ale uciekłeś i zostawiłeś mnie...

- Nieprawda! – warknął Harry.

- Idź do klasy, Potter, nie mam teraz na to czasu – odpowiedział mężczyzna zmęczonym głosem.

Wściekły Harry wypadł z klasy, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na wampira stojącego w cieniu korytarza.

* * *

><p>To był koszmar. Przez tyle lat próbował zapomnieć o Harrisonie, a teraz ten pojawia się przed nim i nawet gdyby chciał okłamywać samego siebie, nie potrafił. Nie ważne jak bardzo Potter był podobny z wyglądu do Harrisona, to jego zachowanie było niezaprzeczalnym dowodem na to, że jakimś cudem chłopak, który miał szesnaście lat, pojawił się w jego przeszłości pięćdziesiąt lat temu.<p>

Poczuł dłonie Victora na swoich ramionach i zadrżał mimo woli. Znali się od tak dawna, a jednak nadal nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do dotyku przyjaciela.

Jedyny wyjątek stanowił Potter.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho wampir.

- Nie zachowuj się jak idiota, dlaczego miałoby nie być w porządku? To tylko...

- Mówiłeś, że gdy Harrison cię dotykał, nie odrzucało cię – zauważył mężczyzna. – Mówiłeś, że naprawdę lubiłeś wasz pocałunek. I choć łamie mi to serce, chcę przede wszystkim, żebyś był wreszcie szczęśliwy.

- Nie bądź głupi – wymamrotał Tom i odwrócił się do przyjaciela, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy i zamykając oczy. – To dzieciak. Ma szesnaście lat, niewyparzony język i na nazwisko Potter.

- Z drugiej strony jest jedyną osobą, której dajesz się dotknąć.

- To nieważne – syknął Riddle. – Kontakt fizyczny nigdy nie był moim priorytetem.

- Były dni, kiedy siadałeś na parapecie i nic nie mówiłeś przez parę godzin. Czasem podchodziłem do ciebie i pytałem się, czy wszystko w porządku, ale ty nigdy nie odpowiadałeś, jakby nie słyszałeś, co mówię. Wiedziałem, że myślisz o nim. Miałeś na twarzy ten dziwny uśmiech, który zawsze sprawiał, że chciało mi się płakać. Z czasem robiłeś to coraz rzadziej, ale nigdy o nim nie zapomniałeś.

Tom milczał przez dłuższy czas, po czym otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Wampir miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, ale Riddle dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzna cierpi. I gdyby tylko znał sposób, jak ma temu zaradzić!

- Chciałbym... chciałbym móc...

- Ssssz – wyszeptał Victor i przyłożył palec do ust Toma. – Nigdy cię nie winiłem.

- Wiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że...

- Kiedy ktoś przystawia ci palec do gęby, przeważnie znaczy to, że masz przestać pieprzyć – zauważył wampir.

Tom uśmiechnął się ciepło. Były chwile, w których zapominał, kim jest, kim był, czego musi dokonać, jakie ma plany i ile jeszcze przed nim. A wszystko dzięki Victorowi.

- Do cholery, Riddle, nie dość, że sam stałeś się sentymentalny to próbujesz i mnie wrobić! Niech cię piekło pochłonie!

Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

* * *

><p>Harry bardzo nie chciał przyznać, jak mocno tęsknił za Riddlem. Przez całą lekcję jego kociołek zdążył wybuchnąć trzy razy, tym samym prawdopodobnie pobił rekord ustanowiony wcześniej przez Neville'a. Snape dostawał szału, zrobił się zielony na twarzy aż w końcu wyrzucił go z klasy. Malfoy pękał ze śmiechu.<p>

Nie wiedział już, czego chciał. Jeszcze niedawno był w 1947 roku, rozmawiając z Abraxasem i Nottem, a teraz pierwszy z nich od dawna nie żył, a drugi został opętany i w końcu sam Harry zniszczył jego ciało. Riddle też zachowywał się inaczej, był jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie i poważniejszy, ale z drugiej strony ten jego przyjaciel-wampir wydawał się być z nim blisko. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć i nie dopuszczał do siebie złośliwego głosu, który powtarzał, że jest zazdrosny. Przede wszystkim, nie miał być o kogo zazdrosny. Dla Riddle'a prawdopodobnie był nikim. Pięćdziesiąt lat temu się pocałowali, w tym czasie Tom mógł zdążyć sterroryzować świat i umrzeć, a następnie odrodzić się z kotła na cmentarzy swojego ojca. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry czuł irracjonalną potrzebę przytulenia się do mężczyzny. Teraz, gdy Riddle nie został Voldemortem i nigdy nie zabił rodziców Harry'ego, chłopak nie miał żadnego powodu, by nadal go nienawidzić.

Co więcej, nie miał żadnego powodu, by go nie kochać.

_Jestem pieprzonym idiotą. Riddle może nie być Voldemortem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest Tomem Riddlem, mężczyzną, który nie ma na twarzy za grosz emocji. _

Więc kim był Tom Riddle?

Przez te lata musiał się zmienić. Harry poznał go, gdy mężczyzna miał dwadzieścia lat, ledwo co ukończył szkołę. Od tego czasu minęło pięćdziesiąt lat, a Riddle mógł wreszcie żyć bez strachu przed Voldemortem.

Harry nie był pewny, czy była to zmiana na lepsze.

Przestępując z nogi na nogę, zapukał, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Już miał się odwrócić i uciec, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa Riddle'a. Nauczyciel podniósł brew, ale wpuścił go do środka.

Gabinet się nie zmienił, ale ku złości Harry'ego na fotelu siedział Macadamian.

_Ciekawe, w czym im przeszkodziłem. _

Zdusił w sobie zazdrość i odwrócił się ze złością w stronę Riddle'a.

- Myślałem, że będziemy sami – wycedził, starając się nie brzmieć jak dziecko, ale raczej mu się nie udało, bo wampir parsknął śmiechem.

- Patrz, jaki jest zazdrosny – zadrwił.

Riddle posłał przyjacielowi skrzywione spojrzenie.

- Jeśli nie przestaniesz robić podtekstów, wyrzucę cię – ostrzegł mężczyzna.

- Oh, chyba nie zostawiłbyś mnie sam na korytarzu? Wiesz, że w nocy robię się... _głodny _– Victor mówiąc to, patrzył prosto na Harry'ego, który teraz gotował się ze złości.

- Siadaj – warknął Riddle do Harry'ego, sam usadawiając się pomiędzy nogami wampira, na co chłopak zbladł, po czym poczerwieniał.

- Już ci lepiej z dotykaniem ludzi, co? – wymamrotał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Macadamian prawie rzucił się na niego, ale Riddle stanowczo przytrzymał przyjaciela.

- Uważaj, bo następnym razem po prostu pozwolę mu rozerwać ci gardło – odparł zimno mężczyzna. – Minęło pięćdziesiąt lat, nie myśl sobie, że mnie znasz. Bo widzisz – Riddle nachylił się – nie wiesz o mnie nic. Już nie.

- Skoro nie życzysz sobie mojego towarzystwa, po co tu jestem? – wywarczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Kto powiedział, że nie? – roześmiał się lekko Tom, a w jego oczach błysnęła sympatia. – Może daj mi czas, hmm? Jeszcze rok temu byłeś dla mnie chłopakiem, o którym słyszałem z gazet, a ludzie gadali, że jesteś bardziej gryfoński niż sam Dumbledore. Podczas gdy Harrison trafił do Slytherinu.

- Za pierwszym razem miałem wybór – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Wampir odchrząknął i zmarszczył brwi.

- A kiedy był ten pierwszy raz? – spytał w końcu, gdy upewnił się, że wszystkie oczy są zwrócone na niego.

- Za pierwszym razem trafiłem do Gryffindoru – odpowiedział Harry, kręcąc się niespokojnie w fotelu.

- I kiedy do Slytherinu?

- W te wakacje.

Zapadła cisza. Riddle miał nieprzeniknioną minę jak zwykle, ale Macadamian nie ukrywał szoku.

- Ty pieprzony-

- Kim byłem wcześniej? – spytał cicho Riddle.

Harry przełknął ślinę i spuścił oczy.

- Sądzę, że wiesz.

- Dobra, było ciekawe, ale musisz już iść – Victor zerwał się z fotela i złapał Harry'ego za szaty, podnosząc go, jakby nic nie ważył i wynosząc z pokoju.

- Puść mnie – jęknął chłopak, próbując się wyrwać, ale wampir tylko zacisnął uścisk.

- Victor, on jeszcze nie wychodzi – odezwał się Riddle, z wzrokiem utkwionym w ogniu.

Wampir z ociąganiem opuścił Harry'ego, który rzucił mu rozeźlone spojrzenie, na co Victor tylko się roześmiał i oparł ręce na ramionach przyjaciela. Harry zauważył, że Tom zadrżał.

- Cóż, teraz już wiem, dlaczego mnie tak nienawidziłeś – rzucił lekko Riddle, spoglądając na gryfona. – Więc cofnąłeś się do przeszłości, żeby mnie zabić, tak?

Na te słowa wampir zawarczał groźnie, ale Riddle tylko parsknął cichym śmiechem.

- Nie – odpowiedział powoli Harry. – Dopiero po miesiącu dowiedziałem się od Dumbledore'a, że przyszły Dumbledore wysłał mnie do 1947 roku.

- Chwila – Victor zmarszczył brwi. – Ten pieprzony starzec za tym stoi?

- Jak zwykle – zauważył Riddle. – Po co to zrobił?

- Żebym naprawił jego błąd – wycedził Harry ze złością.

- Jaki błąd? – spytał zdezorientowany Macadamian, ale Tom nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Przysłał szesnastolatka, którego rodzice zostali zamordowani przez Voldemorta, by naprawił jego błąd poprzez zmierzenie się z Lordem? – spytał Riddle prawie rozbawionym tonem. – Chyba nie doceniałem starca.

- Pękam ze śmiechu – zauważył Harry.

- Oh – Victor nagle załapał. – Chwila.

- Nie waż się wypowiedzieć tego na głos – ostrzegł szybko Tom.

- Ale to jest zabawne – odpowiedział jego przyjaciel, teraz już rycząc ze śmiechu.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć? – spytał zażenowany Harry.

- Nie chcesz – wymamrotał Riddle, obdarzając wampira morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Kiedy ja tylko-

- _Crucio_ – warknął Tom i tym razem klątwa trafiła zaskoczonego mężczyznę, który w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku i przewrócił oczami.

- O nie, zwijam się z bólu – parsknął, gdy Riddle przerwał zaklęcie.

- Wampiry są odporne na _Crucio_? – spytał Harry ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie – roześmiał się Victor. – Ale, żeby kogoś torturować, trzeba tego chcieć, a jedyne czego Tom chce to-

- Ostrzegam cię – wycedził Riddle.

Wampir tylko westchnął, widocznie bardzo zawiedziony.

- Rozumiem, że przez te pięćdziesiąt lat przestałeś ufać Dumbledore'owi?

Riddle jakby zbladł na twarzy, ale Harry rozpoznał, że to przez złość, a nie strach czy zdziwienie. Victor zawarczał po raz kolejny.

- O tym porozmawiamy kiedy indziej.

- To niesprawiedliwe – zaprotestował Harry.

- Potter, nie przeginaj – warknął Riddle.

- Teraz Potter, co? – odciął się chłopak.

- Vic, zostawisz nas samych? – bardziej nakazał niż poprosił ku niezadowoleniu wampira.

Macadamian wyszedł z ociąganiem, ale drzwi zostawił otwarte, na co Riddle westchnął ciężko i zamknął je z hukiem za pomocą różdżki. Po chwili nauczyciel zwrócił swój wzrok na Harry'ego. Mężczyzna wstał i położył dłonie na oparciach fotela, stojąc teraz bardzo blisko, prawie stykając się nosami z Harrym.

- Dumbledore powiedział, że uciekłeś, bo nie chciałeś mieć ze mną nic wspólnego – zaczął Riddle, zaskakująco łagodnym tonem.

- Zasnąłem z tobą – przerwał mu Harry. – A obudziłem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wczoraj.

Tom nie odpowiedział, tylko nachylił się i delikatnie pocałował Harry'ego. Mężczyzna chwycił go za krawat, przyciągając do siebie, drugą rękę zanurzając we włosach gryfona, przez co stracił równowagę i opadł na Harry'ego. Chłopak nie opierał się i namiętnie oddał pocałunek, który Riddle szybko przerwał. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego oczy błyszczały jak nigdy dotąd.

- Tęskniłem – powiedział Harry drżącym głosem, na co Tom niespodziewanie się roześmiał, przysuwając głowę chłopaka bliżej siebie.

- Jesteś idiotą.

- Dzięki – parsknął gryfon.

- Dużo się zmieniło? Po tym jak odwiedziłeś przeszłość?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Tylko... w drugiej klasie siostra mojego przyjaciela znalazła twój dziennik. Podobno był... H... Ho... Hy...

- Horkruksem? – roześmiał się Tom, nieświadomie pocierając dłonią o swój pierścień na palcu. – Dumbledore ci powiedział? Hm.

- Co hm?

- To niebezpieczna i bardzo czarna magia. Dziwię się, że starzec ci o tym wspomniał – Riddle przez chwilę siedział zamyślony. – Więc opętał ją?

- Tak. I otworzył komnatę tajemnic.

- Ah – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Nie wątpię, że chętnie pochwalił się przed tobą swoim morderstwem.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Zabiłem bazyliszka.

- Co? – warknął Riddle.

- Znaczy, wtedy.

- Jak mogłeś? Idiota – syknął mężczyzna, a jego oczy pociemniały. – Zabijać bazyliszka, królową wężów!

- Królową? To była... samica?

- Była?

- Tak, tak, nadal żyje! – odpowiedział Harry ze złością. – A co, już się przestraszyłeś, że nie będziesz mógł wybić niepełno krwistych uczniów?

- Niepełno krwistych? – Riddle nawet nie ukrywał śmiechu. – Jesteś zbyt _dobry_, by powiedzieć 'szlamy'?

Harry poderwał się z fotela i rzucił się ku wyjściu, ale Tom złapał go w pasie w ostatniej chwili i powalił na ziemię.

- Zostaw mnie – wycedził Harry. – Jesteś taki sam jak Voldemort!

Riddle zamarł i puścił chłopaka, który nawet się nie obejrzał przed wyjściem. Od razu do sali wpadł Victor, chwytając przyjaciela za ramiona i podnosząc z podłogi. Tom wydawał się być nadal w szoku.

- Dlaczego to tak bardzo bolało? – spytał szeptem.


	14. Chapter 14

ten rozdział powinien spodobać się osobom, które czytają opowiadanie dla slashu ;)

enjoy! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

Nudził się. Na lekcjach przerabiali wszystko, co on już dawno umiał, a przerwy spędzał często sam w bibliotece. Brakowało mu towarzystwa Abraxasa i reszty ślizgonów. Brał nawet pod uwagę zaprzyjaźnienie się z Draco, ale ten widocznie był bardzo nieprzychylny do tego pomysłu. Harry zastanawiał się, co byłoby gdyby pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej trafił do Gryffindoru. Czy Abraxas też traktowałby go tak jak Draco?

Minęło parę tygodni, a w tym czasie Harry oddalił się od przyjaciół, nauczył się reszty materiału zaplanowanego dla szóstego roku i nie zamienił słowa z Riddlem, co wprawiało go w beznadziejny humor. Próbował zapomnieć o nauczycielu poprzez książki i treningi Quidditchu, ale nieważne, co robił, wszystko przypominało mu o Riddle'u. Wiedział, że słowa, które powiedział były niesprawiedliwe i musiały bardzo urazić mężczyznę, ale nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. Ponieważ Riddle **był** podobny do Voldemorta. Lord nienawidził mugoli i czarodziei, którzy urodzili się w mugolskiej rodzienie, a Riddle po prostu o nich nie dbał. Harry był pewny, że gdyby Tom mógł uratować mugola, nie zrobiłby tego.

Co sprowadzało go do pytania – jak bardzo Riddle różnił się od Voldemorta?

Oczywiście, nie zabija. Ale jego poglądy niewiele różnią się od poglądów Czarnego Pana. Co robił przez te pięćdziesiąt lat? Dlaczego nie pokonał jeszcze Voldemorta? Harry wiedział, że w 1947 roku Riddle był prawie tak potężny jak Dumbledore. Minęło pięćdziesiąt lat, Tom na pewno zdobył jeszcze więcej wiedzy i mocy. Czy to możliwe, by Riddle skrycie popierał Voldemorta?

Zanim Harry zdążył przemyśleć to pytanie, przed nim pojawiła się Ginny. Niespodziewanie od tygodnia byli parą. Ron na początku chciał dosłownie zabić Harry'ego, ale w końcu powstrzymał się na ostrzeżeniu. Sam Harry czuł do Ginny tylko miłość, jaką ma się do siostry, ale nie miał siły ani chęci, by porozmawiać z dziewczyną na ten temat.

Siedział na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, gdy Ginny nachyliła się i pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Harry bardzo starał się nie krzywić.

- Cześć – wyjąkał, na co dziewczyna się roześmiała.

- Mam nadzieję, że umiliłam ci dzień – rzuciła na pożegnanie i odeszła.

- Stary, proszę cię, możesz nie całować się z **moją** siostrą na **moich **oczach – jęknął Ron.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami.

Już miał zabrać się do śniadania, gdy poczuł czyjś wzrok na plecach. Delikatnie uniósł głowę, spoglądając na stół nauczycielski. Riddle wydawał się być zajęty rozmową z McGonagall, ale wampir siedzący obok patrzył się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Harry szybko spuścił wzrok, czując irracjonalne wyrzuty sumienia.

Czy był z Ginny tylko po to, by dokuczyć Riddle'owi?

- Harry, nie mów mi, że nie jesteś głodny – warknęła Hermiona. – Mecz jest za dwie godziny, nie możesz nic nie zjeść.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Harry nie miał ochoty na Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Tom zesztywniał, widząc rudą dziewczynę całującą Pottera. Bardzo chciał po prostu odwrócić wzrok i udać, że nic się nie stało, ale patrzenie na nich sprawiało mu ból, którego nie czuł od dawna. Ostatni raz był tak wściekły i zraniony, gdy zobaczył Victora z innym mężczyzną. Nic nie powiedział, bo nie miał prawa ograniczać przyjaciela. Sam nie był w stanie dać mu tego, co normalny partner powinien. Przez te lata udało mu się przywyknąć do dotyku ust Victora i jego dłoni na ramionach, ale uciekał przed czymkolwiek więcej. Gdy spali w jednym łóżku, Victor nie mógł go nawet objąć. Tom wiedział, że sprawia ból przyjacielowi, ale nie panował nad tym.<p>

A Potter był pieprzonym wyjątkiem.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego słowa chłopka tak mocno go zraniły. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie są one prawdziwe, a jednak sama myśl, że Potter mógł pomyśleć o czymś takim...

Tak, Tom Riddle dbał o Harry'ego. Tęsknił za Harrisonem przez te wszystkie lata i teraz, gdy w końcu odnowił swą moc i zaczynał powoli wprowadzać w życie swoje plany, znalazł go.

Chłopak się nie zmienił. Ale Tom Riddle tak. Nie był już tak ufny, ale zrozumiał też, że czarna magia jest równie niebezpieczna co fascynująca. Nie był dwudziestoletnim chłopcem z marzeniami o byciu szczęśliwym. Szczęście nigdy nie było mu pisane. Teraz wiedział, co Dumbledore miał na myśli, mówiąc, że powinien porzucić myśl o Śmierciożercach. Voldemort, ten idiota, nie rozumiał, że jego podwładni zdradzą go przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

I gdy Tom Riddle zawładnie Wielką Brytanią, podzieli się nią tylko z tymi, o których dba.

* * *

><p>Mecz skończył się całkiem szybko. Harry bez trudu złapał znicza szybciej niż szukający krukonów. Miał już zlecieć na dół, gdy zobaczył Riddle'a, idącego szybko w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Harry uniósł brew i poszybował za mężczyzną. Zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w las, chłopak zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie pułapka. Z westchnieniem zawrócił miotłę, ale gwałtownie się zatrzymał, czując przeszywający ból głowy. Przełykając ślinę ze zdenerwowania, obniżył loty i przysiadł na jednym z wielkich drzew. Rzucił zaklęcie, którego nauczył się w 1947 roku, bardzo pomocne przy podsłuchiwaniu. Nie mógł jednak dojrzeć, z kim rozmawia Riddle.<p>

- Czy to wszystko? – wycedził Tom.

- Tak – odpowiedział lodowaty głos, który Harry znał aż za dobrze.

Ze strachu i zaskoczenia prawie spadł z drzewa, ale w ostatniej chwili się przytrzymał. Zamarł, nasłuchując, ale mężczyźni chyba niczego nie usłyszeli lub zignorowali go, myśląc, że to jakiś ptak.

- _Crucio_ – syknął Riddle.

Harry nie spodziewał się krzyków, więc z rosnącym przerażeniem usłyszał jęk bólu.

- Tak, panie – warknął w końcu drugi mężczyzna.

- Nie jestem zadowolony, ale możesz odejść, Lordzie Voldemorcie.

Pyknęło i ból zniknął. Harry nie był w stanie się poruszyć, dopóki Riddle nie powiedział:

- Potter, złaź do cholery z tego drzewa.

Zanim zdążył pomyśleć o wskoczeniu na miotłę, mężczyzna dodał:

- Nie próbuj uciec, jestem już wystarczająco zirytowany, nie chcę mieć jeszcze latającego idioty do odszukania.

Nie do końca świadom swoich czynów, Harry zleciał na dół, stając w odpowiednio dużym dystansie. Riddle rzeczywiście wyglądał na zmęczonego, jego twarz była poszarzała, a długie włosy opadały w nieładzie na plecy mężczyzny.

- Wiem, ile usłyszałeś i pewnie wywnioskowałeś z tego, że w jakiś sposób pomagam Voldemortowi – zaczął Riddle.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem w stanie na razie myśleć – przerwał Harry, ze złością stwierdzając, że jego głos drży.

Tom podniósł brew, ale psując efekt delikatnym uśmiechem. Mężczyzna zebrał włosy z pleców, bawiąc się nimi przez chwilę.

- Nie jestem ci nic winien – powiedział w końcu. – Ale możliwe, że nie powinienem drwić z ciebie wtedy. W końcu – Riddle przewrócił oczami – to ja jestem dorosły.

Harry wiedział, że to są jedyne przeprosiny, jakie mógłby dostać, więc tylko skinął głową.

- Co nie znaczy – warknął mężczyzna ze złością, nagle pojawiając się u boku Harry'ego i przyciskając go do drzewa – że możesz chodzić po Hogwarcie i przed moimi oczami zabawiać się z dziewczynami.

- Riddle. Czy ty jesteś zazdrosny? – roześmiał się Harry.

W odpowiedzi Tom przycisnął go jeszcze mocniej, na co chłopak bezwolnie jęknął. Riddle uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Potter. Czy ty jesteś napalony? – wyszeptał mu do ucha.

- Puść mnie – wymamrotał słabo Harry. – Najpierw chcę odpowiedzi.

- Bardzo dobrze – Riddle zrobił parę kroków do tyłu, nie spuszczając wzroku z gryfona. – Ah, do twarzy ci z rumieńcami.

Harry rzucił mężczyźnie rozeźlone spojrzenie, ale ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Tom patrzy na niego z ciepłem w oczach.

- Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że jestem dla ciebie tylko zabawką.

Riddle zamarł, ale na jego twarzy wymalował się ból, zaraz ukryty pod maską obojętności.

- Byłem młody – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie potrzebowałem szesnastoletniego chłopca. Nie ważne, czy o ciebie dbałem, czy nie, to nie było ważne.

- A teraz potrzebujesz? – parsknął Harry.

Tom zbliżył się do niego, delikatnie łapiąc podbródek gryfona. Pogładził palcami policzek chłopaka, na co Harry zamknął oczy, oddając się przyjemności.

- Pięćdziesiąt lat – wyszeptał Riddle. – Pięćdziesiąt lat spędziłem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego odszedłeś.

- Nie wątpię, że miałeś też inne zajęcia.

Niespodziewane Riddle wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Oh tak, miałem – potwierdził, spoglądając na chłopaka spod przymrużonych powiek. – Ale nic przyjemnego – przyznał w końcu, a jego wzrok pociemniał.

Harry zanurzył palce we włosach Toma.

- Co się stało? – spytał cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- Dumbledore jest bardzo... mądrym człowiekiem. Jednak żaden z niego przyjaciel – zaczął powoli Riddle, patrząc prosto w oczy Harry'ego. – Sądzę, że sam się przekonałeś, po tym, co zrobił. Widzisz, Albus nie wiedział, że zaklęcie nie zabije Voldemorta. Jednak bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że pozbycie się Lorda, uczyni mnie... charłakiem.

- S-słucham? – wymamrotał Harry, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak w oczach Toma pojawia się szczery ból i strach.

Wiedział, ile znaczy dla Riddle'a magia. Sam Harry, urodzony wśród mugoli, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez niej.

- Voldemort przeniósł się do ciała Notta i chciał zająć szkołę, ale Dumbledore'owi udało się go wypędzić – kontynuował Tom monotonnym głosem. – Tymczasem ja zdałem sobie sprawę, co zrobił mój _przyjaciel_. Dumbledore był ranny, dzięki czemu pokonałem jego umysłową barierę i zobaczyłem, co planował. Z wiedzą, że Albus był świadomy utraty mojej magii, odszedłem. Pominę sentymentalne części tej opowieści, jednak musisz wiedzieć, że byłem na skraju szaleństwa.

Harry nie dał Riddle'owi dokończyć. Z pasją złapał mężczyznę za szatę i pocałował. Zaskoczony Tom szybko odpowiedział pocałunkiem, wpuszczając język Harry'ego do środka. Chłopak mocno pociągnął Riddle'a za włosy, na co Tom jęknął i naparł ciałem na Harry'ego. Jego dłonie szybko wsunęły się pod szatę gryfona, błądząc po rozpalonej klatce piersiowej chłopaka. Harry z ociąganiem przerwał pocałunek, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. W tym czasie Tom zaczął całować szyję chłopaka, doprowadzając Harry'ego do głośnych jęków.

- Tom...

Riddle w odpowiedzi delikatnie ugryzł ucho chłopaka.

- Ah – jęknął Harry, chwytając mężczyznę w talii.

- Harry? – spytał w końcu Tom, bawiąc się sutkiem gryfona.

- Co?

- Jesteś już twardy? – wyszeptał Riddle drwiącym głosem, ocierając się kroczem o erekcję Harry'ego.

Harry jęknął, wtulając twarz w szyję mężczyzny.

Riddle niespiesznie wsunął rękę pod spodnie Harry'ego, dotykając go przez bokserki.

- Oh, Merlinie.

- Wystarczy tylko Tom – zaśmiał się cicho mężczyzna, pocierając ręką coraz szybciej.

- Tom – wyjęczał Harry. – Ja...

- Ty co, Harry?

Jednak nie dał chłopakowi odpowiedzieć, przygryzając delikatnie jego sutek. Harry'emu pociemniało przed oczami i, nieświadom tego, jak głośno krzyczy, doszedł. Bezwiednie opadł w ramionach Toma, ciężko oddychając. Riddle wysunął rękę ze spodni chłopaka, całując go szybko w usta.

- Możesz już mnie puścić – powiedział łagodnie.

Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ten cały czas zaciskał dłonie na plecach Riddle'a. Pod paznokciami miał krew, na co Tom tylko się roześmiał.

Uspokajając oddech, Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni.

_Co ja... my... co do cholery..._

Spodziewając się drwin, Tom miło go zaskoczył, gdy zdjął pelerynę i usiadł na niej, biorąc Harry'ego w ramiona. Riddle wtulił twarz w szyję chłopaka, rozkoszując się znanym zapachem.

- Um... A czy ty... znaczy... – Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie chcesz, żebym... y...

- Nie miewam erekcji – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom, rozbawiony zażenowaniem chłopaka.

- To niemożliwe – parsknął Harry zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

Riddle roześmiał się i podniósł głowę.

- Nigdy nikogo nie pragnąłem. I choć oczywiście dostrzegam i doceniam piękno ludzkiego ciała, nie podniecam się pod wpływem dotyku lub pocałunku – wytłumaczył cierpliwie.

- To dlaczego to... e... zrobiłeś?

- Jesteś jedyną osobą, której nie brzydzę się dotknąć ani nie wzdrygam się, gdy ty dotykasz mnie – wyjaśnił, ale w jego głosie brzmiał smutek. – Dlatego nie jestem z Victorem.

- Oh. Przykro mi – wymamrotał Harry.

- A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, chciałem sprawić ci przyjemność, myślałem, że to dość oczywiste – zadrwił Tom.

Harry znowu pokrył się rumieńcem i schował twarz w szatach Riddle'a.

- Nie powiem dziękuję – ostrzegł szybko.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się krótko, gładząc ciemne włosy Harry'ego.

- Ale... podoba ci się, gdy się całujemy?

- Gdyby odpowiedź była inna niż twierdząca, nie robiłbym tego – zauważył Tom, całując Harry'ego w czoło.

Po chwili ciszy, Riddle westchnął głośno.

- Harry, skoro masz pytanie, dlaczego po prostu go nie zadasz?

- Dlaczego czytasz w moich myślach? – spytał chłopak ze złością.

- Nie czytam – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Bardzo głośno myślisz i ponieważ nie masz żadnej bariery, czasem skrawki twoich wspomnień lub właśnie pytań pojawiają się w moim umyśle.

- Yhym – mruknął Harry. – To o co chodzi z Voldemortem? I jak odzyskałeś swoją magię?

- Drugie pytanie będzie musiało poczekać – ostrzegł Tom. – A jeśli chodzi o Lorda... Mam coś – i nie, nie powiem ci na razie co – czego Voldemort bardzo pragnie. Dzięki temu mogę go szantażować i wykorzystywać do własnych planów. Tymczasem pozwalam mu myśleć, że jesteśmy... wspólnikami.

Harry'emu bardzo nie spodobało się to, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Jakich planów? – spytał ostrożnie.

- Hm – mruknął Riddle, spoglądając na chłopaka. – Jeśli będzie chciał zabić Dumbledore'a, nie powstrzymam go.

- Niech i tak będzie – Harry westchnął. – Ale dlaczego sam nie pozbędziesz się Dumbledore'a, a potem zabijesz Voldemorta? Bo chyba go nie popierasz?

- Voldemort to szaleniec – przyznał Tom. – Jednak... Wielka Brytania stała się słaba. Dlatego trzeba pozwolić, by Lord zniszczył ją, a potem zacząć wszystko od nowa.

- Wykorzystujesz Voldemorta – wyszeptał przerażony Harry. – Poczekasz aż przejmie Ministerstwo i potem go zabijesz.

Riddle podniósł podbródek Harry'ego, nie pozwalając, by chłopak uniknął jego spojrzenia.

- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę.

- Wiesz, ilu niewinnych ludzi ginie...

- Dlaczego więc Dumbledore jeszcze go nie zabił? – przerwał łagodnie Tom.

- Bo przepowiednia... jest przepowiednia – Riddle zmarszczył brwi – która mówi, że to ja mam zabić Voldemorta. Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.

- Hm. Nie wiedziałem, że starzec ci o niej powiedział. Nieważne. Przepowiednie są tylko po to, by mącić w głowie. Myślisz, że gdybym ktoś cię teraz zabił, świat by się skończył, bo nie byłby to Voldemort?

- Skąd...? – Harry porzucił pytanie, widząc wzrok mężczyzny. – Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – gryfon westchnął. – Gdy już zabijesz Voldemorta, będziesz chciał zostać Ministrem Magii?

- Nie – Riddle roześmiał się lekko. – To zbyt nudne zajęcie.

- Więc czego chcesz? Zabijesz mugoli? Nie pozwolisz, by czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin uczyli się w Hogwarcie?

Tu Riddle zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na urażonego.

- Jeśli mógłbyś przestać mylić mnie z Voldemortem, byłbym wdzięczny – warknął lodowato.

- Przepraszam – Harry przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny i pocałował go w policzek, na co Tom skrzywił się i wymamrotał coś o „sentymentalnych bachorach". – Wiem, że nim nie jesteś. Jednak w przeszłości, w której żyłem piętnaście lat, **byłeś** Lordem Voldemortem. Ja... po prostu się boję, że nagle staniesz się zły i będę musiał walczyć przeciwko tobie.

Riddle zamarł, słysząc słowa Harry'ego. Po chwili objął chłopaka ramieniem i wtulił twarz we włosy gryfona.

- Nigdy nie będę do końca dobry – przyznał. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytania, zostawię mugoli w spokoju. Tak samo jak i sz... czarodziei urodzonych w nie-magicznych rodzinach. Chcę po prostu zmienić system. Nie pozwolić, by czarodzieje dorastali w sierocińcach jak ja. Dać im wybór.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad słowami Toma, w końcu kiwając głową na zgodę.

- Oh, i wiem, że twój przyjaciel jest wilkołakiem – rzucił Riddle. – Chcę, by byli oni traktowani na równi z każdym innym człowiekiem.

- I robisz to dla mnie? – parsknął Harry z niedowierzaniem.

- Masz rację – Tom roześmiał się cicho. – To samo chcę zagwarantować wampirom.

- Ten twój Victor chyba mnie nie lubi.

- On nikogo nie lubi – przyznał Riddle. – O wilku mowa...

Rozległ się trzask i z zarośli wyszedł zdyszany wampir. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na przyjaciela, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

- Dlaczego wyczuwam spermę w powietrzu? – warknął.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem i schował się w ramionach Riddle'a, który tylko roześmiał się głośno.

- Ponad trzydzieści lat! Trzydzieści lat i nic! Czy ty wiesz, jak mnie to boli?

- Oh, nie wątpię, że cierpisz – zadrwił Tom. – Jeśli przyjaźnisz się ze mną, bo liczysz, że ci ulżę, musisz jeszcze poczekać ze dwa wieki.

Harry wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk.

- Jakim cudem on doszedł, skoro wszystkiego się wstydzi? Przysięgam, Tom, ze mną miałbyś o wiele więcej zabawy.

- To może ja zostawię was samych? – wymamrotał Harry i wstał.

- Dobry plan – rzucił Victor.

Riddle spojrzał na przyjaciela ze złością, także podnosząc się z ziemi. Jednym ruchem różdżki strząsnął z peleryny trawę.

- Przestań być zazdrosny, idioto – syknął.

- Jestem głodny! – odpowiedział wampir na swoją obronę.

- Przecież jesteś w _lesie, _zapoluj – mruknął Harry.

Victor zawarczał, na co chłopak cofnął się parę kroków w tył.

- Nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym zwierzakiem, ty cholerny mały...

Riddle z westchnieniem podszedł do przyjaciela i przerwał mu, całując mężczyznę namiętnie. Victor zamarł, ale szybko odzyskał przytomność, wplatając palce w ciemne włosy Toma.

Jednak gdy oderwali się od siebie i Riddle już miał coś powiedzieć do Harry'ego, chłopaka nie było.

- Chyba twój kochaś zniknął – zarechotał wampir, widocznie bardzo z siebie dumny.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo – ostrzegł Tom, ze złością ciskając pelerynę w przyjaciela.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Harry mógł to przewidzieć. Wiedział, że wlatywanie jeszcze głębiej w Zakazany Las nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Jednak dlaczego miałby założyć, że Śmierciożercy krążą po drugiej stronie lasu? Jasne, to nie jest już terytorium należące do Hogwartu, ale Dumbledore mógł pomyśleć o uczniach, którzy akurat mają przy sobie miotłę i są wściekli, ponieważ pewien mężczyzna, który kiedyś był przyczyną wszystkich ich nieszczęść, teraz wzbudza w nich okropną zazdrość, bo całował się ze swoim przyjacielem, równocześnie znanym jako niesamowicie irytujący wampir i dyrektor powinien założyć dodatkowe zabezpieczenia!

Jednak ponieważ Dumbledore tego nie zrobił, Harry siedział właśnie w zimnej celi, czekając na audiencję u Voldemorta. Nadal nie potrafił przyswoić myśli, że zaraz zginie. Przecież powinien umrzeć już tyle razy, dlaczego miałby teraz?

Jego radosne przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez pojawienie się dwóch Śmierciożerców. Jednym z nich był nie kto inny jak Darkheld.

- Ah, pan Potter! – roześmiał się szyderczo mężczyzna. – Tęskniłeś?

Harry stwierdził, że nie odpowie. Skoro i tak ma umrzeć...

- _Crucio._

Nawet nie próbował nie krzyczeć. Zwinął się z bólu, wstrząsany drgawkami, a jego umysł spętało cierpienie.

- Nie lubię, gdy się mnie ignoruje – wycedził Darkheld, przerywając klątwę. – Wstawaj.

Harry próbował się podnieść, ale Robert z nieukrywaną przyjemnością kopnął go w brzuch. Gryfon z jękiem opadł na ziemię.

- Zostaw go, Czarny Pan kazał przyprowadzić chłopaka, a nie bawić się nim – warknął ostro drugi Śmierciożerca.

- Idioto, śmiesz kwestionować moje decyzje?

_Brzmi jak szaleniec. _

- A dlaczego ty kwestionujesz decyzje Voldemorta? – spytał słabo Harry.

Darkheld zamarł, ale drugi Śmierciożerca roześmiał się szczerze. Złapał gryfona na rękę i pomógł mu wstać.

- Cholera, szkoda, że musisz umrzeć – powiedział.

- Przykro mi – wymamrotał Harry.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że skądś zna te ciemne oczy, które błyszczały czystym szaleństwem, ale zaraz mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

Robert obserwował całą scenę z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknął z irytacją i brutalnie popchnął chłopaka w stronę wyjścia. Harry stwierdził, że musi być w jakimś zamku, bo gdy wyszedł z lochów, jego oczom ukazał się rozległy korytarz, który wiódł do ogromnych drzwi. Ściany były pokryte obrazami, które teraz szeptały do siebie, spoglądając na Harry'ego z nieukrywaną nienawiścią.

- Czyj jest ten zamek?

Darkheld zrobił już ruch jakby chciał uderzyć gryfona, ale drugi Śmierciożerca rzucił mężczyźnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i spokojnie odpowiedział:

- Mój.

- Oh. A ty jesteś kto? – spytał głupio Harry, nie potrafiąc dojrzeć twarzy Śmierciożercy, która była dobrze ukryta pod kapturem.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, ale Harry mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał cichy chichot.

Zanim Harry zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, które niewątpliwie przekroczyłoby limit cierpliwości Darkhelda, doszli do drzwi, a te otworzyły się natychmiast. Harry'ego zdjęło przerażenie.

- HARRY? – krzyknął Ron.

Hermiona tylko pisnęła ze strachu. Jego przyjaciele wyglądali strasznie, byli cali zakrwawieni i siedzieli w klatce. Harry zacisnął zęby ze złości, próbując się wyrwać, ale Śmierciożerca tylko zacisnął uścisk.

- Nie bądź idiotą – syknął mężczyzna.

- Harry Potter – przeciął powietrze lodowaty głos.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Jego bliznę przeszył niewyobrażalny ból i chłopak z cichym krzykiem opadł na kolana. Lord uśmiechnął się zimno, co groteskowo wykrzywiło jego wężowatą twarz.

- Czekaliśmy na ciebie – wycedził czarnoksiężnik.

- My? – wymamrotał Harry, czując łzy na policzkach.

Dlaczego to tak bolało?

Blada dłoń dotknęła jego policzka, a Harry wrzasnął, mając wrażenie, że głowa zaraz mu wybuchnie. Jego wzrok był już rozmazany, ale doskonale widział płonące z satysfakcji, szkarłatne oczy wroga.

- Tak, Potter – wyszeptał Voldemort, nachylając się do ucha Harry'ego. – Ja i mój przyjaciel.

_Przyjaciel? Nie dość, że muszę cię zabić, to sobie jeszcze znalazłeś pieprzonego przyjaciela? Jesteś Czarnym Panem__**, nie możesz**__ mieć przyjaciół! _

- Puść go. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby stracił rozum, prawda? – zadrwił Tom Riddle.

Voldemort niechętnie zrobił parę kroków w tył, dzięki czemu Harry mógł zobaczyć Riddle'a w pełnej krasie. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały z zadowolenia, ale oprócz tego w ogóle nie przypominał siebie. Rude włosy sięgały mu zaledwie do szyi i nie był już tak blady, wręcz przeciwnie, jego cera przybrała kolor jasnej kawy. Harry był pewny, że to przebranie, by Ron i Hermiona nie rozpoznali w nim nauczyciela obrony.

Co znaczyło, że mężczyzna nie chciał ich śmierci.

Riddle niespiesznie podszedł do chłopaka i uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Prawie łagodnie, acz stanowczo uderzył Harry'ego w biodro. Harry osunął się na zimną posadzkę, patrząc na Riddle'a z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał niewinnie mężczyzna.

- Nie lubię rudych – wymamrotał Harry, na co Riddle odpowiedział zimnym śmiechem.

- Crucio – syknął.

Przygotowany na ból, chłopak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że klątwa przypominała łaskotki.

- _Krzycz, ty idioto _– wycedził Riddle w wężomowie i Harry spojrzał z obawą na Voldemorta, ale ten wyglądał na nieświadomego słów Toma.

- _Nie rozumie nas? Chwila... skąd wiesz, że-_

- _KRZYCZ _– uciął ostro mężczyzna.

Harry zaczął się rzucać i wrzeszczeć, prawie zdzierając sobie gardło. Voldemort nagle podszedł, odsuwając Riddle'a na bok. W tym czasie Harry doszedł do wniosku, że dar wężomowy należał do Toma Riddle'a, a nie Lorda Voldemorta.

_Dlaczego wydaje mi się to takie zabawne?_

- On jest mój – warknął czarnoksiężnik.

Riddle tylko podniósł brew w odpowiedzi.

- A teraz, Potter... – Voldemort prawie wył z uciechy.

- Chwila, chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? – jęknął Harry, ale patrzył z frustracją na Toma, który pozostał niewzruszony.

- Dlaczego miałbym cię nie zabić? – roześmiał się zimno Lord.

- Ponieważ... Ponieważ... Ponieważ chcę zostać Śmierciożercą! – wykrzyknął w końcu chłopak z radością, po czym zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, czy naprawdę to powiedział.

- Harry! – odezwała się Hermiona.

- Zamilcz, ty brudna szlamo – wycedził Voldemort i rzucił na dziewczynę zaklęcie, które posłało ją na koniec klatki i pozbawiło przytomności. Ron wydał z siebie ryk wściekłości. – Wracając do tematu... – zaczął czarnoksiężnik, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego. – Myślisz, że naprawdę się na to nabiorę?

- Cholera, czyli jednak nie jesteś aż tak głupi? – warknął Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Riddle syknął i zanim Voldemort zdążył zareagować, stanął pomiędzy nim a Harrym.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, albo zabiję i ciebie – wycedził Lord.

- Nie zapominaj się, Voldemort – powiedział cicho Tom, a jego oczy zabłysły drapieżnie. – Musimy poczekać do końca roku. Nie chcę mieć starca na karku.

- Nie. Ma. Mowy – wysyczał Voldemort ze złością. – Avada Kedavra!

Z łatwością Riddle uniknął zaklęcia, przy okazji posyłając Harry'ego na drugi koniec sali. Harry usłyszał ryk Darkhelda i zobaczył jak Śmierciożerca posyła klątwy w stronę dawnego przyjaciela. Riddle wyglądał na zirytowanego całą sytuacją.

- Odwołaj Roberta albo go zabiję – warknął do Voldemorta, ale ten roześmiał się zimno.

- Lord Voldemort nie przyjmuje od nikogo rozkazów, głupcze!

Riddle już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale musiał stworzyć tarczę wokół siebie, bo kolejne zaklęcie śmignęło mu koło ucha. Mężczyzna ze złością posłał klątwę w Darkhelda, który nie miał nawet szans, by jej uniknąć. Nieprzytomny upadł na podłogę. Drugi Śmierciożerca prawie niezauważalnie wymknął się z pomieszczenia. Harry dostrzegł, że przedtem wymienia spojrzenia z Riddlem.

- To było zabawne, ale teraz czas na poważną rozmowę – rzucił lekko Tom, uśmiechając się z wdziękiem do wściekłego Voldemorta. – Zabieram chłopaka do Hogwartu. Zobaczymy się za pół roku.

- W takim razie od dziś jesteśmy wrogami – wycedził Lord.

Voldemort wydał z siebie wojenny ryk i posłał w stronę Riddle'a pięć klątw, w tym trzy zabijające. Harry wstrzymał oddech, patrząc jak chuda sylwetka Toma unika każdej z nich. Riddle syknął groźnie i odpowiedział atakiem. Kiedy Harry zobaczył pojedynek pomiędzy Dumbledorem a Voldemortem, pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego tak pięknie, a jednocześnie niebezpiecznie wyglądającego i szczerze wierzył, że nic nie przebije tamtego wspomnienia. Teraz, z zapartym tchem obserwując Riddle'a i Voldemorta, mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że nie było na świecie niczego bardziej fascynującego niż wymiana zaklęć pomiędzy tą dwójką. I choć Voldemort był potężny, nie dorównywał Riddle'owi szybkością i zgrabnością. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ruszał się z nieprawdopodobną gracją, sprawiając, że Harry nie mogł oderwać od niego wzroku. W końcu jednak jego oczy zaczęły się męczyć i Harry przerwał swego rodzaju trans, spoglądając na przyjaciół w klatce. Ron leżał przy Hermione, także nieprzytomny. Ogarnęła go niepowstrzymana wściekłość. Chciał podnieść się i podejść do nich, ale magia Riddle'a skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Nagle Harry usłyszał zimny śmiech Voldemorta i podniósł natychmiast głowę, tak szybko, że poczuł ból w szyi, ale nie zadręczał się tym długo. Zmroził go strach, gdy zobaczył Riddle'a, klękającego przed Voldemortem. Mężczyzna nie krwawił, jednak oddychał ciężko, a oczy miał półprzymknięte, twarz wykrzywioną w bólu. Wyglądał, jakby zmagał się z jakimś wielkim, psychicznym cierpieniem. Nad nim górował Lord, jego wężowa twarz wykrzywiona w chorym, radosnym uśmiechu. Harry wstrzymał oddech, czując nagle, że magia Riddle'a go opuszcza i znów może się ruszać.

_Jakby wyparowała. _

- Jesteś na mojej łasce, Riddle. Jak zawsze, co? – zadrwił zimno Voldemort. – Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że **nie możesz **mnie pokonać? Nigdy nie mogłeś. Zawsze byłeś zbyt słaby.

- Ciągle mam nad tobą przewagę, Voldemort – wymamrotał cicho Riddle, pokazując coś czarnoksiężnikowi, czego Harry nie mógł dojrzeć.

Voldemort warknął ze złości.

- I jak powstrzymasz mnie od zabrania ci tego? – spytał szyderczo.

Harry już miał wstać, ale tak nagle jak zniknęła, tak nagle magia Riddle'a się pojawiła, przygwożdżając go do podłogi. Mężczyzna natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i odskoczył od zaskoczonego Voldemorta, który jednak nie pozostał w tym stanie zbyt długo. Lord posłał kolejne klątwy w stronę Riddle'a, ale ten był już na to przygotowany i jego tarcza ochronna z łatwością pochłonęła zaklęcia czarnoksiężnika. Riddle złapał Harry'ego mocno za ramię i chyba chciał się aportować, ale gryfon szybko odskoczył do mężczyzny.

- Co ty robisz? – wycedził Riddle, prawą ręką, w której trzymał różdżkę, miotając klątwy w Voldemorta, drugą ręką szukając Harry'ego po omacku.

- Nie ruszam się stąd bez Rona i Hermiony!

Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego Voldemort skupił na nim wzrok, a zaraz potem na jego przyjaciołach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się okrutnie, co groteskowo wykrzywiło jego wężowatą twarz.

- Nie! – wrzasnął Harry, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Riddle'a.

- Zostaw ich – wycedził Tom do Harry'ego, opuszczając różdżkę i odwracając się w stronę gryfona. – Na trzy – ostrzegł.

- Jeśli z nim znikniesz, zabiję ich – warknął Voldemort, a jego kolejne zaklęcie zostało odbite przez tarczę Riddle'a.

- Nigdzie nie idę! – Harry był bliski płaczu, a ból w ramieniu, który powodował mocny uścisk nauczyciela sprawił, że ręka zaczęła mu drętwieć.

- Dwa... – mruknął Riddle, nawet nie spoglądając w stronę Rona i Hermiony.

Ostatnimi siły Harry desperacko pociągnął do przodu i wyrwał się zaskoczonemu Riddle'owi. Nie zważając na zaklęcia śmigające mu tuż koło ucha, rzucił się w stronę nieprzytomnych przyjaciół. Jednak było już za późno. Voldemort roześmiał się zimno i wystrzelił w Hermionę zaklęcie zabijające. Harry z dzikim okrzykiem skoczył do przodu, chcąc zakryć dziewczynę własnym ciałem, ale Riddle pociągnął go w ostatniej chwili i zniknęli. Ostatnie, co Harry zobaczył to zielona smuga światła pędząca w stronę Rona i śmiech, lodowaty śmiech Voldemorta, który jeszcze przez długi czas później pobrzmiewał mu w uszach.

* * *

><p>Wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego godzinę później. W korytarzu minął Weasleyów, błyskawicznie znikając im z oczu, zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć. Widział łzy na policzkach Ginny i czuł na plecach oskarżające spojrzenie matki Rona. Bliźniacy wyglądali, jakby już nigdy nie mieli się zaśmiać. Za nimi szedł Dumbledore, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze starszego i zmęczonego niż gdy Harry ostatni raz go widział.<p>

Czy rodzicie Hermiony już wiedzieli?

Mimo beznadziejnej pogody, wyszedł na dwór. Za chwilę miała odbyć się ceremonia ku pamięci Rona i Hermiony. Harry nigdzie się nie wybierał. Riddle na pewno tam będzie, a chłopak nie był pewien, czy powstrzymałby się przed zabiciem mężczyzny. I oh, jak bardzo chciał go zamordować! Prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej niż Voldemorta. To wszystko była wina Riddle'a, ale nauczyciel nawet nie starał się **udawać **pogrążonego w żalu. Zaraz, gdy wrócili do Hogwartu, Tom oddalił się do swoich komnat. Rzucił tylko szybkie „przykro mi". Harry dobrze wiedział, że wcale nie było mu przykro. Riddle był takim samym potworem bez uczuć jak Voldemort.

_Nigdy więcej o tym nie zapomnę. _

Bezwiednie usiadł pod drzewem, nie zważając na deszcz, który zaczął właśnie padać. Nie przeszkadzało mu zimno ani gorąc, ani ból, ani płacz. Czuł tylko wielką dziurę w swoim sercu, którą na zawsze będzie z sobą nosić, by pamiętać o okrucieństwie życia, o tym, ile stracił, o tym, że nie miał już nikogo.

- Harry, nie chcę widzieć cię tak smutnego – wyszeptała mu do ucha Hermiona.

- Tak bardzo za wami tęsknie – odpowiedział, próbując złapać kosmyk włosów dziewczyny, ale był on jak chmura, uciekał przed jego dotykiem i rozmywał się pod wpływem palców. – Gdzie... gdzie jest Ron?

Twarz Hermiony posmutniała, a ona zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała objąć przyjaciela, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie mogła.

- On... nie chciał... patrzeć na swoją rodzinę.

- Kłamiesz – wymamrotał łagodnie Harry. – Jest na mnie zły, prawda?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, ale chłopak nie potrzebował potwierdzenia. A może to wszystko było jego winą? Obwiniał Riddle'a, ale to on wpadł w pułapkę Śmierciożerców. Gdyby nie on, jego przyjaciele siedzieliby teraz w pokoju wspólnym i świętowali zwycięstwo.

- Nie powinniście mnie szukać...

- Harry, **nie możesz **się obwiniać! To była nasza decyzja!

- Hermiono, co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – spytał cicho Harry.

- Gdzie? Przecież ja nie żyję.

Harry zacisnął oczy, czując ciepłe łzy na policzkach. Hermiona jak zwykle miała rację. Jej wcale tu nie było...

- To wszystko twoja wina – szeptała.

- Co powiesz moim rodzicom, Harry? – śmiał się chłodno Ron.

- Nie... nie wiem...

- Mam nadzieję, że zginiesz – mruczała lodowato Hermiona. – Nie jesteś wart życia. Wszyscy giną przez ciebie. Dla ciebie. A ty...

- A ty nawet nie jesteś w stanie go pokonać – kończył cicho Ron. – Pewnie w końcu Dumbledore zabije tego drania. Dlaczego zaprzyjaźniłeś się ze mną w pociągu? Od tamtego czasu same złe rzeczy się przydarzały...

- Proszę... zostawcie mnie – jęczał Harry, trzymając się kurczowo za włosy.

- Prawie zabiłeś nas w pierwszej klasie...

- ...moja siostra umierająca w Komnacie Tajemnic...

- NIE! NIE MOŻESZ TEGO WIEDZIEĆ!

- ...szukanie zbiegłego uciekiniera z Azkabanu...

- ...morderstwo Cedrica... I czyja to wina, co Harry? – drwił Ron.

- Ja nie chciałem... – powtarzał Harry, krztusząc się łzami.

- ...zabiłeś nawet własnego ojca chrzestnego – syczała Hermiona.

Nagle czyjeś mocne dłonie potrząsnęły jego rozdygotanym ciałem i Harry obudził się, zakrywając rękami uszy i mamrocząc coś cicho.

- Harry? – spytał łagodnie wampir.

Chłopak dopiero teraz zarejestrował, że mężczyzna pochyla się nad nim, a srebrne włosy Victora opadają na jego policzki. Macadamian bez słowa usiadł przy gryfonie, delikatnie go obejmując. Harry nie miał siły na sprzeciw.

- Wiem, co czujesz.

- Naprawdę? – spytał cicho Harry, próbując nadać swojemu głosu drwiący ton, ale chyba mu nie wyszło.

- Jestem wampirem. My żyjemy od wieków. Widziałem jak moi przyjaciele rodzą się i umierają. Za każdym razem było coraz ciężej aż w końcu przywykłem do bycia samotnikiem – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Victor.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał w niebieskie, ciepłe oczy wampira.

- Przykro mi – odpowiedział szczerze, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając przednie kły.

- Wiesz, gdy poznałem Toma... Pomyślałem, że może już nigdy nie będę musiał być samotny. Był dla mnie wtedy małym, niecierpliwym bachorem, niewiele starszym od ciebie. Ha – mruknął do siebie Victor. – Nadal jest. On nie wie, jak straszna jest utrata przyjaciela. Kiedy Dumbledore go zdradził, był wściekły i pragnął zemsty. Nigdy nie poznał bólu po prawdziwej stracie.

- To go nie tłumaczy – wysyczał Harry.

- Prawda – przytaknął łagodnie wampir. – I ja nie staram się go bronić. To, jak lekceważąco podszedł do całej sytuacji, doprowadziło do śmierci twoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie proszę cię o wybaczenie ani zapomnienie.

- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś?

Victor uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Chcę cię poprosić, byś nie stracił samego siebie w smutku i żałobie. Musisz żyć dalej. Nieważne jak bardzo nie chcesz, zrób to dla nich. Przybyli po ciebie, bo nie chcieli, żebyś zginął. Nie zmarnuj tego – z tymi słowami mężczyzna podniósł się i odszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

A przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki nie zobaczył Riddle'a na horyzoncie. Chłopak z wściekłością zerwał się z trawy i ruszył w kierunku nauczyciela.

_Zacznę moje nowe życie od zabicia tego pieprzonego idioty. _

- Harry... – zaczął Riddle, ale gryfon nie dał mu dokończyć.

- _Avada Kedavr_a – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i choć wiedział, że mężczyzna uniknie klątwy, jaką satysfakcję dało mu wypowiedzenie tych dwóch, krótkich słów!

- Nie chciałbyś naprawdę mnie zabić – roześmiał się sucho Riddle.

- Założymy się? – wycedził Harry.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę rozważał propozycję, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Strzelaj w takim razie. Nie ruszę się. Masz do tego prawo – odpowiedział w końcu.

Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę, zaraz później posyłając w stronę Riddle'a trzy, bardzo bolesne klątwy. Tom chyba instynktownie ominął dwie z nich, ale ostatnia trafiła go prosto w policzek, rozcinając mu skórę aż do mięsa. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i z cichym jękiem opadł na kolana.

- Co za idiota cię tego nauczył? – wymamrotał.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry uśmiechnął się. Riddle bardzo dobrze wiedział, że była to jedna z pierwszych klątw, jakie omawiali na ich dodatkowych lekcjach. Harry niechętnie podszedł do Toma, klękając przy nim. Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niego oczu.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Riddle, ale jego twarz pozostała zimna, a ciemne oczy chłodno kalkulowały każdy ruch Harry'ego.

- Przepraszam nie wystarczy.

- To co mam zrobić? – warknął nauczyciel z frustracją.

Harry pokręcił głową, wstając.

- Po prostu... już nigdy więcej nie wchodź mi w drogę – odpowiedział cicho i skierował się w stronę zamku, przełykając łzy.

- Harrison! – zawołał za nim Riddle.

Chłopak zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił.

- Bardzo mi na tobie zależy – przyznał cicho mężczyzna.

- Wiem. Dlatego odchodzę.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Dwa tygodnie po śmierci Rona i Hermiony, Harry opuścił Hogwart. Najpierw oczywiście złożył wizytę dyrektorowi, ale nie po to, by poprosić o pozwolenie. On po prostu stwierdził fakt. Przerobił już dawno cały materiał przeznaczony na szósty rok, więc pobyt w szkole był stratą czasu. Obiecał, że wróci pod koniec maja. Może.

Przez te dwa tygodnie, nie pojawił się na ani jednej lekcji obrony. Spodziewał się, że Riddle będzie go ścigać, ale ten całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie jego osobą. Zamiast tego, Harry dojrzał w oczach mężczyzny niepokojący mrok, którego jeszcze miesiąc temu Riddle nie miał.

Nie żeby Harry dbał, oczywiście.

Zbliżała się przerwa świąteczna. Gryfon po raz ostatni spojrzał krótko na Hogwart; Hogwart, miejsce, które nazywał domem. Więc teraz stracił i dom. Co jeszcze mu pozostało?

Oh nie, Harry stracił nawyk użalania się nad sobą i nie miał zamiaru do niego wracać. Od śmierci jego przyjaciół zmienił się, tak, nie ukrywał tego przed sobą, ani w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore wydawał się być zaniepokojony, gdy Harry uśmiechnął się prosto w oczy starca, jednocześnie życząc mu długiej i bolesnej śmierci, najlepiej z jego własnej ręki.

Nie wiedział, czy już stał się zły. Pewnie zawsze był. Ron i Hermiona, jego ostoja, ostatnie osoby, o które dbał, na których mu zależało. Teraz nie żyli.

Dlaczego więc Harry Potter miałby żyć?

Z drugiej strony, został jeszcze Harrison Dumbledore. Oczywiście zmienił nazwisko, myślał o czymś bardziej... ah... dostojnym. Victor proponował mu swoje nazwisko, ale Harry stwierdził, że za dużo byłoby szumu. Chciał zniknąć w cieniu. Stać się cieniem.

Harrison Shadow.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zbliżył się tak z wampirem. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie rozmawiał tylko z Victorem, i choć mężczyzna czasem był irytujący, Harry przywykł do jego obecności.

Wiedział, gdzie chciał się dostać. Potrzebował pomyśleć, zastanowić się, po której jest stronie. Z chęcią zabiłby Dumbledore'a, ale nie było rzeczy, której bardziej by chciał niż śmierci Voldemorta. I nie dlatego, że tyle złego zrobił, nie. Musiał pomścić Rona i Hermionę. Jego rodziców. Syriusza. Wiedział, że nie pochwaliliby tego, kim się stał, ale oni nie mieli już na nic wpływu. Byli martwi.

Może po prostu będzie po swojej stronie. Miał poparcie Victora. Ślizgoni wcale nie kochali Voldemorta, oni się go _bali. _Voldemort był szaleńcem, tylko Śmierciożercy tego nie dostrzegali. Dlatego, gdy na horyzoncie pojawi się on, Harrison Shadow, będą lgnęli do niego jak muchy. Będzie potężniejszy niż Voldemort; inteligentniejszy niż Riddle; spokojniejszy niż Dumbledore. Zabije całą ich trójkę i w końcu dostanie swą zemstę. A potem... a potem dlaczego miałby nie władać światem?

Na tę myśl roześmiał się cicho. Nawet śmiech miał inny. Brakowało w nim radości. Tak samo jak jego oczy, zimne i ponure, prawie znudzonym spojrzeniem omiatały świat wokół niego.

Nie był typem lidera. Dumbledore chciał, by był Złotym Chłopcem; wspaniałym gryfonem idącym do boju. Niestety, starzec się przeliczył. A Harry nie miał ambicji, by panować nad światem. Niech jego miejsce zajmie ktoś inny, może być nawet Malfoy, on nadawałby się na Ministra Magii. Najchętniej widziałby na tym miejscu Victora, ale wampir był... cóż... wampirem.

Nie zostało mu dużo czasu, a jeszcze wiele musiał się nauczyć. Miał trzech najpotężniejszych czarodziejów do zabicia. Ah, jak dobrze, że żaden z nich nie wiedział, co ich czeka.

Leciał już prawie pięć godzin, gdy w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Wiał zimny, nieprzyjemny wiatr. Harry syknął ze złości. Nie mógł na razie używać magii, był poza Hogwartem, sam. Ale już niedługo znajdzie się w miejscu, przepełnionym magią bardziej niż Hogwart.

Zadrżał z podniecenia, wciągając nosem zapach mokrej ziemi. Lekkim krokiem ruszył w stronę marmurowego budynku, a był on prawie tak wielki jak Ministerstwo. Szedł dróżką wyłożoną kamieniem, niewątpliwie bardzo drogim. Z obu stron otaczała go trawa, mimo nadchodzącej zimy nadal zielona. Dojście do budynku zajęło mu więcej niż pół godziny. W końcu, zirytowany i zziębnięty, stanął przed wielkimi, metalowymi drzwiami. Nie zdążył zapukać, bo te otworzyły się, tworząc cienką szparę, ale wystarczająco dużą, by mógł się przecisnąć.

Jednak zaraz po wejściu Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien zostać na dworze, gdyż w budynku było jeszcze zimniej. Podniósł wzrok, napotykając dwie postacie, stojące przed nim spokojnie. Mężczyźni mieli na twarzach kaptury, spod których widać było tylko ich długie włosy.

- Harrison Shadow? – spytał cicho blondyn.

Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Harry miał ochotę zrobić parę kroków dalej, ale pozostał niewzruszony. Mógł przysiąc, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna zadrżał, ukrywając śmiech.

- Tak – odpowiedział Harry równie cicho, co wywołało kolejne drżenie ze strony ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. – Przepraszam, ale co cię tak bawi?

Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę swojego towarzysza, jakby próbował go uspokoić, ale drugi mężczyzna nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Ty – wymruczał czarnowłosy, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko. – A już zaczynało się tu robić nudno.

Harry zacisnął zęby ze złości, czując napływającą wściekłość.

- Ahh – szepnął mężczyzna, stojąc teraz nos w nos z chłopakiem. – Masz problemy z temperamentem, czyż nie?

- Gdybym je miał, już byś był dawno martwy – wycedził Harry.

Czarnowłosy wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zrzucając kaptur. Blondyn syknął z dezaprobatą, odsuwając się od swojego towarzysza.

Z zapartym tchem Harry obserwował ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się drwiąco, i choć uśmiech nie pasował do Syriusza, mężczyzna nadal wyglądał łudząco podobnie. Był przystojniejszy, nieskalany pobytem w Azkabanie, a jego rysy twarzy były bardziej drapieżne i arystokrackie, ale tak, Harry'emu zabiło mocniej serce, prawie wierząc, że jego ojciec chrzestny nadal żyje. Mężczyzna nie spuszczał ciemnych oczu z Harry'ego, zatrzymując wzrok na miejscu, w którym powinna być blizna.

- Regulus Black, czy mam przyjemność z chrześniakiem mojego brata? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do blondyna tryumfalnie, jakby właśnie wygrał jakiś niesamowicie ważny zakład.

Jego towarzysz syknął ponownie, odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemności.

- Ty... – Harry przerwał szybko.

Tak, w tamtej przeszłości brat Syriusza został zabity w służbie u Voldemorta, ale jak widać Harrison odmienił losy więcej niż tylko paru osób.*

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał w końcu.

- Doprawdy, myślałeś, że możesz oszukać nas, wampiry, jakimiś głupimi magicznymi sztuczkami? – zadrwił Regulus.

- Hm, myślałem, że waszą moc zawdzięczacie tej _głupiej _magii – zauważył zimno Harry.

- Nie powiedziałem, że magia jest głupia. Ja tylko stwierdziłem, że twoje magiczne sztuczki są głupie.

Harry zmierzył mężczyznę zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Był prawdziwym Blackiem. Syriusz się nie mylił.

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do Mistrza – przerwał ciszę Regulus, spoglądając na Harry'ego z ciekawością, niezrażony spojrzeniami chłopaka. – Coś czuję, że już mnie lubisz – roześmiał się.

Nie odpowiadając, Harry podążył za mężczyzną. Budynek miał imponujące rozmiary, ale gryfon nie mógł dojrzeć nic więcej, gdyż pokoje i korytarze pogrążone były w półmroku. Zadrżał, już żałując, że nie wziął z sobą niczego cieplejszego.

- Myślałem, że to tylko bajki. – Harry podniósł brwi, wytężając wzrok. – Z tym całym „wampiry nie mogą wychodzić na słońce" i tak dalej.

- Oh, tak, to tylko bajki – potwierdził Regulus. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie potrzebujemy światła, by lepiej widzieć, a słońce szybko męczy nasze wrażliwe oczy. Od wieków nie było tu człowieka... A zresztą, w końcu się przyzwyczaisz.

- Nie spytałeś mnie jeszcze jak poznałem Victora – zauważył Harry, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

- Nie musiałem. Nie znasz Oklumencji, prawda?

Harry zacisnął ze złością zęby i syknął w odpowiedzi.

_Pieprzony Snape, muszę go dodać do mojej listy „do zabicia". _

- To niedobrze, każdy wampir jest doskonałym Legilimentą i Oklumentą – mruknął Regulus, bardziej do siebie niż do chłopaka, po chwili jednak wzruszając ramionami. – Tak czy tak, masz tyle do nauczenia, że co to za różnica dwie rzeczy więcej.

- Dobra, rozumiem – wycedził Harry. – Wampiry są świetne, a ja beznadziejny, nie musisz mi tego wypominać.

- Nie dość, że beznadziejny to jeszcze arogancki – syknął z obrzydzeniem głos za nimi.

Regulus odwrócił się powoli, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który błyskawicznie sięgnął po różdżkę, by odkryć chwilę później, że tajemniczy mężczyzna trzyma ją w dłoni. Harry nie mógł dostrzec, jak wygląda, bo wampira spowijał mrok, tylko jego żółte oczy błyszczały w ciemności.

- Hexus – mruknął Regulus, coś w jego zachowaniu świadczące o tym, że ich nowy towarzysz był dość wysoko postawiony.

- I Victor naprawdę powiedział, że jest wart naszych nauk? – zadrwił wampir.

- Z całym szacunkiem... – zaczął Harry, z trudem kontrolując gniew.

- Nie masz w sobie szacunku do nikogo – wycedził Hexus, występując z ciemności, a blade światło księżyca oświeciło jego twarz, zapierając Harry'emu dech w piersiach.

Harry uważał, że Riddle jest przystojny. Ale Hexus... wampir miał w sobie coś dzikiego, nieposkromionego; był jak tsunami, jednocześnie piekielnie niebezpieczny, ale i piękny. Tak, Hexus zdecydowanie był nie tylko przystojny. Jego czerwone, długie włosy opadały mu na twarz, zakrywając połowicznie prawe oko i świetnie kontrastując się z żółtym, lodowatym spojrzeniem. Wampiry przeważnie miały bladą cerę, ale Hexus był szary; szary jak sprana czerń; szary jak pobrudzona biel. Harry nieświadomie zrobił kilka kroków w tył, nadal niezdolny do oderwania wzroku od mężczyzny.

- Skoro nie jestem ich wart – warknął Harry, ze złością odkrywając, że jego głos się trzęsie – dlaczego tu jesteś? Z pewnością wiedziałeś o tym już wcześniej, więc po co marnujesz czas na spędzanie go z kimś tak niegodnym twojej obecności jak ja?

Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Harry zrozumiał, że popełnił wielki błąd w ogóle się odzywając. Oczy wampira niebezpiecznie pojaśniały, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w coś na kształt uśmiechu – choć nadal wyglądał nieskazitelnie pięknie – i zaatakował Harry'ego. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, że Hexus się porusza, po prostu poczuł ból i metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach. Na szczęście Regulus go złapał, zanim zdążył upaść na ziemię. Black wydał z siebie ostrzegawczy syk, patrząc na krążącego wokół nich wampira.

- Nie bądź głupi, mój chłopcze – powiedział Hexus zaskakująco łagodnie i Harry szybko zrozumiał, że były to słowa skierowane w stronę Regulusa. – Trzeba uciszyć bachora i nauczyć go szacunku. I, jak dobrze pamiętam, ta jakże doskonała metoda podziała nawet na _ciebie. _

- Jest naszym gościem i nie pozwolę...

- Nie jest naszym gościem – roześmiał się krótko Hexus, ale jego zimny śmiech jeszcze długo odbijał się echem po korytarzu. – Przecież mam go uczyć, czyż nie? Po przekroczeniu tych murów, Harrison Shadow lub Harry Potter, kto jak woli, stał się moim uczniem, a tym samym jest pod **moją **opieką.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana ciężkimi oddechami Harry'ego. W końcu, niechętnie, Regulus puścił chłopaka, który rzucił się ku ścianie, szukając w niej oparcia. Czuł, że miejsce, w którym powinna widnieć jego sławna blizna, krwawi.

- Do zobaczenia, chrześniaku mojego brata – pożegnał się cicho Regulus, zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z Hexusem.

Wampir powoli podszedł do gryfona. Wszystkie emocje, wściekłość, obrzydzenie, rozbawienie, zostały teraz ukryte pod maską obojętności, ale oczy mężczyzny nadal świeciły niebezpiecznym blaskiem. Jednak on sam wyglądał na zainteresowanego.

- Możesz mówić tylko jeśli ci pozwolę – zaczął szeptem, prawie niedosłyszalnym dla Harry'ego, który wstrzymał oddech, nie chcąc zgubić ani jednego słowa. – I jeśli tak się stanie, masz zwracać się do mnie „Mistrzu". Z czasem pozwolę ci na mówienie bez pytania. Może. Victor ostrzegł, że jesteś arogancki i pewny siebie. Bądź pewny, że pod koniec miesiąca będziesz chodzić z podkulonym ogonem. Sprawię, że zaczniesz bać się własnego cienia. Módl się, żebym przez przypadek cię nie zabił – wampir nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego, na co chłopak odpowiedział wyzywającym spojrzeniem. – Ale widzę, że...

Mężczyzna nachylił się tak, że jego usta znajdowały się parę milimetrów od ucha Harry'ego.

- ...że i tak nie cenisz swojego życia – skończył Hexus.

Harry bez słowa czekał aż wampir odsunie się i da mu pozwolenie na mówienie, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco i już chwilę później znajdował się na końcu korytarza.

- Za mną.

Mimo narastającego zirytowania, Harry podbiegł do nauczyciela, który ponownie zniknął i pojawił się jeszcze dalej niż wcześniej. Mężczyzna niewątpliwie uznawał sytuację za bardzo zabawną. Harry nie śmiał nawet westchnąć, więc zacisnął zęby i grał w grę Hexusa, który prawdopodobnie tylko testował cierpliwość chłopaka. Jednak czego wampir nie wiedział, to tego, że Harry już wcześniej spotykał nauczycieli, którzy go nienawidzili (czyt. Snape) lub mieli obsesję na punkcie nauki (czyt. Riddle), więc gryfon był przygotowany na wszelkie niespodzianki.

I oh, jak bardzo się mylił!

* * *

><p>Kolejne uderzenie.<p>

Harry wiedział, że Hexus zaatakuje z lewej, ale był nadal zbyt powolny, by uniknąć ciosu. Użył resztki magii, żeby szybko uleczyć złamanie i wyciszyć ból, ale to z kolei sprawiło, że spuścił uwagę z nauczyciela.

Tym razem mężczyzna użył przednich kłów, przecinając szyję Harry'ego, dosłownie parę milimetrów od tętnicy.

Z sykiem bólu i zawodu Harry upadł na podłogę.

* * *

><p>Szybciej.<p>

Ponieważ Harry nie był wampirem, nie miał ich siły, ale mógł użyć magii, by spowolnić przeciwnika i zwiększyć swoje szansę na przeżycie.

Przeżycie, nie wygraną.

* * *

><p>Widząc wszystko w spowolnionym tempie, Harry schylił głowę, unikając kłów Hexusa, w tym samym czasie atakując mężczyznę w lewy bok. Za pomocą magii, uniósł wampira w powietrze i rzucił o ścianę, ale zanim zdążył nacieszyć się swoim zwycięstwem, Hexus był już przy nim.<p>

I Harry odpłynął w ciemność.

* * *

><p>Ze złością zaatakował Hexusa, mając dość ciągłych porażek i triumfalnych uśmiechów nauczyciela. Wiedział, że podczas walki powinien odłożyć wszystkie uczucia na bok, tak samo i wściekłość, ale postanowił zignorować nauki wampira. Zaskoczenie dało mu przewagę, bo Hexus nie spodziewał się ataku od tyłu, jednak mężczyzna szybko zorientował się, co jego uczeń robi i powalił go na ziemię jednym szybkim ruchem.<p>

- Nisko upadłeś, mój drogi – zadrwił wampir, odsłaniając przednie kły w wyrazie sadystycznej radości.

Harry zmierzył Hexusa długimi spojrzeniem, po czym odepchnął się nogami od podłogi, tym samym sprawiając, że mężczyzna stracił równowagę. Idąc za ciosem, Harry popchnął nauczyciela do tyłu i upadł wraz z nim, ale dzięki szybkiemu refleksu szukającego, utrzymał równowagę i usiadł na Hexusie. Wampir prychnął ze złością i próbował zrzucić z siebie ucznia, ale Harry użył magii, która wgniatała Hexusa w ziemię, uniemożliwiając mu wstanie.

- Może jednak nie jestem taki beznadziejny, co? – roześmiał się cicho Harry, ciesząc się swoimi pierwszym zwycięstwem.

- Ale nadal arogancki – wycedził Hexus, ale nie potrafił i nie chciał ukryć dumy, patrząc ciepło na Harry'ego. – Złaź ze mnie.

- Jest mi dość wygodnie – stwierdził nonszalancko chłopak, z widoczną radością wplatając dłonie w długie, ogniste włosy Hexusa.

- Natychmiast zejdź ze mnie albo urwę ci ten obrzydliwy łeb, gdy tylko będę mógł znów stanąć.

Harry podniósł brew i nachylił się do nauczyciela, stykając się z mężczyzną nosami. Czuł ciepły oddech na twarzy, odprężając się po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu. Przekroczył mury tego budynku prawie półtora miesiąca temu, zmieniając się nie do poznania. Sam miał czasem problemy ze spojrzeniem w lustro i powiedzeniem „tak, to ja". Podobno stracił też trochę swojej arogancji (choć według Hexusa był jeszcze gorszy) i wydoroślał. Ale słysząc słowo „dorosły" w ustach Regulusa to jak Voldemort wypowiadający „miłość" z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Oprócz tego zbliżył się bardzo z Hexusem. Jasne, że wampir nigdy nie przyznałby, że darzy swojego ucznia sympatią, ale jego czyny mówiły same za siebie. Regulus często drwił z tego powodu z mężczyzny i czasem Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Black jeszcze żyje.

- Harrison, do cholery, co ty robisz? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos nauczyciela, który spoglądał na niego z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem.

- Oh, od kiedy to przeklinasz? – zadrwił Harry.

- Od momentu, w którym to ślinisz mi się na twarz – warknął Hexus.

Harry zdusił śmiech i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz jego usta prawie dotykały policzka mężczyzny, który odwrócił głowę, ale nadal w jakiś sposób nie spuszczając zdegustowanego wzroku z chłopaka.

- Czekam aż się zarumienisz – przyznał cicho Harry.

- Podrywany przez własnego ucznia – syknął Hexus ze złością. – I co się stało z tym pięknym, czystym związkiem uczeń-nauczyciel?

- Jesteś stanowczo zbyt staromodny – drażnił się gryfon.

Niespodziewanie Hexus poderwał głowę i pocałował Harry'ego. Skołowany chłopak poddał się pocałunkowi, czując ciepłe wargi na ustach i przyjemny zawrót głowy. Wampir wplótł palce w czarne włosy Harry'ego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Harry odpowiedział gwałtownym pocałunkiem, raniąc przy tym wargę, która otarła się o jeden z kłów mężczyzny, co podnieciło Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej. Z jękiem chłopak wpuścił język wampira do środka, tracąc kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. W tym momencie Hexus zepchnął z siebie gryfona, przerywając pocałunek.

- Nigdy – mężczyzna zrobił przerwę na złapanie oddechu – nigdy nie trać kontroli.

Harry uniósł brew i podszedł niezrażony do zarumienionego wampira.

- Ciekawe – wymruczał, przejeżdżając językiem po zewnętrznej części ucha Hexusa, delikatnie gryząc płatek i wywołując tym lubieżny jęk mężczyzny. – Ciekawe – powtórzył i szybko odszedł parę kroków do tyłu.

Hexus wyglądał jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle, jego szkarłatne włosy rozczochrane i opadające w nieładzie na zaczerwienione policzki, a żółte oczy rozpalone z pożądania.

- Oh, Harrison – wyszeptał w końcu wampir, podchodząc bliżej. – Igrasz z ogniem – mówiąc to, złapał Harry'ego gwałtownie za krocze.

Chłopak jęknął z bólu i przyjemności, opierając głowę na ramieniu Hexusa, ale mężczyzna zaraz zniknął, ukrywając się w cieniu sali. Harry wiedział, że na dzisiaj koniec.

- Mamy jeszcze wiele dni – obiecał na pożegnanie, a wychodząc, usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech Hexusa.

* w siódmej... a może szóstej... części, Harry dowiedział się, że Regulus został zabity przy niszczeniu Horkruksa. Ponieważ Riddle i Dumbledore zniszczyli medalion, Regulus nadal żyje.


	17. Chapter 17

Ostrzeżenia: w rozdziale występują **tortury**. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

Zimny wiatr przyjemnie chłodził jego rozpaloną skórę. Mimo bólu i wycieńczenia, Harry zagłębiał się coraz bardziej w las. Wciągał złamanym nosem rześkie powietrze nocy, rozkoszując się otaczającą go ciemnością. W lesie odnajdywał spokój. Mógł pomyśleć, z dala od czujnych oczu wampirów.

Hexus miał dzisiaj zły dzień. Harry przyzwyczaił się już, że po treningu mężczyzna musiał ochłonąć, a dopiero potem przyjdzie przeprosić. Przeważnie podczas ich lekcji Harry wychodził z sali poobijany, ale tym razem wampir stracił panowanie nad sobą i chłopak musiał dosłownie uciekać z pokoju. Regulus będzie wściekły.

Minęły prawie trzy miesiące i im bliżej było do maja, tym bardziej zły stawał się Hexus. Harry wcale nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu, ale miał zadanie do wykonania. Wampiry nauczyły go już wszystkiego, czego mógł się nauczyć. I choć zostanie jednym z nich było kuszącą myślą, jeszcze przed wyjazdem obiecał Victorowi, że wróci _żywy. _

Mieszkając z wampirami, praktycznie odizolował się od świata, ale nie pozwolił sobie na zapomnienie powodu, dla którego tu jest. Trenował, by zabić trójkę najpotężniejszych czarodziejów tego wieku. Victor jeszcze nie wiedział o jego planach związanych z Riddlem, ale Harry był gotów poświęcić przyjaźń z wampirem. Po spełnieniu swojej powinności, chłopak chciał wrócić do Hexusa i Regulusa, ponieważ tylko tu czuł się prawdziwie dobrze.

Hogwart nadal przypominał mu o straconych przyjaciołach i nie chciał spędzić w zamku więcej niż miesiąc. W tym czasie zdąży zabić Dumbledore'a, a zaraz potem Voldemorta. Wiedział, że zamordowanie Riddle będzie najtrudniejszym zadaniem. Był pewny swoich umiejętności, w walce w ręcz przewyższał umiejętnościami każdego człowieka, szczególnie Toma, który był ignorantem, gdy przychodziło do sztuk walk. Victor podzielił się z Harrym tą informacją, którą chłopak miał zamiar wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Większość wampirów nie władała magią, jako że oni sami byli magicznymi stworzeniami; byli stworzeni z magii. Victor był jednym z wyjątków.

Jednak wampiry też miały parę sztuczek, których Harry nie mógł się doczekać, by użyć przeciwko Voldemortowi.

Oprócz tego, nauczył się dostrzegać aury. Każdy czarodziej i magiczne stworzenie ją miało, ale to, jak mocna była, zależało od potęgi danej osoby. Wampiry otaczała ciemna, nieprzyjemna aura o silnym zapachu palącego się ognia. Hexus pachnął też czekoladą, a Regulus świeżo skoszoną trawą. Black roześmiał się, gdy usłyszał, co Harry czuje przy starszym wampirze i powiedział, że to zapach arogancji. Hexus wyglądał jakby miał zaraz skoczyć Regulusowi do gardła.

Jeszcze zanim zobaczył cień nadchodzącej postaci, wyczuł zapach typowy dla wilkołaków. A przynajmniej założył, że jest to ich zapach, Hexus mówił o magicznych stworzeniach i określił wilkołaki jako odór spoconych ciał. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, czując w powietrzu przyjemną woń męskiego zapachu. Oczywiście, że Hexus przesadzał, w końcu był wampirem, oddanym wrogiem wilkołaków.

_ Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że jest sobą i to by wystarczyło. _

Zamarł, wyczuwając w zapachu coś znajomego...

- Nie ruszaj się – warknął zachrypniętym głosem wilkołak, ukryty w cieniu i Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna wyciągnął już różdżkę.

Nadal jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że już kiedyś spotkał tego nieznajomego...

- Jestem nieuzbrojony – skłamał Harry, w rękawie ukrywając różdżkę, gotową do natychmiastowego użycia.

- Co tu robisz? – spytał wrogo mężczyzna, nadal nie wychodząc z ciemności.

- Przechadzam się.

- O tej porze?

- Mógłbym spytać się o to samo – wycedził ze złością Harry i gdyby nie to, że był osłabiony, od razu by zaatakował.

_Hexus mnie zabije. _

- Śmierdzisz wampirami – stwierdził mężczyzna, nie ukrywając obrzydzenia w głosie.

- Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, **ja** nie jestem żadnym magicznym stworzeniem – wytknął złośliwie Harry. – Wilkołaku.

Poczuł, że mężczyzna się spiął i przygotował do obrony, ale Harry pozostał na swoim miejscu, spokojnie spoglądając w stronę cienia, w którym ukrywał się nieznajomy.

W końcu wilkołak zbliżył się, pozwalając, by światło półksiężyca oświetliło jego pokrytą bruzdami twarz. Harry wstrzymał oddech, poznając w mężczyźnie Lupina, ostatnią osobę, którą chciał teraz spotkać. Remus z pewnością nie zauważył podobieństwa pomiędzy chłopakiem stojącym przed nim a Harrym Potterem, z czego gryfon był bardzo zadowolony. Sam Lupin wyglądał gorzej niż ostatnio, schudł i miał cienie pod oczami.

- Nie jesteś wampirem, więc skąd wiesz?

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc zaschnięte łzy na policzkach wilkołaka.

- Kogo opłakujesz? – spytał cicho i choć bardzo nie chciał przyznać, dbał o Remusa, pamiętając o tym, że dawny nauczyciel dbał także o niego.

Lupin powtórzył ruch Harry'ego, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze.

- Jestem w odwiedzinach u mojego przyjaciela, wampira. Uczy mnie przy okazji paru przydatnych rzeczy – odpowiedział lekko, nie spuszczając wzroku z Remusa.

- Ah – mruknął Lupin, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. – Prawdopodobnie o tym słyszałeś. Harry Potter nie żyje.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej reakcji, Harry syknął cicho. Delikatnie wejrzał w umysł mężczyzny, doszukując się kłamstwa, ale Remus mówił prawdę. Zobaczył Dumbledore'a i Zakon Feniksa, wszyscy opłakujący stratę Złotego Chłopca.

_Nisko pogrywasz, stary głupcze. _

- Jak? – wycedził Harry.

- Znałeś go? – spytał Lupin, widocznie bardzo zainteresowany zachowaniem nieznajomego chłopaka.

- Nie – Harry roześmiał się zimno. – Miałem tylko nadzieję, że to ja będę tym, który go zabije.

Reakcja wilkołaka była natychmiastowa. Mężczyzna obnażył zęby i warknął głucho, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę.

- Kim jesteś? Pracujesz dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

- Dla tego głupca? – zadrwił Harry, co trochę zbiło z tropu Lupina. – Dlaczego wy, „jaśni", jesteście tacy pewni, że jedynym zagrożeniem jest Voldemort? Doprawdy, interesujące.

- Więc nie zaprzeczasz tego, że jesteś zły? – warknął Remus, a z jego różdżki posypały się czerwone iskry.

- Nie ma dobra i zła. Jest tylko władza i potęga oraz ci, którzy są zbyt słabi_, _by do niej dążyć – zacytował śpiewnie Harry.

Nawet w ciemności chłopak zauważył, że oczy Lupina otwierają się szeroko.

- Ale tak, skoro wnosisz taki podział, niech będzie, że jestem zły – odpowiedział lekko. – Przekaż Dumbledore'owi pozdrowienia od Harrisona, jego bratanka – dodał na pożegnanie i zanurzył się w mroku nocy.

_Żałosne. _

Tak więc Dumbledore chciał, by ludzie myśleli, że Harry Potter nie żyje. Dlaczego? Na pewno sam w to nie wierzył. Czy założył, że Złoty Chłopiec już nie wróci? Starzec niewątpliwie miał jakiś cel. Dyrektor siał panikę. Ludzie potrzebowali wierzyć, że mają szansę wygrać, więc dlaczego Dumbledore osłabił jasną stronę?

Zrozumiał poczynania starca zbyt późno, nie zdążając, by uchylić się przed uderzeniem.

Dumbledore nie kłamał. Harry Potter niedługo będzie martwy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tydzień wcześniej. <strong>

Uczniowie usuwali się z drogi, czując w powietrzu magię, która wręcz buzowała wokół ich nauczyciela. Zaraz koło niego szedł, a raczej sunął, Victor z równie nieprzeniknioną miną. Riddle zaciskał ręce ze złości, a jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

Miał zamiar rozpętać piekło.

Wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora, nie troszcząc się nawet, by zapukać. Dumbledore z pewnością wiedział, że przyjdzie.

- Nie żyje, co? – spytał, śmiejąc się histerycznie.

Jego włosy były w nieładzie, a czarne kosmyki opadały mu na zarumienione policzki. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w starca z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem. U jego boku Victor odsłaniał przednie kły, w połowie ukryty w cieniu.

- Przykro mi... – zaczął Dumbledore, ale wampir warknął ostrzegawczo.

- Jeszcze trzy dni temu Victor dostał od niego list! Nie wmawiaj mi, że Potter nie żyje, ty kłamco – wycedził Riddle.

- Tom...

- Jaki masz w tym cel?

- Tom! – Dumbledore podniósł się z krzesła, nie spuszczając wzroku z dawnego przyjaciela. – Rozumiem, że jest to dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz mnie wysłuchać. Gdy tylko Harry oznajmił mi, że odchodzi, wysłałem za nim jednego z członków Zakonu, by go pilnował. Dzisiaj znalazł Harry'ego, zamarzniętego na kość – dyrektor westchnął ze smutkiem. – Przykro mi. Widocznie wampiry nie okazały się takie wspaniałe, jak myślałeś.

- I jeszcze śmiesz zwalać winę na nas – syknął Victor, a jego oczy pociemniały. – Ty pieprzony starcze, nawet nie masz pojęcia z kim właśnie zadarłeś. Osobiście dopilnuję, by jasna strona przegrała tę bitwę i z radością będę przechadzać się nad twoim martwym ciałem – wampir zniżył głos do lodowatego szeptu, ale Dumbledore nawet nie drgnął.

- Tom, proszę byś dziś spakował swojego... przyjaciela.

- Albusie – zadrwił zimno Riddle, przeczesując ręką długie włosy. – W takim razie musisz poszukać nowego nauczyciela obrony.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi, robiąc parę kroków do przodu.

- Tom, nie możesz...

- Tom, Tom, Tom – roześmiał się lodowato Riddle. – Wiesz co to jest, starcze? – spytał, zdejmując zaklęcie i pokazując Dumbledore'owi pierścień na swoim długim palcu.

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Dumbledore zbladł, spuszczając maskę łagodnego zainteresowania i spojrzał na mężczyznę z prawdziwym przerażeniem.

- Myślałem, że się go pozbyłeś – wyszeptał dyrektor.

- A ty się zastanawiałeś przez tyle lat, czym może być siódmy Horkruks Voldemorta i patrz! Od początku roku miałem go na palcu – z sadystyczną satysfakcją i zadowoleniem obserwował, jak na spokojnej twarzy Dumbledore'a odmalowuje się zgroza.

- Dlaczego... Tom, jak mogłeś się do niego przyłączyć?

- Znowu się mylisz – syknął cicho Riddle. – To Voldemort przyłączył się do mnie. Widzisz, gwarantuję mu nieśmiertelność.

- Nie, Tom... Przecież nigdy nie chciałeś... nie byłeś taki jak on – Dumbledore wyglądał na szczerze załamanego, co jeszcze tylko spotęgowało dobry humor Riddle'a.

- Przez te pięćdziesiąt lat moje priorytety się zmieniły – przyznał lekko Tom. – Przede wszystkim **ty **mnie zmieniłeś. Doprawdy, wspaniały był z ciebie przyjaciel. Zrobienie ze mnie charłaka było bardzo pomysłowe. Szkoda, że nie wyszło, co?

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w Riddle'a z przerażeniem, ale mężczyzna dobrze wiedział, że starzec ściska pod biurkiem różdżkę, gotowy do ataku.

- Oh, tak, musiałeś być istotnie niezwykle zdziwiony, gdy przyszedłem do ciebie dwa lata temu i powiedziałem, że przez twoje zaklęcie zostałem charłakiem. Prawie jakbyś tego wszystkiego nie planował – zadrwił Riddle, a Victor zawarczał ponownie, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – I na pewno się ucieszyłeś, że jednak udało mi się wrócić do dawnej formy, nieprawdaż drogi przyjacielu?

- Proszę, daj mi wyjaśnić...

- Nie potrzebuję twych kłamliwych słów – wycedził Riddle. – Nie mogę cię teraz zabić, to by wzbudziło za dużo podejrzeń – Tom westchnął, prawdziwie zawiedziony, na co Victor zarechotał zimno. – Trudno. Do zobaczenia, _przyjacielu. _

Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie, ale w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed zaklęciem Dumbledore'a. Wampir rzucił się na starca, przyciskając dyrektora do ściany i odrzucając jego różdżkę, którą Riddle złapał z łatwością.

- Jak nisko upadłeś – roześmiał się Tom.

- Nie wygrasz – wyszeptał Albus.

- Skoro tak mówisz – Riddle wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

- Myślisz, że jesteś taki potężny.

Tom zmrużył oczy, patrząc z satysfakcją na duszącego się dyrektora. Czuł magię starca, napierającą na niego, ale Dumbledore był zbyt słaby.

- Liczę, że gdy się ponownie spotkamy, będę miał szansę zabić cię w godnym pojedynku – warknął w końcu, robiąc parę kroków i powstrzymując swoją magię.

Victor rzucił Dumbledore'owi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym podążył za przyjacielem, zostawiając dyrektora samego.

Albus westchnął ciężko, masując obolałą szyję. Musiał znaleźć źródło magii Toma i zniszczyć je. Tymczasem miał jeszcze na głowie Harry'ego. Nigdy nie życzył chłopcu śmierci, ale Harry nie pozostawiał mu wyboru, czyż nie? Co mogło być gorsze od martwego Złotego Chłopca?

Złoty Chłopiec po złej stronie.

- Fineusie? – rzucił do obrazu. – Trzeba trochę przyspieszyć plany. Wyślij zabójcę już dzisiaj.

* * *

><p>Nie wiedział, gdzie był. Już nie przeszkadzało mu zimno, przyzwyczaił się do tego przebywając z wampirami, ani ciemność, która panowała w pomieszczeniu. Stracił poczucie czasu jakieś parę dni temu i gdy w końcu usłyszał kroki, poczuł przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia. Nudził się niewyobrażalnie. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że się nie bał. Został dobrze przygotowany.<p>

Ból przyszedł bez ostrzeżenia. Zwinął się w kulkę, ale zdusił w sobie jęk. Kolejne kopnięcie było jeszcze brutalniejsze. Czyjeś silne ręce podniosły go i przykuły zaklęciem do ściany.

- Kim jesteś? – syknął Harry, szukając wzrokiem swojego oprawcy.

Nikt nie odpowiedział i chłopak już chciał coś dodać, ale zamiast tego musiał użyć wszystkich swoich sił, by nie wrzasnąć. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiego bólu, jakby ktoś otworzył go i podpalił od środka. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jego brzuch rzeczywiście jest otwarty. Przerażenie chwyciło Harry'ego za gardło i skutecznie powstrzymało krzyk. Palce oprawcy jeździły z prawie delikatnością po okrytych krwią żebrach chłopaka. Harry usłyszał plask, a to, co spadło na podłogę sprawiło, że zwymiotował. Była to jego własna skóra. Oprawca, niewątpliwie mężczyzna, przeklął głośno, ale nie przestał pracować. Mężczyzna niespiesznie pozbywał się kolejnych plastrów skóry, nadal nic nie mówiąc. Ciemność otaczała chłopaka i Harry zadrżał, wrzeszcząc, prawdziwie przerażony i półświadomy, tego co się dzieje wokół niego. Jego świat ograniczył się do bólu. Czuł, że płonie i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Oprawca nie zatrzymał się tylko na brzuchu, ale przez chwilę nic nie robił, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Z boku mógł doskonale zobaczyć śnieżnobiałe żebra chłopaka, pokryte zaczerwienionym mięsem i krwią. Doszedł już do bioder, które z łatwością oskubał z tłuszczu i mięsa, pozostawiając samą kość.

A chłopak nie przestawał krzyczeć, co jeszcze bardziej go podniecało. Cóż za piękną muzykę z siebie wydawał.

- Szkoda takiego ciała – przyznał, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do swojej ofiary. – Pieprzony Śmierciożerca.

Harry zamarł, słysząc słowa mężczyzny. A więc Dumbledore przysłał po niego kogoś z jasnej strony. Co za ironia, umrze z ręki członka Zakonu. Nie miał już sił, by krzyczeć, a przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki jego oprawca nie złamał mu po kolei każdego palca. Mężczyzna na chwilę odszedł i Harry już miał nadzieję, że to koniec, ale ból jaki później poczuł, sprawił, że wydał z siebie zwierzęcy wrzask, próbując wyrwać się z kajdan. Jego oprawca przyniósł narzędzie podobne do mugolskiego młotka i uderzył nim z całej siły w pokaleczoną dłoń Harry'ego. Chłopak był pewny, że wszystkie kości miał już potrzaskane i zmiażdżone, ale mężczyzna chyba chciał się upewnić, bo ponowił uderzenie.

- Błagam – wydusił Harry, nie dbał już o dumę, chciał tylko umrzeć.

- To słowo często powtarzały twoje ofiary, co? – syknął mężczyzna.

- Nie – zdołał wymamrotać.

Jednak jego oprawca raczej mu nie uwierzył, bo uderzył narzędziem w drugą dłoń Harry'ego. Chłopak wrzasnął, wyprostowując się, a po chwili opadając bezsilnie. Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał nadzieję, że zaraz zemdleje, ale widocznie mężczyzna musiał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, które nie pozwalało Harry'emu na pogrążenie się w przyjemnej ciemności. Wstrząsały nim drgawki, a całe jego ciało było spocone, pokryte krwią i brudem. Nawet nie dbał o to, że jest nagi.

- Skoro jest tak ciemno, nie przydadzą ci się już te twoje śliczne oczy, co? – zarechotał mężczyzna.

Fala przerażenia oblała Harry'ego, który mimo obezwładniającego bólu, zaczął się wyrywać z kajdanek, jeszcze bardziej raniąc ręce. Poczuł spocone dłonie na swojej twarzy i syknął z obrzydzenia ku uciesze oprawcy. W jednej ręce mężczyzna trzymał mały, zakrzywiony nóż. Powoli zaczął robić nim kółka wokół lewego oka Harry'ego, pozostawiając po sobie krwawy ślad. Krople gorącej krwi opadły chłopakowi na ciemne rzęsy, sklejając je z sobą. Mężczyzna niespiesznie zaczął zdejmować skórę z okolic oka, a gdy skończył, Harry mógł przysiąc, że jego oprawca napawał się swoim dziełem. Chłopak zobaczył błysk srebrnego noża, teraz okrytego ciemną krwią, który zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Zacisnął powieki, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

- Prawie bym zapomniał o wycięciu ci powiek. Dziękuję za przypomnienie – parsknął.

Harry poczuł zimny metal na skórze.

_Oh, jak bolało. _

Mężczyzna powoli zrobił cięcie.

_Proszę, nie. _

Krew spłynęła wzdłuż jego policzka.

_Zabij mnie. _

I nagle pogrążył się w ciemności, tracąc przytomność.

_Nie chcę już się obudzić. _

* * *

><p>Strach i panika przeszyły jego serce, gdy piąty dzień poszukiwań Harry'ego nie przyniósł żadnych rezultatów. Pomysł, by sprawdzić, czy chłopakowi na pewno nic nie jest należał do Victora. Od razu po przekroczeniu murów budynku należącego do wampirów, zostali zaatakowani. Z łatwością by się obronili, ale bitwa została przerwana przez przybycie Hexusa, ich Mistrza. Riddle syknął z obrzydzeniem, sama myśl o tym wampirze go odpychała. Wyczuwał na nim zapach Harry'ego.<p>

A chłopak był **jego. **

Victor twierdził, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Hexus nie był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi. Okazało się, że Potter niedawno zniknął, ale nawet wampiry nie potrafiły go wytropić.

Teraz wracał do umówionego punktu spotkań, by znowu wysłuchać raport o tym, że chłopaka nadal nie ma. Cała sytuacja go frustrowała. Przez te pięćdziesiąt lat tylko raz był bezsilny i było to wtedy, gdy stracił magię. Przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej, a jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na powoli obezwładniające go uczucie przerażenia. Był pewien, że chłopaka porwał ktoś pracujący dla Dumbledore'a. Starzec musiał w końcu zauważyć, że Potter przestał być taki jasny, a Tom dobrze wiedział, że lepszy jest martwy symbol dobra niż nagła zmiana stron. Śmierć chłopaka wzbudzi jeszcze większą nienawiść do Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. Nagła przemiana Pottera mogłaby spowodować niezrozumienie i panikę.

Wtedy go poczuł. Zamarł, ale zapach chłopaka nadal był bardzo wyraźny. Harry pachniał desperacją, przerażeniem i śmiercią. Chciał natychmiast zerwać się i podążyć za zapachem, ale powstrzymał się. Potrzebował wziąć z sobą wsparcie. Z ciężkim sercem, aportował się do budynku wampirów.

- Victor – wysapał, przeklinając siebie w myślach.

Dlaczego brzmiał tak _słabo_?

Jego przyjacielowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by zrozumieć, co chciał przekazać, choć nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Gdy dotarli do kryjówki oprawcy Pottera, zapach chłopaka był coraz niklejszy. Dusząc się z przerażenia, Tom uświadomił sobie, że Harry _umiera_. Victor chyba musiał zauważyć stan Riddle'a, bo za pomocą ich myślowego połączenia przesłał mu spokój i delikatne słowa pocieszenia. Tom nie mógł zdobyć się na odpowiedź, pozwalając, by magia i wściekłość go opętała.

Kryjówka była jednopokojowym pomieszczeniem pod ziemią. Otwierając przejście, wkroczył w ciemność, szybko, ale bez hałasu przemierzając korytarz. Czuł, że wampiry podążają za nim. Widział doskonale w nocy, więc i teraz nie miał problemów, by zobaczyć co jest na końcu korytarza, a widok ten zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

Mężczyzna, oprawca chłopaka, stał tyłem do Toma, pochylając się nad Harrym. Riddle syknął ze złością, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak beznadziejny czarodziej mógł doprowadzić Harry'ego, **jego **Harry'ego, do takiego stanu. Mężczyzna zdołał tylko się odwrócić, zanim trafiła go klątwa. Tom nie miał zamiaru go zabijać, oh nie. Czuł, że zaklęcie, które nie pozwalało Harry'emu na stracenie przytomności, przestało działać.

Przez buzującą w nim wściekłość, usłyszał cichy krzyk Victora i ryk wściekłości Hexusa. Widocznie zobaczyli już Harry'ego, a raczej to, co z niego zostało. Pod chłopakiem leżały tony skóry, niewątpliwie kiedyś należącej do Pottera. Sam Harry oddychał ciężko, a jego czerwona klatka piersiowa unosiła się, odsłaniając pokryte krwią żebra. Praktycznie każda część ciała Harry'ego była pozbawiona skóry, ale w najgorszym stanie znajdowały się biodra i nogi chłopaka. Przez cienką warstwę mięsa, Tom mógł zobaczyć kości. Wiedział, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobią, Harry może stracić nogi. Podniósł wzrok i podszedł blisko, uwalniając bezwładne ciało chłopaka z kajdanek. Dzięki zaklęciu podtrzymywał go nad ziemią, ale nie musząc dotykać, pewny, że sprawiłby Harry'emu jeszcze więcej bólu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wokół lewego oka chłopaka nie było skóry, a na powiece widniało nacięcie. Wydał z siebie syk wściekłości. Drań chciał pozbawić Harry'ego oczu.

- Tom, chodź – powiedział Victor drżącym głosem, delikatnie chwytając przyjaciela za ramię.

- Nie czekajcie na mnie – wycedził lodowato. – Ja zajmę się tym śmieciem – okropny uśmiech wykrzywił jego przystojną twarz.

Wampir posłał mu ostatnie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie i zaczął wycofywać się wraz z resztą grupy. Został tylko Hexus. Mężczyzna miał w oczach błysk prawdziwego szaleństwa, ale Tom nie miał wątpliwości, że on mógł wyglądać jeszcze gorzej.

- Zaczynamy? – spytał cicho wampir, pokazując przednie kły.

Riddle przytaknął, a obłąkańczy uśmiech błądził po jego ustach.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Płonął. Nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć, że stoi w ogniu. Czuł, jak gorące płomienie powoli liżą jego nogi, ręce, twarz. Ale to nie ból wyrwał go z objęć przyjemnej ciemności, a czyjaś potężna aura. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiej mocy. Był pewny, że nawet Dumbledore nie wywarłby na nim takiego wrażenia.

Zanim jednak zdążył skupić się na osobie, która otaczała się tą aurą, zdjęło go przerażenie. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu.

_Oślepłem. Zrobił to. Merlinie, nie. _

- Spokojnie – usłyszał Harry. – Masz na oczach bandaż.

Po chwili poczuł czyjeś zimne ręce na policzkach, chłodzące jego rozpaloną twarz. Z westchnieniem Harry uspokoił oddech, oddając się chłodnemu dotyku. Nie rozpoznawał głosu mężczyzny, ale był pewien, że jest on jedyną osobą w pokoju, co musiało znaczyć, że to on dzierży potężną aurę.

- Dziękuję – wychrypiał, gdy poczuł, że mężczyzna przystawia mu szklankę do ust. – Kim... Kim pan jest?

- Nie powinieneś się jeszcze obudzić, minęły tylko dwa dni – odpowiedział zamiast tego nieznajomy. – Śpij.

Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, ciemność znowu go pochłonęła.

* * *

><p>Pierwsze, co poczuł to przyjemny chłód. Jego ciało nadal płonęło, ale tym razem zimne ręce już delikatnie gładziły jego twarz. Dłonie ostrożnie zniżyły się do klatki piersiowej, delikatnie błądząc po niej i przynosząc ulgę. Harry wyczuł, że nie był to ten sam mężczyzna, a ktoś znajomy, jednak na pewno nie wampir.<p>

Poruszył się, zastanawiając się, jak powinien zacząć rozmowę. Ręce mężczyzny zamarły i Harry niepewnie podniósł głowę, ale nadal nic nie widział. Z niesamowitą szybkością dłonie zniknęły z klatki piersiowej chłopaka i mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju. Harry już miał znowu się położyć, ale do pomieszczenia wpadły dwie osoby, co chłopak stwierdził po aurach, w tym jedna dobrze mu znana.

- Hexus – wymamrotał, a wampir w odpowiedzi złapał go za szyję, na co Harry wrzasnął z bólu.

- Zwariowałeś? – warknął drugi mężczyzna, w którym Harry rozpoznał Victora. – Idioto!

Ręce zniknęły z szyi Harry'ego, ale gryfon był pewny, że Hexus później z nim „pomówi".

- Ciebie też miło... ee... widzieć – mruknął Harry do Hexusa.

- Ty bezczelny, arogancki, obrzydliwy, pieprzony bachorze – wycedził wampir. – Masz czelność znikać po lekcji ze **mną**?

- Czyli że gdybym zniknął po lekcji z Regulusem, nie byłbyś wściekły?

- Nawet bym się nie przejął – poprawił Hexus ze złością.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że po prawie trzech miesiącach rozstania masz mnie gdzieś – zrzędził Victor.

- Merlinie – jęknął Harry, ale z chęcią zaakceptował zimne dłonie dwójki mężczyzn. – Victor, pachniesz... hm... miodem.

- Żebym ja nie powiedział czym ty śmierdzisz – syknął wampir w odpowiedzi, ale nie ukrywał ciepła w głosie ani czułości, gdy odgarnął Harry'emu spocone włosy z głowy.

- Kim byli ci dwaj? – spytał nagle Harry.

- Jacy dwaj? – mruknął Hexus, przykładając dłoń chłopaka do ust.

- Hexus, przestań molestować Harry'ego! – warknął Victor.

- No, jeden z bardzo potężną aurą i drugi, który przed chwilą wyszedł.

- Oh – powiedział Victor, a Harry usłyszał zmieszanie w głosie mężczyzny. – O pierwszym na pewno już słyszałeś, to był Mistrz Kayle.

Harry zamarł. Regulus opowiadał mu oczywiście o mężczyźnie, który stworzył pierwszego wampira, choć sam nim nie był. Także wśród czarodziei chodziły legendy o potężnym czarnoksiężniku, który zabił pierwszego Czarnego Lorda, a potem zniknął. Kayle mógł mieć ponad tysiąc lat.

- Jak... Dlaczego... Merlinie – Harry jęknął.

- Uratował ci życie – dodał niespodziewanie Hexus.

- Znalazł mnie?

- Nie, to zasługa... – Victor chrząknął. – Kogoś innego. Mistrz stworzył dla ciebie skórę zamiast tej, którą straciłeś.

- Dlaczego – wykrztusił Harry.

- Nie nas powinieneś pytać – zauważył spokojnie Hexus. – Musisz jeszcze odpoczywać. Śpij.

- Nie... – zaprotestował słabo Harry, odpływając w ciemność.

* * *

><p>Znowu ta sama znajoma obecność. Tym razem ręce mężczyzny spoczywały spokojnie na policzkach Harry'ego.<p>

- Spróbuj teraz odejść, to przysięgam, że cię przeklnę jak tylko dostanę różdżkę w moje ręce – ostrzegł Harry, ze złością czując, że dłonie mężczyzny znikają, a on sam wstaje. – Tom.

Zapadła cisza, ale Riddle w końcu opuścił pokój.

- Tchórz! – wrzasnął za nim Harry.

Po chwili jednak wyczuł potężną aurę wchodzącą do pomieszczenia. Harry zadrżał, czując otaczającą go moc. Usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu podniecenia.

- Mistrzu...

- Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać – przerwał ostro Kayle.

Harry miał na końcu języka ciętą odpowiedź, ale powstrzymał się. To nie był Hexus ani Victor, którym dorównywał mocą. Nie ważne, czy opowieści o Kayle'u są prawdą, Harry czuł, jak potężny jest ten mężczyzna i nie chciał mieć go za wroga.

- Mimo szkolenia u Hexusa pozostałeś arogancki – syknął Kayle. – Jestem zawiedziony i przez ciebie twój Mistrz zostanie ukarany.

- Przecież to nie jego wina – wycedził Harry.

Zacisnął zęby, gdy poczuł przeszywający ból w policzku.

- Inni może tolerują twój język, ale ja nie będę i jeśli nie dostosujesz się do moich zasad, będziesz cierpieć. Czy to jasne?

- Jak słoneczko – zadrwił zimno Harry.

Kolejne uderzenie prawie rozerwało jego wrażliwą skórę na twarzy.

- Boli mnie niszczenie mojej własnej pracy – westchnął zimno Kayle, a w jego głosie nie można było wyczuć żadnego bólu. – Usiądź.

Z ociąganiem Harry spełnił polecenie. Spodziewając się kolejnej kary, napiął wszystkie mięśnie, ale ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna zaczął spokojnie zdejmować mu bandaże z oczu.

- Zamknij oczy.

Harry posłusznie spełnił polecenie, po chwili czując, że ciemność stała się jaśniejsza. Uśmiechnął się lekko, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo przerażała go myśl o oślepnięciu. Kayle musiał wyczuć spięcie Harry'ego, bo delikatnie dotknął obolałego policzka chłopaka, z którego natychmiast uszedł cały ból.

- Otwórz oczy – polecił zimno.

Niepewnie podniósł powieki, z ulgą stwierdzając, że w pomieszczeniu panuje przyjemny półmrok. Przed nim majaczyła niewyraźna twarz Kayle'a, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć, że potrzebuje okularów bądź zaklęcia, jego wzrok się wyostrzył.

- Tak, naprawiłem ci przy okazji wzrok – mruknął mężczyzna znudzonym głosem. – Możesz mi podziękować – dodał łaskawie.

Jednak Harry nie odpowiedział, pochłaniając wzrokiem wygląd Kayle'a. Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie Riddle'a za kilkanaście lat. Mężczyzna miał czarne, starannie zaczesane do tyłu włosy, które przechodziły powoli w siwe, by w końcu końcówki były kompletnie białe, sięgające zaledwie do szyi. Jego ciemnoniebieskie, prawie granatowe oczy błyszczały inteligencją, przeszywając Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna siedział na brzegu łóżka, ale nawet stąd Harry mógł stwierdzić, że jest on wysoki i bardzo, a może nawet chorobliwie chudy. Mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe nadawały mu arystokratycznego wyglądu, którego brakowało Riddle'owi.

- Teraz nie odpowiesz? – przerwał ciszę Kayle, ale głos miał bardziej rozbawiony niż zirytowany.

- Dziękuję... Mistrzu – wymamrotał niezgrabnie Harry, szybko odwracając wzrok. – Czy mógłbym...e... przejrzeć się.

Mężczyźnie zadrżały końcówki ust, ale na koniec tylko podniósł brew, jednym ruchem dłonie wyczarowując małe lustro.

Harry stłumił okrzyk zdziwienia, nie poznając w zwierciadle samego siebie. Przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się, że jego skóra będzie taka... biała. Biała i nieskazitelna, musiał przyznać. Niepewnie podniósł dłoń, dotykając bladego policzka. Wszystkie wampiry miały jasne karnacje, ale on był po prostu... biały. Oprócz tego jego lewe oko było w okręgu, którego promień miał granatowy odcień, dokładnie takiego koloru jak oczy Kayle'a. Skóra wydawała się być naciągnięta, przez co jego kości policzkowe wystawały jeszcze bardziej. Blizna pozostała w ukryciu.

- Ja... hm... wyglądam jak biały pies z łatą – powiedział, nie do końca pewien, czy lubi swój nowy wygląd.

- Dość niezwykłe porównanie – roześmiał się cicho mężczyzna, ale jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. – To pamiątka.

- Ah – mruknął Harry, wodząc palcami po okręgu. – Dziwne, że bardziej przypomina mi o panu niż o... – zamilkł, spuszczając wzrok.

Wydarzenia sprzed paru dni (a może tygodni?), tak skrzętnie przez niego zagrzebane w otchłaniach pamięci, teraz wypłynęły na powierzchnię, prawie pozbawiając go przytomności. Ból, jaki wtedy czuł napłynął ze zdwojoną mocą i poczuł, że się dusi, wzrok znów mu się rozmazał...

- Harry – łagodny głos przywołał go do teraźniejszości.

Zobaczył przed sobą nieprzeniknioną twarz Kayle'a, który delikatnie, acz stanowczo potrząsał jego bezwładnym ciałem.

- Nie warto rozpamiętywać przeszłości – poradził cicho mężczyzna, zaciskając ręce na ramionach Harry'ego.

- Czy to Dumbledore go przysłał? – spytał słabo.

- Tak – Kayle zmierzył chłopaka uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym wstał i usiadł na krześle na przeciwko ucznia. – Powiem ci teraz wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć, ale ostrzegam cię lojalnie, nie przerywaj mi.

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową. Zadowolony mężczyzna z gracją upił łyk wina, które widocznie już na niego czekało i skupił swe spojrzenie ponownie na Harrym.

- Przede wszystkim, dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dumbledore nie chciał cię torturować, ale nieopatrznie powiedział, że jesteś Śmierciożercą. Twój oprawca musiał mieć osobiste spotkanie z poplecznikami Voldemorta, a z tego, co zdołał wybełkotać, jego rodzina została bardzo brutalnie przez nich zabita – Kayle brzmiał i wyglądał na znudzonego, tylko jego oczy lśniły niepokojąco w ciemności. – Mężczyzna już i tak był na skraju szaleństwa.

- Czyli co, Voldemort w sumie też jest szaleńcem, to znaczy, że mam im wybaczyć? Najlepiej też i Dumbledore'owi? – zadrwił ze złością Harry.

- Zamilcz. To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie – wycedził zimno Kayle. – Kontynuując, kiedy już przestaniesz się nad sobą użalać i wyleziesz z łóżka, zobaczysz, że nikt nie wybaczył Bones'owi.

- Bones? Edgar Bones? – powtórzył cicho Harry.

Pamiętał to nazwisko, Edgar był bratem Amelii Bones, która miała córkę w jego wieku, Susan. Syriusz wspomniał, że Edgar i cała jego rodzina została wybita podczas pierwszej wojny przez Śmierciożerców. Kolejna anomalia związana z bawieniem się z przeszłością?

_Niech cię szlag trafi, Dumbledore._

- Tak – potwierdził spokojnie Kayle, ignorując ostatnią uwagę chłopaka. – Ale dość już o – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drwiąco – nieprzyjemnościach. Jestem tu z konkretnego powodu i, jak już pewnie zdążyłeś zgadnąć, nie interesuje mnie twoje życie prywatne ani życie w ogóle.

- Dlaczego więc uratowałeś... uratował mi pan życie?

- Gdybyś choć na moment zamilkł, to może byś się dowiedział – wycedził Kayle. – Chcę wziąć cię na szkolenie.

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry automatycznie.

- Kiedy mówię „chcę" mam na myśli „ty chcesz". Zawdzięczasz mi życie, jesteś zmuszony do spłacenia długu – odpowiedział Kayle, a Harry mógł przysiąc, że mężczyzna czerpie satysfakcje z aktualnej sytuacji. – Dla czarodziejów i Dumbledore'a jesteś martwy. Nikt nie będzie szukać Harry'ego Pottera.

- I niby Dumbledore nie zauważy zniknięcia Bones'a? – mruknął sceptycznie.

- Bones był już na skraju załamania nerwowego przed swoją... misją. Napisaliśmy list, w którym Edgar wyjaśnia, że musi opuścić Anglię i dodaliśmy parę sentymentalnych bzdur.

- My?

- Tom i ja.

- Skąd pan go zna?

- Wierzę, że odpowiedziałem już na parę twoich pytań, mimo tego że wcale nie miałem zamiaru – zauważył Kayle, wstając i z gracją podchodząc do drzwi. – Zobaczymy się niedługo.

- Uważaj, bo się stęsknię – wymamrotał Harry i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że kąciki ust mężczyzny zadrżały, ale nie zdążył się upewnić, bo Kayle już wymknął się bezszelestnie z pokoju.

Harry z westchnieniem usiadł na skraju łóżka, z uwagą przyglądając się swojemu ciału. Nadal nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do nowej, nieskazitelnie białej skóry. Miał wrażenie, że naprawdę jest kimś innym. Nie wyglądał już jak Harry Potter, jego oczy przybrały trochę ciemniejszy odcień zieleni, a twarz nabrała bardziej drapieżnego kształtu, choć nadal było mu daleko do Toma czy Hexusa. Nie uważał się za przystojnego, był niewysoki i chudy, a jedyne co przykuwało wzrok w jego wyglądzie to blada skóra i zielone oczy, a pierwsze nawet nie stanowiły do końca zalety. Miał ciemne, odstające w każdą stronę włosy, sięgające mu zaledwie do połowy szyi i nie były one wspaniale cienkie i błyszczące jak Riddle'a, tylko puszyste i zwichrzone, co zaczęło go szczególnie irytować.

Niepewnie stanął, chwiejąc się. Czuł, jakby jego nowa skóra dopiero się rozciągała, powoli dopasowując się do chudych nóg Harry'ego. Zrobił krok do przodu, ale nie usłyszał żadnego chrupnięcia, więc założył, że wszystko w porządku. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że stracił koncentrację, przez co upadł boleśnie na zimną posadzkę. Gdy podniósł wzrok, spodziewając się Victora lub Hexusa, nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia, patrząc prosto w ciemne oczy Riddle'a. Mężczyzna bez słowa podał mu rękę, którą Harry niechętnie przyjął. Ze złością zauważył, że stojąc tak blisko musi zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć na Toma, więc zrobił parę kroków w tył, opierając się o ścianę.

- Przyszedłeś po coś? – syknął w końcu, zmęczony mierzeniem się wzrokiem z Riddlem, który patrzył się na niego beznamiętnie.

- Nie jestem pewien – przyznał cicho Tom, a w jego głosie nie zabrzmiała ani jedna emocja, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Harry'ego.

- Ah. To wszystko wyjaśnia – mruknął drwiąco chłopak.

- Wiem, że chcesz mnie zabić – oznajmił niespodziewanie Riddle, uważnie obserwując reakcję Harry'ego.

- Dobrze dla ciebie – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, choć w duszy przeżywał mały zawał serca.

_Dzięki Merlinowi za nauki wampirów._

- Dlaczego więc jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – parsknął Tom, wyglądając na co najmniej rozbawionego.

- Nie będę się z tobą pojedynkować w tym stanie.

- Boisz się, że przegrasz? – zadrwił Riddle, wyraźnie dobrze się bawiąc.

Biorąc dwa duże wdechy, Harry uspokoił oddech i zdusił w sobie chęć rzucenia się na dawnego nauczyciela. Nie odpowiadając, pokuśtykał w stronę łóżka. Spodziewał się, że Riddle go zatrzyma, ale ten tylko spokojnie patrzył, jak Harry ukrywa swoje blade ciało pod kołdrą. Ignorując Toma, Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił się tyłem do mężczyzny. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że nie chciał, by Riddle wyszedł. Jego obecność działa uspokajająco. Po chwili Tom usiadł na krańcu łóżka, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka.

- Nie powinieneś robić sobie tylu wrogów – zaczął łagodnie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – warknął Harry.

- Od dawna wiedziałem, że masz zamiar mnie zabić – Tom wzruszył ramionami, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. – Ale nie powiedziałeś nic Victorowi, co? Ani Hexusowi? – spytał, w tym czasie spokojnie spinając włosy w kucyk.

Harry nie odpowiedział, zaciskając zęby ze złością.

- Wampiry są od dawna po mojej stronie. Jeśli mnie zabijesz, stracisz ich poparcie – kontynuował cicho Riddle.

- Mówisz, jakbyś wierzył, że jestem zagrożeniem – zauważył Harry, na co Tom wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem.

- Rzeczywiście, źle to ująłem. Jeśli _spróbujesz _mnie zabić – poprawił, uśmiechając się czarująco.

- Arogancja doprowadzi do upadku Voldemorta, uważaj, bo możesz być następny, Riddle – wycedził Harry, obserwując z satysfakcją niknący uśmiech mężczyzny.

- Hexus i Victor są na ciebie wściekli – syknął Tom, zrzucając maskę łagodnego rozbawienia, a jego oczy pociemniały. – Powinienem cię teraz zabić i mieć jeden nieistotny, aczkolwiek irytujący problem z głowy.

- Nie zrobisz tego – odpowiedział lekko Harry.

Riddle podniósł brew i wyjął różdżkę, ale Harry się nie poruszył. Po chwili ciszy zielony promień wystrzelił w stronę chłopaka, który schylił się w ostatnim momencie.

- CZY TY MASZ JAKIŚ PROBLEM? – wrzasnął Harry, mając wrażenie, że serce zaraz mu wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej.

- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom, ale nie schował różdżki. – Chciałem ci tylko udowodnić, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

- MOGŁEŚ MNIE ZABIĆ.

- I chyba o to chodziło, nieprawdaż? – zadrwił Riddle, turlając różdżkę pomiędzy długimi palcami. – Widzisz, Harry, masz niestety złudne pojęcie, na temat tego, kim jestem i do czego jestem zdolny. Myślałem, że nie zapomnisz tak łatwo o dawnej przeszłości, ale przeciwnie, ty robisz wszystko, by o niej nie pamiętać. To smutne, żyłeś w niej przecież szesnaście lat – Tom bardzo oczywiście drwił sobie z Harry'ego, który nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa, gotując się ze złości i niedowierzania. – Możesz próbować wmówić sobie, że jesteś „zły", ale bycie złym nie leży w twojej naturze. Tak samo jak bycie dobrym nie leży w mojej, czego Dumbledore nigdy nie zaakceptował, naiwny starzec. Dlatego mam dla ciebie radę. Zaszyj się gdzieś, weź z sobą tę rudą dziewczynę i przeczekaj wojnę. Ze względy na naszą przeszłość oszczędzę cię i twoich bliskich. Sądzę, że to dość sprawiedliwa oferta. W zamian oczekuję, że już nigdy nie wejdziesz mi w drogę – tu Riddle powtórzył ostatnie słowa Harry'ego, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz – zdołał wymamrotać Harry.

Riddle wstał i w wyrazie drwin, skłonił się lekko przed chłopakiem.

- Masz trzy dni na wyniesienie się z zamku – oznajmił lodowato, a jego ciemne oczy spojrzały zimno na Harry'ego.

- Jeśli jeszcze nie słyszałeś, Kayle chce mnie nauczać – warknął za nim Harry, na co Riddle się zatrzymał i wydał z siebie syk.

- Mistrz Kayle, ty idioto – wycedził Tom i Harry z niedowierzaniem zauważył, że w głosie Riddle'a po raz pierwszy dało się dosłyszeć szacunek. – I tak, wiem, oczywiście. Nadal trudno mi w to uwierzyć, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak niesamowicie arogancki jesteś...

- Kto to mówi – wymamrotał Harry.

- ...Mistrz długo z tobą nie wytrzyma. Na szczęście – dziwny ton pojawił się w głosie Toma i Harry nie był pewien, co on dokładnie oznaczał.

- Zazdrosny?

Riddle zachichotał, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne.

- Byłem pierwszym i jedynym uczniem Mistrza – odpowiedział cicho. – Mistrz myśli, że możesz mi dorównać i oh, jak bardzo się zawiedzie.

- Zobaczymy – obiecał Harry ze złością.

- Mam nadzieję, że już więcej się nigdy nie spotkamy, a jeśli tak, obiecuję ci, że będzie to twój koniec, Harry Potterze – pożegnał się nonszalancko Riddle i aportował się z cichym 'pyk'.

Nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Tom właśnie wypowiedział mu... cóż... wojnę, Harry podniósł się z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju. Na korytarzu panował półmrok, ale on kierował się umysłem, a nie wzrokiem, szukając znajomych aur. Skręcił w lewo, poznając Victora po zapachu. Miał nadzieję, że wampir nie jest na niego wściekły, ale gdy tylko mężczyzna zauważył Harry'ego, obnażył kły.

- Wypytywałeś się o Toma tylko po to, by później wykorzystać zebrane informacje przeciwko niemu? Jak nisko musiałeś upaść? – wycedził Victor, przygwożdżając chłopaka do ściany, który ledwo oddychał.

Towarzysze Victora spojrzeli po sobie i zniknęli w cieniach, zostawiając Harry'ego na pastwę wściekłego wampira.

- Ja... – Harry zamarł, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Przepraszam.

- Myślisz, że obchodzą mnie twoje pieprzone, nic nie warte przeprosiny? – sarknął wampir. – Powinienem cię teraz rozszarpać, a jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem jest Tom.

- Przez niego straciłem przyjaciół! – warknął Harry.

- OH, CZY TY NAPRAWDĘ MYŚLISZ, ŻE JESTEM ZŁY, BO CHCESZ GO ZABIĆ? MNÓSTWO LUDZI JUŻ PRÓBOWAŁO, A ON POTRAFI O SIEBIE ZADBAĆ, ALE JESZCZE NIKT NIE UDAWAŁ PRZEDE MNĄ PRZYJAŹNI TYLKO PO TO...

- Nie udawałem! – przekrzyczał Harry Victora, co wreszcie zamknęło na chwilę wampira.

- Nie? – mężczyzna przyjrzał się krytycznie Harry'emu, ale w końcu odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. – Aaaha. No dobra – stwierdził, a na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł szalony uśmiech.

- To... to znaczy, że już nie jesteś wściekły? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

- A dlaczego miałbym? Żadne z ciebie zagrożenie, więc nie muszę martwić się o Toma – Victor wzruszył ramionami.

- Dlaczego wszyscy twierdzą, że nie jestem w stanie go zabić – wymamrotał Harry ze złością.

Wampir w odpowiedzi wybuchł śmiechem i otoczył chłopaka ramieniem.

- Chodź, teraz musisz jeszcze tylko przebłagać Hexusa.

- Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem! – jęknął żałośnie Harry.

- Eee... – Victor zmieszał się, niezręcznie kładąc rękę na szyi. – Tom mógł wspomnieć... oczywiście przez przypadek... o... eee... waszym związku.

- CO? – Harry poczuł, że na jego blade policzki wypływa rumieniec.

- Był zazdrosny – wampir wzruszył ramionami.

- ZAZDROSNY? – warknął Harry. – DZISIAJ POWIADOMIŁ MNIE, ŻE JEŚLI KIEDYKOLWIEK JESZCZE SIĘ SPOTKAMY, NIE ZAWACHA SIĘ RZUCIĆ AVADY, A TY MÓWISZ MI, ŻE ON BYŁ ZAZDROSNY?

- Naprawdę? – zarechotał Victor. – Widzisz, Tom jest bardzo zaborczy. Prawdopodobnie musi ochłonąć, bo na pewno nie spodziewał się, że jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół... jedynych przyjaciół... będzie w związku z... no... tobą.

- Hexus przyjaźni się z Riddlem? – spytał sceptycznie Harry. – Chwila, że co? Niech on sobie nie myśli, że ma jakiekolwiek prawa do mnie!

- Powiedz mu to – zaproponował drwiąco mężczyzna.

- Czyli, że Riddle myśli, że mogę być tylko z nim i nikim innym, a potem – w formie jakiegoś chorego ataku zazdrości – rzuca we mnie Avadą i każe mi się wynosić?

- W dużym skrócie – potwierdził spokojnie Victor.

- Riddle powiedział, że mam mu nie wchodzić w drogę – zauważył Harry, gotując się z wściekłości. – Więc i niech tak będzie.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Harry opuścił wampiry kilka tygodni później. Parę razy przed wyjazdem wyczuł obecność Riddle'a, ale ani razu się nie spotkali. Harry chciał wierzyć, że to z jego decyzji, ale dobrze wiedział, że Riddle nie chce go widzieć tak samo mocno jak on sam. Doprowadzało to Victora do szaleństwa, bo musiał wybierać pomiędzy Tomem a Harrym (i przeważnie jednak spędzał czas z chłopakiem, ale Harry domyślał się, że był to pomysł Riddle'a). Za to Hexus był podejrzanie szczęśliwy. Jak na przyjaciela, Hexus trzymał się dość daleko od Toma. Raz Harry spróbował się o to zapytać, ale wampir w odpowiedzi zasugerował, by nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy, po czym zagroził, że może mu go odgryźć, jeśli nie zastosuje się do sugestii.

Tymczasem Harry powrócił do dawnej formy, a ponieważ Hexus już dawno temu wyrzekł się magii („prawie sześć lat spędziłeś na machaniu patykiem i uczeniu się, jak dobrze nim potrząsnąć, doprawdy żałosne"), Victor udzielił Harry'emu paru lekcji. I choć chłopak dawał z siebie wszystko, a jego poziom znacznie się podniósł od opuszczenia Hogwartu, wampir tylko z niego drwił. Harry zaczął tęsknić za lekcjami z Regulusem, który opuścił zamek jeszcze dawno przed zaginięciem Harry'ego.

Nie chcąc wyjeżdżać, Harry prawie zapomniał o Kayle'u, mając cichą nadzieję, że czarodziej jednak z niego zrezygnował. Niestety, dokładnie trzy tygodnie od ich ostatniego spotkania, Kayle pojawił się na zamku (czego trudno było nie dostrzec, biorąc pod uwagę, jak silną aurę dzierżył mężczyzna) i zabrał Harry'ego, nie pozwalając mu nawet na pożegnanie się z Hexusem i Victorem.

Harry spodziewał się, że się aportują, ale ku jego najgłębszemu zdziwieniu, przed zamkiem stały dwa kare konie.

- Nie potrafię jeździć – ostrzegł szybko, przypominając sobie swoje wyczyny na testralach i hipogryfie.

- A to mi niespodzianka – zadrwił zimno Kayle. – Właź.

Harry niepewnie wspiął się na konia, szamocząc się z siodłem i próbując jakoś przerzucić nogę przez olbrzymi grzbiet wierzchowca. Prawie zdążył się odprężyć, siadając w końcu i wyprostowując się dumnie, gdy zwierzę zarżało, podniosło się i stanęło dęba. Harry z rozdzierającym wrzaskiem złapał się kurczowo szyi konia, czując, że zsuwa się z siodła ku odległej i boleśnie twardo wyglądającej ziemi. Po wyrwaniu kłębku włosów z grzywy, koń uspokoił się, a Harry prawie poleciał do przodu, uderzając głową o szyję zwierzęcia.

- Dlaczego to zrobił? – wydyszał, patrząc ze złością to na konia, to na Kayle'a, który obserwował wszystko z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, ale jego oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem, co Harry'emu nieprzyjemnie skojarzyło się z Dumbledorem.

- Wyczuł w tobie strach – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie, sam z wdziękiem siadając w siodle. – Nie rób gwałtownych ruchów i nie spadaj, a może uda mi się dowieźć cię w jednym kawałku.

- Jakby panu na tym zależało – wymamrotał Harry, na co Kayle uniósł drwiąco wargi w karykaturze uśmiechu.

Godzinę po wyruszeniu Harry zauważył, że jego Mistrz nie jest zbyt gadatliwy, a jedyny powód, dla którego się odzywał to po to, by zwrócić gryfonowi uwagę. A Harry myślał, że to Riddle jest skryty.

- E... Mistrzu... jak daleko jeszcze? – spytał w końcu, czując, że jego pośladki są już boleśnie poobijane.

W odpowiedzi Kayle tylko podniósł szyderczo brew.

- A gdzie jedziemy? – westchnął zirytowany Harry.

- Twoja arogancja jest zatrważająca – mruknął Kayle, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi.

- Jak możesz... może pan tak mówić, kiedy Riddle był pańskim uczniem? – wycedził Harry.

- Skąd w tobie przekonanie, że Tom był arogancki? – mężczyzna brzmiał na prawdziwie zaciekawionego.

- Bo go znałem i...

- Wiem, że cofnąłeś się w czasie – przerwał mu znudzonym głosem Kayle. – Trudno nie wyczuć takich zmian.

- Oh? – Harry zamilkł na chwilę, przyswajając odpowiedź Mistrza. – Wie pan, co pan robił w dawnej przeszłości? Bo nie poznał pan Riddle'a, prawda?

- To zabawne, iż naprawdę myślisz, że ci powiem.

- Jak śmiałem spytać? – zadrwił Harry, przewracając oczami.

Oczekiwał kary za swoją impertynencję, ale Kayle nie skomentował jego słów i zamiast tego spytał:

- Więc dlaczego sądzisz, że Tom był arogancki?

- Teraz jest – zauważył Harry, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – A wiem też, że był taki pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

- Nie znałeś go po wydarzeniu – stwierdził cicho Kayle.

- Wydarzeniu?

- Nie mam w nawyku rozmawiania o prywatnych sprawach innych osób – uciął szybko mężczyzna.

- Ale...

- I nie sądzę, by Tom sobie tego życzył – wycedził lodowato Kayle, przeszywając Harry'ego wzrokiem.

- Mogę się chociaż dowiedzieć, jak pan go poznał?

- Dlaczego Tom tak bardzo cię interesuje? – odpowiedział pytaniem Kayle, w końcu porzucając obserwowanie Harry'ego i ponownie spoglądając na drogę.

- Poznaj wroga swego – Harry starał się brzmieć lekceważąco, ale doskonale wiedział, że Kayle mu nie uwierzy.

- Oczywiście – mruknął do siebie mężczyzna. – Mój syn się z nim zaprzyjaźnił.

- Syn? – wychrypiał Harry, powoli otrząsając się z szoku.

- Victor – wyjaśnił zirytowany Kayle. – Myślałem, że jesteś chociaż inteligentny.

Gdyby nie szybka reakcja mężczyzny, Harry spadłby z konia.

- Że... że... nie.

Kayle tylko westchnął ciężko i zakończył rozmowę, pospieszając swojego rumaka i oddalając się od Harry'ego, pozostawiając go w stanie głębokiego przerażenia i szoku.

Teraz o tym myśląc, Harry stwierdził, że Victor **był** podobny do Kayle'a, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że wampir ma aż tak potężnego rodzica. A skoro tak jest, dlaczego nie odziedziczył tej potęgi? Victor z pewnością był bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem, ale nie z powodu ukrytej mocy, a lat doświadczenia i faktu, że był wampirem.

Pogrążony w myślach, Harry nawet nie zauważył, że dotarli na miejsce. Zdezorientowany, podniósł głowę i wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk zdziwienia, gdy jego oczom ukazała się mała, mugolska wioska. Zatrzymali się przy lichej, drewnianej chatce i Harry nawet stąd mógł stwierdzić, że będzie tam mnóstwo pająków i brak ogrzewania.

Zsiadł z konia, a raczej spadł z niego, przy okazji jedną nogą zahaczając o siodło i zwisając przez chwilę do góry nogami dopóki Kayle nie rzucił my rozzłoszczonego spojrzenia. Szybko podniósł się z ziemi i podążył za mężczyzną, który już wszedł do środka.

Tak jak Harry się spodziewał, chatka była pokryta pajęczynami, kurzem i w ogólnym pojęciu dość zaniedbana, jak gdyby nikt nie mieszkał w niej od paru dobrych lat. Ich nowe lokum miało dwa pokoje – sypialnię i kuchnię, a w kącie czaiły się niepozornie wyglądające drzwi, zapewne do łazienki.

- Jest tylko jedno łóżko – zauważył głupio Harry, rozglądając się za fotelem bądź kanapą, ale żadnego z nich nie znalazł.

- Tak – odpowiedział krótko Kayle, zamykając drzwi frontowe machnięciem ręki i opadając z wdziękiem na łóżko.

- Mam spać na podłodze?

- Skoro proponujesz – mruknął szyderczo mężczyzna.

- A mam inny wybór? – spytał Harry, gotując się ze złości.

- Zawsze masz.

Harry westchnął i postanowił zaskoczyć swojego Mistrza, opadając na łóżko tuż obok niego. Mężczyzna poderwał się i syknął z dezaprobatą.

- Nie będę z tobą spać – wycedził.

- Pana wybór – zadrwił Harry.

W odpowiedzi Kayle podniósł brwi, ale nic więcej nie powiedział, wchodząc do łazienki. Chwilę później Harry usłyszał szum wody. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, chłopak postanowił się przejść.

- Wychodzę na dwór – powiadomił głośno.

- Nie wracaj! – odkrzyknął zimno mężczyzna, ale Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Nie żeby zaczynał lubić Kayle'a.

We wsi panował przyjemny zgiełk. Mimo nadchodzącej nocy, wiał ciepły wiatr, zapowiadający wiosnę. Harry czuł się wyrwany ze świata, lawirując pomiędzy sklepami i ludźmi, czasem przystając, by obejrzeć wystawę. Jakie to wszystko było nierealne. Czy naprawdę jeszcze pół roku wcześniej spał spokojnie w Norze? Śmiał się z Roną i Hermioną, próbując zapomnieć o przepowiedni, wiszącej nad jego życiem? Wierząc Dumbledore'owi w każde słowo?

Chodząc tak, zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałoby jego szósty rok, gdyby nie zmiany w przeszłości.

_Hermiona i Ron nadal by żyli. _

Westchnął ciężko. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie o tym myśleć, o nich. Co by powiedzieli, gdyby dowiedzieli się, jak nisko Harry upadł? Co pomyśleliby o ukochanym dyrektorze? Czy trzymaliby stronę Harry'ego, nawet jeśli chłopak planował zabicie trzech osób? Regulus nauczył go wiele czarnomagicznych zaklęć, a sam Harry czuł, że jego magia, wcześniej nieskalana i czysta, teraz wirowała wokół niego niespokojnie, potężniejsza, ale pokryta mrokiem, jak trawa szronem.

Nie chciał zostać kolejnym Voldemortem, a wierzył, że miał moc, by stać się Czarnym Panem. Dumbledore też to wiedział. Dlatego tak czujnie obserwował go na piątym roku, ale nie z dobroci serca. Dyrektor po prostu martwił się, że Harry może stać się zły.

A najważniejsze, co Kayle od niego chciał? Jeśli Riddle mówił prawdę, a prawdopodobnie tak, Tom był jedynym uczniem mężczyzny, więc co przyciągnęło go do Harry'ego? To było oczywiste, że Harry nie dorównywał mocą Riddle'owi, jak już zdążył mu wytknąć każdy napotkany czarodziej i wampir, włącznie z samym Riddlem. Harry był sfrustrowany, bo nie chciał porzucić swojego planu zabicia mężczyzny, tylko dlatego, że inni nie wierzyli, że mógłby dorównać mu siłą. Może nawet mieli rację, ale kto powiedział, że Harry będzie grać czysto? Riddle był arogancki, jeśli zlekceważy szesnastoletniego chłopaka, Harry będzie miał szansę, by uderzyć.

Poderwał głowę, w myślach układając plan idealny.

To musiało się udać.

Gdyby tylko-

- Hej, hej ładny chłopcze – przerwał mu czyjś podekscytowany głos.

Z irytacją odwrócił się, by zobaczyć przed sobą właścicielkę owego głosu. Była ona powyżej czterdziestki, jej sympatycznie wyglądająca twarz pokryta zmarszczkami i bruzdami. Niebieskie oczy lśniły inteligencją, a krótko ścięte blond włosy opadały na nie w nieładzie. Kobieta była niewysoka i chuda, ubrana w czarne, szerokie spodnie i jeszcze szerszą koszulę, co sprawiało wrażenie, że wyglądała na jeszcze drobniejszą niż w rzeczywistości. Harry nie powiedziałby, że jest ładna.

- Dzień dobry – wymamrotał zimno, ale kobieta widocznie zlekceważyła lodowaty ton, bo uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

Zacisnął zęby, próbując nie przekląć nieznajomej i niechętnie zaakceptował dotyk.

- Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się tak stresował, śliczny chłopcze.

- Czy mogłaby pani-

- Widzę, że ci w czymś przerwałam, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że szkoda życia na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Lepiej zadaj sobie pytanie, jak bardzo jesteś szczęśliwy? No, dawaj, ile procent?

- Czy to jest jakaś ankieta, widzi pani, spieszę się-

- Nie bądź taki skryty! A co daje ci szczęście? Ohoho, niezłe spojrzenie, ładny chłopcze, czy to znaczy, że mam do czynienia z cynikiem? Ciekawe, co by o tobie Sokrates powiedział... Widzisz, jest pięć sposobów na bycie szczęśliwym: cynizm, stoicyzm, epikureizm, sceptyzm i hedonizm – paplała kobieta.

- Proszę pani-

- Cynicy sądzą, że jedyną wartościową i najważniejszą cechą człowieka jest cnota, a wszystko inne może iść, mówiąc kolokwialnie, w diabły. Dlatego cnota jest dla nich jedyną rzeczą, która jest potrzebna do osiągnięcia szczęścia i tylko ona może dać im...

- O czym pani-

- ...radość z życia. Natomiast stoicy podzielili wszystko na trzy grupy: teorię poznania, teorię bytu i teorię moralności i życia. Oni także bardzo cenili cnotę i uważali, że jest ona równoważna dobru i szczęściu.

- Muszę iść-

- Epikureizm jest jednym z dwóch najważniejszych antycznych filozofii życia... wspomniałam już, że jestem filozofką?

- Ee... nie. Miło było panią poznać-

- Wracając do naszej przyjemnej rozmowy... Chwila, chwila, śliczny chłopcze, a gdzie ty się wybierasz? – kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który próbował wymknąć się ze sklepu tylnym wyjściem.

- Niech mi pani wybaczy, ale ja naprawdę jestem zajęty i eee... nie popieram żadnego kościoła ani... eee... grupy czy sekty religijnej i...

Niespodziewanie kobieta wybuchła śmiechem. Harry już zapomniał, jak brzmi prawdziwy, radosny śmiech, ponieważ spędził tak wiele tygodni z wampirami lub osobami pokroju Riddle'a, że przyzwyczaił się do zimnego chichotu. Możliwe, że właśnie to powstrzymało Harry'ego od odejścia i przystanął, spoglądając na nieznajomą.

- Masz niezłe poczucie humoru, śliczny chłopcze – pochwaliła kobieta. – Jestem Dominika.

- Harryy... yyy... Harry – wymamrotał, przeklinając się w myślach.

Od dawna nie używał tego imienia, a jednak nie potrafił skłamać Dominice.

- Harryyyy? – zadrwiła kobieta.

- Dominika – wypowiedział, smakując obcokrajowe słowo na języku. – Jesteś z Anglii?

- Tak – kobieta miała ciężki, brytyjski akcent, ale Harry założył, że mogła się go nauczyć. – Mój ojciec był z Rosji, a matka z Czech. Szkoda, że oboje nie żyją. Widzisz, z mojego ojca był niezły mafioza, a matka głupio za niego wyszła. Wychowywała mnie niańka, bo skoro z ojca był niezły mafioza, to i kasę też niezłą zostawił. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogłam zostać w Rosji. Mafia i te sprawy.

- Oh – Harry nie spodziewał się takiej wylewności, ale mógł zauważyć, że Dominika będzie dość gadatliwą osobą

Na początku pomyślał, że też jest czarownicą, ale nie wyczuwał w niej żadnej magii. Tylko ekscytację i pobudzenie.

- Ale, dość o mnie! – roześmiała się lekko i z energią godną podziwu, wyprowadziła Harry'ego ze sklepu. – Zadałam ci pytanie. Na ile procent czujesz się szczęśliwy?

- E... nie myślę o tym... za bardzo – przyznał zakłopotany chłopak, bezwiednie podążając za Dominiką.

- Naprawdę? – zachichotała kobieta. – To teraz spróbuj – zachęciła.

Zaczynając zastanawiać się nad pytaniem, odkrył, że nie wiedział już, jak to jest, czuć się naprawdę szczęśliwym. Od czasu, gdy zginęli jego przyjaciele, pogrążył się w wir pracy, a trudno tryskać radością w towarzystwie wampirów. Pamiętał, że lubił siedzieć przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym razem z Ronem i Hermioną, rozmawiając i pisząc beznadziejnie długie eseje dla Snape'a. A teraz... wszystko było rozmazane, a świat zimny i odległy. Jedyny cel, jaki miał w życiu to zemsta, ale co później? Czy ma jeszcze szansę, by być naprawdę szczęśliwym? Myślał, że mógłby odnaleźć spokój z Regulusem i Hexusem, ale teraz nie był już taki pewny. Czy tego właśnie chciał, zaledwie egzystować, przenikając pomiędzy cieniami? Harry Potter nie żyje, mógłby rozpocząć zupełnie nowe życie, może nawet poza Wielką Brytanią, a czy właśnie nie o tym marzył?

- To było bardzo nietaktowne z mojej strony, przepraszam – powiedziała cicho Dominika, obserwując twarz Harry'ego, przez którą przelatywały różnorodne emocje, od złości do smutku.

- Nie szkodzi – wymamrotał Harry, ze złością stwierdzając, że jego głos drży. – Twoje pytanie będzie musiało poczekać – zmusił usta do krzywego uśmiechu. – Ale jestem pewien, że jutro przyjdę z odpowiedzią.

Twarz kobiety natychmiast się rozjaśniła.

- Wspaniale! – zawołała. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

- A... e... gdzie mieszkasz? – spytał szybko Harry.

- Tutaj – roześmiała się Dominika i zniknęła za drzwiami do niepozornie wyglądającego domu o numerze trzynaście.

* * *

><p>Jednak następnego dnia Harry nie mógł wymknąć się choć na pół godziny, a gdy w końcu skończył trening, musiał przeczytać trzy grube tomy o historii czarodziejów. Kayle oczywiście spał na łóżku, więc Harry'emu pozostało leżenie na brudnej i zakurzonej podłodze. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie przykładał się bardziej do Transmutacji.<p>

* * *

><p>- Skup się – warknął Kayle.<p>

Harry zadrżał. Miał całkowicie odsłoniętą szyję, a mężczyzna pochylał się bardzo nisko, tak, że Harry czuł jego oddech na wrażliwej skórze. Od dwóch godzin jedyne, co robił to medytował i próbował oczyścić umysł, najwidoczniej bez skutku.

- Próbuję – wycedził.

- To staraj się _mocniej _– zadrwił Kayle.

- Myślałem, że miałem się czegoś _uczyć. _

- Bez odpowiedniej samokontroli nawet najlepiej wyuczone zaklęcia nie pomogą – odparł zimno mężczyzna.

- Już wiem, dlaczego Riddle jest taki lodowaty – mruknął Harry.

- Opanowany – poprawił Kayle jedwabistym tonem.

- Możemy zrobić sobie przerwę? – jęknął Harry.

- Nie? – spytał szyderczo Kayle.

* * *

><p>Wokół niego wirowały różnokolorowe materie. Harry z fascynacją obserwował jak magia wypływała z różdżki Kayle'a, przybierając kształt wielkich meduz o niebiesko-różowo-zielonym kolorze.<p>

- Czy... czy mogę dotknąć? – spytał cicho.

Kayle uśmiechnął się prawie ciepło i kiwnął lekko głową. Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna usiadł ciężko na trawie, z gracją opierając czoło na kolanach.

Jedna z meduz przyfrunęła do niego, tak, że była na wysokości wzroku chłopaka. Harry niepewnie podniósł rękę i dotknął meduzy. Lodowate mrówki przeszły przez jego dłoń, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne jak po przejściu przez ducha. Poczuł niespodziewany zastrzyk energii i aż sapnął ze zdziwienia.

- Co to było? – spytał roztrzęsionym głosem.

- Moja magia i energia – odpowiedział spokojnie Kayle. – Dlatego nie stworzyłem więcej niż pięciu, bo i tak wystarczająco się osłabiłem.

Harry spojrzał krytycznie na swojego Mistrza. Wcale nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, tylko jak zwykle, na znudzonego.

- Piękne – mruknął, patrząc, jak meduza powoli znika.

* * *

><p>Tak mijały mu kolejne dni, które przerodziły się w tygodnie, a tygodnie w miesiące. Harry myślał, że zbliży się do Kayle'a, ale mężczyzna raczej nie podzielał jego zdania i trzymał się z dala od chłopaka. Czasem Harry mógł obserwować jak Kayle używa magii i za każdym razem zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ktoś może być tak potężny. Gdy się o to spytał, spodziewał się, że mężczyzna nie odpowie, ale jego Mistrz spokojnie wyjaśnił mu, że tu nie chodzi o magię, ale o doświadczenie. Harry nie zgadzał się ze słowami Kayle'a, na co ten dodał, że zna wiele osób, które z czasem przewyższą go potęgą.<p>

- Kto? – spytał szybko Harry.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że ci powiem? – zadrwił mężczyzna.

- Riddle?

Kayle zmierzył Harry'ego ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem i wyszedł.

Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna unika tematu Riddle'a jak ognia i tu problemem nie była sama wrodzona skrytość Kayle'a, bo dość chętnie opowiadał o Victorze. Kilka dni później Harry zdobył się na odwagę i spytał:

- Dlaczego nie lubi pan rozmawiać o Riddle'u?

- Nie po to cię uczę, byś pewnego dnia zabił Toma – odpowiedział Kayle, uważnie dobierając słowa. – Był moim pierwszym uczniem i jestem mu lojalny. Nie będę pomagać ci w doszukaniu się jego słabych stron.

- Skąd pan wie, że nadal chcę go zabić?

- Widzę to w twoich oczach. Nie używasz jego imienia, bo boisz się, że zapomnisz o tym, co ci zrobił, kim jest. I choć uważam, że jesteś głupi, ponieważ im żyjesz dłużej tym więcej wiesz, a kiedyś zrozumiesz, że nie warto rozpamiętywać przeszłości, masz prawo do zemsty i nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać.

- Czyli... wierzy pan, że mógłbym go zabić?

- Nie – roześmiał się zimno Kayle. – Jesteś zbyt młody.

- I tylko dlatego?

Kayle zamilkł na chwilę, po czym złapał Harry'ego gwałtownie za brodę i przytrzymał tak, by chłopak spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Bycie młodym wiąże się z wieloma rzeczami. Nie jesteś wystarczająco potężny ani doświadczony. Zbyt lekkomyślny. Arogancki – tu Kayle uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Choć, jak widzisz, niektórzy z pewnych cech nie wyrastają.

Na tym zakończyli rozmowę o Riddle'u i Harry już więcej nie wspomniał o mężczyźnie. Sam nie był pewny, czy naprawdę chce poświęcić wszystko tylko po to, by dostać swoją zemstę – jeśli mu się uda, Victor nigdy się do niego nie odezwie i zapewne straci też przychylność wampirów. Kto wie, co zrobi Hexus, a Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał, na czym polega jego przyjaźń z Riddlem, więc nawet nie próbował przewidzieć reakcji wampira. Jednak z drugiej strony, Harry nie mógł znieść myśli, że w niedalekiej przyszłości to Riddle będzie władać Wielką Brytanią. Miał przeczucie, że mężczyzna nie wyjawił mu wszystkich swoich planów, a Harry nie chciał żyć w kraju prowadzonym przez osobę pokroju Voldemorta. I mimo tego, że Riddle nie był szaleńcem jak Lord, był równie arogancki i może jeszcze potężniejszy. Harry nie wiedział jeszcze tylko, czy Riddle postanowi pójść w ślady Voldemorta i rządzić za pomocą anarchii i strachu, czy może porzuci swoją okrutną naturę. Co też skłoniło go do myślenia o sobie. Jak zły się stał? Harry był pewny, że gdyby miał okazję, odpłaciłby się Bones'owi za tortury i z przyjemnością oglądałby czołgającego się przed nim mężczyznę, ale to pragnienie także było oparte na zemście. Kiedy jego życie stało się jednym wielkim szukaniem zemsty? Kiedy Harry będzie miał szansę, by w końcu być sobą? I co znaczyło bycie sobą? Kim? Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył? Harrisonem Shadow? Harrisonem Dumbledore?

Był na spacerze i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie doszedł. A stał przed domem Dominiki. Zaczyniało się ściemniać i w oknach nie paliło się światło, ale i tak zapukał. Chciał przede wszystkim przeprosić kobietę, że nie pojawił się wcześniej, ale prawdą było, że w ogóle nie miał czasu.

Ku jego zdziwieniu drzwi zaskrzypiały i otworzyły się pod wpływem siły jego pukania. Niepewnie wsunął się do środka, pozwalając, by pochłonęła go ciemność. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu byłby przerażony, ponieważ od czasu tortur, obsesyjnie bał się mroku, ale dzięki Kayle'owi, zaczął ponownie przywykać do ciemności. Czasem jeszcze budził się w nocy, nękany przez koszmary, ale Kayle zawsze był przy nim. Na początku czuł się zażenowany, szczególnie, że jego Mistrz na codzień zachowywał odpowiedni dystans, ale Kayle uspokoił go, mówiąc, że sam wie trochę o byciu torturowanym. Z tego powodu Harry przestał podskakiwać na dotyk zimnej ręki mężczyzny na jego rozpalonym czole i nauczył się przyjmować troskę z ulgą i wdzięcznością.

- Dominika? – zawołał cicho, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Harry już miał wyjść, zakładając, że może kobieta po prostu nie zamyka drzwi, w końcu nie była ona typową osobą, a może po prostu śpi, ale zatrzymał go niepokojący zapach, kojarzący się mu z rozgrzanym metalem.

Zapalił światło w korytarzu i przeszedł do salonu, ale w nim też nikogo nie było. Dalej zapach ciągnął się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, które Harry uznał za prowadzące do sypialni. Niepewnie złapał za klamkę i nacisnął, a ona z łatwością ustąpiła i drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzekiem.

Nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć, że stąpa po jeszcze nie zaschniętej krwi. Przyklejała się do butów i kleiła się, skrzypiała pod ciężarem Harry'ego. Chłopak zatoczył się, kiedy jego czułe nozdrza zaatakował ostry zapach rozkładającego się ciała. Blokując napływające wspomnienia tortur, podążył w głąb sypialni. Nie był pewien, czy chce zobaczyć to, co pozostało z Dominiki, ale bezwiednie zapalił światło. Przez chwilę stał sztywno nad łóżkiem, nie przyjmując do wiadomości widoku, który się przed nim roztaczał.

Ciało kobiety było przecięte na pół. Zaschnięta krew zalała całe łóżko i na szczęście zakryła większość pokrytych muchami organów, ale Harry nie mógł powstrzymać mdłości. Zwymiotował na podłogę i ciężko oparł się o ścianę, jednak szybko od niej odskoczył, zauważając, że i ona jest pokryta ciemną krwią. Spoglądając na szkliste oczy kobiety i na jej wykrzywioną przerażeniem twarz, ogarnęła go wściekłość, którą szybko zastąpiły wyrzuty sumienia. Był pewien, że nie przez przypadek Dominika została brutalnie zamordowana kilka miesięcy po jej rozmowie z Harrym. Kobieta wspomniała w czasie ich przechadzki o mafii i błędach jej ojca. Czy to możliwe, że ktoś to usłyszał? Doniósł na nią? A wszystko przez głupią rozmowę?

Szybko opuścił dom, z ulgą wdychając świeże, rześkie powietrze nocy. Usłyszał huk i zanim zdążył się odwrócić, jego ramię zaatakował oślepiający ból. Nie wyczuł magii, co musiało znaczyć jedno – zaatakował go morderca Dominiki. Blokując ból za pomocą prostego łacińskiego zaklęcia, schował się w krzakach, czekając na pojawienie się zabójcy. Tymczasem zdążył zniszczyć kulę, która trafiła go w ramię, ale nie mając już czasu na zaleczenie rany do końca. Usłyszał kolejny huk i zaczął się zastanawiać, co za idiota strzela do kogoś w środku nocy, zaraz po popełnieniu morderstwa.

Chyba, że zostały zlecone dwa morderstwa.

Poczuł adrenalinę, która szybko krążyła w jego żyłach, ale opanował się. Nie może wystraszyć zabójcy. Musi pozwolić, by uwierzył, że Harry jest ranny i przede wszystkim bezbronny.

Nakładając na siebie potężną tarczę ochronną, która z łatwością odepchnie kule z pistoletu i osłoni go przed resztą mugolskich broni, wyszedł z krzaków, szukając wzrokiem mugola. Niestety ciemność robiła swoje i świetnie maskowała zabójcę. Harry zmienił metodę i zaczął wyszukiwać umysłem żyjących stworzeń. Było to podobne do poznawania czarodziejów po aurach, ale ponieważ mugole nie mieli nic do czynienia z magią, świecili szaro-brunatno-zielonym blaskiem, co kojarzyło się Harry'emu z kolorem wymiocin. Chwilę później usłyszał czyjeś kroki i stanął twarzą twarz z zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Zabójca przystawił mu lufę do skroni i Harry pozwolił swojemu ciału na wzdrygnięcie, doskonale udając przerażenie. Pistolet był lodowato zimny i Harry musiał powstrzymać się od wymamrotania ocieplającego zaklęcia.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał, szczękając zębami, po raz pierwszy z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że jego głos drży, choć mężczyzna przed nim nie wiedział, że Harry'emu po prostu jest zimno.

- Twoją śmiercią – odpowiedział mściwie zabójca z silnym rosyjskim akcentem.

- Ta kwestia jest żałosna – mruknął Harry.

- Co? – wycedził mężczyzna, potrząsając pistoletem.

- Mówię, że za dużo filmów się naoglądałeś, durniu – warknął Harry, pozwalając, by opanowała go wściekłość.

Jednym ruchem ręki wytrącił pistolet z dłoni mężczyzny i za pomocą magii posłał go na ziemię. Zabójca był potężnie zbudowany, a on sam drobny i niski, co spotęgowało zadowolenie Harry'ego. Oczy mężczyzny otworzyły się szeroko z zaskoczenia pomieszanego z przerażeniem, gdy odkrył, że nie może wstać.

- Czy zabiłeś Dominikę? – spytał cicho Harry, a w jego głosie zabrzmiał niebezpieczny ton.

- Tak – odpowiedział dumnie mężczyzna i Harry wyczuł, że nie kłamie.

- Dlaczego?

- To nie twoja sprawa, dzieciaku – wycedził zabójca. – Nie wiem, co mi zrobiłeś, ale żadnymi torturami tego ze mnie nie wyciągniesz.

Harry roześmiał się lodowato i sięgnął umysłem do myśli mężczyzny. Mugol wrzasnął z bólu, rzucając się po ziemi w konwulsjach. W czasie pobytu z wampirami Harry perfekcyjnie opanował podstawowe zasady Oklumencji i Legilimencji i był pewien, że nawet Dumbledore nie byłby w stanie przezwyciężyć jego murów. Jedynym wyjątkiem był oczywiście Kayle i wampiry. A jeśli chodzi o Riddle'a, Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie potrzebuje Legilimecji, by wiedzieć kiedy ktoś kłamie.

Przed oczami mignęło mu parę scen – on sam rozmawiający z Dominiką, młody mężczyzna słyszący ich konwersacje, jego podróż do Rosji, wielki, przepełniony złotem i futrami pałac, gruby, obrzydliwy mężczyzna wydający rozkaz zabicia Dominiki i Harry'ego, mężczyzna, który teraz klęczał przed nim, mordujący kobietę piłą mechaniczną...

- _Avada Kedavra._


	20. Chapter 20

dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX<strong>

_Harrison, _

_ rusz tyłek i przyjeżdżaj. Wiem, że jest trochę po twoich urodzinach, ale nie mogliśmy zrobić przyjęcia dokładnie tej daty, bo ktoś mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać, czyż nie? _

_ Victor. _

_ I Hexus. _

Ostatnie dwa słowa były napisane niezgrabnie, jakby wampir musiał wyrywać Victorowi list, w co Harry był skłonny uwierzyć. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po raz ostatni spoglądając na mugolską wioskę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że spędził tu szczęśliwe chwile, ale na pewno dużo się nauczył i nawet zaczął dogadywać się z Kaylem. Mężczyzna właśnie sprzedawał konie, bo nie mieli czasu, by przebywać znowu całą drogę do zamku. Harry stwierdził, że na pewno nie będzie tęsknić za jazdą konną.

- Gotowy? – poczuł rękę Kayle'a na ramieniu.

- Nie może mi pan powiedzieć, co to jest w ogóle za okazja? – jęknął Harry.

- Nie – odpowiedział zimno mężczyzna, ale jego głos zdradzał rozbawienie. – Bo widzisz – Kayle nachylił się, tak, że Harry poczuł na szyi ciepły oddech – wtedy na pewno byś nie przyszedł.

I zanim Harry zdążył uciec z uścisku mężczyzny, aportowali się.

* * *

><p>Omiótł wnętrze zamku lodowatym spojrzeniem, po czym ponownie zwrócił wzrok na niewzruszonych mężczyzn przed nimi. Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że wampiry były niezwykle urodziwymi kreaturami, a szczególnie dobrze wyglądali w odświętnych szatach i bez kapturów na głowie. Skłonił się prawie niezauważalnie, ale to wystarczyło, by zdobyć uznanie ze strony wampirów. W końcu był Malfoyem. Draco podążył jego przykładem i Lucjusz poczuł napływającą dumę. Jego syn wyrósł przez te wakacje na wspaniałego, młodego mężczyznę. Zgubił swoją butę i arogancję, zastąpioną przez chłodną wyniosłość.<p>

Weszli do głównej sali i prawie usłyszał przyspieszające bicie serca Draco. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, przyznając, że kiedy już wampiry organizowały przyjęcia, były one jak żadne inne. Kiedyś ponura, pogrążona w ciemności sala została zmieniona na niesamowicie wytworne pomieszczenie. Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że w oknach mieniły się prawdziwe diamenty. Podłoga była z pięknie wyglądającego marmuru. Sufit zdobiły wielkie, srebrne żyrandole, a na środku sali stała ogromna fontanna, wyrzucająca z siebie długie strumienie ognia na przemian z wodą. Stoły były zastawione jedzeniem i napojami z każdego zakątka świata, a i tak było jeszcze sporo miejsca na tańce i swobodne poruszanie się między ludźmi. Po sali krążyli niesamowicie przystojni kelnerzy i Lucjusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ich pracą może być coś innego niż podawanie gościom przystawek.

Jego wzrok spoczął na mężczyźnie, który otoczony przez tłumy ludzi, swobodnie siedział na skraju fontanny, jego twarz nie zdradzająca żadnych uczuć oprócz łagodnego zainteresowania. Lucjusz zawsze lubił podziwiać piękno, ale mężczyzna przed nim był zbyt _niebezpieczny_, by Malfoy w ogóle brał pod uwagę taką kontemplację. Przede wszystkim wabiła go moc Riddle'a i to, co z nią robił. Czuł mimowolny szacunek przed mężczyzną, a opowieści krążące wokół niego mogłyby równie dobrze zostać uznane za legendy.

Riddle musiał zauważyć Lucjusza, bo kiwnął na pożegnanie swoim rozmówcą i odszedł w innym kierunku, czekając aż Malfoy do niego podejdzie. Lucjusz złapał Draco za kołnierz, rzucając synowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i zbliżył się do Riddle'a.

- Wreszcie – mruknął ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, prawie nie poruszając wargami. – Rozmowy z nimi sprawiają, że chcę jak najszybciej wszystkich pozabijać.

Draco zbladł i Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Twarz ukrytą miał pod kapturem, ale Lucjusz doskonale widział jego błyszczące niebezpiecznym blaskiem ciemne oczy, które bystro przeszukiwały salę.

- Ah, witaj Draco – przywitał się pozornie sympatycznym tonem, choć głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Wyrosłeś – zamruczał mężczyzna.

- Dzień dobry – wychrypiał Draco i Lucjusz nie miał serca, by winić chłopaka za taką reakcję, on sam zdawał się tracić wszelkie wdzięki przy tym mężczyźnie.

- Czy wiesz już, kto będzie waszym nowym nauczycielem obrony? – spytał uprzejmie Riddle, jednak nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi. – Bo chyba nie zatrzyma _Walny'ego _na tej posadzie? A może Hogwart spadł aż tak nisko?

- Nie wiem, proszę pana – odpowiedział spokojnie Draco, wracając do swojej oziębłej postawy.

- Szkoda – mruknął Riddle, ale w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć ani krzty żalu. – Chciałbym omówić coś z twoim ojcem, czy mógłbyś nas opuścić? – spytał cicho, jednak brzmiało to bardziej jak polecenie niż prośba.

Draco zdołał pokiwać głową i jak najszybciej ulotnił się z zasięgu wzroku.

- A myślałem, że nie ma dla niego nadziei – skomentował zimno Riddle.

- Panie – odpowiedział cicho Lucjusz, delikatnie skłaniając głowę, choć magia mężczyzny sprawiała, że musiał walczyć z samym sobą, by nie uklęknąć przed Riddlem na kolana.

- Nie bądź idiotą – syknął Riddle, ale właściwie wydawał się być zadowolony.

Już od kilkunastu lat Tom Riddle zbierał popleczników, którzy uformowali grupę zgoła podobną do Śmierciożerców, a jednak która działała dużo sprawniej. Do tej grupy należeli tylko wybitni czarodzieje, wybrani przez samego Riddle'a, a ona sama liczyła tylko mniej więcej sto osób, poza wampirami, którzy od dawna popierali Riddle'a. Lucjusz szczycił się statusem jednego z bardziej zaufanych członków. Malfoy nigdy nie powiedziałby, że mógłby zwracać się do kogoś per 'panie', nie ważne jak bardzo potężną byłby osobą i to był jeden z powodów, dla którego nigdy nie popierał Lorda Voldemorta. Jednak zaraz po pierwszym spotkaniu z Riddlem, po prostu poczuł, że musi służyć mężczyźnie i powierzyłby mu własne życie. Z pewnością dla Riddle'a nic to nie znaczyło, Lucjusz nie był głupi, ale to jeszcze bardziej go zachęcało. W grupie tej znalazł się także Severus Snape, choć był dzisiaj nieobecny, bo, jak twierdził, od przebywania z ludźmi bolała go głowa. Riddle uznał jego wymówkę za bardzo zabawną i pozwolił mu zostać w Hogwarcie. Snape został potrójnym szpiegiem i mimo tego, że Lucjusz był dość blisko z Mistrzem Eliksirów, nie miał pojęcia, komu tak naprawdę był lojalny. Choć Malfoy wątpił, że Riddle mógłby być przez kogoś oszukany. Mężczyzna zadawał się wiedzieć wszystko.

Grupa działał pod nazwą Niewymowni, ponieważ wszyscy pracownicy Departamentu Tajemnic do niej należeli. Lucjusz uznał to za niesamowicie ironiczne, bo Ministerstwo myślało, że to oni zatrudnili ludzi jako Niewymownych, choć tak naprawdę nad całą sprawą trzymał pieczę Riddle. Malfoy, jako że nie pracował w Departamencie Tajemnic, nie wiedział, nad czym pracują członkowie Niewymownych, a oni sami tylko uśmiechali się szyderczo i obiecywali, że Ministerstwo nie spodziewa się, co ich zaatakuje.

- Przepraszam – poprawił się szybko Lucjusz.

Zanim Riddle zdążył odpowiedzieć, pomiędzy nich wpadł Macadamian Trzeci. Malfoy zmusił się, by nie skrzywić się z dezaprobatą. Wampir zachowywał się żałośnie i Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, co Riddle w nim widział. Victor jak gdyby nigdy nic roześmiał się głośno i wyszeptał coś na ucho Riddle'owi, ignorując obecność Malfoya, co jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wysłuchał przyjaciela z kamienną twarzą, choć jego oczy zabłysły ogniem.

- Nie upij się – syknął w końcu w odpowiedzi, na tyle głośno, by Lucjusz mógł usłyszeć, na co Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Ja? – spytał wampir, udając oburzenie, dopóki jego wzrok nie spadł na blondyna.

Victor wygiął usta, z obrzydzeniem spoglądając na Malfoya.

- Zastanawiam się, jak **ty **mogłeś się nie upić, biorąc pod uwagę, w czyim towarzystwie spędzasz czas.

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego jeszcze cię nie zabiłem? – mruknął niewinnie Riddle, ale z obsesyjną fascynacją wpatrując się w drzwi.

- Ponieważ-

- To było pytanie retoryczne. Możesz odejść.

Wampir westchnął ciężko.

- Nie ma z tobą zabawy, gdy _pracujesz _– rzucił ze złością na pożegnanie i zniknął Lucjuszowi z oczu.

- Wybacz mu, źle znosi takie przyjęcia.

- Ma na nazwisko Macadamian i jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił? – Malfoy podniósł brew.

W odpowiedzi Riddle tylko wygiął usta w parodii uśmiechu, ale Lucjuszowi nadal było trudno oderwać wzrok od mężczyzny. Czarodziej był przerażająco przystojny, nieważne, jaką przybrał minę.

Jego przemyślenia przerwało czyjeś głośne wejście. Lucjusz podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Riddle'a, które wcześniej tak obsesyjnie obserwowało drzwi do sali. Na wejściu stała niewysoka, zakapturzona postać. Nieznajomy niespiesznie zdjął z siebie podróżną pelerynę, odkrywając skórę tak białą, że Malfoy przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie ubranie. Jednak nie, młody mężczyzna miał na sobie skromną, czarną szatę z dodatkami niebieskiego, co podkreślało jego przenikliwie zielone oczy. Chłopak mógł być prawdopodobnie w wieku Draco, a może nawet młodszy, choć Lucjusz stwierdził, że wzrost nieznajomego był mylący. Wzrok chłopaka od razy spoczął na Riddle'u, odpowiadając mężczyźnie równie zimnym spojrzeniem. Jego biała skóra sprawiała wrażenie naciągniętej na wystające kości policzkowe chłopaka.

Lucjusz Malfoy właśnie znalazł nowy obiekt piękna do podziwiania.

* * *

><p>Oczywiście Kayle oznajmił, że nie przyjdzie. Harry został dosłownie wepchnięty do sali, bo w ogóle nie miał zamiaru wchodzić, mówiąc, że bez Kayle'a nigdzie się nie rusza. Jego plany popsuł Victor.<p>

Jeszcze przed wejściem do zamku, poczuł znajomą aurę Riddle'a, ale tym razem była ona jeszcze bardziej zauważalna, jakby mężczyzna był czymś bardzo podekscytowany. Teraz, patrząc mu w oczy, Harry mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że to on był powodem przesadnego podniecenia mężczyzny. Nie miał czasu na zanalizowanie, dlaczego Riddle tak bardzo wyczekiwał jego powrotu, gdy zrozumiał, na czyim przyjęciu się znalazł.

A należało ono do samego Toma Riddle'a.

Co prowadziło do pytania – z jakiej okazji?

I oczywiście Kayle miał rację, gdyby Harry wiedział, co to za typ przyjęcia, natychmiast by odmówił. Nienawidził polityki. Ani ludzi pokroju Malfoya. Ani Malfoya, który patrzył się na niego drapieżnym wzrokiem. Ale musiał też pamiętać, że skoro chce zaistnieć w tej wojnie, nie może zachowywać się jak rozkapryszony nastolatek, z którego Harry miał nadzieję, że już wyrósł. Choć Kayle pewnie by stwierdził co innego. No i najważniejsze, nikt go nie znał. Harry Potter nie żył. A na wojnie nawet jedna, samotna postać może zmienić jej losy.

Tą postacią stanie się Harrison Shadow.

Przypomniało to Harry'emu, że Kayle drwił z jego nowego nazwiska. Przez chwilę Harry nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien przyjąć dawnej propozycji Victora tylko po to, by zdenerwować Kayle'a.

_Zobaczymy. _

- Lucjusz Malfoy – przywitał się zimno mężczyzna.

Harry podniósł wzrok, przeklinając swój niski wzrost i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Nie był w nastroju na cieszenie się sytuacją. W końcu sam Malfoy podszedł do niego i się przedstawił. Przed nim! Harrym Potterem!

_Może jeszcze powinienem zaprzyjaźnić się z Draco? _

I **to **akurat nie była taka zła myśl. W końcu już raz miał za przyjaciela Malfoya, nieprawda?

- Harrison... – Harry urwał, czując obecność Riddle'a za jego plecami. – Tak? – spytał sucho, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny.

Był pewien, że Lucjusz uważnie obserwował ich wymianę spojrzeń. Aura Malfoya, silna, ale prawie niezauważalna z powodu jasnego koloru, buzowała teraz zaciekawieniem zmieszanym z podziwem. Harry nie był pewien, którego z nich Lucjusz tak szanuje, ale miał swoje podejrzenia.

- Nie chciałem się wtrącać – mruknął Riddle jedwabistym tonem, a jego oczy, jedyna część twarzy widoczna pod kapturem, zwęziły się nieznacznie.

- Nie wątpię – zadrwił zimno Harry.

- To – Lucjusz odrząknął z godnością, przypominając o swojej obecności – wy się znacie, jak mniemam?

- Słabo – odpowiedział Harry.

- Oh? – kąciki ust Riddle'a zadrżały, czego oczywiście żaden z nich nie zauważył, ale Harry rozpoznał szyderczy ton mężczyzny.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale towarzystwo pewnych osób sprawia, że mam mdłości – wycedził Harry i, skłaniając się nieznacznie przed Malfoyem, wyminął Riddle'a i szybko wmieszał się w tłum.

Nie kłamał. Ze zdenerwowania i złości miał ochotę wymiotować. Ale najpierw musiał znaleźć Victora i zabić go. Jego plany pokrzyżowała czyjaś silna ręka, zaciągająca Harry'ego w kąt korytarza, gdzie pogrążyła go ciemność. W mroku świeciła para dobrze znanych mu żółtych ślepi.

_W sumie Hexusa też mogę zabić. Co to za różnica. _

- Nie odzywam się do cie-

Przerwał mu gwałtowny pocałunek. Od mocnego zapachu wampira Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie i pomyślał, że zaraz upadnie. Na szczęście Hexus trzymał go pewnie w talii. Harry pozwolił, by język wampira brutalnie badał jego podniebienie. Mężczyzna ssał i przygryzał język i wargi Harry'ego, a chłopak w odpowiedzi tylko jęczał i przesuwał rozgorączkowanymi dłońmi po ciele Hexusa. Wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy wampir podniósł kolano do góry i potarł nim o erekcję Harry'ego. Czując, że zaraz się udusi, Harry odsunął się nieznacznie od Hexusa.

- Naprawdę nie musisz się odzywać – wymamrotał mężczyzna, dobierając się do szyi Harry'ego.

- Hexus – wychrypiał chłopak w słabej próbie zaprotestowania, ale w tym samym czasie bezwiednie odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając Hexusowi większy dostęp.

- Hmmm? – mruknął wampir. – Chcesz – ugryzienie – żebym – mężczyzna wessał się w obojczyk Harry'ego – przestał?

W odpowiedzi Harry wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, łapiąc Hexusa mocno za biodra i przyciskają je bliżej siebie.

- Czy na pewno powinniśmy? – spytał Harry, zaciskając mocno oczy, gdy poczuł rękę wampira błądzącą wokół jego silnie zarysowanej erekcji.

- A masz jakieś przeciwwskazania? – zadrwił mężczyzna i choć zdawał się być zrelaksowany, głos drżał mu od pożądania.

- Tak – wydusił w końcu Harry i szybko odskoczył od wampira.

- Co dokładnie? – spytał groźnie mężczyzna.

- Ja... już raz popełniłem błąd i dałem się wykorzystać-

- Porównujesz mnie do Riddle'a? – Hexus brzmiał na nie tylko zirytowanego, ale i zranionego, a jego głos stał się lodowaty.

- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko Harry. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale nikim więcej, tak?

- Tak.

- Nie chcę stracić i ciebie – wyszeptał Harry, podchodząc bliżej, ale zachowując odpowiedni dystans. – Żałuję, że pozwoliłem na to, co było między mną a Riddlem. Teraz dobrze wiem, że była to dla niego tylko głupia gra – przez te miesiące z Kaylem, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie wierzy w słowa Victora o domniemanej zazdrości Riddle'a.

- Harrison...

- Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale to, co zaszło na początku roku między mną a Riddlem było jedną wielką pomyłką. Nakarmił mnie bajką o tym, jaki był nieszczęśliwy i naprawdę myślałem, że jest inny... Nie wiem... że się zmienił. Ale on, w odróżnieniu od ciebie czy Victora, czy nawet Kayle'a, on nie ma uczuć. Jest jak pusta skorupa i żałuję, że kiedykolwiek myślałem, że mogę go zmienić – Harry nie panował już nad słowami. – A teraz-

- Ciii – przerwał mu niespodziewanie Hexus. – Rozumiem – bez zbędnych słów, przytulił do siebie kruche ciało Harry'ego i pozwolił, by chłopak uspokoił oddech. – Obiecaj, że już nigdy więcej nie będziesz przede mną niczego ukrywać.

W odpowiedzi Harry niepewnie skinął głową.

- Wszędzie wasz szukałem! – warknął Victor, wychodząc nagle z cienia korytarza. – Co do cholery?

- Umh – mruknął Harry niezdarnie, odsuwając się natychmiast od Hexusa.

- Zrobiliście sobie kolejną orgię i **znowu **mnie nie zaprosiliście? – jęknął Victor, spoglądając na znacząco wybrzuszone krocze mężczyzny.

- Kolejną? Znowu? – spytał Hexus drwiącym tonem.

- Czyli nie zaprzeczasz?

W tym czasie Harry wycofał się niezauważalnie z korytarza, pozostawiając wampirów samych. Przez te parę miesięcy spędzonych w ich towarzystwie nauczył się, że gdy rozmowa zaczynała sprowadzać się do seksu, powinien być jak najdalej.

Chciał znaleźć Kayle'a, ale ponieważ nie wyczuwał aury czarodzieja, mężczyzna musiał opuścić zamek.

_Drań. _

Z ciężkim sercem postanowił wrócić na przyjęcie i dowiedzieć się, z jakiej to dokładnie okazji Tom Riddle wydaje tak ekstrawagancką imprezę, ale najpierw mądrze udał się do toalety, by doprowadzić się do porządku. A wyglądał... cóż... okropnie byłoby odpowiednim słowem. Jego blada skóra była nienaturalnie czerwona na policzkach i niestety nie był to typowy, dodający uroku rumieniec. Odkąd stracił dawną skórę, jego rumieniec wyglądał jak zderzenie się z drzewem, brzydko kontrastując się z resztą białej twarzy. Z każdym dniem nienawidził swoich włosów coraz bardziej, które teraz wyglądały na przetłuszczone. Na szczęście zaklęcie _Glamour_ doskonale zakrywało jego sławną bliznę i Harry uznał to za jedyny pozytyw obecnego wyglądu. Nawet zielone oczy straciły dawny blask, ledwo przebijając się przez warstwę mroku, który zdawał się owinąć wokół dawnego koloru jak pajęczyna.

Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, a gdy podniósł głowę, jego spojrzenie napotkało w lustrze drapieżny wzrok pary czarnych oczu Riddle'a. Harry musiał przywołać całą swoją samokontrolę, by nie wzdrygnąć się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, skąd się tu wziął, ale wątpił, że Riddle przyszedł skorzystać z toalety. Odwrócił się, nienawidząc tego, jak łatwo dawał się zaskoczyć. Na pocieszenie mógł pomyśleć, że na pewno nie był jedynym.

Wygląd Riddle'a zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Szybko zauważył brak czarnej peleryny, co odsłoniło czerwony garnitur mężczyzny. Jednak Harry nie dał się zwieść, mimo tego, że szaty były dużo bardziej popularne wśród czarodziejów, garnitur na pewno nie był mugolski. Sam materiał musiał pochodzić ze skóry smoka, który idealnie układał się na długim ciele Riddle'a, przez co mężczyzna wyglądał na jeszcze wyższego. Jego chude nogi świetnie współgrały ze szkarłatnym kolorem, a dodatki czarnego na marynarce podkreślały ciemne oczy Riddle'a. Włosy mężczyzny były spięte w ciasny kucyk, a były tak czarne, że w świetle wyglądały na ciemnoniebieskie. Jeszcze bardziej wyostrzały rysy twarzy Riddle'a i zwracały uwagę na jego wystające kości policzkowe. W odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, blada cera pasowała do Riddle'a i nadawała mu drapieżnego wyglądu.

I nagle Harry zapragnął uciec jak najdalej stąd.

- Złoty Chłopiec nie ma nic do powiedzenia? – spytał szyderczo mężczyzna.

- Nic, co chciałbyś usłyszeć – przyznał Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

- Nawet Draco dorósł przez te wakacje, a ty... – Riddle podniósł brwi, wyglądając na co najmniej rozbawionego. – Ciągle bezczelny, hm?

- Specjalnie dla ciebie – zapewnił Harry, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. – A może powinienem powiedzieć, mój Lordzie? Eminencjo? O Panie? Myślałem, że światu wystarczy jeden szalony Lord, ale widocznie ty masz inne plany.

Riddle chyba nie podzielał jego poczucia humoru, bo przyszpilił go do ściany, chwytając mocno za gardło Harry'ego. Nachylił się blisko, tak, że chłopak prawie czuł mokry język na swoim uchu. Jego ciało niestety uznało sytuację za bardzo erotyczną i musiał zacisnąć zęby, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego jęku. Oczy Riddle'a płonęły chorym blaskiem.

- Daj mi jeden powód – wycedził mężczyzna.

- Żebym żył czy nie żył?

- Oh, tych do tego drugiego mam aż za wiele – wyszeptał groźnie.

- Co ty nie powiesz – mruknął Harry, jedną ręką trzymając za dłoń Riddle'a i próbując odepchnąć go od siebie, a drugą ściskając różdżkę pod szatą.

- Czekam.

- Jesteś żałosny – wyrzucił z siebie Harry i szybko tego żałując.

Oczy mężczyzny zabłysły niebezpiecznie, a ciało chłopaka przeszył niewyobrażalny ból.

_Płonął. _

Znowu.

Wspomnienia tortur napłynęły i Harry nie był już pewien, czy ból, który czuł był prawdziwy, czy to tylko szare wspomnienie dawnych katorg. Spadł na posadzkę, rzucając się konwulsjach.

Śmiech Bones'a.

Jego skóra stojąca w płomieniach.

_Przestań!_

Ciemność otaczająca go ze wszystkich stron.

_Błagam!_

Krew lejąca się z niego na podłogę.

_Pozwól mi umrzeć... _

- Harrison – czyjś znajomy głos przebił się przez falę wspomnień.

Powoli Harry zaczął odzyskiwać wzrok i resztę zmysłów. Zimna posadzka przyjemnie chłodziła rozpaloną skórę chłopaka. Nie chcąc patrzeć na Riddle'a, Harry przyłożył policzek do ściany, odwracając się do mężczyzny tyłem. Czuł się upokorzony. Na kafelki spadły czerwone krople krwi i Harry po chwili zrozumiał, że należały one do niego.

Prawie z wdzięcznością przyjął chusteczkę od Riddle'a, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, komu zawdzięcza bycie w tym stanie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że... - Riddle urwał, po chwili dodając ciężko. - Przepraszam.

- Wyjdź – zdołał wychrypieć.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna usiadł koło Harry'ego, ale go nie dotknął.

- Twoi _goście _z pewnością już się niecierpliwią.

Niespodziewanie Harry poczuł na plecach delikatny dotyk. Natychmiast zesztywniał, przygotowując się do ataku, ale dłoń mężczyzny tylko spokojnie zataczała kółka wokół zmęczonych barków Harry'ego. Nie mając siły na protest, Harry przymknął oczy, powoli zaczynając się odprężać. Zimne palce wsunęły się pod szatę chłopaka, błądząc po jego plecach, w górę i w dół. Nagle dłoń zatrzymała się na wysokości końca kręgosłupa, złośliwie balansując nad linią bokserek. Harry wstrzymał oddech, czując jak paznokcie mężczyzny podnoszą materiał, a palce lekko ocierają się o pośladki chłopaka.

- Przestań – wymamrotał.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Riddle spełnił polecenie, a jego dłoń leniwie powróciła na plecy Harry'ego.

- Nie chcę tego.

Ciepły oddech Riddle'a owiał szyję chłopaka.

- I dlaczego miałoby to mnie obchodzić? – zadrwił zimno mężczyzna.

Gotując się ze złości, Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w lodowate oczy Riddle'a. Prawie stykali się nosami. Riddle nawet w tej pozycji siedział z gracją i dumą, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Harry'ego.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wycedził. – Raz prosisz mnie o przebaczenie. Potem grozisz śmiercią. Teraz torturujesz, a chwilę później stwierdzasz, że może jednak będziesz łagodny. Masz jakiś problem z rozdwojeniem jaźni?

Riddle zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie.

- Uwierz mi, że z chęcią bym cię po prostu zabił – syknął mężczyzna, starannie dobierając słowa.

- Ale? – ponaglił Harry.

- Ale jesteś taki czarujący, że nie mogę ci się oprzeć – zadrwił Riddle.

Zanim Harry zdążył się odciąć, mężczyzna złapał go mocno za brodę i przycisnął głowę chłopaka do ściany, uniemożliwiając Harry'emu uniknięcie swojego intensywnego spojrzenia. Ciemne oczy błyszczały tryumfalnie.

- Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort miał taką obsesję na twoim punkcie – wymruczał cicho. – Czy to z powodu sławnej blizny? – Riddle przejechał palcem po miejscu, w którym powinna widnieć blizna Harry'ego. – A może głupia przepowiednia sprawiła, że Voldemort porzucił resztki rozsądku i rzucił się w pogoń za nastolatkiem? – spytał samego siebie.

Harry nie był w stanie wydusić słowa, nie walcząc ze spojrzeniem Riddle'a, które powoli wypalało go od środka.

- Emocje są dla słabeuszy – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – I masz rację, mimo, że nie podzieliłem swojej duszy na części, jestem bardzo ograniczony, gdy przychodzi do uczuć. Choć niespecjalnie mi ich brakuje – tu Riddle przerwał, a jego spojrzenie pociemniało. – A jednak... – prawie z czułością przejechał ostrymi paznokciami po policzku Harry'ego, pozostawiając po sobie parę czerwonych kresek. – Czy wierzysz w bratnie dusze?

Pytanie zabrzmiało tak niedorzecznie w ustach Riddle'a, że Harry parsknął śmiechem. Mężczyzna odsunął się, z obrzydzeniem wycierając z twarzy krople śliny.

- Powinieneś być już pod _Crucio _– wysyczał, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. – I zakładam, że była to odpowiedź negatywna.

- Czytałem o bratnich duszach – przyznał Harry, przypominając sobie cienki tom, z którym Kayle kazał mu się zapoznać.

Mimo, że lektura była niedługa, Harry musiał przeczytać tekst parę razy, by w końcu cały zrozumieć. Bratnie dusze nie występowały wśród czarodziejów, a nawet jeśli, były to skrajne przypadki, w których czarodzieje zabijali się nawzajem. Wampiry były nielicznymi z kreatur, które potrafiły normalnie funkcjonować po spotkaniu swojej bratniej duszy, inaczej zwanej _Animus. _Harry dowiedział się od Hexusa, że Regulus jest właśnie w odwiedzinach u swojej „drugiej połówki". Przeważnie bratnie dusze nie mogły funkcjonować blisko siebie, bo zaczynały doprowadzać siebie nawzajem do szału. Dlatego czarodzieje ginęli, ponieważ nie mieli spokoju i opanowania wampirów. Było wiele przypadków, które pokazywały, że bratnie dusze mogą się nigdy nie rozpoznać i spokojnie wieść życie seksualne i romantyczne z kimś zupełnie innym. Jednak gdy dwie osoby zostały już uświadomione o posiadaniu bratniej duszy, przede wszystkim stawały się wobec siebie bardzo zaborcze. Często zdarzało się, że jeden z partnerów jest bardziej frywolny, a drugi zabija pierwszego w akcie zazdrości.

Sam Harry uważał, że posiadanie bratniej duszy było upokarzające dla obu stron.

- To dobrze – mruknął zamyślony mężczyzna. – Mój _Animus. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Animus _(łac.) - dusza, umysł. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXI<strong>

- Nie wierzę ci.

Riddle zachichotał cicho. Cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego, opuszkami placów błądząc po bladym policzku chłopaka.

- Powiedz mi – zamruczał. – Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? – nie dał Harry'emu czasu, by odpowiedzieć, przesuwając leniwie językiem po tylnej części ucha chłopaka. – Jesteś mój.

Harry zadrżał, doskonale słysząc nieukrywane pożądanie w głosie Riddle'a. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały z podekscytowania.

- Myślałem... myślałem, że nie miewasz erekcji – wychrypiał.

- To tylko kolejny dowód, że jesteś moim _Animus _– Riddle uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, odsłaniając perfekcyjnie białe zęby.

- Świetnie – warknął Harry, podrywając się do góry. – Nie interesuje mnie, czy mówisz prawdę, czy nie. To nie ma znaczenia. Nienawidzę cię, Riddle. Nic tego nie zmieni, rozumiesz? – głos chłopaka przesycony był odrazą i złością.

Spoglądając z góry na Riddle'a, Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna spokojnie wysłuchuje jego tyrady z twarzą nie zdradzającą żadnych emocji.

- Jesteś mój – powtórzył zimno Riddle, także wstając i znacznie górując nad Harrym. – A teraz i ty o tym wiesz. Niedługo przekonasz się, że nie znajdziesz szczęścia w innych ramionach.

Harry świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Riddle ma rację. Oczywiście, jeśli wszystko nie było kłamstwem, jednak trudno my było w to uwierzyć. Gdyby nie konkretny powód, Riddle już dawno by go zabił. Tom z pewnością nie był sentymentalny i to, co kiedyś ich łączyło, nie przeszkodziłoby mu w pozbyciu się Harry'ego. Ale na pewno nie zabiłby swojego własnego _Animus. _Harry dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzna był bardzo zaborczy i z pewnością dbał o to, co... _jego. _

- Niech i tak będzie – Harry wzruszył ramionami, siląc się na lekceważący ton. – Wolę samotność od ciebie.

Oczy Riddle'a zaświeciły z ledwo powstrzymywanej furii, a jego aura pociemniała. W łazience natychmiast zrobiło się lodowato.

- Niedawno skończyłeś ile? Siedemnaście lat, czyż nie? – spytał groźnie. – Więc dlaczego nadal zachowujesz się jak dziecko? Nie możesz zapomnieć o swoich głupich przyjaciołach, hmm? Jakie. To. Żałosne.

- Nie waż się ich obrażać! – wycedził Harry z wściekłością.

Tracąc kontrolę, rzucił się na Riddle'a, który jednak był przygotowany na atak. Chłopak poleciał na drugi koniec łazienki, mocno uderzając głową o ścianę. Czego Riddle się nie spodziewał, to że Harry zdąży tak szybko podnieść się z podłogi, a dzięki treningom z Hexusem, chłopak dorównywał zwinnością nawet wampirom. Dwa zaklęcia poleciały w stronę Riddle'a, ale ten z łatwością je wyminął. Mężczyzna syknął ostrzegawczo, jednak nie podniósł różdżki i właśnie to przywołało Harry'ego do porządku. A Kayle mówił mu tyle razy, by nie tracił nad sobą kontroli.

- Przeszło ci? – warknął Riddle.

- Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

- Jesteś mój. Im szybciej to zaakceptujesz, tym lepiej. I tak w końcu będziesz musiał – obiecał cicho mężczyzna, a jego słowa zabrzmiały jak niedopowiedziana groźba.

Harry czuł się spętany. Wiedział, że wszystko, co Riddle powiedział _było_ prawdą i to bolało najbardziej. Nienawidził być zależny od ludzi. Zbyt długo pozwalał Dumbledore'owi na planowanie każdej minuty jego życia. Czy teraz miał stać się bezwolnym pionkiem w grze Riddle'a? To, jaki związek tworzyły bratnie dusze było stricte związane z charakterem obojga. Czasem stawali się oni jak prawdziwy bracia lub powstawała relacja ojciec-syn. Jednak Harry nie miał wątpliwości, co do natury jego związku z Riddlem. A i Tom, i Harry byli osobami, które lubiły dominować. Gdyby nie chłodne opanowanie Riddle'a, Harry był pewien, że szybko by się nawzajem pozabijali. Teraz nie miał siły, żeby analizować, jak będzie wyglądać ich związek.

- Powodzenia, Tom – powiedział w końcu zmęczonym głosem, spoglądając po raz ostatni w te intensywne, ciemne oczy Riddle'a i aportował się.

Miał wrażenie, że usłyszał krzyk wściekłości.

Upadł ciężko na ziemię. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do aportacji. Tę umiejętność posiadł całkiem niedawno. Kayle był szczególnie wściekły, gdy po raz dwudziesty Harry rozszczepił się w locie i ponownie nie udało mu się aportować na miejsce w jednym kawałku. Rzadko chłopak miał taki problem z nauczeniem się czegoś, więc i on był tym sfrustrowany. A jeszcze gorzej radził sobie z tą sytuacją Kayle, który wprost nienawidził powtarzać czegoś dwa razy, a co dopiero dwadzieścia. Dlatego pewnego dnia zepchnął Harry'ego z klifu i obserwował jak chłopak spada do wody. Harry w ostatnim momencie aportował się i wylądował z nieukrywaną satysfakcją na swoim Mistrzu. Przez kolejny tydzień nie dostawał jedzenia.

Wstał i rozejrzał się. Był w lesie.

_Sukces, Harry. Potrafisz rozpoznać, że te zielone to drzewa, a kiedy jest ich dużo to znaczy, że znalazłeś się w lesie. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. _

Postanowił zignorować głos w swojej głowie, który był niepokojący podobny do Riddle'a.

_Zakup teraz! Własny Riddle do nękania już tylko za dziesięć galeonów! _

A teraz brzmiał jak Hexus.

_Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że stoisz na środku lasu, rozmawiając sam ze sobą? _

O, i Kayle.

_Ja pieprzę. _

To było łatwe. Victor.

_Na ile procent jesteś szczęśliwy, Harry?_

Wciągając głośno powietrze, Harry zamknął oczy, próbując wyciszyć umysł, tak, jak uczuł go Kayle, ale nie na wiele się to zdało. Natychmiast zaatakowały go wyrzuty sumienia i obraz zmasakrowanej kobiety. Rozmawiał z nią tylko **raz**. A jednak to wystarczyło, by Dominika przypłaciła spotkanie życiem. Przypadek? Czy może rzeczywiście sprowadzał pecha? Jego przyjaciele nie żyli. Przez niego. Gdyby nie dał się złapać, gdyby nie poleciał za Riddlem do Zakazanego Lasu, gdyby nie uświadomił Riddle'a, że nazywał się kiedyś Harrison Dumbledore...

Gdyby nie zmiana w czasie, którą spowodował nie kto inny jak Albus Dumbledore.

Jak bardzo chciał zacząć wszystko od początku. Ale czy mógł? Miał na karku Riddle'a, który nie spocznie dopóki Harry mu się nie podporządkuje. A co z Czarodziejskim Światem? Od urodzenia jego zadaniem było uratowanie magicznej społeczności. Co jeśli Harry wcale nie chce tego robić? Dlaczego miałby? Dla kogo? Dumbledore'a? Ha. Mugoli? Takich jak Dursleyowie? Dla zemsty? Czy to jest to, czego Harry pragnął?

Nie.

Zabicie mordercy Dominiki nie dało mu szczęścia. Całkiem odwrotnie, przez pół nocy siedział nad ciałem mężczyzny, próbując znaleźć w sobie radość, ulgę czy satysfakcję ze swojego czynu, ale zamiast tego czuł tylko obrzydzenie. Pamiętał, że siedział na deszczu parę godzin, nawet nie zauważając, że całkiem przemókł. W końcu odnalazł go Kayle. Nigdy nie spytał, co się stało. Harry podejrzewał, że mężczyzna nie musiał, bo wiedział, ale i tak czuł wdzięczność.

Może jednak nie był stworzony do zabijania.

Kierował się umysłem. Podejrzewał, że wampir zabezpieczył swoje miejsce zamieszkania murami, które nie pozwalały aportować się prosto do niego, ale dla potrafiących wyczuwać aury, nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Doszedł do licho wyglądającego namiotu. Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jego twarz, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak zaskoczony był trzy lata temu, na mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu. Zaraz potem jego wzrok pociemniał.

_Już nigdy więcej nie usłyszysz śmiechu Rona. _

Otrząsając się z ponurych myśli, Harry wszedł do namiotu, zaraz jednak zmuszony do uchylenia się przed pędzącym zaklęciem.

- TO JA, TY SKOŃCZONY IDIOTO!

Kolejna klątwa przemknęła tuż nad jego głową.

- Jaki ja? – warknął mężczyzna z końca namiotu, nadal trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.

- Harrison – Harry westchnął z irytacją i strząsnął kaptur z głowy.

Regulus natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy nim, wdychając zapach chłopaka. Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie.

- Nie poznałeś mnie po aurze?

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna niepewnie dotknął bladego policzka Harry'ego.

- Wiesz, co się stało, prawda? – spróbował chłopak ponownie, trochę zażenowany całą sytuacją i uważnym wzrokiem Blacka.

- Hexus mi powiedział, tak – wychrypiał Regulus. – Twoja aura. Zmieniła się.

- Ah – mruknął Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wampir wyglądał na tak zszokowanego.

_Chyba nie może być ze mną aż tak źle._

Prawda?

- Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że to Riddle.

- Słucham? – spytał ostro Harry.

- Jestem z nielicznych wampirów... cholera, jestem **jedynym **wampirem, który go nie popiera – przyznał powoli Regulus. – Pachniesz jak on. Twoja aura wygląda jak jego. Choć nie. Teraz zaczyna trochę bardziej przypominać swoją dawną wersję.

Harry milczał, czekając aż Black sam dojdzie do wniosku.

- Merlinie – Regulus natychmiast odsunął się od Harry'ego. – Jesteś jego _Animus. _

- Dlaczego nikt nie mówi, że on jest moim _Animus_? – obruszył się chłopak, ignorując reakcję wampira.

- Bo to twoja aura się zmieniła – wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna, w końcu zaczynając się uspokajać. – Jesteś mniej...

- ...mniej potężny – wycedził Harry. – Taaak, wiem.

Regulus nie odpowiedział, ostrożnie siadając na ladzie biurka. Sam Harry niezręcznie oparł się o ścianę namiotu i poleciał do przodu. Usłyszał parsknięcie śmiechu i poczuł, że jego policzki czerwienieją. Zażenowany, usiadł na puchatym dywanie, starając nie patrzeć się na wampira.

- Kiedy ci powiedział?

- Jakieś pół godziny temu – mruknął niechętnie Harry. – Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, wiem, że sam jesteś w odwiedzinach u swojego _Animus_, ale pomyślałem, że lepiej będę się czuł, zdając pytania tobie niż jemu. Mogę wyjść...

- Harrison – przerwał Regulus łagodnie. – Moja... emmm... wizyta, jak to zgrabnie ująłeś, już dawno się skończyła. Emily nie przepada do końca za moim towarzystwem. Choć w porównaniu z tobą, nie mogę narzekać.

- Dlaczego więc nie wróciłeś?

- Riddle jest w zamku prawie codziennie. Wolałem przeczekać ten okres w lesie – odpowiedział szczerze mężczyzna.

_Czasem tak bardzo przypominasz Syriusza. _

- Harrison?

- Przepraszam – Harry szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy Regulus wie o śmierci swojego brata. – Ale przecież to twój dom – dodał ostro. – Nie możesz z niego rezygnować tylko z powodu tego...

Niespodziewanie Harry'emu zabrakło słowa na określenie Riddle'a.

_Drania? Potwora? Bezuczuciowego drania? Obrzydliwego potwora?_

- Przeżyję – roześmiał się zimno Regulus. – Riddle i tak nie zostanie tam długo. Słyszałem, że ma wieeeelkie plany – mruknął ironicznie, przeciągając głoski. – Podobno zorganizował nawet przyjęcie?

- Tak – potwierdził smętnie Harry. – Chyba musiałem je popsuć.

- Oh, to impreza już się zaczęła? – ucieszył się Black. – No, to niedługo wracamy do zamku.

- Dlaczego?

- Hmm, nie powiedział ci z jakiej okazji wydaje przyjęcie? – Regulus zmarszczył brwi, drapiąc się po brodzie. – Cóż, Hexus napisał, że Riddle od jutra zaczyna wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Podobno ma już nawet spotkanie umówione z Ministrem.

- Znasz te plany? – spytał Harry z nadzieją.

- Nie, przykro mi, mały – Regulus musiał zobaczyć minę Harry'ego na określenie „mały", bo roześmiał się szczerze. – Nie za dużo urosłeś – dodał na swoją obronę.

- Dzięki. Dobij leżącego – zachęcił chłopak sarkastycznie, po chwili jednak spoważniał. – Dlaczego nie popierasz Riddle'a?

- Bo nienawidzę Voldemorta.

- Aha... – Harry nie do końca widział związek pomiędzy pytaniem a odpowiedzią, więc spojrzał pytająco na Regulusa.

- Riddle jest taki sam jak Lord – wyjaśnił zimno Black.

- Nie zgadzam się – odpowiedział automatycznie Harry. – Voldemort jest zaślepiony własną mocą, przez co nie docenia swoich wrogów. Poza tym uważam go za szaleńca. Ma chore idee. Zabija czarodziejów tylko dlatego, że są z mugolskich rodzin, kiedy sam... Eee, nieważne. Riddle chce tylko naprawić system, który ma poważne luki. I nie stosuje brutalności.

_Na razie. _

- Proszę, proszę – mruknął zamyślony Regulus. – Jesteś jego prawdziwym _Animus. _

- Nieprawda – wycedził Harry z furią.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Wszystko, co powiedziałeś o Voldemorcie jest prawdziwe. Ale naprawdę myślisz, że Riddle chce _naprawić system_? – Regulus uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Z jakiego powodu jesteś zaślepiony? Czy to dlatego, że jesteś jego _Animus_? A może naprawdę dałeś sobie wmówić, że Riddle jest skrytym... bohaterem? Wiem, czym Riddle się kieruje. I na pewno nie jest tym moralność – wampir z odrazą wypluł z siebie ostatnie słowo. – Voldemort jest bliski wygranej. Właśnie w tym momencie na scenie pojawia się Riddle. Najpierw będzie oczywiście musiał zabić Dumbledore'a. Prawdopodobnie niedługo, bo starzec z pewnością go przejrzał. Po pozbyciu się Dumbledore'a, Riddle pokona Voldemorta w spektakularnym pojedynku. Czarodziejski świat będzie go wielbić. A potem... Szlamy i mugole nie będą mieli szans. W tym pomogą mu wampiry, dzięki czemu Riddle nadal pozostanie „złotym bohaterem". To one wybiją co do jednego mugola. Większość z nas jest bardzo podekscytowana perspektywą takiego... rajdu. Riddle daje wampirom to, czego jasna strona nigdy nie będzie mogła zaoferować. Pożywienie – Regulus przerwał, skupiając wzrok na Harrym, który poszarzał na twarzy, czując, że zaczynają targać nim mdłości.

- Kayle się na to zgadza? – wychrypiał chłopak w końcu.

- Mistrz widział już tyle wojen, że to dla niego tylko kolejna rozrywka – przyznał ostrożnie Regulus. – Ja sam nie mam nic przeciwko zabijaniu mugoli. Jestem Blackiem. Ale niepokoi mnie, co stanie się potem. Żeby utrzymać swój wizerunek, Riddle będzie musiał „powstrzymać" wampiry.

- Przecież ich nie zabije.

Regulus nie odpowiedział.

- Oh, nie wmawiaj mi, że jest aż tak potężny – parsknął zdenerwowany Harry.

- Riddle stworzył grupę... nazywają się Niewymowni... tak, pracują w Ministerstwie. Ironiczne, co? Płacą im za wymyślanie urządzeń, które w końcu zniszczą cały Czarodziejski Świat – mruknął Regulus zgorzkniałym tonem. – Sądzę, że jeden z ich projektów polega na zabiciu wampirów jednym zaklęciem.

- A co na to Hexus? Victor? – spytał Harry ze zgrozą w głosie.

- Nie wiem – zrezygnowany mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – To tylko moje przypuszczenia. Powody, dla których go nie popieram. Nie sądzę, by Hexus naiwnie uwierzył w bajki Riddle'a, więc mam nadzieję, że jestem w błędzie.

- Dlaczego nie uświadomisz reszty?

- Riddle od razu by mnie zabił – odpowiedział zimno Regulus. – I każdego, kto by choć pomyślał o buncie.

- Nie dowiedziałby się – warknął Harry.

- Naprawdę? – zadrwił Black. – Harrison, mimo wszystko, wysoko cenię swoje życie. Wierzę, że Hexus ma sytuację pod kontrolą.

- Skoro Riddle jest taki wszechwiedzący, dlaczego nadal żyjesz?

- Bo on na to pozwala – Regulus wzruszył ramionami. – Nie chcę mieszać się w tę wojnę, rozumiesz?

- Jesteś tchórzem – wycedził Harry.

Wampir rzucił Harry'emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- A ty co robisz, hm? – syknął Black. – Jakoś nie widzę cię na polu walki. Której strony byś bronił? Złoty Chłopiec powraca? Zabity przez własnego mentora? – mężczyzna roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Nie masz pojęcia, przez co przeszedłem – warknął Harry, zrywając się z podłogi i czując, że krew zaczyna w nim buzować.

- Oh, doprawdy? Oświecisz mnie w takim razie?

- Od małego jestem ścigany przez cholernego zabójcę moich rodziców, a wszyscy oczekują, że to ja go zabiję! **Nigdy** nie miałem prawdziwej rodziny, a moi jedyni krewni brzydzą się mnie. W wieku trzynastu lat poznałem swojego ojca chrzestnego, a dwa lata później został zamordowany na moich oczach! Wiedziałeś? – wysyczał Harry, obserwując z satysfakcją niknący uśmiech Regulusa.

- Syriusz... Syriusz nie żyje? – wyszeptał wstrząśnięty wampir.

- Boli? – zadrwił zimno Harry.

- Nie... nie wiedziałem.

- Co za szkoda.

Jednak Regulus szybko otrząsnął się z żałoby, spoglądając na Harry'ego z nienawiścią.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz użalać się nad sobą? Mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia niż wysłuchiwanie twoich bezużytecznych jęków. Jesteś żałosny – słowa mężczyzny cięły serce Harry'ego do żywego, ale chłopak pozostał niewzruszony.

- Świetnie. Wielkie _dzięki _za pomoc.

- Idź w cholerę! – wrzasnął za nim wampir.

Harry wyszedł z hukiem z namiotu i szedł tak przed siebie przez dobre pół godziny dopóki łzy kompletnie nie zamazały mu wzroku.

Merlinie, jak to bolało.

Nie zastanawiał się długo nad decyzją. Z cichym _pyk _aportował się, pozwalając, by dalej Los pokierował jego życiem.

* * *

><p>Mężczyzna przed nim miał krótkie, ciemno rude włosy, starannie zaczesane do tyłu i karnację koloru jasnej kawy. Jego przeszywające, czarne oczy nie odrywały od Ministra wzroku, a na twarzy mężczyzny czaił się delikatny uśmiech, zakrawający prawie o szyderczy. Scrimgeour uważnie go obserwował zanim zdecydował się odezwać. Dużo słyszał o swoim nowym sprzymierzeńcu i wierzył, że dzięki niemu w końcu zaczną wygrywać.<p>

Jasna strona nie może przegrać.

- I sądzisz, że... ten chłopiec mógł stać się Śmierciożercą? – spytał powoli.

- Oh, jestem tego pewien – odpowiedział mężczyzna z doskonale słyszalną arogancją w głosie.

Byłby dobrym politykiem, pomyślał Scrimgeour przelotnie.

- Dlaczego powinienem w ogóle uważać go za jakieś zagrożenie? Mam Czarnego Lorda na karku – zauważył, niepewien, jak daleko może się posunąć.

Mężczyzna miał w sobie coś niepokojącego, a jednak Scrimgeour nie wahał się mu zaufać. Dumbledore bardzo naciskał na spotkanie, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Minister przyjmuje u siebie siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. Scrimgeour oczywiście nie zgodził się. Od dawna twierdził, że dyrektor, choć był na pewno bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, nie powinien wtrącać się w sprawy związane z polityką **ani **z wojną. Ludzie doskonale pamiętali jego sławny pojedynek z Grindelwaldem, ale Rufus nie zapominał także o czasach sprzed pokonania czarnoksiężnika. Teraz, patrząc na Dumbledore'a, widział w jego oczach tą samą iskrę, co którą miał, gdy mówił o „większym dobrze" i innych planach Grindelwalda.

- Ministrze? – spytał cicho mężczyzna i choć miał na twarzy wyraz łagodnego zainteresowania, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała irytacja.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – mruknął Rufus na swoją obronę.

- Oczywiście – mężczyzna posłał w jego stronę czarujący uśmiech. – I uważam, że nie powinieneś nie doceniać chłopaka. Harrison Shadow potrafi **bardzo **zaskoczyć. Choć... na pewno nie mnie.

- Mm – mruknął Scrimgeour, taksując swojego gościa badawczym spojrzeniem. – Mogę posłać za nim paru Aurorów...

- Ja się zajmę chłopakiem – odparł ostro mężczyzna.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że robisz to z powodów zupełnie innych niż moje? – spytał Rufus, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy.

- A jakie są twoje powody? – czarodziej nachylił się do Ministra, opierając łokcie na biurku, jego ciemne oczy błyszczały inteligencją i czymś... innym, ale zanim Rufus zdążył zidentyfikować to coś, mężczyzna przymknął oczy.

- Dobro czarodziejskiego świata – odparł Scrimgeour bez wahania.

- Świetnie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, gwałtownie otwierając oczy i wstając z krzesła. – Dlatego proponuję, byś całą swoją uwagę skupił na Voldemorcie. Tymczasem ja wyeliminuję jego prawą rękę.

- Myślałem, że Darkheld jest najbardziej zaufanym Śmierciożercą – zauważył szybko Rufus, także wstając, ledwo dosięgając mężczyźnie wzrostem.

- Kiedy mówiłem o prawej ręce, miałem na myśli... partnera w łóżku – mruknął lekceważąco mężczyzna, ale jego oczy błyszczały szyderczo.

- Czarny Pan dopuszczający kogoś do swojego łoża? – spytał sceptycznie Scrimgeour z zadowoleniem dostrzegając krótkie zdziwienie na twarzy swojego rozmówcy.

Będąc Aurorem, Rufus musiał poradzić sobie z bardziej zatrważającymi wiadomościami niż informacja o tym, że młody chłopak jest prawdopodobnie wykorzystywany seksualnie przez Lorda. Z czasem Scrimgeour stracił sumienie, co w walkach było dużą zaletą, bo nie współczuł swoim wrogom, choć w prawdziwym życiu... niekoniecznie. Wiele razy jego brutalne metody były krytykowane przez media, ale Rufus z lat doświadczenie mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że ogień można zwalczyć tylko ogniem.

- Ależ Ministrze – mruknął mężczyzna, szybko przybierając nieprzeniknioną minę. – Lord to też człowiek – jego głos był nasączony sarkazmem.

Rufus krótko skinął głową.

- Jeszcze dziś wygłoszę oświadczenie – obiecał.

- Do widzenia, Ministrze – pożegnał się sucho mężczyzna i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął z cichym _pyk. _

- Do widzenia, panie Riddle.


	22. Chapter 22

rozdziałów będzie 28 :) 

dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXII<strong>

Niezauważalnie przeciskał się między ludźmi, starając się zająć jak najlepsze miejsce. Niestety jego niski wzrost wszystko utrudniał. Chłopak zacisnął zęby ze złością, wydając z siebie cichy syk. Parę kobiet obejrzało się za nim, spoglądając na jego zamaskowaną twarz z obawą. Mocniej naciągając kaptur, wyszedł z tłumu i podniósł wysoko głowę, ale nadal nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Słyszał już głos Ministra, co tylko jeszcze bardziej spotęgowało jego zirytowanie. Zaraz potem zapadła cisza, przerywana krokami mężczyzny wchodzącego na podium.

- Harrison – mruknął mu Lucjusz do ucha. – Tędy – pociągnął chłopaka za ramię i wprowadził go na Malfoyowską lożę.

- Naprawdę? Macie własną cholerną loże? – zadrwił Harry.

Mężczyzna westchnął ostentacyjnie, ale nie skomentował słów Harry'ego. Zamiast tego skupił wzrok na Riddle'u, który z typową dla niego arogancją i dumą stał na podium, tuż przy Ministrze. Harry uznał tę sytuację za niesamowicie zabawną, ale postanowił się przymknąć.

_Tylko_ _na chwilę oczywiście. _

Koło niego usiadł Draco, rzucając Harry'emu chłodne, powitalne spojrzenie. Harry odpowiedział równie zimnym. Dawny rywal szkolny nadzwyczajnie szybko odkrył, kim jest tajemniczy Harrison Black. Może dlatego, że Harry głupio powiedział, że jest zaginionym synem Syriusza Blacka, po czym stracił nerwy, gdy Malfoy zrobił głupi komentarz na temat jego ojca chrzestnego („Słyszałem, że wasza rodzina jest odrobinę szalona, ale podobno twój ojciec pośród nich był jak chory psychicznie wśród normalnych ludzi. Musisz się go wstydzić, cholerny zdrajca, ukochany przyjaciel szlamowatej matki Pottera i..."). Zanim Harry zdążył zabić chłopaka, Draco wytłumaczył mu, że chciał tylko sprawdzić swoją teorię. Przy okazji uważał całą sytuację za bardzo zabawną, co Harry'ego doprowadzało do szału.

Przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia przeszedł po plecach Pottera, gdy zwrócił swój wzrok na Riddle'a. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak zwykle nieludzko przystojnie, choć Harry wolał jego prawdziwą formę. Nadal uważał, że rude włosy i ciemna skóra wcale nie wzbudzają większego zaufania, ale przecież i tak nikt nie liczył się z jego zdaniem, czyż nie?

_Riddle mógłby nawet zmienić się w cholernego królika, a i tak nie wzbudziłby mojego zaufania. _

- Chciałbym na początku zaznaczyć, że jestem zaszczycony, mogąc stać tu przed wami – zaczął cicho Riddle. Jego głos odbijał się echem od ścian Ministerstwa, mimo że mężczyzna nie użył żadnego wzmacniającego zaklęcia.

_Podstępny drań._

Na twarzy Riddle'a malowała się czysta radość i delikatne rozbawienie, a jedynym minusem kamuflażu były jego czarne oczy, psujące cały efekt _dobrotliwego czarodzieja_, które bezlitośnie obserwowały tłum przed nimi. Szybko jednak zlokalizowały zakapturzoną postać Harry'ego, skupiając całą swą intensywność i okrucieństwo prosto na niego. Harry miał nadzieję, że ukrył drżenie, ale osądzając po zadowoleniu, które przemknęło po twarzy Riddle'a, musiało mu się nie udać.

- Drań, drań, drań – zaśpiewał Harry melodyjnie, wiedząc, że mężczyzna odczyta powtarzane słowa z ruchu jego warg.

- Aż tak nisko spadłeś, Black? Mówisz sam do siebie? – zadrwił Malfoy.

Jak on tęsknił za Abraxasem.

- Nieee – odpowiedział powoli Harry, specjalnie przeciągając głoski. – Bo widzisz, ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam zapewnioną stałą uwagę Riddle'a – przez chwilę myślał, po czym dodał ironicznie, nie odwracając spojrzenia od mężczyzny na podium. – Niestety.

Draco zesztywniał.

- Jesteś głupcem, Black – wysyczał blondyn. – Nadal uważasz, że to ty i twoje cholerne ego jest najważniejsze. I wiesz co? Mylisz się.

- Hej, właśnie opisałeś Riddle'a, nie mnie – roześmiał się zimno Harry, z rosnącą satysfakcją obserwując, jak twarz Malfoya przybiera szary kolor.

- Śmiesz-

- Chłopcy – przerwał Lucjusz, ale nie zaszczycił ich jednym spojrzeniem.

Harry ukrył szyderczy uśmiech pod kapturem. Malfoy senior wiedział, a może tylko miał podejrzenia, co do natury związku pomiędzy Harrym a Riddlem. Nie mniej jednak, mężczyzna doskonale to ukrywał.

Harry nie spodziewał się, że Lucjusz tak szybko zaakceptuje informację o prawdziwej tożsamości Harrisona Blacka. Mężczyzna miło go zaskoczył i Harry stwierdził, że to pewnie musiały być geny Abraxasa, których niestety Draco już brakowało. Chłopak był wyjątkowo dziecinny i przywyknięcie do obecności Harry'ego zajęło mu prawie dwa tygodnie. Sam Harry stwierdził, że postara się _tolerować _młodego Malfoya, a jako że tymczasowo mieszkał w Malfoy Manor, trudno było się bez tego obyć.

A przynajmniej Harry miał nadzieję, że będzie to tylko tymczasowy pobyt.

- Niemniej jednak, objęcie posady jako główny zarządca Departamentu Tajemnic jest dla mnie jeszcze większym zaszczytem – kontynuował Riddle jedwabistym głosem. – Postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by zapewnić Czarodziejskiej Społeczności pokój i dostatek. A przede wszystkim, będę walczyć do upadłego w pozbyciu się Lorda Voldemorta i jego zwolenników – tłum dosłownie zamarł, spijając obietnice Riddle'a z ust mężczyzny.

Harry zaczął się dusić, w beznadziejnej próbie powstrzymania śmiechu.

_Tom Riddle – pracujący dla Ministerstwa!_

_ Tom Riddle – obiecujący pokój!_

_ Tom Riddle – walczący z Voldemortem! ... W sumie to ostatnie __**jest **__całkiem prawdziwe. _

- Przepraszam – Harry zawołał, a wszystkie głowy natychmiast odwróciły się w jego stronę, rzucając mu zdegustowane spojrzenia.

_Jak śmiałem przerwać waszemu bohaterowi?_

- Tak? – spytał uprzejmie Riddle, choć jego oczy błyszczały ostrzegawczo.

Harry wiedział, że zostałby srogo ukarany, gdyby śmiał zniszczyć chwilę chwały Riddle'a, ale drażnienie mężczyzny było po prostu wyborne.

- Jak... jak dokładnie ma pan zamiar dokonać niemożliwego? – Harry silił się na przestraszony ton. – Przecież mówimy tu o... o... Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Czy nie jest on niesamowicie potężny? Kto mógłby dorównać mu siłą? Obiecuje pan tą... niezaprzeczalnie wspaniałą przyszłość, ale kto ma moc, by pokonać Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać? Chyba nie pan, panie Riddle? Bo gdyby tak było... gdyby posiadał pan jakiś specjalny _talent _do bitew... zostałby pan wtedy niewątpliwie Aurorem, czyż nie? A tak... nie wątpię, że jest pan wybornym politykiem, ale co właściwie _robi _zarządca Departamentu Tajemnic? Czy pracuje pan nad jakąś bronią? Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to, co pan mówi, nie jest tylko pustymi obietnicami, jakie każdy polityk wygłasza, by zdobyć poparcie?

Zapadła cisza. Riddle spokojne wysłuchał tyrady Harry'ego, ale chłopak nie mógł nie zauważyć błysku prawdziwego podniecenia w oczach mężczyzny.

_Jak zaciągnąć Toma Riddle'a do łóżka? Po prostu zacznij gadać bez sensu i od razu się napali. _

- Bardzo interesujące pytania, panie...

Ten człowiek **był **prawdziwymgeniuszem.

_ Jakkolwiek nie pokręconym geniuszem, ale jednak geniuszem. _

- Black – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

- Panie Black, z wielką chęcią odpowiem na pańskie pytania, ale nie sądzę, by był to teraz odpowiedni czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy – zaczął cicho mężczyzna, ponownie przywołując całą uwagę do siebie. – Nie byłoby... mądrze wyjawiać plany przeciwko Voldemortowi, kiedy może on je usłyszeć, prawda? Jednakże jeśli chodzi o Departament Tajemnic... – Riddle zrobił efektowną pauzę i Harry złapał się na wstrzymywaniu oddechu. – Tak, jest prowadzony projekt pod moim dowództwem, który jest stricte związany z obaleniem potęgi Lorda Voldemorta. Jako zarządca Departamentu, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że jesteśmy dobrej myśli. Ah – Riddle westchnął, odsłaniając białe zęby i Harry mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał ciche piski ze strony damskiej części tłumu. – I nie, niestety nie dane mi było posiadać moc mogącą się równać z tą, którą dzierży Lord Voldemort.

Tym razem Harry nie powstrzymał parsknięcia śmiechu, ale na szczęście czarodzieje byli zbyt pochłonięci słuchaniem dalszej części wykładu Riddle'a, by go usłyszeć. Dalej Riddle zapewniał ludzi, że Ministerstwo panuje nad sytuacją i mogą być spokojni o życie swoje i swoich najbliższych.

- Nuda – mruknął Harry do Draco, ale ten nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, jak zaczarowany wpatrując się w Riddle'a. – Żałosne – wymamrotał, czekając na reakcję ze strony blondyna, ale ten pozostał spokojny.

- Bla, bla, bla...

- Harrison – syknął Lucjusz.

- Polityka mnie nudzi – odpowiedział Harry na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- To ty uparłeś się, żeby przyjść – zauważył mężczyzna.

- Zmieniłem zdanie.

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, prawdopodobnie uznając, że rozmowa była poniżej jego godności. Gdyby Harry był na miejscu Malfoya, także tak by stwierdził.

Wstał i przeciągnął się pokaźnie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Riddle nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, ale Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna bacznie go obserwuje.

- Bunt – mruknął leniwie Harry, schodząc z gracją z loży.

Zapanowało poruszenie i Harry już miał nadzieję, że to z jego powodu, ale srogo się zawiódł, gdy zauważył, że to tylko Minister włączył się do rozmowy. Harry nadal nie wyrobił sobie opinii o Rufusie. Na pewno był godniejszym przeciwnikiem niż Knot, w końcu pracował jako Auror! Riddle powiedział, że Voldemort też miał swojego kandydata, ale przegrał z kretesem, co znacznie poprawiło humor Harry'emu, który szczerze kibicował Rufusowi. Słyszał o jego ostrych metodach, ale postanowił przymknąć na nie oko, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że nowy Minister nie zgadza się z Dumbledorem. Z drugiej strony Harry uważał, że Rufus zbyt łatwo nabrał się na bajeczkę Riddle'a... choć...

_Choć kto się __**nie **__nabrał?_

Przechadzał się spokojnie po pustych korytarzach Ministerstwa. Z oddali słyszał donośny głos Rufusa, ale w końcu i on ucichł, a Harry'ego otoczyła przyjemna cisza. Nie narzekał na brak czasu, ale zawsze ktoś się wokół niego pałętał, więc postanowił czerpać przyjemność z samotności póki tylko mógł. Minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie, odkąd aportował się do Malfoy Manor, bo zdecydował zdać się na „Los". Zaczynał wierzyć, że Losem był nikt inny jak Riddle.

Długie palce owinęły się wokół jego szyi, gwałtownie się na niej zaciskając. Poczuł ciepły oddech na karku i nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia.

- Uważam twoje popisy za mało zabawne – mruknął Riddle, jednocześnie przejeżdżając językiem po zewnętrznej części ucha Harry'ego.

- Jak mi smutno – odpowiedział sarkastycznie chłopak.

- Z pewnością **będzie **ci smutno – obiecał zimno Riddle.

- Cały się trzęsę – przyznał Harry.

Mężczyzna przyszpilił go brutalnie do ściany, jego usta nadal niepokojąco blisko karku Harry'ego. Jedną ręką wodził po kościach policzkowych młodszego czarodzieja, ale w tym geście nie było nic łagodnego, wręcz przeciwnie, Riddle gwałtownie odwrócił głowę Harry'ego do siebie, tak, że szyja chłopaka ostrzegawczo skrzypnęła. Harry próbował przekręcić się, by plecami opierać się o ścianę, ale mężczyzna mocno napierał na niego biodrami, nie pozwalając mu na żaden ruch.

- Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy w Ministerstwie... – zaczął, ale Riddle nie pozwolił mu skończyć, klepiąc go brutalnie po policzku.

Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna zostawił czerwony ślad na jego bladej skórze. Zacisnął zęby, obmyślając już, jak mógłby się odwdzięczyć.

- Kiedy chcę, potrafię być niezauważony.

- Oh, to możesz teraz zrobić taką sztuczkę i zniknąć mi z oczu? – zadrwił Harry, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

- W jakże doskonałym humorze cię dziś zastałem – mruknął Riddle, co najmniej zirytowanym tonem. – I choć czasem doceniam twoje marne próby rozbawienia mnie, nie jest to odpowiedni moment.

Harry zamknął się, rozpoznając ostatnie ostrzeżenie Riddle'a. Gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, dawno zwijałby się już z bólu.

_A jednak czasem warto być Harrym Potterem. _

- Więc jak poszła ci ta okropnie nudna przemowa? – spytał Harry, siląc się na lekceważący ton, a jednocześnie próbując zignorować ból promieniujący z szyi, która zdecydowanie protestowała na tak nienaturalne wykrzywienie.

Riddle puścił go i pozwolił, by chłopak odwrócił się, w końcu patrząc prosto w te intensywne, ciemne oczy, które teraz były rozpalone z pożądania.

- Uważam twoje chore podniecenie za co najmniej obraźliwe – warknął Harry.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho z prawdziwą rozkoszą, tym razem delikatnie wodząc palcem po policzku chłopaka, po chwili zniżając się do ust Harry'ego. Z szybkością atakującego węża, gwałtownie wbił paznokieć w dolną wargę gryfona, z figlarnym błyskiem w oku obserwując, jak krople krwi ściekają po brodzie chłopaka.

- Jeśli obliżesz teraz palec, przysięgam, że zwymiotuję – ostrzegł Harry, ale sam czując rosnące podniecenie i z chorą fascynacją pochłaniając lubieżność widniejącą na twarzy Riddle'a.

W odpowiedzi Riddle z gracją rozsmarował krew na policzku Harry'ego.

- Wyglądasz przepysznie – mruknął mężczyzna, podziwiając swoje dzieło.

- Jesteś. Chory – wychrypiał Harry.

- Tak – potwierdził lekceważąco mężczyzna. – Dlatego tylko równie chora osoba mogła zostać moim _Animus _– wyszeptał Riddle z nieukrywaną satysfakcją w głosie.

- Idź do diabła, Riddle – warknął Harry, odpychając od siebie mężczyznę, co oczywiście by nie poskutkowało, gdyby Riddle nie odsunął się z własnej woli.

- Harrison?

- Co?

- Tylko nie wychodź tak między ludzi – rzucił szyderczo, jego oczy powoli wracające do dawnego, zimnego spojrzenia.

- Gdybym był równie złośliwy co ty, mówiłbym ci to codziennie – syknął Harry, odchodząc parę kroków dalej.

- Nie... – Riddle przerwał, dostrzegając kogoś zza ramienia chłopaka, który natychmiast się odwrócił. – Lucjuszu? – spytał chłodno.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział, w niemym szoku wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

- Nic mu nie jest – warknął Riddle, zwracając uwagę Lucjusza ponownie na siebie. – Wierzę, że czegoś chciałeś?

- Tak... tak – wychrypiał mężczyzna, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. – Czy Harrison wraca z nami do Malfoy Manor?

- Tak.

- Nie! – wycedził Harry w tym samym czasie, co Riddle.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł brwi.

- Obiecałeś, że po twojej głupiej przemowie będę mógł odwiedzić Regulusa – przypomniał Harry ze złością, doskonale wiedząc, że Riddle wcale nie zapomniał.

- Mmm, owszem – wymruczał zimno Tom. – Ale nie powiedziałem kiedy.

- No to masz problem, bo ja chcę teraz – warknął Harry.

Riddle lekceważąco machnął ręką.

- Wszystko jedno.

Harry zacisnął zęby. Riddle od początku planował puścić go do Regulusa, a jedyne co chciał, to pokazać, że wcale nie interesuje go, gdzie Harry pójdzie. Doprowadzało to Harry'ego do frustracji. Od prawie miesiąca życie chłopaka przypominało jedną wielką grę. Riddle bawił się jego uczuciami, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru pozostać mu dłużny.

- Nie spodziewaj się mnie na kolacji – wysyczał na pożegnanie i aportował się.

* * *

><p><strong>Trzy tygodnie wcześniej<strong>

Harry wylądował w nieznanym mu pomieszczeniu. Pokój był mały, pusty, ale na jego ścianach wisiało z dwieście portretów. Chłopak uniósł głowę; sufit był co najmniej sześć stóp nad nim.

Już miał się aportować, stwierdzając, że wylądował w czyimś domu (co go trochę zaskoczyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość ma zabezpieczenia przeciwko aportacji), gdy usłyszał znajomy głos. Jakiś mężczyzna go nawoływał. Harry niepewnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, a dopiero potem po obrazach.

- Harrison? Harrison Dumbledore? – spytał Abraxas z niedowierzaniem malującym się na jego przystojnej twarzy.

Mężczyzna był dużo starszy niż gdy Harry ostatni raz go widział, ale chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, to był on.

- Malfoy, huh? – roześmiał się cicho Harry.

- Na Merlina – mruknął portret. – A więc to dlatego tak nagle zniknąłeś. Podróże w czasie, co? – mężczyzna nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, ale w jego oczach czaił się smutek. – Czy to twój prawdziwy czas?

- Tak – odpowiedział cicho Harry, natychmiast tracąc całą swoją radość.

- Jak masz naprawdę na imię?

- Harry Potter – przyznał chłopak bez wahania, choć nie używał swojego nazwiska od paru dobrych miesięcy.

- Ten Harry Potter? – zdumiał się Malfoy. – Na Merlina – powtórzył. – A mój ojciec tak cię lubił. Ha, gdyby tylko wiedział! – Abraxas roześmiał się swoim typowym drwiącym śmiechem, którego Harry'emu tak bardzo brakowało. – Harry Potter! W Slytherinie! Teraz się tobie nie dziwię, kiedy prawie zrzuciłeś z siebie Tiarę Przydziału miałeś przekomiczną minę.

- Dzięki – wyszczerzył się Harry. – To gdzie ja jestem? W Malfoy Manor?

- Nigdzie indziej – potwierdził Abraxas. – Znowu eksperymentujesz z czasem?

- Um, nie, nie do końca. Uciekam. Jak zwykle przed Riddlem.

- Czyli nic się nie zmieniło! – ucieszył się mężczyzna, ale natychmiast sposępniał. – Nie za dobrą kryjówkę sobie wybrałeś.

- O czym ty mówi-

Nagle poczuł silne ramiona zaciskające się wokół jego talii. Natychmiast odwrócił się, spoglądając prosto w ciemne oczy Toma Riddle'a.

- Nie za daleko uciekłeś, kochany – mruknął mężczyzna.

Aportowali się do kolejnego pokoju, ale Harry był pewien, że nadal są w Malfoy Manor. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to rzucił się na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, przez przypadek uderzając o łóżko i z jękiem na nie upadając, zakrywając głowę nogami.

- Czy to ma być jakaś aluzja? Jeśli tak, muszę powiedzieć, że nie jesteś zbyt subtelny – zadrwił zimno Riddle, powoli do niego podchodząc i kładąc ręce na materacu.

- Obrzydzasz mnie – wysyczał Harry.

- Daruj sobie te marne próby aportowania się stąd, mury są już z powrotem na miejscu – dodał leniwie mężczyzna, ignorując ostatnią uwagę gryfona.

- Nie możesz mnie więzić!

- Nie? – roześmiał się chłodno Riddle, szyderczo podnosząc brew.

- Jesteś potworem...

- ...takim jak Voldemort – dokończył Tom ze znudzeniem.

Mężczyzna był stanowczo za blisko Harry'ego, który mógł poczuć ciepły oddech Riddle'a na policzku. Niezgrabnie próbował się oddalić, ale to tylko bardziej zachęciło starszego czarodzieja. Riddle brutalnie złapał chłopaka za brodę, przyciskając jego głowę do materaca, a samemu nachylając się i niedelikatnie przeczesując dłonią ciemne włosy Harry'ego. Dotyk mężczyzny był zaborczy; każdy, tylko nie łagodny.

- Regulus wszystko mi powiedział – wycedził Harry, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku od obsesyjnego spojrzenia Riddle'a.

- Będziesz wspaniale wyglądać – wyszeptał mu Riddle do ucha, jego słowa brzmiące bardziej jak syk niż ludzka mowa. – Kiedy wreszcie cię posiądę. Tak bardzo mój.

Harry zatrząsł się z obrzydzenia, ale nie znalazł odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie mężczyzny. Chciał krzyczeć i uciekać, a jedyne co mógł robić, to patrzeć się w te ciemne, lśniące chorym blaskiem oczy Riddle'a.

- Ale wracając do tego, co powiedziałeś – Riddle z nieludzką szybkością wstał i przeszedł na koniec pokoju. – Regulus kłamał.

- Twoje słowo przeciwko jego, hmmm. Trudny wybór – zadrwił Harry, powoli otrząsając się z szoku.

- Aura nie zmienia się. Nigdy. Więc nie mogła przybrać wyglądy mojej, bez względu na to, czy jesteś moim _Animus_, czy nie – kontynuował mężczyzna monotonnym tonem, jego długie palce wodząc po pucharze z alkoholem, który przed chwilą się przed nim pojawił. – Jednak Regulus jest świetnym czarodziejem. Wyczuł moją aurę, na jego nieszczęście nie mógł mnie powstrzymać od rzucenia na niego zaklęcia. Szkoda – Riddle wcale nie brzmiał na zasmuconego tym faktem.

- Nie wierzę ci – odpowiedział krótko Harry. – Zauważyłbym, że jego oczy stałyby się szkliste...

- Kto powiedział, że użyłem _Imperio_? Znam wiele dużo bardziej użytecznych zaklęć niż to. Pewnie też myślisz, że _Avada Kedavra _ jest jedynym zaklęciem, które zabija, hmm? – Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- I dlaczego niby miałbyś nastawiać mnie przeciwko sobie? Jeszcze bardziej niż już jestem, oczywiście.

- Oczywiście – mruknął mężczyzna sucho. – Wiedziałem, że będziesz chciał się aportować, a manipulacja twoim umysłem nie jest za dużym wyzwaniem.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wycedził Harry z furią. – Znajdź sobie kogoś innego do obrażania i niszczenia życia. Ja mam dość! Wycofuję się! Chcę opuścić Wielką Brytanię i zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek istniałeś. Nie możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju, do cholery?

- Oj, oj, Harrison – zacmokał Riddle. – Tracimy nad sobą kontrolę?

Harry zerwał się z łóżka i rzucił się ku drzwiom, ale te nawet nie drgnęły. Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął rzucać w ich stronę wszystkie klątwy, jakie znał, ale drzwi nadal pozostały zamknięte. Palenie też nic nie dało. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Riddle'a, ale je ignorował.

Zadrżał, gdy poczuł ramiona mężczyzny owijające się wokół jego chudej klatki piersiowej. Harry oddychał szybko i płytko. Nie miał już sił na wyrywanie się, więc pozwolił, by Riddle przyszpilił go do ściany. Był odwrócony tyłem do mężczyzny i przymknął oczy z przyjemnością, czując jak znajomy zapach Riddle'a owija jego zmęczone ciało.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko, a w zamian zacznę traktować cię jak dorosłego – obiecał Riddle, jego lodowaty głos przywołujący Harry'ego do porządku.

Po chwili ramiona mężczyzny zniknęły i Harry zadygotał, uświadamiając sobie, że został sam.

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

* * *

><p>Od tamtego czasu Harry rzeczywiście dorósł, ale widocznie nadal niewystarczająco dla Riddle'a.<p>

Nie żeby Harry dbał, oczywiście.

- Regulus? – rzucił chłopak, niepewnie wchodząc do prywatnych komnat wampira.

Harry sprawdził słowa Riddle'a już dwa tygodnie temu i Regulus (_na szczęście_) je potwierdził. Wampir nie był zadowolony z czynów Toma, ale niemniej jednak dodał, że jest po jego stronie. Słuchając Regulusa, Harry poczuł ulgę. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby Riddle naprawdę miał zamiar wykorzystać i zabić wampiry. Mężczyzna nadal odmawiał podzielenia się swoimi planami z Harrym, ale chłopak uznał, że to normalne, biorąc pod uwagę jak zaborczy był Riddle.

Czasem Victor wpadał do Malfoy Manor i rozweselał trochę Harry'ego, próbując odciągnąć myśli chłopaka od Hexusa. Gryfon miał stanowczy zakaz spotykania się, rozmawiania, pisania listów czy patrzenia na wampira. Mimo zapewnień Harry'ego **i **Hexusa, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, Riddle pozostał nieugięty.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Harry jeszcze nie złamał zakazu, był wyraz twarzy Riddle'a, gdy obiecywał najgorsze tortury dla Hexusa. Chłopak wiedział, że Tom nie żartował. Dlatego za każdym razem, gdy spotykał się z Regulusem, przekazywał przez niego parę wiadomości dla Hexusa. Harry był pewien, że Riddle nie przegapił tej formy rozmowy, ale widocznie postanowił przymknąć na nią oko.

_Na razie. _

- Regulus?

- Harry Potter.

Ból powalił go na kolana, gdy jego oczy spotkały okrutne spojrzenie Lorda Voldemorta.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

Tym razem Harry nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie. Ignorując ból, powoli podniósł się z kolan, nie spuszczając wzroku z Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik wyglądał na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego. Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu, a Harry w tym czasie dwa kroki do tyłu.

- Będziesz uciekać? – wysyczał Voldemort, uśmiechając się szyderczo, co tylko jeszcze bardziej wykrzywiło jego groteskową twarz.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że żyję?

- Harry – Voldemort zachichotał zimno. – Naszego połączenia nie da się tak łatwo oszukać, jak to zrobiłeś z tym starym głupcem.

- Ah – mruknął. – Czy teraz dochodzimy do tej części, w której powinienem zacząć się bać?

Voldemort wyciągnął białą rękę i złapał Harry'ego brutalnie za brodę. Mimo szarpaniny i protestów chłopaka, przyszpilił go do ściany, obserwując z satysfakcją jak oczy Harry'ego zachodzą łzami.

- Czy ten ból... jest naprawdę taki straszny? Gorszy niż _Crucio_? – spytał cicho.

- Chcesz się zamienić? – wycedził Harry.

Wrzasnął, gdy długi palec Voldemorta dotknął miejsca, w którym powinna widnieć blizna. Zaczął się trząść i nie wiedział już, czy czarnoksiężnik nadal go trzyma, ale kiedy ból złagodniał, znalazł siebie na podłodze.

- Dlaczego nie walczysz, Harry? – zadrwił Voldemort. – Przecież spędziłeś prawie rok pod opieką wampirów. A może po prostu jesteś zbyt wielkim tchórzem? Co by powiedział twój ojciec, który tak dzielnie bronił twojej szlamowatej matki?

Harry doskonale wiedział, do czego Voldemort chciał doprowadzić. Czarnoksiężnik tylko czekał, by chłopak stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

I Harry go nie zawiódł.

Zerwał się na równe nogi i z szybkością dorównującą wampirom, rzucił dwa zaklęcia w stronę Voldemorta, przy okazji nakładając na siebie tarczę i spychając ból w dolną część podświadomości. Mężczyzna z łatwością odparł atak, wchłaniając w siebie klątwy, a zaraz potem wyrzucając je z podwojoną siłą. Harry wiedział, że nie ma szans w czystym pojedynku, dlatego przeturlał się na bok i złapał Voldemorta za nogi. Obaj upadli, ale czarnoksiężnik uderzył Harry'ego nogą w nos. Przez chwilę ból oślepił chłopaka, ale lecące w jego stronę zaklęcia szybko go ocuciły. Wykorzystując całą swoją siłę, natarł umysłem na magię Voldemorta, próbując odciąć ją, tak jak to ćwiczył z Hexusem. Niestety nawet magia wampira nie mogła mierzyć się z potęgą Lorda i Harry wrzasnął z bólu, gdy czarnoksiężnik wypchnął go ze swojego umysłu. Cudem uniknął śmiercionośnych zaklęć czarnoksiężnika i schował się pod biurkiem, próbując z niepowodzeniem uspokoić oddech.

- Dobra sztuczka, chłopcze – roześmiał się lodowato Voldemort.

Przegrywał. Nie miał już sił nawet na poruszenie się, a co dopiero na aportowanie, choć domyślał się, że Voldemort tak czy tak założył mury przeciwko aportacji. W dodatku nie mógł przestać martwić się o Regulusa.

Voldemort był już blisko. Harry schował się głębiej za stołem, ale wiedział, że to nic nie da.

_Na ile procent jesteś szczęśliwy?_

Nagle wstał i musiał zaskoczyć tym także Voldemorta, bo czarnoksiężnik nawet nie podniósł różdżki.

- Dlaczego chcesz mnie zabić?

- Możesz powtórzyć pytanie? – zadrwił Voldemort.

- Nie chcę brać udziały w tej bitwie ani żadnej innej. Harry Potter **nie żyje**. Nie stanowię dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia...

- Nigdy nie stanowiłeś żadnego zagrożenia – wycedził mężczyzna.

- Wierz w co chcesz – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jest was trzech. Dumbledore, Riddle i ty. Nie interesuje mnie, który wygra i co zrobi. Mam dość, Voldemort. Puść mnie wolno, a nigdy więcej nie usłyszysz o Harrym Potterze ani Harrisonie Black.

- Jesteś _Animusem _Riddle'a, Potter – syknął Voldemort i Harry nawet nie spytał, skąd czarnoksiężnik o tym wie. – Nie możesz być neutralny w tej wojnie.

- Nie mógłbym dbać o niego mniej niż teraz – skłamał Harry. – Nie chcę z nim być, ani go popierać. Nie będę też walczyć dla Dumbledore'a, no i z pewnością nie przyłączę się do ciebie. Opuszczę Wielką Brytanię.

- Riddle ci na to nie pozwoli – stwierdził sucho Voldemort.

- W takim razie go zabij.

I Harry naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. Ta ich... więź zmuszała go do dbania o Riddle'a, ale przede wszystkim Harry chciał być wolny. A Tom więził go w Malfoy Manor, próbując wmówić mu, że kiedyś zaakceptuje to, co jest między nimi. Harry był jednak przekonany, że wcale nie potrzebuje Riddle'a do życia. A szczególnie już nie potrzebuje bitew ani walk ani Wielkiej Brytanii.

- Mam lepszy pomysł. Zabiję ciebie **i **Riddle'a.

- To też jest wyjście – mruknął Harry.

- Ostatnie słowa? – zadrwił Voldemort.

- E... Nienawidzę cię?

- Nawzajem, Harry Potterze.

- Zabijasz mnie tylko z powodu tej przepowiedni, prawda? – spytał nagle Harry i Voldemort syknął z irytacją.

- Nie. Zabijam cię, bo to moje hobby.

- Oh. No w sumie.

Zaraz później zobaczył zielony promień zmierzający prosto na niego i usłyszał zimny, triumfalny śmiech Voldemorta, a potem...

...wrzask wściekłości i ucisk w żołądku, ból upadania na podłogę, ciemność...

...światło?

- Świetnie udajesz martwego, ale możesz już wstać.

- Chcesz się zamienić rolami? Tylko ty **nie **udawaj – odpowiedział Harry, z wściekłością spoglądając w ciemne oczy Riddle'a.

Był znowu w Malfoy Manor i przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie chciałby wrócić do zamku wampirów i zmierzyć się z śmiercią. Jego życie było koszmarem. Z jednej strony Voldemort, z drugiej strony Riddle, a z trzeciej Dumbledore i Harry uznał, że Los musi mieć niesamowicie pokręcone poczucie humoru, skoro to właśnie Riddle nie próbował go zabić.

Powoli się podniósł i tylko po to, by zostać popchniętym na łóżko.

- Jak się aportowałeś?

- Myślisz, że jakieś anty-aportacyjne mury powstrzymają mnie przed uratowaniem **mojego **_Animus_? – spytał Riddle z tym samym zadowoleniem, jakie widniało na twarzy Voldemorta, co zdecydowanie nie uspokoiło Harry'ego.

- Szkoda – mruknął chłopak.

- Wspomniałem już, że masz skłonności samobójcze?

- Co się stało z Regulusem? – Harry'ego oblała zimna fala przerażenia.

Riddle zmierzył gryfona uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie żyje. Voldemort go spalił – odpowiedział w końcu, a jego głos był pozbawiony jakikolwiek emocji.

W tym momencie Harry chciał, by trafiło go _Crucio_, bo ból jaki poczuł, jeszcze długo zapamiętał i porównywał go do cierpienia, w jakim trwał po śmierci Rona i Hermiony.

_Znowu z mojej winy. _

_ Wszystko jest moją winą. _

_ Zawsze przeze mnie. _

_ Powinienem umrzeć te szesnaście lat temu. _

- Harrison – lodowaty głos przedarł się przez obłąkańcze myśli Harry'ego, ale ten nadal nie potrafił obudzić się z transu.

_Wampiry są nieśmiertelne. _

_ Przeze mnie zginął wampir._

_ Pieprzony wampir._

_ Ile pecha trzeba przynieść, żeby zabić wampira?_

- Harrison – poczuł ból w policzku i oczy zaszły mu łzami.

_Ciekawe, kiedy przyjdzie czas na Hexusa?_

_ Merlinie, a co jeśli on właśnie teraz wije się pod _Crucio _Voldemorta?_

- Gdzie jest Hexus? – wychrypiał.

- Po co ci on? – wysyczał zimno Riddle, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

- Czy żyje?

- Tak – odpowiedział niechętnie mężczyzna.

- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – oznajmił Harry.

Wstał, nie zważając na wściekłe syknięcie Riddle'a i zatoczył się, gdy mężczyzna przyszpilił go do ściany. Harry westchnął ciężko.

- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – powtórzył twardo, nie odwracając wzroku od rozżarzonych oczu starszego czarodzieja.

- Jest bezpieczny. To ci wystarczy – warknął Riddle przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie. Chcę porozmawiać z Hexusem. Na pewno jest w szoku, długo był Mistrzem Regulusa... – głos Harry'ego się załamał.

- Powiedziałem już, że nie.

Gdyby nie był niesamowicie zmęczony i obolały, chłopaka już dawno opanowałaby furia. Jednak teraz po prostu patrzył i czekał, choć wiedział, że ta taktyka nigdy nie zadziała na Riddle'a. Mężczyzna potrafił stać tak przez parę godzin.

- Proszę – wykrztusił w końcu Harry.

Coś na chwilę przemknęło po twarzy Riddle'a i Harry miał wrażenie, że była to prawdziwa _emocja_, ale zaraz została ukryta pod doskonałą maską obojętności.

- Nie – odpowiedział mężczyzna lodowato.

- Dlaczego? – wrzasnął Harry przez łzy.

Cały się trząsł i nie miało już znaczenia, że Riddle widzi jego beznadziejny stan, nie miało też znaczenia, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie śmieje się teraz z niego i wykorzysta kiedyś całą tę sytuację na niekorzyść Harry'ego, nie miało znaczenia, że Riddle robi to wszystko tylko z powodu zwykłej złośliwości, bo tak naprawdę, w tej chwili, dla Harry'ego nic już nie miało znaczenia.

Opadł na podłogę, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać szlochu. Wszystko – śmierć Rona i Hermiony, zdrada Dumbledore'a, ból i cierpienie, zmasakrowane ciało Dominiki, zabicie jej mordercy, śmierć Regulusa, strach, niewola w domu dawnego największego rywala, bezczynność – teraz do niego dotarło.

Chciał umrzeć.

Czuł, że umiera.

I nagle czyjaś aura wyrwała Harry'ego z ponurych myśli. Ukoiła cierpienie, zamknęła oczy, ale gdy otoczyła go ciemność, nie pozwoliła, by zaczął się bać. Ciepło rozpłynęło się po ciele chłopaka. Od zabicia tamtego mugola nie czuł takiego spokoju. Czuły dotyk błądził po jego bladej skórze, a delikatne dłonie odgarnęły mu spocone włosy z czoła.

- Hexus? – spytał cicho Harry.

Nikt inny nie troszczył się o niego tak jak ten wampir.

Nawet Victor.

I przede wszystkim nie Riddle.

- Powinienem dać ci tu umrzeć – usłyszał zimny głos.

Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale czyjaś lodowata ręka natychmiast je zakryła. Zadrżał, czując chłód bijący od mężczyzny przy nim.

- Twoja aura się ochłodziła – wymruczał Harry półprzytomnie.

_Chyba mam gorączkę. _

Uśmiechnął się głupio, co tylko potwierdziło jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia.

- Bo mnie denerwujesz – odpowiedział zirytowany głos.

- Wiesz, kto najbardziej mnie nienawidzi? – spytał Harry rozmarzonym tonem. – Ale tak naaaaaaaprawdę?

- Śpij, dzieciaku – rozkazał sucho mężczyzna.

- Riddle! – Harry roześmiał się radośnie.

Mężczyzna przy nim zesztywniał, ale chłopak był zbyt podekscytowany, by zauważyć. Ciągle chichotał, a potem miotał się po łóżku i tylko mocny uścisk mężczyzny powstrzymał go od spadnięcia na podłogę.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytał cicho głos.

- Ale co? – Harry ponownie zachichotał.

- Nic – usłyszał westchnienie. – Śpij. Masz gorączkę.

- Nie znasz mnie, prawda? I pewnie już więcej się nie spotkamy, co? – spytał nagle Harry poważnym głosem. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego Riddle tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. Myślisz, że to dlatego, że jestem jego _Animus_? Pewnie jest wściekły, bo musi o mnie dbać. Nawet sam sobą nie mogę się zająć, to trochę żałosne, co nie? – Harry parsknął. – Był taki czas, że chyba byliśmy blisko. Ale to było dawno. Dla niego jeszcze dawniej. On teraz nie ma emocji. Jest jak pusta skała. Kiedyś byłem w nim zakochany, wiesz? – Harry roześmiał się histerycznie, a palce na jego oczach wzmocniły ucisk, paznokciami zadrapując bladą skórę chłopaka. – A potem moi przyjaciele... Oni nie żyją. Ja już go nawet o to nie obwiniam. Nie chcę robić wyborów napędzonych pragnieniem zemsty. Ale on mnie nienawidzi.

- Mówisz bez sensu – odpowiedział w końcu głos.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. Pewnie tak. Nie nienawidzę Riddle'a, wiesz?

- Myślałem, że chcesz, by Voldemort go zabił – zauważył głos, całkowicie pozbawiony emocji.

- Nie wiem. Może? – Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Nie, nie sądzę. Kiedy nie jest taki zimny, Riddle potrafi być nawet zabawny. Uwielbiam, kiedy mówi, nawet gdy jest na mnie wściekły – chłopak zamilkł, rozważając kolejne zdania. – Nie wierzę, że jestem jego _Animus_. Bratnie dusze muszą być do siebie podobne. A ja jestem słaby. Tak, to odpowiednie słowo na określenie Harry'ego Pottera. Słaby – Harry smakował słowo na języku, jakby usłyszał je po raz pierwszy. – Uczył mnie sam Kayle, a i tak nie potrafiłem pokonać Voldemorta. Jakie to żałosne.

- Nie jestem najlepszy w pocieszaniu – mruknął mężczyzna.

- Aha – Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Dlaczego trzymasz rękę na moich oczach? Czy to dlatego, że jesteś bardzo brzydki?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał przeciągły syk i wymamrotane cicho przekleństwa.

- Śpij, dziecko.

* * *

><p>Obudził go ból głowy. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył swoją sypialnię w Malfoy Manor, ale nic bardziej szczegółowego, bo za oknem panował mrok. Musiała być już noc. Jego magia była dziwnie przygaszona i Harry domyślił się, że to pewnie od gorączki. Nie wyczuł żadnej aury, więc spokojnie usiadł na łóżku i zapalił lampę. Zaraz potem podskoczył ze strachu, ręką zatykając usta, by nie krzyknąć. Na drugim końcu pokoju siedział Riddle w fotelu. Mężczyzna spokojnie patrzył się na Harry'ego, jakby nie zauważając reakcji chłopaka.<p>

- Co mi zrobiłeś? – wysyczał natychmiast Harry.

- Oprócz uratowania ci życia oczywiście? – zadrwił zimno Riddle, chudą ręką przejeżdżając po twarzy i mrużąc czarne oczy.

- W takim razie spłaciłeś dług – zauważył chłopak równie chłodno.

- Przypominam ci, że to nie był mój pierwszy raz – odpowiedział szybko Riddle, ale jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

- Majaczyłeś – wymruczał pojednawczo mężczyzna.

- Oh. Powiedziałem coś... ciekawego? – spytał Harry, czując, że się czerwieni.

Znał wiele rzeczy, o których Riddle nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć.

- Nie – Riddle rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie i zanim Harry zdążył je zanalizować, starszy czarodziej zamknął oczy. – Chcę porozmawiać z tobą na dość wrażliwy temat, ale muszę być pewny, że jesteś wystarczająco przytomny.

Od razu poznał ten ton głosu Riddle'a. Mężczyzna był spięty i nie żartował, a Harry zamierzał to uszanować. Bezwiednie kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

- Jedynymi osobami, które całkowicie znają moje... nazwijmy to plany, są Victor i Kayle, dlatego będę wiedzieć, że to ty mnie zdradziłeś – ostrzegł zimno Riddle.

- Dlaczego zakładasz, że cię zdradzę? – warknął Harry ze złością.

- Bo ci nie ufam – odparł sucho mężczyzna. – Tak samo jak ty nie ufasz mi.

- I ty chcesz zbudować na tym odpowiedni związek?

Riddle wykrzywił wargi na kształt podobny do uśmiechu, a jego oczy błyszczały szyderczo. Harry nie lubił tego przyznawać, ale cały czas uważał podziwianie Riddle'a za niesamowicie fascynujące zajęcie.

- Zaufanie Victorowi zajęło mi ponad dziesięć lat – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle, choć jego wargi ledwo się poruszały.

- Ale on nie jest twoim _Animus _– wycedził Harry.

- Drogie dziecko, czy ja wyczuwam zazdrość? – zadrwił Riddle, a jego oczy zabłysły złośliwie.

- Chciałbyś.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna podniósł szyderczo brew. Harry westchnął z irytacją. Ich rozmowy przeważnie polegały na kłótniach i drwinach. Cóż, a przynajmniej na drwinach w przypadku Riddle'a, Harry starał się ograniczyć poziom złośliwości do minimum.

Ale zaczynał myśleć, że to i tak nie ma sensu.

- Wracając do tematu... – zaproponował Harry.

- Twoją bezczelność będę tolerować tylko dzisiaj – obiecał Riddle groźnie.

- A jutro rzucisz na mnie _Crucio_? – parsknął chłopak, doskonale wiedząc, że mimo swoich gróźb, Riddle nigdy by go nie skrzywdził.

Za mocno.

- Mmm, nie, ale zamknę cię w jednym pokoju z Draco.

- O Merlinie – mruknął Harry, udając przerażenie, ale nie potrafiąc powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu. – A już myślałem, że powiesz „w jednym pokoju ze mną". To by dopiero była kara!

- Powoli zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore postanowił cię zabić – stwierdził lekko Riddle.

Harry natychmiast spochmurniał. Nadal ciężko było mu się pogodzić z myślą, że jego dawny mentor naprawdę wysłał za nim zabójcę.

- A skoro już mówimy o tym starcu – kontynuował Riddle, jego głos zdradzający jedynie znudzenie. – W najbliższym czasie wybieram się na małe spotkanie. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś pójść ze mną.

- Zabijesz go? – Harry natychmiast podniósł głowę, podejrzliwie obserwując mężczyznę przed nim.

- Tak – odpowiedział sucho Riddle.

- Był twoim przyjacielem przez dłuższy czas.

- A potem zabrał mi magię – dokończył spokojnie Tom. – A od szesnastu lat był twoim mentorem, aż w końcu zwątpił w ciebie i stwierdził, że lepiej martwy Złoty Chłopiec niż zły – Riddle zamilkł nagle, analizując kolejne zdania. – Czy wiedziałeś, że Dumbledore był po stronie Grindelwalda? Choć może powinienem powiedzieć, byli powiązani seksualną relacją?

- NIE POTRZEBOWAŁEM TEGO WIEDZIEĆ – jęknął Harry z obrzydzeniem.

- Taak – mruknął Riddle do siebie. – Mieli takie motto. „Dla większego dobra". Jestem pewien, że decyzję zabicia ciebie podjął pod wpływem tej sentencji. Ciekawa, prawda? Wybijesz Mugoli? Dla większego dobra. Pozabijasz przy tym mnóstwo dobrych czarodziei? Dla większego dobra. Dumbledore wraca do tego motta. Nawet Minister już nie wierzy starcowi. Nie zgodził się na spotkanie z nim, mimo usilnych starań Dumbledore'a. Oh – Riddle westchnął melodramatycznie. – Jakie to tragiczne, prawda?

Nagle Riddle przerwał, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który siedział z ustami szeroko otwartymi i patrzył się na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym z rozbawieniem.

- Mogę spytać, co cię tak śmieszy?

- Lubisz melodramatyzować, co? – roześmiał się Harry. - Mógłbyś zostać aktorem. Nie żartuję. Widzę przed tobą świetlaną przyszłość. Mugole by cię _pokochali_.

- Bardzo zabawne – zrzędził Riddle, rzucając chłopakowi rozzłoszczone spojrzenia. – Jeśli już skończyłeś robić z siebie idiotę, chcę dostać odpowiedź na moją propozycję.

- Oh. Zabicie Dumbledore'a? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – A będziesz mnie błagać? – zadrwił.

- Co najwyżej będę cię torturować – obiecał Riddle, jego oczy błyszczące czystą furią.

Widząc to, Harry postanowił czegoś spróbować. Sturlał się z gracją z łóżka i podszedł do starszego mężczyzny, który ani na chwilę nie spuścił z niego wzroku. Riddle obserwował Harry'ego z chorą fascynacją, błądząc oczami po ciele chłopaka, zatrzymując się czasami na jabłku Adama. Harry w końcu stanął prosto przed Riddlem, a ponieważ mężczyzna siedział, chłopak mógł wreszcie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Powstrzymał drżenie, gdy jego wzrok napotkał płonące pożądaniem spojrzenie Riddle'a. Ciemne oczy mężczyzny zdawały się pochłaniać go i Harry nie potrafił im się przeciwstawić. Miał wielką nadzieję, że to wina ich duchowego połączenia, a nie tego, że był po prostu zbyt słaby.

Zanim Harry zdążył zrobić ruch, Riddle brutalnie złapał go za brodę i przyciągnął do siebie, dzięki czemu stykali się czołami. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał przez nos.

- Może i dorosłeś – wyszeptał. – Ale nie próbuj ze mną grać.

- Bo co? – odpowiedział butnie Harry.

I wtedy Riddle musiał stracić kontrolę, bo popchnął Harry'ego gwałtownie na stół, całując go brutalnie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ugryzł dolną wargę chłopaka i siłą wdarł się do ust Harry'ego, sięgając językiem coraz dalej. Mimo bólu, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, jednocześnie próbując zyskać jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Niestety Riddle nie był w nastroju na dzielenie się, całkowicie dominując nad Harrym. Mężczyzna całował szybko i brutalnie, ale także z namiętnością, o jaką Harry nigdy by go nie podejrzewał. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, ale Riddle chyba nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o tlenie. W końcu Harry'emu udało się odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, a kiedy łapczywie chwytał powietrze, zauważył, że Riddle przypatruje mu się z chorą fascynacją i pożądaniem. Starszy czarodziej mocno napierał na niego biodrami, tak, że Harry wpijał się plecami w biurko, co poczuł dopiero teraz, wcześniej zbyt zajęty pocałunkiem.

Ciepły oddech na twarzy skutecznie go obudził. Niepewnie podniósł głowę, a intensywność spojrzenia Riddle'a wywołała w nim chęć ukrycia się pod biurkiem.

Spychając strach na kraniec umysłu, Harry zanurzył palce w długich włosach mężczyzny i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu. Riddle wydał z siebie długi, podniecając syk, gdy Harry zaczął gwałtownie całować jego szyję. Błądził ustami po całej twarzy mężczyzny, zatrzymując się w końcu przy uchu, brutalnie je nadgryzając i z satysfakcją słysząc cichy jęk. Wessał się we wrażliwy płatek małżowiny, jednocześnie ręce wsuwając pod koszulę Riddle'a. Nagle mężczyzna popchnął biodrami do przodu, mocno przyciskając do siebie ich widoczne erekcje. Harry zawył i przymknął oczy, oddając się przyjemności. W tym samym momencie Riddle odzyskał przewagę, brutalnie naznaczając jego szyję zębami.

Czuł... ból, tak, ale przede wszystkim przyjemność. Był cały wymazany w ślinie i krwi, a jednak nie czuł obrzydzenia (_a powinienem, prawda?_). Gorące usta Riddle'a gwałtownie domagały się większego dostępu do szyi Harry'ego, nie zważając na jęki bólu chłopaka, który nie mógł już odchylić głowy jeszcze bardziej. Zimne dłonie mężczyzny okrutnie bawiły się sutkami Harry'ego, a jego erekcja była boleśnie miażdżona przez biodra Riddle'a, napierające coraz szybciej i brutalniej.

- Jesteś mój – wyszeptał mężczyzna zaborczo.

W odpowiedzi Harry mocno przeciągnął paznokciami po plecach Riddle'a, mając nadzieję także zostawić jakiś znak. Było mu gorąco i jednocześnie lodowato, kręciło mu się w głowie, a ból i przyjemność zmieszane razem pozbawiały zdolności logicznego myślenia.

- Powiedz to – nakazał Riddle. – Powiedz, że jesteś mój. Tylko mój.

Coś w umyśle Harry'ego zamajaczyło, ostrzegając go przed odpowiedzią na żądanie starszego czarodzieja. Jakaś racjonalna myśl w końcu zdołała się przebić przez opary pożądania i przyjemności, sprowadzając go brutalnie na ziemię.

- Nie – wychrypiał stanowczo.

Riddle zacisnął dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, które na pewno później zostawią czerwony ślad na jego białej skórze. Harry mocno pociągnął za miękkie włosy mężczyzny, odpychając go od siebie. Riddle nie spuszczał ciemnych oczu z chłopaka. Jego wzrok był pełen pożądania, całkowicie zatracony w chorych pragnieniach, co sprawiło, że nawet ten jego inteligentny błysk stracił swój blask.

- Dlaczego? – warknął w końcu.

- Najpierw muszę wiedzieć, że mnie szanujesz. Nie chcę i **nie będę **twoją kolejną zabawką. Pionkiem w grze – odpowiedział sucho Harry, a zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż zamierzał.

- Jesteś moim _Animus _– wysyczał Riddle, usta zbliżając niebezpiecznie blisko ucha Harry'ego. – Nigdy nie będziesz tylko zabawką. Jesteś mój.

- Świetnie – odpowiedział zimno Harry, czując jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość.

Nienawidził, gdy Riddle tak o nim mówił. W sposób jakby był tylko rzeczą, stworzoną do służeniu swemu panu.

- W takim razie **ty **jesteś tak samo mój jak i ja twój – wycedził z furią.

Niespodziewanie Riddle wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem. Z gracją odsunął się nieznacznie od Harry'ego, ale nie na tyle, by chłopak mógł wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, a jego erekcja nadal była boleśnie ściśnięta.

- Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Harrison, nie mam za tym najmniejszego problemu – wyjaśnił łagodnie Riddle, uśmiechając się przy tym czarująco, choć jego oczy lśniły ostrzegająco, nie pozwalając, by Harry zapomniał, z kim rozmawia.

- Ale wiesz z czym masz problem? – syknął Harry, nie dając za wygraną. – Z traktowaniem mnie z szacunkiem. I ja doskonale rozumiem relacje pomiędzy uczniem i nauczycielem, dlatego mogę cię zapewnić, że powoływanie się na taką nie pozwala ci obrażania mnie i kierowania moim życiem bez wcześniejszego zapytania. Może i jestem młody, ale na pewno nie daje ci to prawa do pomiatania mną. Jestem twoim _Animus_. Jestem twoją **bratnią **duszą. Jestem ci **równy**.

W czasie tyrady Harry'ego, uśmiech Riddle'a zaczął powoli znikać z jego przystojnej twarzy, aż w końcu został on zastąpiony przez maskę obojętności. Harry nie dał się zwieść pozornemu spokoju mężczyzny, oczy Riddle'a świeciły coraz mocniej, z coraz większą intensywnością przebijając Harry'ego na wylot.

Harry wiedział, że Riddle miał wielki problem z zaakceptowaniem jego słów. Oczywiście Tom zdawał sobie z nich sprawę już wiele tygodni wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie były one jedynym powodem, dla którego Riddle tak późno powiedział Harry'emu o ich połączeniu. Mężczyzna miał dwie opcje. Pierwsza, zbyt piękna by mogła być prawdziwa, czyli zignorowanie faktu bratnich dusz, ale tego Tom pewnie nawet nie brał pod uwagę, bo był zbyt zaborczy, by pozostawić Harry'ego komuś innemu. I druga, uświadomienie chłopaka i wejście wraz z nim w _związek. _Związek, który musiał być oparty na zaufaniu i zaakceptowaniu słabości drugiego partnera. A Riddle z pewnością nie pozwoliłby nikomu na poznanie swoich słabych stron. Wyjątkiem był może tylko Victor, ale Harry czuł, że tych dwóch mężczyzn łączyła nie tylko przyjaźń, a coś więcej, jednak nigdy nie był na tyle zuchwały, by zapytać.

Dlatego to właśnie Harry'emu zostało pozostawione niewdzięczne zadanie, które polegało na przypomnieniu Riddle'owi o tym, że mężczyzna świadomie wybrał opcję numer dwa i musiał liczyć się z jej konsekwencjami.

Jeśli Riddle chciał od niego prawdziwej relacji, a może nawet; kiedyś; w dalekiej przyszłości, _związku,_ Harry stawiał warunek.

A był nim szacunek i akceptacja.

Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zauważył zniknięcia Riddle'a.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ostrzeżenia: występują sceny erotyczne. oznaczenie - *****************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV<strong>

Kolejne dni Harry wypełnił przede wszystkim pracą i rozmową z Abraxasem. Dawny przyjaciel był bardzo zadowolony z wizyt, ale po paru dłuższych konwersacjach, stwierdził, że właściwie cieszy się, że jest martwy. Harry w odpowiedzi mógł tylko westchnąć.

To nie było nawet tak, że Riddle go unikał. Tom zwyczajnie pracował. Oczywiście większość ludzi nie pracuje nad podbiciem świata, ale każdy ma jakieś hobby, prawda? Harry słyszał od Victora, że już niedługo ta cała wielka broń Niewymownych zostanie użyta przeciwko Ministerstwu. Wampir wpadał do Malfoy Manor coraz rzadziej, widocznie i on bardzo zapracowany. Wszystko to frustrowało Harry'ego, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, bo wcześniej zbyt wiele razy powtarzał, że nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z tą wojną. Teraz, gdy zanudzał się na śmierć, Riddle postanowił uszanować jego prośbę. Najgorsze było to, że Tom nie robił tego nawet ze złośliwości. Chyba w końcu wziął sobie do serca słowa Harry'ego, co z jednej strony zaskoczyło chłopaka, ale z drugiej napełniło podejrzeniami.

Czytał właśnie kolejną książkę, którą pożyczył parę miesięcy temu od Kayle'a, gdy do pokoju wszedł Riddle. Harry podniósł natychmiast głowę, spotykając intensywne spojrzenie mężczyzny. Powstrzymał drżenie, ale zesztywniał, przygotowując się do kolejnej kłótni.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmił sucho Riddle.

Harry podniósł w odpowiedzi brew, mechanicznie ukrywając zaskoczenie. Obserwował jak mężczyzna z gracją siada na skraju jego łóżka, nadal milcząc.

- Ale? – westchnął w końcu.

- Nie ma żadnego 'ale' – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle, nie spuszczając czarnych oczy z Harry'ego.

Nawet nie spytał, sięgając władczym gestem po książkę. Przewracał kartki, wyglądając na co najmniej znudzonego. Nagle zmarszczył brwi i prawie czule przesunął kościstą dłonią po stronie z zaklęciem kopiowania samego siebie.

- Zawsze było moim ulubionym... – mruknął, jego głos pozbawiony emocji.

- Użyłeś go kiedyś? – spytał prawdziwie zaciekawiony Harry.

Riddle roześmiał się krótko, jakby sama myśl była niedorzeczna. Nie spoglądając więcej na książkę, przelewitował ją nad podłogą i bezgłośnie położył na stole. Tymczasem jego oczy ponownie spoczęły na Harrym.

- Nudzisz się? – spytał niespodziewanie.

- Tak ogólnie czy w tym momencie?

- Nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że nudzisz się w moim towarzystwie – odpowiedział Riddle z doskonale słyszalnym zadowoleniem w głosie.

- Mmm – wymruczał Harry, kładąc się na plecach i rozkoszując się znajomym zapachem mężczyzny. – Ale tak, nudzę się – przyznał.

- Co powiesz na trochę zabawy w politykę? – zaproponował Riddle, przekrzywiając głowę w lewą stronę i przypatrując się chłopakowi spod przymrużonych powiek.

- To jest twój prezent? – zadrwił Harry.

- Nie – odpowiedział Riddle, przejeżdżając paznokciem po odkrytym brzuchu chłopaka, na co ten zadygotał z przyjemności, ale zaraz naciągnął koszulę. – Zastanawiam się tylko, czy na niego zasłużyłeś – mężczyzna z sadystyczną przyjemnością wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu.

- Ach – westchnął Harry szyderczo.

- Chcę, żebyś poszedł jutro ze mną do Ministerstwa.

Harry przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Wiedział, że Riddle jest teraz kompletnie poważny, a także, że jest to jego sposób na powiedzenie 'chcę, żebyś uczestniczył w moich planach'. Nie spodziewał się, że Riddle naprawdę weźmie sobie do serca słowa o potrzebie szacunku, a jednak, siedział tu i proponował Harry'emu coś w rodzaju _partnerstwa. _Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie ono podobne do współpracy pomiędzy Voldemortem a Riddlem.

- Czy zamierzasz przejąć Ministerstwo?

- Tak – potwierdził krótko mężczyzna, nagle wyglądając na niesamowicie zajętego obserwowaniem palącego się ognia w kominku.

- Hm. Co zrobisz z Mugolami? – Harry podniósł się na łokciach i dodał ostro. – Oczekuję _szczerej _odpowiedzi.

- Zabiję ich – głos Riddle'a był monotonny, prawie znudzony.

Harry mimowolnie poczuł, jak coś się w nim łamie. Spodziewał się tego. Cholera, on _wiedział_. A jednak miał nadzieję... Czy znowu zapomniał, kim naprawdę był Tom Riddle? Dlaczego tak łatwo było mu o tym zapomnieć?

_Bo nie chcę pamiętać. _

- Naprawdę to tak bardzo cię uderzyło? – spytał Riddle, uważnie studiując twarz Harry'ego. W jego głosie nie było sarkazmu ani szyderstwa, tylko ciekawość.

- Nie wszyscy Mugole są źli – wyszeptał Harry.

- Mugole się nas boją – wycedził Riddle. – A jednak to my musimy się ukrywać. Dlaczego?

- Chcesz marnować czas na wybijanie Mugoli?

- Nie – Riddle westchnął cicho. – Niewymowni stworzyli broń, która rozpoznaje aury. Dzięki temu możemy tak ją zaprogramować, by zabiła wszystkich ludzi bez magicznych zdolności. Użyteczne, prawda?

- Zabijesz niewinne dzieci – syknął Harry, czując jak opanowuje go złość i przerażenie. – Czym różnisz się od Voldemorta?

- Może wcale się nie różnię – Riddle lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami, całkowicie nie przejęty wściekłym tonem Harry'ego.

- Bzdury – warknął chłopak. – Nie wierzę ci. Nigdy nie chciałeś być taki, jak on. Teraz też wcale nie chcesz – Harry zamarł, obserwując, jak na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się szyderczy uśmiech. – Sprawdzasz mnie. Sprawdzasz, czy ci ufam.

- Zdałeś test – oznajmił spokojnie Riddle, wstając i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić z Mugolami?

- Nie obchodzą mnie – odpowiedział szczerze Riddle, ale się nie odwrócił. – Obiecałem wampirom pożywienie i tak się stanie. Ale nawet one nie zabiją wszystkich Mugoli – po chwili namysłu dodał. – Niestety.

Harry już otworzył usta, ale Riddle nie dał mu szansy, by coś powiedzieć.

- Wampiry, tak jak i wilkołaki, muszą się pożywiać. I kiedy mam wybierać pomiędzy czarodziejami a Mugolami, nie zawaham się. Chcę, by czarodzieje nie musieli się ukrywać. I naprawdę mam gdzieś, czy Mugole się o nas dowiedzą, czy nie. Dla mnie mogą nawet nie istnieć.

- A co z czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia? – spytał Harry, czując, że zaschło mu w gardle.

- Nie kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem, że Niewymowni stworzyli broń, która wyczuwa i rozpoznaje aury. Za każdym razem, gdy urodzi się jakiś czarodziej w mugolskiej rodzinie, odpowiednie władze się nim zajmą, a rodzice zostaną...

- Nie zabijesz ich.

Riddle odwrócił się, spoglądając na Harry'ego z rozbawieniem.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że ich wspomnienia o dziecku zostaną zlikwidowane.

- Co z dzieckiem?

- Z pewnością jest wiele rodzin, które będą chciały zaadoptować dziecko. Czarodzieje przeważnie nie mają więcej niż dwójkę dzieci, a czystokrwiści nie mogą mieć czasem żadnego – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.

- I myślisz, że zaadoptują mugolskie dziecko? – parsknął Harry.

- Są rytuały adopcyjne, które sprawiają, że noworodek przyjmuje cechy rodziców, wygląd, a także krew.

- Hm – Harry nie spuszczał oczy z Riddle'a. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że tym razem mówisz prawdę?

- Chciałeś szacunku – zauważył cicho Riddle. – W takim razie ja oczekuję od ciebie zaufania.

- Nie zasłużyłeś na nie.

- Ani ty na mój szacunek. Szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy nie potrafiłeś obronić się przed Voldemortem – odpowiedział zimno Riddle.

Harry zacisnął zęby ze złością.

- Nie mówię tego, by cię zdenerwować – dodał mężczyzna pojednawczym tonem. – Postaram się nie nadużyć twojego zaufania, w zamian ty postarasz się nie zrobić czegoś, czym zszargałbyś mój szacunek do ciebie. Wiem, że jesteś mi równy. Należysz do mnie tak samo, jak ja należę do ciebie. Jesteśmy od siebie zależni i choć żaden z nas nie ma łatwego charakteru, a nasz związek nie będzie polegać na _miłości _– Riddle uśmiechnął się drwiąco, ostatnie słowo wypluwając z obrzydzeniem – to wierzę, że w końcu się dogadamy. Lubię spędzać czas w twoim towarzystwie – przyznał, a to wyznanie na chwilę pozbawiło Harry'ego słów.

- Tom? – wychrypiał w końcu chłopak. – To dostanę ten prezent?

Riddle roześmiał się krótko.

- Zaraz przyjdzie – obiecał i wyszedł z pokoju, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy framudze i rzucają Harry'emu ostatnie, uważne spojrzenie. – Dając ci ten prezent, pokładam w tobie moje zaufanie. Drugiej szansy nie będzie.

Harry obserwował jak Riddle zniknął w korytarzu, pochłonięty przez cienie. Westchnął ciężko, niepewien, co powinien myśleć o ich rozmowie. Już miał wrócić do przerwanej lektury, gdy poczuł znajomą aurę. Była zbyt daleko, by mógł rozpoznać, kto to, dlatego wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się umysłem. Na pewno nie był to Draco, chłopak wrócił na siódmy rok do Hogwartu. Lucjusz pracował w Ministerstwie, a Victor odwiedził Harry'ego dwa dni temu i ostrzegł go, że długo się nie zobaczą. Kayle pomagał Riddle'owi jako Niewymowny, więc pewnie też był w Ministerstwie.

Poczuł gorącą czekoladę, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić, czyjeś silne ręce zatkały mu usta i pociągnęły do pierwszego wolnego pokoju. Harry wyrwał się i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swojego porywacza.

- Hexus – wydusił.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na... cóż... wściekłego. Jego żółte oczy lśniły niebezpiecznie, a rude włosy były chyba jeszcze bardziej czerwone niż zwykle.

- Jestem zaszczycony, że jeszcze pamiętasz, jak się nazywam – zadrwił zimno wampir.

- Co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał Harry szeptem. – Jeśli Riddle cię zobaczy...

- A myślisz, że kto mnie wpuścił? – parsknął Hexus.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Riddle miałby...

_Och._

_ Hexus był tym „prezentem". _

Nie mógł powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu. Oczywiście był wściekły, że Riddle nie pozwalał mu się zobaczyć z Hexusem, ale ten gest znaczył bardzo dużo. Przede wszystkim Tom okazał mu szacunek, a także zaufanie. Oprócz tego mężczyzna zwalczył w sobie zaborczość i _podzielił się _Harrym.

- Tęskniłeś? – roześmiał się.

Hexus w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś o „beznadziejnych bachorach i jeszcze gorszych czarnoksiężnikach z kompleksem Boga".

Harry zaprowadził wampira do swoich komnat, po drodze wysłuchując, jak to Hexus jest na niego zły i jak bardzo mu się tu nie podoba i że w ogóle dlaczego tu jest, a tak oprócz tego to wcale nie tęsknił.

- A ja tęskniłem – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, siadając okrakiem na mężczyźnie i z radością wplątując palce w długie włosy wampira.

- Mhm – mruknął Hexus, oddając się przyjemności i zamykając oczy.

- Co u wampirów?

- Orgia.

- Orgia? – Harry roześmiał się głośno.

- Pracy. Orgia pracy.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego.

- No to ja ci właśnie mówię, że jest. Jutro będzie ten wielki zamach na Ministerstwo, w którym niestety bierzemy udział.

Hexus delikatnie wodził palcami po żuchwie Harry'ego, chwilę później schodząc rękami w dół i chwytając chłopaka gwałtownie za jego chudą talię. Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, z rozkoszą wciągając nosem zapach gryfona.

- Niestety?

- Walka z czarodziejami to nuda – Hexus schował twarz w szyi Harry'ego. – Tak łatwo was zabić. Tacy – wampir ugryzł chłopaka, rozcinając wrażliwą skórę o swój przedni kieł – delikatni. – Z lubością zlizał krew z szyi Harry'ego.

Przez ten cały czas Harry leżał sztywny, ale w końcu zmusił się, by poderwać głowę i spojrzał prosto w jasne oczy wampira.

- Hexus – zaprotestował cicho.

- Przecież ja muszę się posilić – odpowiedział spokojnie Hexus, choć jego oczy błyszczały szyderczo. Na ustach nadal miał krew Harry'ego.

- Jestem pewien, że Riddle wpuścił cię tu pod jednym warunkiem.

- Nie przypominam sobie – zadrwił mężczyzna.

- Wiesz, że jestem jego _Animusem_, prawda? – spytał łagodnie Harry.

- Wiem – warknął Hexus, nagle tracąc dobru humor. – Co nie znaczy, że to akceptuję. Co się stało z tym, o czym mi powiedziałeś podczas jego przyjęcia? Podobno Riddle nie ma uczuć.

- Hexus, nie udawaj głupiego, to do ciebie nie pasuje – syknął Harry. – Dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak silny jest związek pomiędzy bratnimi duszami.

- Skąd w ogóle jesteś taki pewny, że cię nie okłamał? – żachnął się Hexus, a złość w jego głosie była nadal bardzo wyczuwalna.

- To czuć – wyjaśnił prosto Harry. – Zresztą to nieważne. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak powiedziałeś.

- Właśnie – wycedził Hexus. – Szkoda tylko, że nie mogłem się z tobą widzieć przez ponad miesiąc, bo Riddle ma problemy z atakami zazdrości.

Harry westchnął ciężko i pozwolił, by jego głowa opadła na klatkę piersiową wampira.

- Nie mam siły na kłótnie – wymamrotał.

Zaskakująco, Hexus przerwał temat i delikatnie pogładził go po włosach.

- Powinieneś trzymać się z daleka od tej wojny – doradził. – Ona nawet ciebie nie dotyczy.

_Ta wojna zawsze była moja. _

Ale nie śmiał powiedzieć o tym Hexusowi.

* * *

><p>Jeśli Riddle się wściekł, zastając Harry'ego śpiącego na wampirze, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Hexus wyszedł około drugiej w nocy i chyba starał się zrobić to jak najciszej, ale Harry i tak się obudził. Riddle akurat niósł go w ramionach, gdy Harry z westchnieniem otworzył oczy, wyczuwając zapach swojej bratniej duszy.<p>

- Która godzina? – wychrypiał, ukrywając twarz w szatach mężczyzny.

- Późna. Śpij.

- Gdzie jest Hexus? – spytał ostrożnie, zauważając, że Riddle zesztywniał.

- Musiał zebrać wampiry i przygotować się do ataku – wyjaśnił Tom pozornie spokojnym tonem.

Harry'ego uderzyło to, jak bardzo Riddle starał się ukryć swoją zazdrość.

- Tom?

- Śpij – powtórzył stanowczo mężczyzna.

- A ty się nie kładziesz?

Mógł prawie _wyczuć_, że Riddle uśmiecha się drwiąco.

- Skąd taka troska, kochany? – mruknął mężczyzna.

- Dzisiaj jest ważny dzień. Nie chcę żebyś zasnął podczas walki. To byłoby żałosne – odpowiedział złośliwe Harry.

Riddle nie odpowiedział, rzucając chłopaka na łóżko. Harry rozpoznał, że są w sypialni Toma.

- Malfoy Manor będzie miała dziś bardzo dużo gości, co znaczy, że potrzeba równie wiele wolnych pokoi. A skoro chcesz spać, nie masz innego wyjścia niż spanie w moim łóżku. Ponieważ powstrzymałem się od aktu złośliwości i postanowiłem nie kazać ci spać razem ze mną, sam zajmę się naszymi gośćmi – wyjaśnił spokojnie Riddle. Na jego ustach majaczył szyderczy uśmiech.

Mimo słabego oświetlenia, Harry doskonale widział kruczoczarne włosy opadające na przystojną twarz Riddle'a w nieładzie, a jego oczy świeciły w ciemnościach inteligencją i podnieceniem perspektywy nadchodzącej walki.

- To... miłe – mruknął niepewnie Harry. – O której dokładnie wyruszamy? I co ja niby mam robić w Ministerstwie? Nie oczekujesz chyba, że zacznę walczyć i rzucać zaklęciami zabijającymi?

Riddle roześmiał się z rozkoszą, nadal nie spuszczając intensywnego spojrzenia z Harry'ego.

- Aportujemy się stąd dość późno, około osiemnastej. Chcę, żebyś w tym czasie nie ruszał się z moich komnat. Nasi _goście _mogą być wygłodnieli – oczy Riddle'a świeciły z rozbawienia. – I nie, nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego takiego. Jesteś wężousty, czyż nie?

- Tak – Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca pewien, do czego mężczyzna zmierza.

- Świetnie. Bo może się okazać, że wielki bazyliszek pojawi się w Ministerstwie i będzie zabijać wzrokiem każdego, kto nie jest po naszej stronie. Choć sądzę, że przeważnie będą to tylko Śmierciożercy.

- Co? – wychrypiał Harry, obserwując, jak na twarzy Riddle'a wymalowuje się niezaprzeczalne zadowolenie i satysfakcja. – Bazyliszek? Ale... jak? Przecież on jest w Hogwarcie... prawda? – zamilkł, próbując przyswoić fakty. – Śmierciożercy będą w Ministerstwie?

- Bazyliszek **był **w Hogwarcie, tak – przyznał Riddle, całkowicie ignorując szok Harry'ego. – Niewymowni pracowali nad aportowaniem go od razu do Ministerstwa, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Widocznie Salazar musiał jakoś zabezpieczyć bazyliszka, by nie mógł opuścić szkoły – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Nie przewidział jednak, że ktoś będzie mógł mieć taki upór, by wybudować ciąg rur, który prowadziłby od Hogwartu do Ministerstwa, a dokładniej do głównego holu.

Harry nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa, a jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to „Riddle jest pieprzonym geniuszem... dobra, teraz tylko on nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, bo jego ego jeszcze, broń Merlinie, wybuchnie".

- W tym samym czasie Voldemort atakuje Ministerstwo. Niewymowni wypuszczą bazyliszka, a ja zajmę się naszym ukochanym Lordem. Dlatego ktoś musi kontrolować bazyliszka podczas mojej nieobecności.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Riddle z ciekawością przyglądał się Harry'emu, który siedział na łóżku, całkowicie zszokowany i przerażony. Wiedział, że spada na niego ogromna odpowiedzialność. Kiedy wspomniał o respekcie, nie miał do końca tego na myśli.

- E... jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzę? – mruknął w końcu.

- Oh, Harrison – zadrwił Tom. – Przecież chciałeś trochę samodzielności, prawda? Pomyśl o tym, jak o kolejnym wyzwaniu. Jeśli je wygrasz, będziesz mógł spędzić cały dzień z Hexusem, a jeśli nie... spędzisz cały dzień ze mną, całkowicie mi _oddany _– Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wiesz, że od tego zależy, czy wygramy? – spytał ostrożnie Harry, powoli zaczynając myśleć, że Tom jest kompletnie szalony.

- Sądzę, że pod takimi warunkami, na pewno świetnie poradzisz sobie z bazyliszkiem – roześmiał się cicho Riddle.

- A od kiedy ty się mną _dzielisz_? – Harry wyczuwał jakieś kłamstwo, ale nie potrafił do końca określić, kiedy Tom był nieszczery.

- Chciałeś, żebym zaczął traktować cię jak równego sobie, prawda? – spytał niewinnie Riddle.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, uważnie analizując ich rozmowę. Coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak i Riddle próbował mu to wynagrodzić.

Tylko co mogło go tak bardzo rozwścieczyć, że Tom postanowił stać się taki _miły_?

- Co przede mną ukrywasz?

- Harrison, w zamian chcę tylko twojego zaufania – zauważył chłodno Riddle.

- Nie jesteś miły bez powodu – Harry przekręcił głowę na lewo, spoglądając na mężczyznę spod przymrużonych powiek. – Jeśli będę prowadzić bazyliszka, Ministerstwo uzna mnie za wroga.

- Źle – zaprzeczył Tom, jego głos bardziej rozbawiony niż wściekły. – Bazyliszek będzie czekał na ciebie w dolnych komnatach Rufusa. Stamtąd jest blisko do pola walki, a Scrimgeour na pewno będzie już zajadle bronił swoich ukochanych obywateli. Dam ci Eliksir Wielosokowy, dzięki któremu powstanie Harrison Shadow, jeden z najbardziej zaufanych Śmierciożerców Lorda Voldemorta.

- A skąd Scrimgeour będzie wiedział, kim jestem?

- Och – Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo, odsłaniając białe zęby. – Mogłem przez przypadek opisać, jak wygląda Shadow, a także całkowicie nieświadomie powiedzieć Ministrowi, że tenże młodzieniec jest bardzo aktywny... w łóżku Voldemorta.

- CO ZROBIŁEŚ?

- Nie sądzisz, że jego wężowaty wygląd jest _bardzo _podniecający? – spytał Tom z udawaną urazą.

Harry zamknął oczy, próbując uciec od wizji Voldemorta w łóżku, razem z nim...

- Niedobrze mi – wychrypiał w końcu. – Jesteś obrzydliwy.

W odpowiedzi Riddle uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Widocznie zmęczony staniem, usiadł na łóżku koło Harry'ego i złapał chłopaka w talii, gwałtownie go do siebie przyciągając. W prawie czułym geście, ukrył twarz w szyi Harry'ego.

- To jak będę wyglądał? – spytał pojednawczo, z ulgą wdychając znajomy zapach Riddle'a.

- Mmm, to będzie niespodzianka – mruknął Tom, robiąc nosem kółka na szyi chłopaka. – Mam zamiar wziąć włos wampira, dzięki któremu można zmieniać swój wygląd jak się chce. Myślisz, że Voldemort woli blondynów czy brunetów?

- Przestań mówić – jęknął Harry z obrzydzeniem. – Chwila. Bazyliszek słucha się tylko ciebie – zauważył.

- Skąd to wiesz? – spytał Riddle z ciekawością, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na Harry'ego.

- Powiedziałeś mi, kiedy byłem na drugim roku, a ty próbowałeś zabić mnie za pomocą tego oto bazyliszka – wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry.

Niespodziewanie Riddle parsknął śmiechem. Z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, chwycił twarz chłopaka w obie dłonie i zakrył usta Harry'ego swoimi. Tym razem pozwolił, by to Harry przejął inicjatywę, samemu wplatając długie palce we włosy chłopaka, ciągnąc za nie brutalnie. Harry odwrócił się przodem do Riddle'a, owijając nogi wokół jego chudej talii i przysuwając bliżej, tak, że stykali się kroczami. Mocno ugryzł Riddle'a w wargę, oddając niezliczone razy, kiedy to Tom go ranił. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi jęknął głośno. Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i zaczął ssać i nadgryzać język Riddle'a. Tom nawet nie próbował się bronić, oddając się przyjemności, ręce zaciskając mocno na włosach Harry'ego.

Ledwo dusząc, Harry przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał prosto w zamglone pożądaniem oczy Riddle'a.

- Bazyliszek nie zrobi ci krzywdy – obiecał cicho Tom, powoli zsuwając dłonie na plecy Harry'ego i schodząc coraz niżej.

- Wiem.

- Och? – mruknął Riddle.

Nagle ubrania Harry'ego zniknęły. Sam Harry nie miał nic przeciwko byciu nagim, bo nie wstydził się swojego ciała, ale czuł się wybitnie odkryty, w przeciwieństwie do Riddle'a, który był całkowicie ubrany.

Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy napotkał wzrok mężczyzny. Kompletnie zatracony w pożądaniu, obsesyjnie wpatrzony w twarz Harry'ego. Ciemne oczy lśniły chorym blaskiem i chłopak zapomniał już, co chciał powiedzieć. Pozwolił, by otoczyła go czerń tych oczu, intensywne spojrzenie, wypalające mu dziurę w ciele.

- Tom – wychrypiał.

Riddle nie odpowiedział, chwytając Harry'ego za pośladki i mocno przysuwając do siebie. Ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego jęku, przymykając oczy i odchylając szyję do tyłu. Tom chętnie skorzystał z okazji i wpił się brutalnie w delikatną skórę chłopaka, naznaczając zębami bladą szyję Harry'ego. Podniósł go na rękach, językiem robiąc kółka wokół sutków chłopaka, który wydawał z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki, tym samym jeszcze bardziej zachęcając Riddle'a.

Zaraz potem Harry skoncentrował się na tyle, by użyć magii, dzięki której ubrania mężczyzny także zniknęły.

- Kto nauczył cię tego zaklęcia? – syknął drwiąco Riddle, jego głos zachrypnięty i urywany.

Harry w odpowiedzi gwałtownie owinął rękę wokół twardego penisa mężczyzny. Tom wypuścił powietrze z sykiem, dłonie boleśnie zaciskając na włosach Harry'ego. Zaczął coraz szybciej pieścić erekcję Riddle'a, drugą ręką wbijając paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny. Podekscytowany jękami Toma, szarpał i ciągnął erekcję tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że sprawia to mężczyźnie nie tylko przyjemność, ale i ból. Riddle zadrżał, ale gdy Harry spojrzał na niego, spodziewając się zamkniętych oczu i odchylonej głowy, spotkał rozpalony wzrok mężczyzny, intensywnie wbity w rękę Harry'ego.

Zachęcony, opadł na podłogę i wziął penis Riddle'a do ust. Był zbyt duży, by mógł włożyć go całego, ale-

Riddle roześmiał się tryumfalnie i chwycił brutalnie za włosy Harry'ego, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej swojej erekcji i pchając penisa jeszcze głębiej. Harry zadławił się, a jego jedyną formą obroną było drapanie pleców mężczyzny paznokciami, w nadziei, że sprawi draniowi ból. Jednak Riddle wydawał się być zupełnie odporny i kontynuował pchanie erekcji coraz dalej wzdłuż wąskiego gardła chłopaka.

- _Wyglądasz przepysznie _– wysyczał mężczyzna.

W tym samym czasie Riddle doszedł. Harry zakrztusił się nasieniem Toma, próbując je przełknąć. Mężczyzna uwolnił go i uniósł jego głowę za ciemne kosmyki, tak, by Harry mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy pełne pożądania.

- Jesteś mój – stwierdził Riddle, zlizując z ust Harry'ego swoje nasienie.

- Jesteś draniem – wychrypiał Harry, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – I w najbliższym czasie nie licz na nic. **Nic**.

Ze złością spróbował wstać, ale Riddle go powstrzymał, mocno obejmując w pasie. Przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał.

- W takim razie zajmijmy się tobą, możemy?

* * *

><p><em>Był w Malfoy Manor i pozornie nic się nie zmieniło, ale wiedział, że to tylko sen. W kącie leżała jakaś nieprzytomna postać, a Harry widział siebie samego, poturbowanego i rannego, drżącego na łóżku. Pochylał się nad nim jakiś mężczyzna, ale nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy, zakrytej kapturem. <em>

_ - _Crucio _– wyszeptał mężczyzna i Harry usłyszał swoje własne krzyki. _

_Po chwili, która trwała godzinami, zaklęcie zostało zerwane i dało się słyszeć tylko ciężki oddech Harry'ego. _

_ - Dlaczego? – spytał chłopak zachrypniętym głosem do krzyków. _

_ - Zdradziłeś mnie – zauważył zimno mężczyzna. _

_ - Nie – Harry pokręcił głową, a jego ciemne, pokryte krwią strąki opadły mu na twarz. _

_ - A Tom Riddle nie przebacza zdrajcom. _

Harry obudził się z krzykiem, szybko jednak przystawiając ręce do ust, nie chcąc wszystkich pobudzić. Drżał tak samo silnie, jak Harry ze snu, był zlany potem i nie mógł powstrzymać szczękania zębami z zimna i przerażenia.

Nagle czyjeś ramiona owinęły się wokół niego i przysunęły do siebie. Harry poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała i powoli zaczął się odprężać.

- Cokolwiek ci się śniło, to był tylko sen – usłyszał cichy głos Toma.

Bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**

Gdyby Harry mógł mieć ostatnie życzenie przed rozpoczęciem się bitwy, chciałby poprosić wszystkich Bogów i Merlina o śmierć Riddle'a.

Aportowali się do Ministerstwa równo o osiemnastej. Towarzyszył im tylko Lucjusz. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, Malfoy nie wydawał się być spięty. Harry nie mógł się nawet skupić na słuchaniu, o czym rozmawiają mężczyźni. Jego ręce były już spocone i niekontrolowanie drżały. Riddle musiał to zauważyć, bo spojrzał wymownie na Lucjusza i odciągnął Harry'ego na stronę. Byli już prawie przy gabinecie Ministra i Harry poczuł się głupio, robiąc wokół siebie zamieszanie, jakby nadal był dzieckiem.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Riddle, uważnie obserwując twarz chłopaka.

- Od kiedy jesteś taki opiekuńczy? – warknął Harry, zirytowany tym, że nawet zimny i bezuczuciowy Riddle się nad nim trzęsie.

- Nie będę miał czasu, by sprawdzać, jak się trzymasz podczas bitwy – zaczął spokojnie Riddle, prawie łagodnym tonem.

- Przestań! – wycedził Harry i Tom natychmiast zamilkł, przypatrując się chłopakowi ze zdziwieniem. – Jesteś cholernym draniem. Dlaczego więc nagle się mną przejmujesz? Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak żałosny, że nawet ty, pieprzona emocjonalna skała, czujesz do mnie współczucie? Jak nisko upadłem-

Przerwał mu brutalny pocałunek. Język Riddle'a bez zaproszenia wdarł się pomiędzy wargi Harry'ego, desperacko szukając w nich oparcia. Harry nie miał siły, by odepchnąć mężczyznę i tylko pogłębił pocałunek. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, obaj ciężko dyszeli, a na policzkach Harry'ego wykwitły rumieńce.

- Co przede mną ukrywasz? – spytał cicho Harry.

Riddle chwycił go za kołnierz i przysunął bliżej siebie, zamykając oczy i wdychając z ulgą zapach swojego _Animusa. _Wyglądał na chorego. Jego cera było niezdrowo blada, a pod oczami miał ciemne sińce. Nawet czarne włosy wydawały się mieć mniej blasku. Gdy się w końcu odezwał, Harry'ego oblał zimny strach. Miał wrażenie, że głos Toma zaraz się załamie.

A Tom Riddle nigdy się nie załamuje.

- Musimy iść – wyszeptał słabo mężczyzna.

- Nie – Harry pokręcił głową z desperacją, nagle przypominając sobie swój sen. – Proszę, zostaw to. Wyjedźmy gdzieś. Proszę. Tom, proszę.

Przez chwilę Riddle chyba naprawdę rozważał błagania chłopaka, bo zawahał się, ale po długich minutach, dla Harry'ego trwających wieczność, mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, jakby nie umiał zaprzeczyć w inny sposób. Otworzył oczy, a oprócz intensywności i inteligencji, Harry zauważył też coś jeszcze, coś, czego Tom nie zdążył ukryć na czas.

Ból.

- Błagam...

- Nie mogę – Tom pokręcił głową, jakby próbował przekonać też samego siebie. – Czekałem na to długie pięćdziesiąt lat. To moja zemsta.

- Zemsta nie jest tego warta – wykrztusił Harry, dusząc się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Riddle'a.

- Co zobaczyłeś? – spytał nagle mężczyzna. – W swoim śnie?

- Ja... nic – nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

Jakim tchórzem był.

- Chodźmy – nakazał chłodno Riddle, natychmiast zbierając się w sobie.

Jego oczy znowu błyszczały podekscytowaniem, ale Harry dobrze wiedział, że to tylko maska.

Tak bardzo się bał.

- Tom... – zawołał cicho za mężczyzną, ale ten od razu się odwrócił. – Cokolwiek zrobiłeś... Jestem gotowy ci przebaczyć.

Riddle zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę i spojrzał po raz ostatni na Harry'ego. Tym razem, nie ukrywał uczuć, pozwalając, by uderzyły one z mocą w chłopaka. Ból, niepewność, strach... I jak nagle się pojawiły, tak nagle zniknęły.

- Nie rzucaj słów na wiatr – ostrzegł zimno mężczyzna i zniknął w drzwiach do gabinetu Ministra.

Harry opadł na podłogę, wstrząśnięty, tym, co zobaczył.

Jeśli nawet Riddle, arogancki i pewien siebie Riddle, wierzył, że Harry tym razem mu nie wybaczy, to co musiał zrobić?

Podskoczył, gdy poczuł czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu. Podniósł niepewnie głowę, spotykając szare oczy Lucjusza. Mężczyzna bez słowa pomógł mu wstać, ale nie puścił jego dłoni. Stali tak, mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem. Kiedyś, zaciekli wrogowie, teraz... Kim byli teraz?

_Nigdy nie próbował mnie zabić. Nigdy nie służył Voldemortowi. _

- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu.

- Po czyjej jesteś stronie, Harrison? – spytał Lucjusz niespodziewanie.

- Słucham? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Dawny Złoty Chłopiec, symbol dobra i prawości – mruknął Malfoy, na tyle cicho, by tylko Harry go usłyszał. – Stoi przed komnatami Ministra, pomagając następnemu Czarnemu Lordowi w osiągnięciu potęgi. Jednocześnie odmawia zabijać, a jednak będzie kierować bazyliszka na bezbronnych czarodziei, którzy upadną pod morderczym spojrzeniem węża. Nie ważne, czy będą to Śmierciożercy, czy Niewymowni, czy może ludzie Ministra. Padną wszyscy. Jak muchy.

- Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? – wysyczał Harry, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że słowa Lucjusza miały przerażający sens.

Skąd miałby bazyliszek wiedzieć, na kogo spojrzeć, a na kogo nie?

- Jestem całkowicie lojalny naszemu Panu – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Ale jednocześnie mam wobec ciebie duży szacunek. W moich słowa nie ma żadnej nielojalności. Wskazuję tylko punkt, który mogłeś przez przypadek... pominąć. Czy siedząc w Malfoy Manor zastanawiałeś się, dla kogo chcesz walczyć? – Lucjusz strząsnął Harry'emu kaptur z głowy, odsłaniając twarz Harrisona Shadow, jasne, krótkie włosy i ostre kości policzkowe, które tylko nadawały mu bezlitosnego wyglądu, godnego Śmierciożercy.

- A czy mam wybór? – syknął Harry. – Dumbledore próbował mnie zabić. Voldemort nadal chce mojej śmierci. Jedynie Riddle nie pała żądzą... – Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc rozbawienie malujące się na twarzy Lucjusza – ...śmierci.

- Nie, z pewnością nie – przyznał łagodnie Malfoy. – I podejrzewam też, że chcesz upadku Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a?

- Tak. – Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły wściekłością.

- Dobrze. – Lucjusz kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się zimno. – Do zobaczenia na polu walki, panie... Shadow.

- Chwila! – warknął Harry za Malfoyem. – Co to miało być?

- Widziałem, że potrzebowałeś upewnienia, że znajdujesz się po właściwej stronie. Teraz je dostałeś – mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie i przycisnął Harry'ego do ściany. – Będziesz miał swoją zemstę. Dlaczego zawracasz sobie głowę mugolami? Nie przypisuj naszemu Panu cech, które posiada Lord Voldemort. Podążamy za czarodziejem, którego jedynym celem nie jest zabicie wszystkich mugoli i szlam na tym świecie. Przemyśl to.

Harry pozwolił, by Lucjusz rzucił mu ostatnie uważne spojrzenie i odszedł, tak jak Riddle znikając za drzwiami do gabinetu Ministra.

Ciężko przełykając ślinę, powoli zaczynał się uspokajać.

Riddle zrobił coś, czego żałował i co prawdopodobnie bardzo wścieknie Harry'ego. Jest to związane z bitwą w Ministerstwie.

Ale jednocześnie Riddle _żałował_.

Tom Riddle nigdy nie żałuje swoich czynów.

I to spojrzenie...

Z głośno bijącym sercem, Harry otworzył drzwi do gabinetu Ministra i zatrzasnął je za sobą. Pomieszczenie było puste. Żadnych mebli, ludzi, lamp – nic. Tylko wielka, przeszklona szyba na przeciwko wejścia. Harry podszedł bliżej, z fascynacją spoglądając w dół. Rufus miał doskonały widok na cały główny hol Ministerstwa. Fontanna wyrzucała z siebie strumienie wody, na najwyższym punkcie zrównując się z gabinetem Ministra i wzrokiem Harry'ego. Ale to nie fontanna zaparła mu dech w piersiach.

Fontannę otaczało ponad dwieście osób, większość z nich w jasnoniebieskich szatach. Harry domyślił się, że były to wampiry. Reszta miała na sobie kruczoczarne peleryny podróżne. Oprócz nich nikogo w holu nie było i Harry domyślił się, że Riddle w jakiś sposób przekonał Rufusa, by zamknął Ministerstwo. Czego Scrimgeour nie wiedział to powodu, dla którego Riddle mógłby składać tak niecodzienną prośbę.

Oczywiście później pewnie odznaczy Toma Orderem Pierwszej Klasy za „zasługi dla Czarodziejskiego Świata". W końcu uchronił niewinnych ludzi od Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta!

Nagle fontanna przestała działać i Harry zamarł, na chwilę zapominając, jak się oddycha. Cała wystająca część machiny zaczęła się podnosić. Woda zalałaby cały hol, gdyby nie zaklęcia ochronne, które natychmiast podniosły temperaturę w Ministerstwie, dzięki czemu woda wyschła. Harry gorączkowo szukał wzrokiem Riddle'a, ale mężczyzna musiał pójść z Lucjuszem gdzie indziej, bo w holu na pewno go nie było. Górna część fontanny aportowała się z cichym 'pyk', pozostawiając po sobie wielką dziurę w podłodze.

Dostatecznie dużą, by przecisnął się przez nią bazyliszek.

I wtedy go zobaczył, najpierw żółte ślepia, a dopiero potem oślizgłe, ogromne cielsko. Wąż wyglądał tak samo, jak Harry go zapamiętał, a może był jeszcze większy? Zbyt pochłonięty obserwowaniem bazyliszka, zapomniał już, że nie powinien patrzeć mu w oczy.

Przez chwilę myślał, że ludzie wokół bazyliszka także o tym zapomnieli, ale nie, nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca, spokojnie patrząc, jak wąż lokuje się kącie sali. Jego wielkie cielsko zajmowało prawie połowę hali.

- Piękny, prawda? – usłyszał Harry cichy głos koło ucha, ale nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

- Dlaczego nie zabija wzrokiem?

- Mądry chłopak – pochwalił Kayle. – Widzisz, ludzie zastanawiają się skąd w ogóle Salazar mógłby wziąć jajo bazyliszka. A ja akurat tamtej nocy byłem bardzo znudzony. Właśnie wróciłem z-

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie – Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, spodziewając się, że stanie twarzą twarz z mężczyzną, ale ten już zdążył zrobić dwa kroki do tyłu. – Nie możesz być aż tak stary.

Kayle w odpowiedzi tylko podniósł brew.

- Czyli dałeś jajko bazyliszka Salazarowi, bo byłeś _znudzony_? Czy... Merlinie, nie! **Nie możesz **być taki stary! NIKT NIE MOŻE!

- Fascynujące – przyznał Kayle drwiącym głosem. – A jeśli już skończyłeś panikować i robić z siebie idioty, jak zwykle...

- Dzięki.

- ...to pozwól, że odpowiem na twoje pytanie. Bazyliszki na początku wcale nie zbijały wzrokiem, to był tylko jakiś głupi przesąd mugoli. Aczkolwiek, Salazar uznał te... bajki za bardzo zabawne. Stwierdził, że byłoby _śmiesznie, _gdyby ich własny pomysł został wykorzystany przeciwko nim.

- I jak rozumiem, ty także pomyślałeś, że to niesamowicie zabawne? – Harry skrzywił się, notując w myślach, po kim Riddle miał takie beznadziejne poczucie humoru.

- Uznałem to za dobrą rozrywkę – Kayle lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Dlatego razem z Salazarem opracowałem wystarczająco potężne zaklęcie, które przetrwałoby nawet naszą śmierć – Kayle zamilkł na chwilę, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. – Czasem za nim tęsknię. Inteligentny czarodziej. Szkoda, że bał się nieśmiertelności.

- Nieśmiertelności? – Harry parsknął śmiechem. – A myślałem, że Riddle jest kropka w kropkę jak Slytherin.

Kayle zmarszczył brwi, patrząc groźnie na Harry'ego, co natychmiast ostudziło chłopaka.

- Lepiej, by Tom nie usłyszał, że znowu mylisz go z Voldemortem – zauważył zimno mężczyzna.

- Dlaczego jest pan nieśmiertelny? – spytał nagle Harry, ignorując ostatnie słowa Mistrza.

- Nieudany eksperyment. Wypróbowałem na sobie zaklęcie, które później zmodyfikowane użyłem, by stworzyć pierwszego wampira – Kayle westchnął cicho. – Dla kogoś zbawienie, dla mnie czasem przekleństwo – widząc zdziwienie Harry'ego, kontynuował. – Życie traci sens po tysiącu latach. Nawet takie bitwy nie przynoszą już adrenaliny. Sądzę, że jedyne, co mnie może jeszcze zaciekawić to będzie śmierć.

- Przecież mógłby pan popełnić samobójstwo, prawda? Albo dać się zabić?

- Tak – Kayle nie wyglądał na zirytowanego prywatnymi pytaniami, co Harry uznał za dobry znak. – Ale to żałosne.

- Och – Harry zamilkł na chwilę. – Czy Riddle jest nieśmiertelny?

- Nigdy nie pytałem – przyznał Kayle powoli. – Ale tak, wierzę, że znalazł sposób, by oszukać śmierć.

- Horkruks?

Kayle uśmiechnął się szyderczo, odmawiając odpowiedzi na pytanie Harry'ego. Zamiast tego, skupił swój wzrok na szybie, która dawała doskonały widok na hol w Ministerstwie.

- Zaczynają – zauważył cicho Kayle.

Czując, że włosy na szyi stają mu dęba, Harry natychmiast się odwrócił. Nie mógł zdecydować, czy to, co zobaczył bardziej go przeraziło, czy olśniło swoim niezaprzeczalnym pięknem. Z góry walczący czarodzieje wyglądali jak szybko poruszające się kropki, muskające śmigające wokół nich zabójcze zaklęcia. Wampiry w swoich błękitnych szatach były nie do dostrzeżenia, chyba, że na chwilę się zatrzymały, ale tylko po to, by się pożywić. Śmierciożercy nosili srebrne maski, dlatego Harry z łatwością mógł ich odróżnić od Niewymownych. W bitwie brała udział także trzecia grupa, Aurorzy z Ministerstwa, ubrani w białe szaty. Śmierciożercy wyraźnie przegrywali, ale Harry był pewien, że wszystko może się zmienić, jeśli zacznie im pomagać Voldemort, na razie nieobecny, tak samo zresztą jak Riddle. Bazyliszek pozostał w cieniu, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, ale niezauważalny dla reszty czarodziejów.

- Więc Niewymowni, Aurorzy, Riddle i ja jesteśmy chronieni przed wzrokiem bazyliszka? – spytał Harry, próbując zapanować nad swoim głosem.

Gdyby się odwrócił, może dostrzegłby szok na twarzy Kayle'a, ale chłopak nadal obserwował toczącą się przed nim bitwę.

- Tak – odpowiedział Kayle ostrożnie.

- A kiedy pojawi się Zakon Feniksa?

- Kwestia paru minut – mruknął mężczyzna, wracając do swojego monotonnego tonu.

- Myśli pan, że Dumbledore przybędzie razem z nimi?

- Na pewno nie. Rufus stanowczo sprzeciwił się, by dyrektor był jakkolwiek połączony z wojną.

Harry krótko skinął głową. Kiedy się odwrócił, zauważył, że Kayle ma na sobie śnieżnobiałą szatę, która świetnie pasowała do jego jasnych końcówek i równie dobrze kontrastowała się z kruczoczarnymi włosami na przodzie, jak zwykle starannie zaczesanymi.

- Bawi się pan w Aurora? – roześmiał się Harry.

- Mm, nie, ale lubię tę szatę.

- Krew może ją pobrudzić – zadrwił chłopak.

- Przeżywała już gorsze rzeczy – odparł Kayle szyderczo, po chwili jednak spoważniał. – Muszę iść. Ty też. Bazyliszek czeka – mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, nie spuszczając uważnego wzroku z Harry'ego. – Nie daj się zabić, co?

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Kayle zniknął w cieniu, a razem z nim jego potężna aura.

_Gotowy na przygodę życia, Harrison? _

W szybie zobaczył swoje zmienione odbicie. Prawie białe włosy i równie jasne oczy. Bezlitosne spojrzenie i brutalny wygląd Śmierciożercy.

Przecież nie po raz pierwszy zostanie wzięty za poplecznika Voldemorta.

_Na ile procent jesteś szczęśliwy? _

Z tym pytaniem, biorąc dwa duże wdechy, wyskoczył z okna. Szkło roztrzaskało się pod ciężarem jego ciała, ale proste zaklęcie ochroniło delikatną skórę od ostrych kawałków szyby. Wiedział, że wszystkie spojrzenia są zwrócone na niego, ale zignorował je, wydając z siebie wysoki śmiech.

_Sto procent. _

Ziemia była coraz bliżej, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, rozkoszując się świstem wiatru w uszach i niesamowitym uczuciem spadania. Parę Aurorów zaczęło miotać w jego stronę zaklęcia, szybko orientując się, kim jest nieznany czarodziej. Harry pozwolił, by go wyminęły, czując wirującą wokół niego magię.

Jego magię.

Był potężny.

Był gotowy.

Udało mu się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Kaylem, który korzystając z ogólnego zamieszania, zabił z łatwością kolejnego Śmierciożercę. Mężczyzna wydawał się być rozbawiony, ale zimne spojrzenie Kayle'a nie zmyliło Harry'ego, jego Mistrz **był **dumny.

Śmiejąc się po raz kolejny, uderzył z hukiem o ziemię, wznosząc chmury pyłu i łamiąc podłogę pod nim. W rzeczywistości była to tylko iluzja. Tak naprawdę spokojnie wylądował, ale co byłoby w tym _zabawnego_?

Zaraz po tym, bitwa rozpoczęła się na nowo, a czarodzieje wydawali się być jeszcze bardziej zacięci w swoich atakach. Wielu z Aurorów obrało sobie Harry'ego na cel, ale chłopak z gracją wymijał wszystkich. Jednak nauki u wampirów się do czegoś w końcu przydały. Z szybkością, której nie dorównywał mu żaden człowiek, dopadł bazyliszka i zniósł z niej zaklęcie, pozwalając, by wszyscy zobaczyli ogromnego węża. Aurorzy, którzy wcześniej próbowali nadążyć za Harrym, teraz padli trupem, strzaskani przez wielkie kły bazyliszka i jego zabójcze spojrzenie.

Harry syknął z niezadowoleniem.

- _Nie ich, ty przerośnięta jaszczurko!_

- _Nie jesteś moim panem _– wysyczał bazyliszek w odpowiedzi, zwracając swoje żółte ślepia na Harry'ego. – _A mój pan nakazał mi zabijać wszystkich bez aury. Ty, dziecko węża, masz tę aurę, ale oni nie. Oni są słabi. _

W ostatniej chwili unikając zaklęcia, Harry poczuł, że się dusi.

- Zabija Aurorów – wymamrotał do siebie.

_...pomagając następnemu Czarnemu Lordowi w osiągnięciu potęgi. _

Czarnemu Lordowi.

Riddle wcale nie chciał zemsty. Może nawet nie zależało mu na zabiciu Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a.

Riddle nigdy nie był po stronie Ministerstwa.

Jakiś wampir powalił kolejnego Aurora. Lucjusz Malfoy, ukryty pod kapturem czarnej peleryny, pojedynkował się z jednym z ochroniarzy Scrimgeoura. Podłoga była dosłownie usiana martwymi czarodziejami w białych szatach. Śmierciożerców przybywało, ale większość z nich wcale nie walczyła z Niewymownymi ani wampirami, a skupiali całą swą uwagę na Aurorach.

Ministerstwo przegrywało.

Bazyliszek powalał czarodziei w mgnieniu oka, dlatego Harry nawet nie musiał uchylać się przed zaklęciami.

Jeśli Riddle znowu zawarł pakt z Voldemortem...

Voldemort nie mógł wygrać.

Harry na to nie pozwoli.

Musiał znaleźć Kayle'a. Mężczyzna na pewno wiedział o planach Riddle'a, a jednak mu nie powiedział. Jak zwykle coś znowu zostało przed nim zatajone.

I tak, to bolało. Jak diabli.

Cholera, nawet Lucjusz próbował go uświadomić...

Wtedy ją zobaczył. Jej usta były wykrzywione w chorej ekstazie. Torturowała jednego z Aurorów, zanosząc się przy tym śmiechem.

Z nieludzką szybkością znalazł się tuż przy Bellatrix. Przyłożył różdżkę do wychodzonej szyi kobiety, brutalnie wpijając patyk w skórę. Bellatrix zamarła, ale wcześniej zdążyła już zabić Aurora. Harry spojrzał beznamiętnie na leżące przed nim ciało, jednak nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie współczucia. Był zbyt ogarnięty wściekłością i żądzą zemsty, by zastanowić się nad tym niepokojącym zjawiskiem.

- Kim jesteś? – roześmiała się szaleńczo kobieta.

- Zabiłaś Syriusza – wyszeptał groźnie Harry. – Przyszedł czas zapłaty.

- Ach! – Bellatrix zachichotała. – Tak, mój Pan wspomniał, że możesz być trochę tym... zasmucony – ochrypły głos kobiety niósł się po sali, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, zbyt zajęci własnymi walkami. – Nie wiedziałam, że mój kochany kuzyn doczekał się dziecka!

- Twój Pan? – powtórzył Harry, czując, że zaschło mu w gardle.

- Tak – wyszeptała Bellatrix, odwracając twarz do chłopaka. Jej oddech owiał jego twarz i nawet nie próbował ukryć obrzydzenia. Czarne oczy były pełne szaleństwa. – Tom Riddle.

- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry, robiąc krok do tyłu. – Nie. Nie. Służysz Voldemortowi! Jesteś jego najlojalniejszym poplecznikiem!

- Och, kochany – roześmiała się Bellatrix. – Plugawy Nott nigdy nie dorównywał mojemu Mistrzowi. Tom Riddle miał o wiele więcej uroku niż ten beznadziejny głupiec, który zwie się Lordem Voldemortem. – W głosie kobiety brzmiała wyraźna odraza.

- Dlaczego... dlaczego mu służysz? – Harry miał ochotę zwymiotować.

_Niech cię szlag, Dumbledore. Ciebie i twoje cholerne podróże w czasie. _

- Ktoś musi być szpiegiem, prawda? – Kobieta ponownie się roześmiała, odsłaniając białe zęby.

Zadbane zęby.

Bellatrix nigdy nie trafiła do Azkabanu.

Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na kobietę, Harry wycofał się, świadom podążających za nim ciemnych oczu Bellatrix. Czuł się chory.

Riddle doskonale wiedział, że Lestrange zabiła Syriusza.

Dlatego nic nie powiedział.

Była dla niego zbyt _ważna_.

Szybko zdusił nieoczekiwany napływ zazdrości. Miał być _wściekły_ na Riddle'a, a nie zazdrosny o jakąś cholerną... Bellatrix.

Ledwo umknął przed zaklęciem, które zostało wystrzelone prosto w jego stronę. Wydał z siebie syk wściekłości. Miał wielką nadzieję, że to cholerny Śmierciożerca, ale gdy podniósł wzrok, zamarł.

_Remus. _

Mężczyzna wyglądał lepiej niż od ich ostatniego spotkania, a w jego oczach paliły się niepokojące iskry.

- Harrison Shadow – wycedził Lupin.

Oczywiście. Riddle ostrzegł go, że jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych Śmierciożerców. Co było trochę zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harrison Shadow nigdy nie mordował ani nie brał udziału w rajdach.

- Wilkołak – Harry skłonił się szyderczo przed mężczyzną.

Tęsknił za nim.

Merlinie, jak on potrzebował kogoś znajomego przy sobie.

Wszyscy nie żyli.

Syriusz, jego rodzice, przyjaciele...

Został mu tylko Lupin.

_Może nie jest jeszcze za późno? Mógłbym uciec wraz z nim. _

Mógłby.

I nagle koło niego z cienia wyłonił się Riddle. Jego przystojna twarz była wykrzywiona w chorej radości, oczy błyszczące z podniecenia, szata wysmarowana zaschniętą krwią.

- _Zostaw go _– wysyczał niebezpiecznie Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od Remusa, który spoglądał to na Riddle'a, to na Harry'ego.

- _Przybył z Zakonem Feniksa. Jest _naszym_ wrogiem _– wycedził Riddle, jego głos dziwnie zachrypnięty.

_Pewnie od śmiechu. _

Przeszły go ciarki, gdy pomyślał o zimnym, bezuczuciowym śmiechu, które słyszały ofiary mężczyzny.

- Jesteś wężomówny – powiedział Remus, zbliżając się do Harry'ego. – Ja cię znam. – Wilkołak wciągnął nosem powietrze, uważnie obserwując twarz chłopaka.

- Panie? – Lucjusz pojawił się tuż przy uchu Riddle'a. – Jakie rozkazy?

- Zabić. Zabić wszystkich – odpowiedział zimno mężczyzna, a mówiąc to, nie spuszczał oczu z Harry'ego, który zachłysnął się z przerażenia.

- NIE! ZOSTAW GO! – Natychmiast pojawił się przed Lupinem, osłaniając wilkołaka własnym ciałem. – Tom! – Jego głos był nasiąknięty desperacją, ale twarz Riddle'a pozostała beznamiętna.

- Harry – wyszeptał Remus.

Słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane z taką... miłością, Harry nie zawahał się, natychmiast spoglądając na Lupina. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale chyba znalazł to, czego szukał wzrokiem, bo jego oczy zalśniły, a usta zadrżały.

- Harry – powtórzył.

Potem chłopak zobaczył zielony promień wystrzeliwujący z różdżki Lucjusza i Remus padł martwy, na ustach nadal nosząc uśmiech.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

Jego oczy natychmiast podążyły ku różdżce Lucjusza. Jednak to nie Malfoy ją trzymał, a Riddle, jak zwykle całkowicie pozbawiony emocji. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien rzucić się na Toma i zabić go gołymi rękami, ale przecież zemsta zawsze najlepiej smakuje na zimno, czyż nie?

- Dlaczego? – wyszeptał, nawet nie dbając, że jego głos brzmi słabo i żałośnie.

Riddle bez słowa podał różdżkę Lucjuszowi. Malfoy przyjął ją z godnością, ale zanim odszedł, delikatnie uścisnął Harry'ego za ramię. Chyba chciał jeszcze coś dodać, bo nachylił się bliżej chłopaka, jednak Riddle skutecznie mu przerwał.

- Lucjuszu – wysyczał zimno. – Jesteśmy w trakcie bitwy. Czy nie powinieneś chronić swoich najbliższych? – Głos Toma był nasycony drwiną.

- Tak jest, mój panie – wymamrotał posłusznie Lucjusz i pospieszył w stronę walczących.

Riddle utkwił swoje ciemne oczy w Harrym. Nawet nie próbował udać skruchy.

- Dlaczego? – powtórzył Harry.

- Wampiry są naturalnymi wrogami wilkołaków – wyjaśnił spokojnie Riddle, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że zabójcze zaklęcia mijały ich o cale. – Obiecałem, że nikt nie tknie tych wilkołaków, którzy nie stoją po naszej stronie. Chcieli sami się _pobawić _– mężczyzna podniósł szyderczo wargi. – Powinieneś uznać to za akt miłosierdzia z mojej strony. Twój wilkołak umierałby w bólu i upokorzeniu.

- Miłosierdzia? – wycedził Harry z furią. – Może jeszcze chcesz, żebym ci złożył cholerne podziękowania?

Oczy Riddle'a pociemniały, a mężczyzna zrobił parę kroków do przodu, znacznie górując na Harrym. Chłopak butnie podniósł głowę, spoglądając na Toma z czystą wściekłością.

- Nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, co planowałeś – wysyczał Riddle. – A sądziłem, że przeszła ci ochota na uciekanie jak tchórz.

- Ja nie uciekam – odparł szybko Harry. – Ale może rzeczywiście coś w tym jest, skoro wolałem spędzić życie z Remusem w ukryciu niż z tobą. I patrz, podjąłem tę decyzję pięć minut po zobaczeniu go. – Harry zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem.

Tom spojrzał na chłopaka z obrzydzeniem.

- Gdy tylko do czegoś dochodzimy w naszym... związku, ty uciekasz – warknął Riddle przez zaciśnięte zęby. – W 1947 roku...

- ...nie z mojego wyboru!

- ...potem w Zakazanym Lesie...

- ...pocałowałeś Victora!

- ...następnie, gdy opuściłeś Hogwart...

- ...przez ciebie zginęli moi przyjaciele!

- ...z Mistrzem Kaylem...

- ...RZUCIŁEŚ WE MNIE AVADĄ!

- ...wtedy w łazience...

- ...byłem przerażony!

- ...i teraz, po dzisiejszej nocy – dokończył Riddle. – A wszystko, co powiedziałeś było żałosnymi wymówkami. Jeśli twierdzisz, że dorosłeś, dlaczego nadal zachowujesz się jak przestraszone dziecko, które nie wie, co powinno zrobić?

Harry zamilkł, słysząc w głosie mężczyzny zawiedziony ton. Musiał przyznać, że to, co Tom powiedział, miało sens. Prawie ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia, gdy...

- Zabiłeś Remusa – wysyczał. – Dlaczego? Bo byłeś cholernie zazdrosny! I kto tu zachowuje się jak dziecko?

- Czego chcesz dowieść? – Riddle wykrzywił twarz w dezaprobacie. – Twój ukochany wilkołak nigdy nie zaakceptowałby tego, kim się stałeś...

- A kim niby się stałem? – wykrzyknął Harry, czując jak opanowuje go wściekłość. – Nigdy nie zależało ci na zemście, prawda? Nie powiedziałeś mi, że tak naprawdę chcesz obalić całe Ministerstwo! Myślałem, że pogardzasz bezsensownym przelewem krwi! Nie widzisz, co robisz? Czym różnisz się do Voldemorta, do cholery? Zabijasz Aurorów, świetnych czarodziei! W imię czego? Nie powiedziałeś mi, że Bellatrix jest po naszej stronie, a wiesz doskonale, że zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego! Uważasz, że jest ważniejsza ode mnie? Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu obdarzysz mnie szacunkiem i zaufaniem, ale ty jak zwykle musiałeś wszystko zrobić po swojemu! Nigdy nie będę dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry, prawda?

To wszystko bolało. Bolała go zdradza Riddle'a.

Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że może w końcu wszystko się ułoży.

- Nie jestem _dobry _– wycedził beznamiętnie Riddle. – Nie powiedziałem ci o Bellatrix, bo jej potrzebowałem. Była dobrym szpiegiem – przyznał mężczyzna, jego głos zdradzający jedynie znudzenie. – Ministerstwo jest skorumpowane. Scrimgeour tępi czarną magię i czarnych czarodziei, podczas gdy sam używał zaklęć, którym daleko było do jasnych. Aurorzy rzucają czarnomagiczne klątwy. Otwórz oczy, Harrison. Oni wszyscy są hipokrytami. Chcą żyć w świecie pozbawionym mrocznej magii, ale nie ma dobra bez zła. Niektórzy czarodzieje _muszą _używać takich, a nie innych zaklęć, bo mają to w swojej naturze. Dajmy na przykład Blacków. Każdy z nich był szalony. Każdy z nich miał w sobie czarną magię. Nawet twój ukochany ojciec chrzestny w ukryciu przed Jamesem Potterem używał czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Chcę to zmienić. Chcę, by czarna magia była na równi z jasną. Czy naprawdę jest to takie _złe_? – Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Nie ma rewolucji bez ofiar, Harrison. Świat nie jest czarno-biały. Jest pełen szarości. Czy po tym, co zrobił ci Dumbledore nazwałbyś go złym? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Starzec naprawdę wierzył, że robi to dla większego dobra. Nawet on nie może być całkowicie _biały. _Voldemort jest zły do szpiku kości, tak, ale to dlatego, że nigdy nie był naprawdę człowiekiem. Ty, Harrison, masz w sobie dużo więcej dobra niż zła. I choć nie wiem, jak bardzo byś próbował, nie możesz nagle stać się czarnoksiężnikiem bez serca. Tak samo jak ja, nie ważne jak bardzo byś próbował, nie możesz zmienić mnie w jasnego czarodzieja. I albo zaakceptujesz takiego, jaki jestem, albo nie. – W oczach Riddle'a błysnęło wyzwanie.

Zanim Harry zdążył otrząsnąć się z czaru przemowy Toma, czas się zatrzymał. Czarodzieje przestali walczyć i podnieśli głowy. Coś błysnęło i rozległy się krzyki. Śmierciożercy zaczęli się deportować, a Aurorzy natarli z większą siłą na Niewymownych. Harry zobaczył kątem oka, że bazyliszek pada martwy na ziemię. Usłyszał syk wściekłości wydobywający się z zaciśniętych ust Riddle'a. Mężczyzna wyszedł na środek sali, jego twarz ukryta w cieniu kaptura. Czarne oczy spoczęły na nowoprzybyłym czarodzieju.

- Dumbledore – wycedził niebezpiecznie Riddle.

- Witaj, Tom – przywitał się spokojnie starzec.

- Tom Riddle? – podniosły się szeptu wśród Aurorów.

Riddle zrzucił kaptur ruchem pełnym gracji. Jego czarne, lśniące włosy opadały mu na plecy, a oczy świeciły szaleńczym blaskiem. Nie był to mężczyzna, którego znali Aurorzy i Minister, ale nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że stoi przed nimi główny zarządca Departamentu Tajemnic, ten sam człowiek, w którym Rufus pokładał tyle nadziei i zaufania.

- Ministrze – zawołał Riddle, nie spuszczając oczy z Dumbledore'a.

Z tłumu wyszedł Scrimgeour. Jego bogata szata była pokryta krwią, a włosy w nieładzie. Kulał, ale nie zdradzał oznak bólu, z nieprzeniknioną miną spoglądając to na Albusa, to na Riddle'a.

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, kim są ludzie, z którymi walczą twoi Aurorzy, wystarczy, że przejrzysz listę osób pracujących w Departamencie Tajemnic. Nazywani są, jak wszyscy wiedzą, Niewymownymi i są oddani jednej osobie – Riddle zrobił efektowną pauzę. – Mi.

W tym momencie w stronę Toma poleciało z dwadzieścia zaklęć, w tym dwa prosto od samego Ministra. Riddle odbił je prawie od niechcenia, zabijając prawie wszystkich, którzy próbowali go zaatakować. Dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi, Scrimgeour uniknął odbitych klątw i zamarł, skupiając swój wzrok na Riddle'u.

Ponownie rozpętała się walka. Harry próbował przecisnąć się w stronę Toma, ale czyjeś zaklęcie zostało posłane dokładnie na niego i gdyby nie Malfoy, prawdopodobnie by go trafiło. Harry nie miał czasu podziękować, bo dostrzegł, kto go zaatakował.

Sam Minister.

- Harrison Shadow – powiedział mężczyzna. – Dużo o tobie słyszałem, chłopcze.

- A wszystko od Riddle'a – zakpił Harry. – Wiarygodne źródło informacji sobie pan wybrał.

Rufus zacisnął zęby, wyglądając na szczerze upokorzonego.

- A jednak Riddle cię wydał – zauważył mężczyzna. – Nie wiem, jak dobrze się znacie, ale Riddle nigdy nie był po stronie Voldemorta. Za to ty, chłopcze, tak.

- Och – Harry przekrzywił głowę na lewo, uśmiechając się szyderczo. – Ale Riddle także nigdy nie był po _twojej _stronie. Proszę mi powiedzieć, Ministrze, czy taka zdradza bardzo boli?

Harry szybko rozejrzał się po sali. Niewymowni, bez niejakiej „pomocy" Śmierciożerców, przegrywali. Riddle toczył zacięty pojedynek z Dumbledorem, ale chyba też musiał to zauważyć, bo jego ruchy stały się bardziej nerwowe. Harry nie rozpoznawał wszystkich zaklęć, które mężczyzna rzucał, ale od pewnego czasu Tom zaczął używać tylko zabijających.

- To nie ma znaczenia – wycedził Scrimgeour. – Przegrywacie. Śmierciożercy wycofali się zaraz po przybyciu Dumbledore'a, ale ty zostałeś. Dlaczego? Czy Voldemort zlecił ci specjalne zadanie?

- I niby mam panu powiedzieć? – roześmiał się Harry, gorączkowo szukając wzrokiem znajomych twarzy.

Niewymowni także zaczęli się deportować. Z ulgą zobaczył, że Kayle nadal się pojedynkuje, ale „pojedynkuje" mogło być w tym wypadku za dużym słowem. Mężczyzna z łatwością zabijał po trzech Aurorów za jednym razem, ale Harry przejrzał jego świetnie skonstruowaną maskę obojętności. Kayle, mimo niesamowitej mocy, męczył się jak każdy człowiek.

Wampirów było prawie tak samo dużo jak przed rozpoczęciem walki, ale chyba nawet oni zaczęli odczuwać zmęczenie. Wielu z nich krwawiło i choć takie rany były dla wampirów niczym, po godzinach walki, mogły stać się niebezpieczne.

- Na pewno powiesz – odpowiedział zimno Minister. – Każdy się łamie po trzech seriach tortur.

Ostatnie zdanie Rufusa mocno uderzyło Harry'ego i Scrimgeour musiał to zauważyć, bo uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to nie wizja tortur przeraziła chłopaka, a same _słowa. _

- Tortury? – wymamrotał Harry, próbując zrozumieć. – Myślałem, że Ministerstwo jest przeciwko brutalności.

- Oczywiście – potwierdził Rufus lekceważąco. – Żaden _jasny_ czarodziej nie zostałby poddany torturom. Ale Śmierciożercy nie zaliczają się do jasnej strony, nieprawdaż?

_Ministerstwo jest skorumpowane. Scrimgeour tępi czarną magię i czarnych czarodziei, podczas gdy sam używał zaklęć, którym daleko było do jasnych._

- Wy wszyscy jesteście hipokrytami – wyszeptał Harry.

W odpowiedzi Rufus obnażył zęby w prawie drapieżnym geście.

- Obleciał cię strach, Śmierciożerco?

Zdrada Ministra była prawie tak samo bolesna jak zdrada Riddle'a. Oni wszyscy – Aurorzy, Dumbledore, Śmierciożercy, Niewymowni – walczyli dla większego dobra. Oni wszyscy wierzyli, że to, co robią jest odpowiednie i najlepsze. Ministerstwo chciało zagwarantować jasnym czarodziejom spokój, choć sami wcale nie byli tacy _dobrzy_. Dumbledore był gotów poświęcić pojedyncze osoby, bo w końcu na wojnie ktoś musi bohatersko siebie ofiarować, prawda? Śmierciożercy pragnęli mocy i potęgi, którą gwarantował im szalony Lord. Niewymowni podążali za Riddlem. A Tom... Harry miał wrażenie, że Riddle bawił się nimi wszystkimi.

- Nie – zaprzeczył w końcu. – Nie boję się. Jestem przerażony. Ludzie myślą, że walczą dla dobra, gdy tak naprawdę walczą dla hipokrytów. Stosujecie czarną magię przeciwko ciemnym czarodziejom. I ty to nazywasz sprawiedliwością?

- Ogień można zwalczyć tylko ogniem – warknął Rufus.

Przerwał im czyjś rozdzierający krzyk. Harry podniósł natychmiast głowę, rozpoznając głos Malfoya. Lucjusz leżał na ziemi, a z jego ciała wypływała prawie czarna krew. Nad nim stał Moody, patrząc swoim zdrowym okiem na mężczyznę z obrzydzeniem i chorą radością.

Harry wyminął zdziwionego Ministra i zaatakował Moody'ego od tyłu. Ex-Auror nie dał się zwieść i Harry przeklął się w myślach za swoją głupotę. Całkowicie zapomniał o sztucznym oku mężczyzny. Ledwo zrobił unik przed pierwszym zaklęciem, gdy kolejne trzy pędziły już w jego stronę.

- Cholerny śmierciożerca – zaklął Moody.

Wydał z siebie jęk, czując jak klątwa przecina mu skórę. Rozpoznał w niej typowe czarnomagiczne zaklęcie i opanowała go czysta furia. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć atakiem, ktoś wyskoczył przed niego i powalił ex-Aurora szybkim ruchem ręki, rozcinając mężczyźnie tętnicę.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Hexus, pomagając Harry'emu wstać.

Harry nie odpowiedział, klękając przed Lucjuszem. Malfoy nie wyglądał za dobrze, a jednak nadal otaczała go ta typowa dla niego aura dumy i godności.

- Przeżyjesz? – Harry nawet nie próbował wyleczyć rany. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w zaklęciach uzdrawiających.

- Dziękuję – wykrztusił Lucjusz, na jego twarz malował się czysty ból, ale oczy świeciły wdzięcznością.

- Musimy się deportować – wycedził Hexus, chwytając Harry'ego za zdrową rękę i podciągając siłą do góry.

Harry rozejrzał się po holu. Z Niewymownych zostały tylko wampiry. Kayle stał ukryty w cieniu, a Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i na chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

W miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była fontanna, ziała czarna dziura. Na jednym krańcu stał Riddle, a na drugim Dumbledore. Chyba nie do końca zdawali sobie sprawę z przestrzeni jaka ich dzieli, bo gdy krążyli wokół siebie, posyłając coraz bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia, ani razu nie spojrzeli w dół. Harry powstrzymał krzyk, gdy Riddle zrobił krok do przodu, ale nie natrafił na grunt. Mężczyzna szybko odzyskał równowagę, jednak to wystarczyło, by Dumbledore trafił go zaklęciem. Riddle zamknął oczy, jakby starając się wygrać z bólem, który musiał nim wstrząsnąć. Jego ciało stanęło w ogniu i Harry mógł dojrzeć błysk zadowolenia w oczach Dumbledore'a.

- Idziemy – warknął Hexus, niedelikatnie pociągając Harry'ego do tyłu.

- Nie zostawię Toma! – odkrzyknął Harry, z ulgą obserwując, jak płomienie gasną, a Riddle już posyła kolejną klątwę w stronę Dumbledore'a. Szaty mężczyzny nie wyglądały na spalone, ale Harry widział, jak Tom krzywi się za każdym razem, gdy musiał zrobić jakiś gwałtowny ruch.

- On sobie poradzi – syknął Hexus. – W przeciwieństwie do twojego ukochanego blondyna. – Wampir wskazał na Malfoya, który był już kompletnie biały na twarzy, ale także podążał wzrokiem za Riddlem.

Harry zacisnął gniewnie usta. Nie mógł zostawić Toma. A co jeśli...

- Chodź – usłyszał stanowczy głos Kayle'a i poczuł ucisk w żołądku, typowy dla aportacji.

* * *

><p>Był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Bolało go całe ciało i czuł, że magia Victora słabnie z każdym następnym zaklęciem. Przeklął samego siebie. Nigdy nie powinien pozwolić, by ten starzec zastał go bez Victora u boku. Umysłowo próbował kilka razy skontaktować się z wampirem, ale ten miał zbyt potężne mury wokół siebie, a Tom zbyt mało siły i czasu, by marnować je na porozmawianie z przyjacielem.<p>

Na szczęście Dumbledore też nie wyglądał za dobrze. W końcu, do cholery, dyrektor _był_ stary i męczył się szybciej niż Tom.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Kayle aportuje się z Harrisonem do Malfoy Manor. Wreszcie. Resztka Aurorów, która została, była zbyt zajęta walką z wampirami, by pomóc swojemu ukochanemu czarodziejowi. Tom musiał przyznać, że nie był pewien, czy zdołałby odeprzeć ich atak i Dumbledore'a.

Nie do końca tak to sobie zaplanował, ale przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się, że Dumbledore pojawi się w Ministerstwie. W jakiś sposób starzec musiał domyśleć się, skąd Tom czerpie magię i zaatakował go w chwili, gdy Victora przy nim nie było.

_A niech to szlag trafi tego cholernego głupca._

Był wściekły, bo nie chciał zszargać sobie reputacji jasnego czarodzieja, ale cóż, co to za różnica, skoro i tak to nie on będzie zasiadać jako Minister?

_Właśnie, a gdzie jest najdroższy Minister? _

Ostatni raz widział Scrimgeoura, kiedy ten rozmawiał z Harrisonem. Udało mu się dojrzeć wyraz wściekłości i zaskoczenia na twarzy chłopaka, co musiało tylko znaczyć, że Rufus zdradził brzydki sekret Ministerstwa. Akurat z tego był wyjątkowo zadowolony, Harrison z pewnością był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć Ministrowi niż jemu.

_Trzeba nad tym popracować. _

Westchnął w myślach. Nie przywykł do nieufności. Przeważnie wszyscy, którzy go poznawali, z miejsca zaczynali mu ufać. Nawet przezorny Rufus Scrimgeour nie poddawał jego lojalności na żadne próby. Był tym trochę zawiedziony, bo liczył na jakieś wyzwanie, ale widać tylko jego _Animus _potrafił dostarczyć mu rozrywki.

Na myśl o swoim _Animusie _poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po rozbolałym ciele. Było to jednocześnie pocieszające, jak i żałosne.

_Z przewagą na żałosne. _

Dumbledore wysłał w jego stronę kolejne czarne zaklęcie i Tom zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie powinien przerwać pojedynku. Od powstrzymywanego śmiechu bolał go już brzuch. Doprawdy, jak nisko jasna strona musiała upaść, by stosować sztuczki swoich przeciwników?

- Używasz ciemnych klątw dla większego dobra, Albusie? – zadrwił.

- Boli mnie krzywdzenie mojego starego przyjaciela – odpowiedział smutno Dumbledore, ale Tom nie dał się zwieść i wybuchł krótkim śmiechem.

- Tak samo jak bolało się zabicie Harry'ego Pottera, co?

Wzrok Dumbledore'a pociemniał.

- Nie istnieje wojna bez ofiar – wyszeptał starzec. – Ale to ty mnie do tego zmusiłeś. Zepsułeś tego chłopca, Tom.

- Powtarzaj to sobie do snu, Dumbledore, a nie mi.

- Wierzyłem w ciebie – Albus wyglądał na prawdziwie załamanego.

- Jak mi przykro, że nie chcę żyć w świecie, jaki sobie wymarzyłeś wraz z Gellertem. – Głos Riddle'a był nasączony drwiną.

- Nie! – wrzasnął rozdzierająco Dumbledore i zaatakował z podwójną siłą, czego oczywiście Tom się spodziewał.

Już chciał odeprzeć zaklęcia i wykorzystać chwilową wściekłość starca, gdy poczuł, że magia go opuszcza. Zdjęło go czyste przerażenie i w ostatniej chwili rzucił się na bok, unikając klątw. Zobaczył błysk triumfu w oczach Dumbledore'a, ale odmówił pokazania jakiejkolwiek słabości.

Nawet nie próbował się bronić, gdy trafiło go zaklęcie starca. Oczywiście Dumbledore był zbyt _szlachetny_, by zadać mu ból czy zabić, ale zamiast tego mógł upokorzyć Riddle'a, który znalazł się w...

- Cholerna klatka? – wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem, odrzucając długie włosy do tyłu. – Jakie to żałosne.

Z niepowodzeniem próbował ukryć zażenowanie.

Ale nagła myśl sprawiła, że zapomniał o swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

_Coś się stało Victorowi. _

* * *

><p>Harry był bliski zaczęcia kołysać się w tył i w przód. Riddle'a nie było od dwóch godzin, mimo tego, że wszystkie wampiry już wróciły. Podobno Minister i reszta Aurorów zniknęli z pola walki, pozostawiając samego Toma z Dumbledorem.<p>

Lucjusz był w szpitalnej sali (kiedy Harry odkrył, że mają taką salę w cholernym domu, zaczął się opętańczo śmiać aż Kayle musiał go walnąć, by przestał), ale na szczęście nic nie zagrażało jego życiu. Hexus musiał zebrać wszystkie wampiry w zamku i podliczyć straty, a także zająć się pozostałymi wilkołakami, o czym Harry niekoniecznie chciał wiedzieć. Kayle spokojnie siedział na fotelu i popijał wino, co powoli doprowadzało Harry'ego do szału.

Nagle do pokoju aportował się Hexus. Widocznie na czas walki mury ochronne zostały zdjęte. Wampir wyglądał na prawie chorego. Nawet nie spojrzał na Harry'ego i od razu skupił swój wzrok na Kayle'u.

- Mistrzu... – Harry nigdy nie słyszał Hexusa tak załamanego i natychmiast zesztywniał, czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. – Victor został porwany przez Śmierciożerców.

Twarz Kayle'a nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, ale w pokoju zrobiło się lodowato i Harry musiał się powstrzymać od szczękania zębami ze strachu i zimna.

- Tylko on? – spytał cicho.

- Tak.

Przerażenie złapało Harry'ego za serce, gdy zobaczył, że Kayle pozwolił, by jego beznamiętna maska opadła, odsłaniając szczere zaniepokojenie.

- Wyjdź – mruknął do Hexusa i wampir bez słowa wykonał polecenie.

Powoli mężczyzna zwrócił swoje granatowe oczy na Harry'ego.

- Harrison – zaczął spokojnie. – Nie tylko Victor jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Obawiam się, że Dumbledore może w jakimś stopniu współpracować z Voldemortem.

- Słucham? – wychrypiał Harry.

- To, o czym teraz ci opowiem, musi pozostać między nami – odparł Kayle, powoli i starannie dobierając słowa. – Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, od której powinieneś o tym usłyszeć, ale nie ma czasu. Rozumiesz?

Harry bezwiednie skinął głową.

- Dobrze – mruknął Kayle, zamykając oczy i pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. – Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, Toma poznałem dzięki Victorowi. Tom był wtedy bardzo młody i bardzo przestraszony. Jego serce wypełniała żądza zemsty i niesamowita złość. Tom był bardzo uczuciowym młodzieńcem.

Powstrzymał się od parsknięcia. Harry znał Riddle'a już wcześniej i jakoś nie za bardzo mógł uwierzyć w słowa Kayle'a.

- I zanim zdążysz mi przerwać...

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – odpowiedział Harry urażonym głosem.

- Teraz to zrobiłeś – zauważył Kayle. – Tom _był _bardzo uczuciowy. To ja wypleniłem z niego te wszystkie emocje. Nigdy nie byłem i nadal nie jestem zadowolony ani dumny ze swojego czynu, ale nie miałem innego wyboru.

Zawsze masz wybór, przypomniał sobie Harry słowa Kayle'a.

- W Tomie było zbyt dużo nienawiści i złych emocji, których nie mogłem po prostu zignorować i zostawić. Dlatego został moim uczniem. Postanowiłem zaopiekować się nim, ale zrozumiałem, że nauki idą na marne, bo Tom był zbyt rozbity po straceniu swojej magii, by przyswoić jakąkolwiek wiedzę. Mówiąc krótko, dużo czasu poświęciłem na wybicie mu samobójstwa z głowy.

Harry wstrzymał oddech.

Samobójstwa?

_Pominę sentymentalne części tej opowieści, jednak musisz wiedzieć, że byłem na skraju szaleństwa. _

Kiedy Riddle o tym opowiadał, jego głos był monotonny i nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Tom naprawdę myślał o samobójstwie.

_Cholerny Dumbledore. _

- Podczas gdy ja próbowałem wszystkich metod, by zaciekawić Toma w jakikolwiek sposób, Victor zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Oczywiście już wtedy był wampirem, a Tom był o dziwo niesamowicie zafascynowany tym tematem. Potrafili siedzieć przez parę dni sami, tylko rozmawiając. Aż w końcu Victor przyszedł do mnie i oznajmił, że chce oddać Tomowi swoją magię – Kayle zrobił przerwę, spoglądając na Harry'ego, ale widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy chłopaka, kontynuował. – Jest to niebezpieczny rytuał. Łączy się dwie dusze, w tym przypadku Toma i Victora, dzięki czemu mogą oni komunikować się między sobą myślami, a także dzielić się magią. Jednak mało ludzi jest skłonnych zrobić coś takiego, bo przeważnie jednak tylko jedna osoba, która korzysta z takiej wymiany. Załóżmy, że ty i ja łączymy dusze. Ty ciągniesz ode mnie magię, ale ja nie, ponieważ jestem potężniejszy. Gdybyś miał złe zamiary, mógłbyś mnie nawet zabić, wysysając ze mnie magię. Dlatego rytuał ten przede wszystkim bazuje na _zaufaniu_.

- Czyli... – Harry zamilkł na chwilę, porządkując fakty. – Tom nie jest charłakiem, bo Victor udziela mu swojej magii?

- Tak – potwierdził Kayle. – Ale teraz, ponieważ Victor został złapany, jest też prawdopodobnie zmęczony i ranny. Dlatego, by nie przelewać swojego bólu na Toma, musiał chwilowo zamknąć ich umysłowe połączenie – Kayle zamilkł, spokojnie czekając, by Harry przetrawił jego słowa.

- Rok temu, kiedy Voldemort mnie złapał, Tom pojedynkował się z nim i nagle stracił magię – przypomniał sobie Harry.

- Połączenie może zanikać, gdy Tom wykorzysta zbyt dużo magii lub Victor będzie za daleko. Pewnie oba te powody były w jakimś stopniu prawdziwe i dlatego Tom na chwilę stracił magię. Bo później wróciła, prawda?

- Ta-

Harry zamarł, nagle zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zbladł na twarzy i nie mógł już powstrzymać drżenia zziębniętych dłoni.

- Jeśli Victor zamknął połączenie pomiędzy nimi – wyszeptał. – Czy... czy to znaczy, że Tom nie ma teraz magii?

Mina Kayle'a wystarczyła mu na potwierdzenie swoich słów.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

Zanim zdążył aportować się do Ministerstwa, Kayle'owi udało się wcisnąć mu pelerynę niewidkę do ręki. Gdyby nie szybkie myślenie mężczyzny, Harry prawdopodobnie znalazłby się w klatce tak jak Riddle.

Opustoszały hol główny całkowicie różnił się od pola bitwy, które toczyło się tu jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Fontanna wróciła na swoje miejsce, ale zwłoki bazyliszka nadal leżały na środku sali, jak jakiś rodzaj ostrzeżenia. Widok wielkiego węża wywołał u Harry'ego nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Dopiero potem pomyślał, że Kayle musi być wściekły. W końcu bazyliszek przeżył tyle lat.

_Choć chyba jest to godniejsza śmierć niż zabicie przez dwunastoletniego chłopca gryfońskim mieczem. _

Dzięki pelerynie mógł niezauważalnie przemknąć się przez hol, ale zatrzymał się w ostatnim momencie, wyczuwając nikły zapach Riddle'a.

Pachniał jak mugol, co przeraziło Harry'ego bardziej niż wszystko, co dziś zobaczył.

Niepewnie podążył za zapachem, pamiętając, że Dumbledore potrafił widzieć przez pelerynę. A jeśli starzec dostrzeże pelerynę, na pewno skojarzy ten fakt ze Złotym Chłopcem, który-powinien-być-martwy-ale-wcale-nie-jest.

Cóż, Harry spodziewał się krwi i rzeźni, ale zamiast tego zobaczył siedzącego jak zwykle z wielką gracją i dumą Riddle'a, całkowicie nienaruszonego i wyglądającego na prawie odprężonego. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy i Harry pomyślał, że medytuje co rzeczywiście często robił w Malfoy Manor. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że Riddle był zamknięty w klatce i musiał schylać głowę, by nie dotykać nią o sufit.

_Musi być to dla niego bardziej upokarzające niż tortury. _

Nagle Riddle otworzył oczy i przeszukał uważnym spojrzeniem salę, zatrzymując wzrok na Harrym. Przez jego twarz przemknęło coś, co Harry w przypływie optymizmu mógłby nazwać zdziwieniem lub po prostu _uczuciem. _

- Ty idioto – syknął Riddle w końcu. Mężczyzna ponownie zamknął oczy, a jego twarz przybrała niewzruszony wyraz, ale Harry dobrze wiedział, że to tylko pozory.

Stwierdzając, że Dumbledore zobaczy go tak czy tak, zdjął pelerynę zamaszystym ruchem, ale trzymał ją blisko siebie.

Podszedł bliżej i kucnął, tak, by jego oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, co Riddle'a. Z pewnością Tom byłby jeszcze bardziej upokorzony, gdyby Harry spoglądał na niego z góry.

Choć bardzo wątpił, że kiedykolwiek zostanie mu to wynagrodzone.

- Ja jestem idiotą? – zadrwił cicho Harry. – Nie wiedziałem, że siedzę w klatce na pastwie moich dwóch największych wrogów. W dodatku bez magii. – No dobrze. Może troszeczkę go upokorzy.

Riddle spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wyglądając na całkowicie spokojnego. Na jego ustach czaił się szyderczy uśmiech.

- Choć raz mógłbyś zachować się jak na każdego normalnego człowieka przystało i się zdziwić – westchnął Harry, na co Tom pochylił głowę do przodu, czołem dotykając krat i Harry nagle zapragnął przeczesać ręką jego czarne włosy, ale szybko zdusił w sobie to beznadziejne pragnienie.

- Na wojnach zdarzają się ofiary – wymruczał Riddle, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego. – Sam dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Haha, i jeszcze mi powiedz, że zamierzasz się poświęcić? – Harry roześmiał się ponuro, ale czując nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku, słysząc słowa mężczyzny.

- Oh, nie – odpowiedział lekko Tom. – Nie – powtórzył ciszej. – Najpierw muszę zabrać z sobą pewnego starca, który żyje już zdecydowanie za długo. Dopiero wtedy mogę pogodzić się z wizją śmierci.

- Jakiej śmierci? – spytał Harry ostro.

Czasami nawet wolał, by Riddle był bardziej podobny do Voldemorta. Lord przynajmniej bał się śmierci, w przeciwieństwie do Toma, który przyjął tę informację z nadzwyczajnym spokojem.

_Bo Tom Riddle pogodził się ze śmiercią już lata temu, gdy chciał popełnić samobójstwo. _

Na tę myśl Harry'ego oblała fala przerażenia

- Zakładam, że nie masz żadnego planu wyrwania mnie z tej klatki, prawda? – Tom uśmiechnął się zimno. – Jak gryfońsko z twojej strony. Piękny koniec. Tom Riddle umiera ze wspomnieniem, że jego ukochany _Animus _zdołał się z nim pożegnać. O nie. Nie, nie, nie. Jakie to żałosne. Musisz dopilnować, żeby nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Niech mówią, że zginąłem w samotności.

- O czym ty mówisz? – warknął Harry, teraz nawet nie kontrolując swojej twarzy, na którą wypłynęły wszystkie emocje.

Strach. Zagubienie. Wściekłość. Niepewność.

Riddle uważnie obserwował chłopaka, ale w odpowiedzi tylko sięgnął przez kraty i złapał za włosy Harry'ego, zbliżając go do siebie. Jego ciepły oddech owiał twarz gryfona.

- Uratuj Victora, słyszysz? – głos Riddle'a był stanowczy i czysto profesjonalny. – Poproś Kayle'a o pomoc. A zresztą, on i tak nie pozwoliłby ci pójść samemu. Zabiję Dumbledore'a, o to się nie martw. Ale nie wiem, gdzie jest Rufus. Chcę, żeby Lucjusz został kolejnym Ministrem. Powiedz, że to obiecana nagroda. Niech wampiry odbywają rajdy na mugoli raz w miesiącu, nie więcej. I mają nie zdradzić, kim są, do cholery. Kayle zajmie się Niewymownymi. Chcę, żeby później wyjaśnił ci, jakie dokładnie są moje plany względem szlam – Harry drgnął, ale Tom zignorował jego reakcję. – Nie martw się, nic złego. Początkowo miałem inny pomysł, ale stwierdziłem, że nie przypadłby ci do gustu. Zostawiam świat w twoich rękach, Harrison. To twoje dziedzictwo. Spróbuj spieprzyć moją ciężką pracę, a dopilnuję, żeby Victor cię mocno ugryzł – Riddle puścił Harry'ego i zdjął z palca czarny pierścień. Bez wahania podał go zszokowanemu chłopakowi. – Horkruks Voldemorta. Pilnuj go jak własnego życia, słyszysz?

- Chcę zabić Lorda, a nie-

- Pod żadnym pozorem – wycedził Riddle, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. – Później.

- Jakie później? – zaprotestował Harry.

- Po prostu rób, co mówię. Choć raz – warknął Tom, ale jego głos zdradzał zmęczenie. – Prosiłeś mnie o szacunek i równość. Nigdy nie dałem tego horkruksa nikomu innemu. Nawet Victorowi. Wierzę, że nie złamiesz mojego zaufania.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Czuł się skołowany. Co się działo? Co Tom wygadywał? Przecież on nie może umrzeć.

Prawda?

- Jesteś nieśmiertelny – wymamrotał, szukając potwierdzenia.

Riddle zamilkł na chwilę.

- Idź już – odpowiedział cicho.

- Nie – Harry zauważył, że jego głos zaczął się trząść, ale zignorował to. – Nie rozumiem, o czym ty mówisz. Jakie dziedzictwo do cholery? Nie chcę tego! Nigdy nie chciałem! To było twoje marzenie, twoja chora ambicja! Nie możesz mnie teraz tak zostawić z tym... z tym wszystkim.

Tyle razy wyobrażał sobie, jak zabija Toma.

Tyle razy.

Ale nigdy tego nie chciał.

Cholera.

- Nie – powtórzył Harry. Twarz Riddle'a była rozmazana przez łzy, które napływały do oczy chłopaka. – Ty draniu! Nie możesz!

Usłyszał ponury śmiech Toma.

- Dumbledore zaraz przyjdzie ze swoim katem – mruknął mężczyzna. – Sam nie może sobie ubrudzić rączek, cholerny hipokryta. Nie trać czasu i uwolnij Victora, on już będzie wiedział, co zrobić.

- Oczywiście! – Harry westchnął z ulgą. – Kiedy tylko uratujemy Victora, twoja... jego... – chłopak zmarszczył brwi – magia powróci i będziesz mógł się stąd wydostać – Harry popatrzył na mężczyznę z nadzieją.

- Wierz, w co chcesz – Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – A teraz już idź.

- Jak to...

- Idź – warknął ostro Tom i Harry też usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

Harry zacisnął dłoń na pierścieniu.

- Uwolnię cię – wyszeptał, na co Riddle tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

- Lepiej nie, bo wtedy będę musiał żyć ze świadomością, że zawdzięczam ci życie – parsknął. – Co za straszna wizja.

Ale kiedy Harry się aportował, ogarnęły go złe przeczucia.

* * *

><p>Kayle podniósł wzrok, wyczuwając pojawienie się chłopaka. Harrison zdołał wyrwać go z przeklętych myśli o Victorze.<p>

Nigdy nie chciał mieć syna. Nie pasował na ojca. Był zimny i wyniosły, na zawsze zastygły w ciele pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny. Ale nawet on był kiedyś młody. Matka Victora zmarła podczas porodu. Panowały wtedy ciężkie czasy. Czarodzieje zabijani przez mugoli. Paleni na stosie. Ich najpotężniejsze różdżki niszczone bez litości. Merlin, Mistrz Kayle'a, zabity przez cholernego mugola. Na myśl o przyjacielu coś w nim drgnęło, ale lata praktyki skutecznie powstrzymały napływ wspomnień.

Victor.

Jedyna osoba, która znała go prawie na wylot. Jego syn nigdy z tego nie korzystał, oczywiście. Nie, Victor był mądry, a Kayle odczuwał dumę, gdy myślał o tym lekkomyślnym stworzeniu, które było... cóż.. jego.

Pamiętał ten wieczór, gdy usypiał małego Victora i obiecał samemu sobie, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Dzieciak mógł mieć wtedy z pięć lat. Kayle był młody i och, jak głupi. Myślał, że nieśmiertelność da mu wieczne szczęście. Po tym, jak zobaczył śmierć swojego mentora, Merlina, postanowił żyć wiecznie. Niedługo później urodził mu się syn. Kayle był kompletnie zakochany w malcu. Ale to uczucie stało się niebezpieczne. Mężczyzna miał zbyt wielu wrogów pośród czarodziei, którzy byli _zazdrośni, _że to właśnie on uczył się u wielkiego Merlina. Dlatego porzucił Czarodziejski Świat i udawał mugola. Zbadał ich tok myślenia i wysłuchał krążących legend. Usłyszał opowieść o Drakuli i natychmiast postanowił odwiedzić zamek, o którym mówiono. Srodze się rozczarował, gdy zastał w nim tylko parę duchów.

Jednak nie zaprzestał swoich eksperymentów nad nieśmiertelnością. Chciał stworzyć istoty na miarę tych z opowieści mugoli. Victor miał siedem lat, gdy przez przypadek odkrył odpowiedni rytuał. Długo potem nie mógł zasnąć. Czuł się inaczej. Zimny wiatr nie sprawiał, że miał gęsią skórkę, a gorące powietrze nie ocieplało jego ciała. Nie potrzebował jeść ani pić. Robił to z przyzwyczajenia. Jednak szybko się męczył i musiało minąć parę lat zanim przespał osiem godzin bez przerwy.

Victor miał być pierwszym wampirem, ale Kayle nie chciał, by cokolwiek poszło nie tak, więc najpierw spróbował na mugolu. Starzec zginął po drugim dniu, wykończony przez zaklęcia, które rzucił na niego Kayle. Następnym razem mężczyzna wykorzystał czarodzieja, ale nie obdarzył go przekleństwem nieśmiertelności. I rzeczywiście, niedługo później czarodziej wyruszył na swoje pierwsze polowanie. Był zawładnięty potrzebą wypicia krwi i Kayle to wykorzystał, zabijając pierwszego wampira z łatwością.

Usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy Victor osiągnął wiek męski, Kayle przyzwał syna do siebie z zamiarem odprawienia rytuału. Ufne oczy chłopca spojrzały na niego z tą dziecinną radością i Kayle nadal potrafił je przywołać, nawet teraz. Choć musiał przyznać, że spojrzenie Victora od tamtego czasu wcale się tak nie różniło.

Nie odprawił rytuału ani wtedy ani parę lat później. Dopiero gdy Victor spytał, dlaczego Kayle się nie starzeje, mężczyzna postawił syna przed wyborem. Victor miał wtedy trzydzieści jeden lat i doskonale rozumiał, jak ważne będzie to, co wybierze. Kayle spodziewał się, że chłopak odmówi. Dzieciak od małego był uparty i przekorny, co często prowadziło do kłótni pomiędzy synem a ojcem. Mimo tego, Victor kochał Kayle'a całym sercem. Oh, tak, mężczyzna dobrze o tym wiedział, ale nie wymówił tych dwóch słów od kiedy Victor był małym dzieckiem i z pewnością nie mógł tego pamiętać. Kayle był zbyt stary, by powiedzieć, że miłość nie istnieje. Starał się wpoić tę prawdę swojemu synowi do głowy i pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że Victor, mimo tkwiącego w nim wampira, zastosował się do słów ojca.

Żeby zmienić kogoś w wampira, najpierw trzeba było go zabić. Tylko dzięki opanowaniu Kayle nie przerwał wtedy rytuału. Victor był dla niego kimś najważniejszym, osobą, bez której całe życie straciłoby sens. Bo co robić przez wieki nieśmiertelności, jeśli nie opiekować się ukochanym, trochę idiotą, ale jednak ukochanym _dzieckiem_.

Oczywiście Victor, po pięćdziesięciu latach spędzonych z ojcem, chciał zakosztować trochę wolności i Kayle nie miał nic przeciwko. Sam mógł podczas tego czasu rozwijać swoje zainteresowania i magię, a także eksperymenty nad wampirami. Nie widział syna przez prawie sto lat, a gdy ten wrócił, nie zmienił się ani na jotę.

Dopiero po kolejnym wieku Kayle zrozumiał, że dla nich sto czy nawet tysiąc lat to nic w porównaniu do wieczności.

Victor nigdy nie miał przyjemności spotkać założycieli Hogwartu, ale dla Kayle'a byli bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Przez pewien czas nawet rozważał podzielenie się z nimi darem (_przekleństwem_) nieśmiertelności, ale powstrzymał się. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do samotności i zaakceptować, że nie może mieszać się w bieg wydarzeń. Merlin wie, co Slytherin mógłby zrobić, gdyby nie umarł.

A potem Kayle na chwilę wycofał się ze społeczności, opłakując w spokoju śmierć przyjaciół. Nie trwało to długo, ale na zawsze pozostawiło ślad na jego charakterze. Kayle już nigdy później nie zawarł z nikim takiej przyjaźni jak z założycielami. Do Czarodziejskiego Świata przywołał go pierwszy Czarny Lord, daleki krewny Darkhelda pierwszego, pradziadka Roberta, Śmierciożercy. Victor był akurat bardzo znudzony i postanowił samemu pokonać Lorda, co zaalarmowało Kayle'a, jako że czarnoksiężnik był dużo potężniejszy niż Voldemort. Tak, Kayle zauważył, że z biegiem czasu czarodzieje stali się coraz słabsi. Winił mugoli i ich cholerne mieszane związki. W czasach Merlina nikt nie potrzebował różdżki do czarowania, a te były przeznaczone tylko dla naprawdę potężnych.

Głupi dzieciak prawie stracił rękę w pojedynku z Czarnym Lordem i gdyby nie ratunek Kayle'a, Victor mógłby nawet przegrać. Kayle nigdy nie chciał być zbyt zauważalną postacią w Czarodziejskim Świecie, ale niestety po tamtym pojedynku już na zawsze krążyły legendy o niepokonanym Keliosie (zależnie od opowieści, Kayle'owi nadawało się różne imiona, ale zawsze każde zaczynało się na literę 'K').

Pierwsze spotkanie z Tomem pamiętał równie doskonale, co każde usypianie małego Victora. Tom wyglądał wtedy... źle. Źle to może nie było odpowiednie słowo, bo chłopak miał wyjątkowy talent do wyglądania zawsze dobrze, niezależnie od stanu psychicznego. Jednak tak, Tom był prawie boleśnie chudy i miał w oczach prawdziwe szaleństwo. Victor spotkał go na klifie, gdzie często przychodził, by podziwiać fale uderzające o zabójcze skały. Kayle nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy Tom próbował popełnić samobójstwo, bo Victor strzegł tajemnicy przyjaciela nawet przed własnym ojcem.

Kayle nigdy nie miał ucznia, bo posiadanie takiego łączyło się z emocjonalną więzią, a on nie wytrzymałby kolejnej śmierci kogoś mu bliskiego. Jednak gdy zobaczył Toma, załamanego chłopaka, którego jedynym celem była zemsta, a serce wypełnione miał nienawiścią, postanowił, że zrobi wyjątek. Dostrzegł w Tomie dni jego dawnej świetności, ale także mroczną tajemnicę, o której dowiedział się dopiero wiele lat później. Na początku nie zwrócił uwagi na Voldemorta, Czarni Lordowie byli na tym świecie odkąd Kayle sięgał pamięcią, ale dzielili się oni na ludzi z krwi i kości i mroczne dusze, których jedynym celem było sianie paniki i śmierci.

Ci pierwsi byli dużo mniej groźniejsi, ponieważ nawet oni nie mogli wyzbyć się z siebie tej cząstki ludzkości, którą posiadali. Mroczne dusze natomiast nie wiedziały, co to współczucie czy miłość. Nie wiadomo było, jak powstały i dlaczego wybierają sobie takie ciała a nie inne, ale Kayle nigdy nie słyszał, by ktoś pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach przez tyle lat. Przeważnie mroczne dusze zaczynały przejmować ciało w czasie dorastania i fakt, że nawet wtedy Tom potrafił się przeciwstawić Voldemortowi zrobił na Kayle'u duże wrażenie.

Dlatego chciał na nowo wzbudzić magię w tym fascynującym, z pewnością przerażonym chłopaku, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafił do niego dotrzeć. Ku jego najgłębszemu zdziwieniu Tom szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Victorem, mimo tego, że różnili się jak ogień i woda. Victor był lekkomyślny i bardzo głośny, a Tom skrupulatny, spokojny i cichy. Victor za dużo mówił, Tom prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Victor często wybuchał śmiechem, Tom tylko drwiąco krzywił wargi.

Ale obaj mieli to same, chore poczucie humoru, które czasem obrzydzało nawet niewzruszonego Kayle'a. Mężczyzna winił za to rytuał, który odprawił, by zmienić Victora w wampira. Od tamtego czasu stworzył z Victorem przyzwoitą liczbę krwiopijców i Kayle zauważył, że mieli oni bardzo pokręcone żarty. A Riddle... cóż. Miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, musiało one zostawić jakiś uraz na psychice.

Dla Victora magia nigdy nie była zbyt ważna, chłopak i tak więcej czasu spędzał wśród mugoli niż czarodziei. Nie żeby ich lubił, nie. Victor w ogóle raczej za ludźmi nie przepadał. Był bardzo wybuchowy i łatwo się irytował. Kayle nie miał ambicji, by jego syn został tym _najzdolniejszym_. Sam trzymał się z dala od tłumów, a ufał Victorowi na tyle, by wiedzieć, że chłopak na pewno nie zaniedba nauki. Wręcz przeciwnie, Victor pochłaniał książki, choć niekoniecznie o magii. Dużo czasu spędzał nad doskonaleniem sztuki walki i aktywności fizycznej, a Kayle nie oponował. Zauważył, że większość czarodziei, którzy zostali zmienieni w wampiry porzucali magię, bo w porównaniu z ich możliwościami, wydawała im się po prostu _nudna_. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o Hexusie. Dla Kayle'a, wampir był jak drugi syn, a dla Victora... cóż... prawdopodobnie jak rywal. Na szczęście w tym pozytywnym sensie i Kayle lubił obserwować jak ta dwójka razem walczy. Byli porównywalni mocą, i choć Hexus miał mniej doświadczenia, przeważnie wygrywał, bo Victor zbyt łatwo dawał się sprowokować.

Więc kiedy Victor przyszedł do niego z książką w ręku i opowiedział, co chce zrobić, pierwszą myślą Kayle'a było: ale czy to na pewno bezpieczne? Nigdy nie ingerował w życie Victora i nigdy niczego mu nie zabraniał. Jednak wtedy... bał się. Znał Toma dopiero od pół roku i nie był pewien, czy młody czarodziej jest na tyle stabilny, by powierzyć w nim takie zaufanie.

Victor wierzył w Toma. I Kayle nie miał podstaw, by wątpić w słowa własnego syna, dlatego zgodził się. Efekty rytuału były niesamowite. Tom musiał ciężko pracować, by wrócić choć do cienia dawnej świetności, ale sama świadomość, że odzyskał magię zdziałała cuda.

A teraz, cała ich praca miała pójść na marne przez jakiegoś beznadziejnego Lorda Jasności, który wcale nie był taki jasny. Kayle znał prawdziwych dobrych czarodziei, choćby Merlin czy Godryk. Dumbledore do nich nie należał, nie. Miał w sercu zło, które zalęgło się po stracie kochanka i przyjaciela, ostatniego Czarnego Lorda przed Voldemortem, Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Kayle podniósł głowę, przerywając przemyślenia i spoglądając na Harrisona, który właśnie się aportował. Ten chłopak był niezwykły, bez wątpliwości. O tym, że jest Toma _parą _(ku rozbawieniu Kayle'a Tom bardzo wzbraniał się przed użyciem tego słowa i uparcie mówił _Animus_) wiedział od zobaczenia chłopca. Mina Toma była bezcenna, bo oczywiście mężczyzna całkowicie zaprzeczał („Ja? Ja nie mogę mieć cholernej pary! _Para_. Jakie to uwłaczające. Ja do nikogo nie należę!..."), a gdy w końcu postanowił pogodzić się z tym faktem, zdecydował, że po prostu zabije Harrisona. Kayle darował sobie trud tłumaczenia, że to mało możliwe, bo Tom tak naprawdę darzył chłopaka dużym uczuciem i spokojnie poczekał aż mężczyzna sam dojdzie do takiego wniosku. Trochę się przeliczył, bo Tom nadal nie wierzył, że może kogoś _lubić_, broń Merlinie, _kochać_, ale Kayle pozostał dobrej myśli. I tak zrobili ogromne postępy.

- I jak się trzyma? – spytał, dobrze pilnując, by żadne emocje nie wypłynęły na jego nieprzestępną twarz.

Osądzając po wyglądzie Harrisona, Tom musiał znowu palnąć coś głupiego. Typowe. Czy ten idiota chce, żeby chłopak zszedł na zawał? Harrison był bledszy niż zwykle, a Kayle już myślał, że nie może być bardziej biały. Oddychał szybko, a prawą dłoń zaciskał na czymś, tak mocno, że knykcie mu zszarzały. Normalnej osobie by pobielały, ale cóż...

- Powiedziałeś, że Tom jest nieśmiertelny – wychrypiał chłopak. Jego oczy biegały nerwowo po pokoju, jakby chciał być w pięciu miejscach na raz.

Typowy gryfon, zadrwił w myślach Kayle, ale nie odmówił sobie dozy czułości.

Zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Owszem, Tom był nieśmiertelny, ale gdyby zależało to od Kayle'a, nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to temu idiocie. Niestety, chłopak nie miał wtedy nikogo, kto mógłby zdrowo walnąć go w głowę i wybić ten beznadziejny pomysł z pustego łba.

Ale co Tom chciał uzyskać, pozwalając wierzyć Harrisonowi, że może umrzeć?

- Co trzymasz w ręku? – szybko zmienił temat, próbując zyskać na czasie.

- Nic takiego – Harrison skrzywił się teatralnie i otworzył dłoń, ukazując pierścień... Toma. – Były horkruks Voldemorta.

- Były? – Kayle'a zdjęło przerażenie, ale starannie ukrył je pod maską obojętności i zdziwienia. Dopiero gdy podszedł, dojrzał na ciemnym krysztale rysę. Niepewnie ujął pierścień, a ten na jego oczach złamał się na dwie części. – Co ty zrobiłeś? – wyszeptał groźnie.

Harrison zatoczył się i Kayle zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać zatrważająco, ale nie miał ochoty ani siły, by kontrolować swój gniew. Włożył mu rozbity pierścień w dłonie, a chłopak zrobił ruch, jakby chciał go odrzucić.

- Tom zabił Remusa – warknął Harrison, butnie podnosząc podbródek.

- Więc ty stwierdziłeś, że możesz zniszczyć jego horkruksa? – wycedził Kayle, cudem jeszcze nie pozbawiając chłopaka przytomności.

- Czy ty wiesz, ile Remus dla mnie zna... Co? – Harrison zamilkł w pół słowa, a jego twarz natychmiast wykrzywiła się w horrorze. – To był horkruks Voldemorta. To był horkruks Voldemorta. **On** tak powiedział!

A więc chłopak nie wiedział. A Tom po raz pierwszy komuś ślepo zaufał. I co z tego wynikło?

- Podejrzewam... Podejrzewam, że Dumbledore domyślił się, czym jest pierścień. Z pewnością obiecał Voldemortowi odzyskanie horkruksa w zamian za porwanie Victora, czym osłabił Toma. Ale pewnie, tak jak ty, nie wiedział, że to nie był tylko horkruks Lorda – Kayle posłał Harrisonowi uważne spojrzenie, który siedział na łóżku ze ściągniętą gniewem i przerażeniem twarzą. – Nie mógł ci o tym wspomnieć, bo... – bo nie ufał ci wystarczająco, pomyślał Kayle. – Bo... rozmowa mogła być podsłuchiwana. O prawdziwym znaczeniu pierścienia wiedziałem tylko ja. Nie powiedział nawet Victorowi.

Spodziewał się wybuchu gniewu, ale Harrison milczał. Po chwili podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach tliła się czysta, zimna determinacja.

- Jeśli nie uwolnimy Victora, on zginie – wycedził chłopak. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować. Harrison po prostu się aportował, ale przed zniknięciem upuścił pierścień na podłogę. Jego dwie części poturlały się w zupełnie innych kierunkach.

Kayle spojrzał w lustro. Ujrzał znajomą twarz, niezmienną i zimną przez tyle lat. Teraz jednak w oczach miał coś tak dziwnego i niepodobnego, że aż zrobił krok w tył. Zacisnął powieki. Co się z nim działo, do cholery, przecież w życiu napotykał już trudniejsze sytuacje.

Nieprawda, pomyślał.

Jego syn.

Jego pierwszy uczeń.

Byli zagrożeni.

Jego drugi uczeń szedł prosto w pułapkę Czarnego Lorda, a on stał tutaj, jak jakiś tchórzliwy idiota.

Bo bał się.

Nie o swoje życie oczywiście. Nigdy nie przerażało go widmo śmierci. Ale wiedział, dobrze wiedział, jak ciężko Tom pracował nad tym wszystkim, co miał teraz prawie w zasięgu ręki. Victor też nie bał się śmierci, żył niemal tak długo jak Kayle i był gotowy.

Ale **ja** nie jestem gotowy, by umarł, pomyślał Kayle i aportował się za Harrisonem.

Większa część pierścienia poturlała się pod łóżko.

* * *

><p>Chyba od stulecia nie czuł takiego bólu. Na początku było to całkiem odświeżające i właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko, ale po spędzeniu w celi ponad godziny, trzęsąc się z zimna i czując, jak jego ciało opływa w krwi i brudzie, zaczynał się trochę niecierpliwić. Jeśli to był kolejny zabawny żart Toma, Victor przysiągł sobie, że odgryzie mu co najmniej jeden palec.<p>

No bo naprawdę, ile potrzeba czasu, żeby uwolnić go z tej cholernej celi?

Nie raz pomyślał, że może Tom siedzi gdzieś w środku Ministerstwa bez magii, ale dawno już opracowali plan na taki wypadek. Tom musiał zauważyć, że nie ma z nim Victora, więc na pewno nie był aż takim idiotą, by nadal uczestniczyć w bitwie.

_Niewymowni i wampiry doskonale sobie bez niego poradzą, dziękuję bardzo._

Jedynym wyjątkiem był Dumbledore. O tak, Victor świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tom nie straciłby takiej okazji, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że starzec ma na pieńku z Ministrem. Nie mógłby nagle się pojawić na środku sali, wykrzykując z radością „Niespodzianka", prawda?

Nagle pojawiła się przed nim twarz Harrisona. Zdziwiony podniósł głowę, ale wizja zniknęła. Westchnął ciężko i oddalił od siebie majaczenia.

_To pewnie przez ten ból. _

- Psssyt – usłyszał i już tym razem nie mógł tego tak po prostu zignorować.

Rozejrzał się po celi, ale ponownie nikogo nie zobaczył. Jego wampirze zmysły były co prawda stępione przez ból i zmęczenie, ale przecież nie mógłby nie zauważyć Harrisona.

- Tutaj, ty idioto.

Odwrócił się tak nagle, że na chwilę go zamroczyło. Gdy otworzył oczy, stał przed nim Harrison w całej swej drobnej i kruchej postaci. Victor za każdym razem, gdy widział chłopaka miał ochotę objąć go i nie puszczać. Był tak cholernie delikatny, nawet jeśli sam o tym nie wiedział.

- Harrison – mruknął, oceniając wzrokiem stan młodego Blacka.

Chłopak był zdecydowanie zbyt chudy. W dodatku miał podkrążone oczy, ale mimo zmęczenia błyszczały one jak dwa cenne klejnoty.

- Taa, chodź, podziękujesz mi kiedy indziej – sarknął Harrison i pociągnął go za ramię. Victor dopiero teraz zauważył, że w lewej ręce chłopak trzyma pelerynę niewidkę swojego ojca. A raczej ojca Pottera.

Victor nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ten zdeterminowany młodzieniec był kiedyś rozpuszczonym bachorem, pieprzonym Wybrańcem czy Złotym Gryfiątkiem czy jak mu tam leciało.

Ledwo trzymał się na nogach i Harrison musiał to zauważyć, bo zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z troską.

- Jeszcze raz zobaczę takie spojrzenie, a powyrywam ci wszystkie palce, a potem penisa i będę trzymać go w butelce – zagroził, odsłaniając zęby, ale chyba nie wyszło tak przerażająco, jak miało, bo Harrison mimo całej powagi sytuacji parsknął śmiechem.

- Lepiej nie. Tom by się wściekł – rzucił i już ruszył dalej, pozostawiając Victora w szoku.

- Że co ty powiedziałeś? – wychrypiał wampir, kompletnie zapominając o bólu. – To wy... już... ten...

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – Harrison roześmiał się szyderczo. – Victor Macadamian III stracił język w gębie, gdy tematem jest _seks_? No, no, muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem, nawet zważywszy na twój obecny stan.

Zanim Victor zdążył porządnie odpowiedzieć, budynek zatrząsł się, jakby przeszło trzęsienie ziemi. Harrison spojrzał w górę i cudem uskoczył przed spadającym na niego wielkim odłamem sufitu.

- Oho – mruknął. – Chyba twój ojciec przyszedł – szczerząc zęby w szalonym uśmiechu, puścił się biegiem na górę.

Victor, chcąc nie chcąc, pokuśtykał za nim.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się wielkiej walki i buchając zewsząd śmiercionośnych zaklęć. Westchnął głośno, ale w tym harmidrze nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nie żeby nie lubił zabijać, czasem było to zabawne, ale teraz chciał po prostu iść spać.

_Pieprzony Tom i te jego pieprzone bitwy. _

Jego bystre oczy szybko zlokalizowały najważniejszych w tej potyczce. Kayle z niesamowitą gracją pojedynkował się z Voldemortem, jakby od niechcenia rzucając zabójcze zaklęcia w stronę czarnoksiężnika, który wyglądał na co raz to bardziej wściekłego i zdeterminowanego. Tymczasem Harrison z powodzeniem odwracał uwagę Śmierciożerców, nie pozwalając im na pomoc swojemu ukochanemu Lordowi.

Victor ruszył w stronę chłopaka, ale drogę zagrodziło mu jakieś wysokie cielsko. Wydał z siebie zirytowany syk i spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika.

- Darkheld – warknął znudzonym głosem. Chętnie oddałby mężczyźnie za te tortury, którym był poddany, ale nie miał czasu ani siły. – Jestem zaszczycony twą osobą, ale bądź tak miły i zejdź mi z drogi do cholery.

- Pożegnaj się z życiem, zasrany wampirze – wycedził Darkheld i Victor poczuł rozdzierający ból w policzku.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – syknął, czując wzbierającą wściekłość. Mimo tego, że odciął się od magii, nadal mógł zabić mężczyznę gołymi rękami.

Opadł na kolana, gdy Darkheld posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie tnące. Drżał na całym ciele i czuł, że strużki potu spływają wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, w połowie swojej wędrówki łącząc się z ciepłą krwią wypływającą z rozcięcia na boku.

_No dobrze. Może jednak nie mogę go zabić. _

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Kayle sztywnieje, widząc swojego syna w tak poniżającej pozycji przed jakimś cholernym czarodziejem.

_Przepraszam. _

Nigdy nie chciał go zawieść.

To stało się w ułamku sekundy. Kayle był otoczony przez Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców, ale nie patrzył na nich. Jego wzrok był skupiony na Victorze, który spokojnie czekał na wyrok. Darkheld mówił coś do niego, ale on o to nie dbał, teraz liczył się tylko on i Kayle, jego _ojciec_.

Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Kayle był potężny. Z łatwością obronił się przed zaklęciami Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta, ale gdy Darkheld posłał zabijającą klątwę na Victora, na jego _syna_, nie przyszło mu do głowy inne rozwiązanie niż to najłatwiejsze. Mimo aportacyjnych murów mógł aportować się w miejsce Victora, odpychając go na bok. Z radością zaakceptował śmierć, bo przecież właśnie tego pragnął.

Victor wrzasnął i ból pozbawił go wszystkich innych zmysłów. Jeszcze zdążył zobaczyć upadające ciało swojego ojca i usłyszeć krzyk Harrisona, a potem wszystko odpłynęło, a on oddał się cierpieniu.

* * *

><p>Po śmierci Kayle'a Harry był w jakimś amoku, nie do końca świadom swoich czynów. Ciągle miał przed oczami bezwładne ciało swojego Mistrza i rozdzierający, niekończący się wrzask Victora. Wampir rozerwał ciało Darkhelda na strzępy, zostawiając po Śmierciożercy tylko kawałki mięsa i kości.<p>

Voldemort był tak zaaferowany wygraną, że w swojej arogancji nie zauważył mknącego w jego stronę zaklęcia zabijającego. Harry czuł zimną satysfakcję, gdy człowiekopodobna istota stała się niczym więcej jak czarną kupką pyłu.

_Ciekawe, kiedy zorientuje się, że nie ma już żadnego horkruksa?_

I tak przepowiednia się spełniła.

Ostatkami sił Harry chwycił wijącego się Victora i zniknęli. Śmierciożercy jeszcze długo potem wyli z bólu, gdy Czarny Znak wypalał im skórę, powoli zabijając głupców, którzy podążyli za szalonym Lordem.

* * *

><p>Z niepokojem spojrzał na Victora, który siedział w kącie pokoju. Wzrok miał zamazany, jakby nic nie widział, mimo otwartych oczu. Nie odzywał się i nie reagował na słowa Harry'ego i chłopak naprawdę zaczynał się martwić, ale nie winił wampira. Sam czuł obezwładniające go zmęczenie i zniechęcenie.<p>

Kayle był dla niego jako ojciec.

Harry mógł liczyć na swojego Mistrza w każdej chwili, nie ważne, czy był po stronie Riddle'a czy może pałał beznadziejnym pragnieniem zemsty.

Czuł, jakby przegrali wojnę. Mimo śmierci Voldemorta. Mimo pokonania Śmierciożerców i Ministerstwa.

Wstał, z zamiarem odszukaniem Hexusa. Riddle był ich ostatnią cholerną nadzieją, a na razie nie mógł liczyć na pomoc Victora.

Zrobił zaledwie trzy kroki w stronę drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Lucjusz. Jakaś chora część Harry'ego zaczęła się opętańczo śmiać, gdy zobaczył, że lśniące włosy Malfoya były teraz brudne, poplątane i prawie tak samo tłuste jak Snape'a.

Ale na widok miny Lucjusza, przeszła mu ochota na żarty.

- Ministerstwo ogłosiło śmierć Dumbledore'a – powiedział mężczyzna grobowym tonem i Harry chciał zatkać uszy, by nie słyszeć kolejnej wiadomości; wiadomości, która miała zniszczyć całe jego życie. – Riddle został znaleziony tuż przy nim. Martwy.

Bolesny jęk wydarł się z piersi Victora.

* * *

><p>to <strong>nie <strong>jest koniec. przed Wami jeszcze jeden rozdział i mam dziwne wrażenie, że będzie najtrudniejszym do napisania.

postaram się dodać go równo za tydzień. do zobaczenia ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

Ciemne korytarze dawały mu nikłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Udawał, że gdy go nie było widać, nie istniał. O ile łatwiejsze stałoby się życie, gdyby nie był sobą. Bo trudno już mu powiedzieć, jak ma na imię. Przybrał ich tyle, że gdzieś po drodze zgubił samego siebie. A jedyna osoba, która mogłaby mu pomóc, nie żyła.

Na prośbę Lucjusza pozostał pod nazwiskiem Black. Harrison Shadow został zabity w walce, jak głosiły brukowce. Harry na tę informację tylko wzruszył ramionami. Skoro był Śmierciożercą, i tak by nie przeżył. Wszyscy ze znakiem zginęli. Dziwnie nie poczuł nic, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Snape'a. Ale może dlatego, że nie był w stanie czuć jeszcze cokolwiek.

Ministrem został Lucjusz Malfoy. Tak jak _on_ chciał. Harry wydał z siebie krótki, histeryczny chichot. Ponuro zabrzmiał w opustoszałym korytarzu. Wszystko było tak, jak _on_ chciał.

Minęły dwa miesiące od walki w Ministerstwie. Od tamtego czasu ani razu nie widział Victora. Nie zamierzał go szukać, bo sam nie był gotowy na to spotkanie. Może gdyby był zdolny do odczuwania czegokolwiek, martwiłby się o przyjaciela. Ale jego serce zdawało się przestać bić, jakby nie mogło dalej tego ciągnąć, bo w środku miało wielką dziurę wielkości pięści Hagrida.

Cały świat czarodziejski w Wielkiej Brytanii został oddzielony od mugoli. Teraz trwały jeszcze poszukiwania dzieci, które należały do świata magii. Listy rodziców, którzy chcieli zaadaptować młodych czarodziei były nieskończone. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie mówił mu wszystkiego. Wielkie zaginięcia mugoli oznaczały kolejny rajd wampirów. Czasem nawet Niewymownych. I, nie okłamując samego siebie, nie mogło go to mniej obchodzić.

Stracił wszystko. Rodziców, ojca chrzestnego, przyjaciół, Regulusa, Mistrza, nawet bratnią duszę. Został zdradzony przez swojego mentora, manipulowany przez własnego _Animusa_, Victor kompletnie się od niego odciął i tak naprawdę tylko Lucjuszowi na nim zależało. Choć Harry podejrzewał, że z czystej litości niż prawdziwej chęci opieki.

Zmierzał właśnie do komnat Hexusa. Wampira nie było w zamku od czasu zakończenia walki. Wyjechał. I on zostawił Harry'ego.

Bezgłośnie wszedł do łazienki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i powoli odwrócił się w stronę lustra. Widok, który przedstawiał, był doskonałym określeniem tego jak się czuł. A bardziej, nie czuł. On istniał. Egzystował. Ale na pewno nie nazwałby tego życiem.

Jednym ruchem różdżki roztrzaskał zwierciadło. Odłamki poleciały na wszystkie strony. Nie panował już nad swoją magią, więc nie spodziewał się, że siła wybuchu będzie tak wielka. Uderzył głową o podłogę, a kawałki lustra rozkrwawiły mu twarz. Gdyby nie krew, prawdopodobnie nawet by nie zauważył. Czasem marzył, że przez przypadek się zabije. Machnie różdżką w nieodpowiednią stronę. Potknie się i spadnie z klifu. Niefortunnie uderzy o skroń.

Niestety szczęście mu nie dopisywało.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak żałosny się stał. Z pewnością _on _by do tego nie dopuścił. Śmiał by się z niego tak długo aż Harry poczułby zażenowanie.

– Ty cholerny draniu – wycedził chłopak, obserwując jak twarz Riddle'a materializuje się przed nim.

– Nie wiem, czy się śmiać czy płakać – przyznał Tom. – I niby ty jesteś moim _Animusem_?

Podniósł dłoń i pozwolił jej opaść na twarz mężczyzny. Ręka przeszła przez dym. Tom Riddle był tylko wytworem jego chorej wyobraźni.

– Zostaw mnie – wymamrotał słabo. Ból narastał z każdą chwilą. Wszystkie uczucia powracały do niego i Harry zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Cofnął się parę kroków, nie spuszczając wzroku z pozbawionej emocji twarzy Riddle'a. Chłonął ją, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. – Nie. Nie. – Wyjęczał i opadł na podłogę. Skulił kolana i oparł o nie policzek.

– Poddałeś się – oskarżył go Tom bezlitośnie. Jego głos wyrażał zwód i cichą furię. – Bez słowa sprzeciwu uwierzyłeś w słowa Lucjusza. Uwierzyłeś, że zabił mnie Dumbledore! Masz we mnie tak mało wiary? – Każde słowo przecinało serce Harry'ego na pół, a później na jeszcze mniejsze części i tak w kółko. Nie mógł powstrzymać łez, które zdały się skończyć kilka miesięcy temu.

– _Widziałem _twoje ciało, Tom! Leżałeś tam... – Głos go zawiódł i wydał z siebie zduszony szloch. Drżał, prawie rzucał się w drgawkach.

– Teraz też mnie widzisz – odpowiedział Riddle. Jego lodowate spojrzenie ciążyło na Harrym. – I czy jestem prawdziwy?

– Co ty chcesz mi powiedzieć? – Harry zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem. – Nie żyjesz, ty draniu! Zostawiłeś mnie! Czy nie to mówiłeś w Ministerstwie? Och, umrę, umrę, Harrison, ale idź. Nic ci nie wyjaśnię, ale idź. Weź horkruksa Voldemorta, ale nie musisz wiedzieć, że jest to też mój horkruks!

– O _tym _porozmawiamy później – wycedził wściekle Riddle, którego twarz stężała, gdy Harry wspomniał o horkruksie. – Udowodnij, że jesteś czegoś wart. Weź się w garść, Black, albo naprawdę uznam, że może powinienem cię zostawić.

– Nie żyjesz – warknął Harry. Ze słów Toma wynikało zupełnie, co innego, ale on nie mógł żyć! Ból rozdarł chłopaka na dwie części i musiał schować głowę w kolanach, żeby zagłuszyć swój krzyk.

Kiedy zmusił się, żeby podnieść wzrok, Riddle'a już nie było.

Harry zaczął łkać.

* * *

><p>Postanowił, że jeśli sam się nie przekona o śmierci Toma, nie będzie w stanie zabić tej iskierki nadziei, która nawiedziła jego serce.<p>

Była to misja samobójcza. Wiedział, że Riddle nie żył – a gdy w końcu do niego to dotrze, nie pozostanie mu nic więcej, tylko śmierć. I Harry przyjmie ją z otwartym ramionami.

Hogwart był opustoszały podczas wakacji. Niemiło skojarzyło mu się to z podróżą w czasie i jego pierwszą wizytą w tym zamku, gdy przybył wraz z Dumbledorem. Wtedy też spotkał Toma-

Nie, jego myśli zmierzały w złą stronę.

Dyrektorką została McGonagall i Harry stwierdził, że życzy jej wszystkiego najlepszego. Będzie dobrze rządzić tą szkołą.

Sprawdził lochy i komnaty ślizgonów. W Wielkiej Sali też nie było po nim śladu. Po pewnym czasie Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio. Czego właściwie szukał? Oczekiwał, że Riddle nagle wyskoczy z obrazu? Wyjdzie zza kotary? Powie „niespodzianka!"? Pogratuluje mu w wypełnieniu kolejnego zadania? Testu?

Ale przecież to nie był test, a życie nie było grą.

Musiał być na skraju szaleństwa, skoro posłuchał wytworu swojej chorej wyobraźni. Chyba potrzebował pomocy. Może zamiast szukania martwego Toma Riddle'a, powinien znaleźć Victora? Teraz, gdy uczucia do niego wróciły, nękało Harry'ego ogromne poczucie winy. Wampir stracił najlepszego przyjaciela i ojca. Jak mógł być tak samolubny? Jak mógł zostawić Victora samego?

Odwrócił się na pięcie, z zamiarem opuszczenia Hogwartu, gdy usłyszał krzyk. Wysoki, przeraźliwy krzyk kobiety, którego źródła Harry nie potrafił zlokalizować. Puścił się biegiem, ale krzyk podążał za nim.

Wpadł do losowej łazienki i oparł się ciężko o umywalkę. Znał to pomieszczenie aż za dobrze, ale Jęczącej Marty nie było. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a krzyk stał się jeszcze głośniejszy i jakby dobiegający... spod stóp.

Bez zastanowienia otworzył przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Krzyk nasilił się i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy straci przytomność. Hałas był nie do zniesienia. Gdyby tylko znał zaklęcie... Szybko porzucił tę myśl. Nie miał już kontroli nad magią i równie dobrze mógłby odciąć sobie uszy.

Skoczył w ciemność i ciężko upadł na podłogę. Kurz wzniósł się do góry. Harry niepewnie stanął na nogach, rozglądając się po tunelu. Kości, które były tu jeszcze parę lat temu, teraz zmieniły się w pył. Po krzyku pozostały tylko bolące uszy i nieprzyjemna cisza.

Z zimna miał gęsią skórkę, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Kamienna płyta, która była kiedyś zamknięta, gdy ratował Ginny, teraz stała otworem. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale nie bał się. Jeśli to była pułapka, śmierć okaże się wybawieniem.

Jego kroki odbijały się echem po pustym pomieszczeniu. Podłoga nie była już mokra, tak jak wtedy. Usta kamiennej postaci, z których wysuwał się bazyliszek, zionęły pustką. Dziura pomiędzy nimi była otoczona ciemnością i Harry, mimo całej swojej ciekawości, nie chciałby znaleźć się po jej drugiej stronie.

– Harry Potter.

Odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że jego szyja wydała z siebie bolesne chrupnięcie. Natychmiast napotkał ciemne oczy Toma Riddle'a.

– Harrison Black – kontynuował śpiewnie mężczyzna. Jego twarz wyrażała ogromne zadowolenie. – Harrison Shadow. Harrison Dumbledore. Ale – tu Tom zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił głowę na lewo – kim naprawdę jesteś?

– Ty nie istniejesz – wymamrotał Harry. To nie było możliwe.

– Jeszcze niedawno odpowiedziałbym, że jesteś moim _Animusem_. – Riddle całkowicie zignorował wtrącenie Harry'ego. – Ale po tym, jak zniszczyłeś mojego horkruksa... Uwierzyłeś, że naprawdę nie żyję i zostałem pokonany przez Dumbledore'a... – Tom świetnie kontrolował narastającą furię, ale jego oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczały. – Stoję przed dwoma wyborami, kochany. Mogę odesłać cię do świata, w którym wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej. Twoi przyjaciele tam żyją. Ja jestem szalonym Lordem. Ty głupim, głośnym Harrym Potterem. Dumbledore twoim ukochanym mentorem. Hmm... – Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Albo mogę ci wybaczyć. – Mężczyzna podniósł brwi i westchnął w wyrazie zawodu. – Jaka szkoda, że nie jestem zbyt skłonny do wybaczania zdrad.

Połowa tego, co Tom powiedział, dotarła do Harry'ego z opóźnieniem. Szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i zalała go fala niewyobrażalnego przerażenia. Nie śmiał podejść bliżej, ale upadł na kolana, nie odrywając wzroku od Riddle'a.

– Proszę, nie. Tom... Przepraszam – wyszeptał, nie dbając o to, jak żałosny musiał się wydawać. – Błagam. Nie rób tego.

– Chcesz może najpierw wiedzieć, co się tak naprawdę stało? – Spytał Riddle z uśmiechem, jakby nie słysząc słów Harry'ego. – Nic nie poczułem, gdy zniszczyłeś horkruksa. Dlatego możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak zszokowany byłem, kiedy magia do mnie wróciła. Nie była to ta żałosna namiastka, którą oddał mi Victor. – Tom powoli zbliżał się do Harry'ego aż stanął w zasięgu ręki. – Wraz z śmiercią Voldemorta, magia, którą mi zabrał, znalazła prawowitego właściciela. – Mężczyzna roześmiał się z lubością. – Och, nigdy nie zapomnę tej chwili. Zaskoczenie Dumbledore'a było doprawdy wyborne. Zabiłem go, oczywiście. Nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia, nie po tym, jak odzyskałem magię. Strach w oczach starca przed śmiercią potwierdził moje podejrzenia. Bał się jej równie bardzo co Voldemort. Niewiele się różnili. – Tom na chwilę zamilkł, kontemplując w ciszy wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. Mężczyzna ukląkł przy nim i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Pamiętasz to zaklęcie, o które pytałeś mnie w Malfoy Manor? Umożliwiało ono klonowanie samego siebie. Nie mogłem go rzucić za pomocą magii Victora, bo było zdecydowanie za zaawansowane. A więc użyłem zaklęcia, swoje drugie, martwe ciało zostawiając przy tym beznadziejnym starcu. Resztę możesz sobie sam dopowiedzieć.

– Żyłeś... Przez ten cały czas – wychrypiał Harry. Nie mógł zmusić się do wściekłości, zamiast tego czuł ulgę tak wielką, że miał ochotę zapłakać.

– Tak – przyznał lekceważąco Tom. Nadal nie odrywał wzroku od Harry'ego. Coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że chłopak natychmiast stracił dobry humor. – Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, tak, wtedy w łazience też widziałeś mnie. Trochę się zawiodłem, gdy po dwóch miesiącach zrozumiałem, że tak po prostu uwierzyłeś w moją śmierć. Hm.

– A co miałem myśleć? – Parsknął histerycznie Harry. Policzek, który wymierzył mu Tom, szybko zamknął usta chłopakowi. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na krew leniwie sączącą się z rozciętej wargi.

– Im więcej się odzywasz, tym bardziej utwierdzasz mnie w przekonaniu, że powinienem ci nie wybaczyć – wycedził Riddle groźnie.

– Dzięki mnie odzyskałeś magię – warknął Harry. Wściekłość wzięła w górę i chłopak zacisnął ręce w pięści.

– Tak – odpowiedział Tom szyderczo. – Ale gdybyś nie zniszczył horkruksa, mógłbym wrócić, a Kayle nadal by żył. Przez swoje bezmyślne czyny zabiłeś swojego Mistrza, ojca Victora, mojego mentora. I naprawdę się dziwisz, że Victor nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego?

Harry'emu zaschło w gardle. Nie myślał o tym w ten sposób i słowa Toma były jak kolejny policzek. Riddle musiał to zauważyć, bo uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Czy... czy Victor tu jest? – Spytał cicho Harry.

– Nie. Nie chciał cię widzieć.

– Co z Hexusem? – Nie był już pewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

– Mimo całej sympatii do ciebie, jego lojalność leży u Victora. A Kayle traktował go jak drugiego syna – zauważył bezlitośnie Tom. Bez słowa wstał i spojrzał z góry na Harry'ego. – Wiem, co widziałeś tamtej nocy przed walką. – Odezwał się nagle. Wyglądał, jakby wcale nie chciał o tym mówić, ale kontynuował. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie torturować cię do utraty zmysłów. Tamta postać w kącie była Victorem oczywiście. Twój koszmar był pewnego rodzaju wizją. Zobaczyłeś ból i stratę Victora i swoje cierpienie. Aczkolwiek nie rzucę na ciebie _Crucio_ z szacunku do naszej przeszłości. – Ostatnie zdanie Riddle wypowiedział w szyderczym tonie.

– Wybaczyłem ci wiele rzeczy – wyszeptał Harry. – Zabicie Remusa, doprowadzenie do śmierci moich przyjaciół... Czy nie uważasz, że należy mi się to samo? – Bardzo starał się, żeby jego głos nie brzmiał zbyt desperacko, ale osądzając po rozbawionej minie Toma, chyba mu się nie udało.

Riddle nachylił się do siedzącego chłopaka i prawie czule pogłaskał go po policzku.

– Może i masz rację – przyznał. – Ale to nie tylko ja musiałbym ci wybaczyć. Przykro mi – dodał sucho. – Jestem zaledwie posłańcem.

– Tom, nie rób tego, proszę...

– Masz tylko osiemaście lat – uciął Riddle. – Mój _związek _z tobą trwał może dwa lata. Moja przyjaźń z Victorem trwa od prawie sześćdziesięciu lat. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz liczyć.

– Jestem twoim _Animusem_ – wymamrotał Harry desperacko.

– Rzeczywiście. – Tom tylko wzruszył lewym ramieniem. – Żegnaj.

– Kocham cię.

Zapadła cisza. Riddle zmrużył oczy i złapał chłopaka za przód szaty, przyszpilając Harry'ego do jednej z figur węży.

– Nisko upadłeś, skoro używasz takich beznadziejnych sztuczek – wycedził mężczyzna. Stracił rozbawiony uśmiech, a jego oczy pociemniały groźnie. Zwykle pozbawiona emocji twarz była wykrzywiona w furii.

– To nie sztuczka, to prawda. Czy obawiasz się, że czujesz to samo, ale nie możesz tego nawet przed samym sobą przyznać? – Spytał cicho Harry. Wiedział, że stąpał po cienkim lodzie, ale wszystko, co mówił, było całkowicie szczere.

– Nie boję się miłości. – Riddle podniósł wargę, odsłaniając białe zęby w pokrętnym uśmiechu.

– Nie, pewnie nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Ale może boisz się miłości do mnie?

Usłyszał jeszcze pełen wściekłości krzyk Riddle'a i porwała go ciemność.

Wiedział, że miał rację.

* * *

><p>– Harry? Och, Harry, czy wszystko w porządku?<p>

– Hermiona, nie duś go. Słyszałaś, co pani Pomfrey powiedziała. Powinien się niedługo obudzić.

Czuł pulsujący, tępy ból w okolicach tyłu głowy. Otworzył niepewnie oczy, dziękując Merlinowi za ciemność, która go powitała.

– Co... co się stało? Ron? Hermiona? – Wychrypiał, nie będąc w stanie przypomnieć sobie ostatnich zdarzeń. Wszystko było takie zamazane.

– Ten cholerny Malfoy...

– Ron! Język! – Jęknęła dziewczyna.

– Ale to prawda! Zepchnął cię z miotły, stary. Nieźle huknąłeś o ziemię. – W głosie Rona dało się słyszeć rozbawienie i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Ale wygraliśmy mecz? – Upewnił się szybko.

– No, jasne, brachu, a jakby inaczej?

– Harry, tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy, a ty pytasz się o jakiś głupi _mecz_?

– Hermiono! – Wykrzyknęli naraz oburzeni chłopcy.

Przyjaciele byli nieświadomi obserwujących ich dwóch par oczu.

* * *

><p>– Nie podoba mi się, że postawiłeś mnie w roli tego złego – mruknął posępnie Victor. Siedzieli w komnacie, która kiedyś należała do bazyliszka. Przejście przez otwór w ustach kamiennej postaci prowadziło do całkiem wygodnych pomieszczeń. Tom podejrzewał, że spędzał w nich czas sam Salazar.<p>

– Używał całkiem racjonalnych argumentów. Nie miałem innego wyjścia – westchnął Riddle. Swój smutek zatapiał w szklance whisky, którą trzymał kurczowo w dłoni. Tylko przy Victorze mógł pozwolić sobie na zdjęcie maski bezuczuciowego drania. – Bo co mogłem powiedzieć? Tak, ty mi wybaczyłeś, ale ja tobie nie?

– Nie podoba mi się też, że zamknąłeś Hexusa. Będzie wściekły – kontynuował Victor, jakby nie słysząc odpowiedzi przyjaciela.

– Mm, już dawno twierdziłem, że należy mu się kara za niesubordynację. Może być wampirem, a nawet i Ministrem, ale podlega mi. – Riddle przeczesał wolną ręką czarne włosy.

– Nie powiedziałeś mu o tym, że wysłałeś Harr-

– Nie wspominaj jego imienia – wycedził Tom wściekle. Szklanka w dłoni Riddle'a roztrzaskała się, a płyn zalał szaty mężczyzny, jednak ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Victor uważnie obserwował twarz przyjaciela, która teraz była wykrzywiona ze złości i słabo ukrywanego smutku.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – Spytał Victor łagodnie.

– Widziałem, przez co przeszedł. Po mojej domniemanej śmierci był na skraju samobójstwa – warknął Riddle przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Może i na to zasłużył. Głupio postąpił i lekkomyślnie, ale to ja jestem za niego odpowiedzialny. Zależało mi tylko na jednej osobie. Tylko na nim. Tylko jego chciałem uchronić przed śmiercią. I co? – Parsknął Tom. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zacząć śmiać. – Przez te dwa miesiące udawania martwego osiągnąłem rzeczy, które nie śniły się Voldemortowi. Zrozumiałem, jak Dumbledore był w stanie cofnąć w czasie... Ha... _go_. Rozwiązałem zagadkę twojego ojca i poznałem tajniki rytuału, który odprawiał, żeby zmienić czarodzieja w wampira. Co za tym idzie, stałem się nieśmiertelny bez rozdzielania duszy na części. Ale też poznałem przez przypadek niedaleką przyszłość. – Tom uśmiechnął się ponuro do zszokowanego Kayle'a. – W tym świecie _on _by zginął. I nie potrafiłbym nic na to poradzić. Umiem ochronić każdego przed śmiercią... tylko nie jego. Dlaczego? – Głos Riddle'a zaczął się niebezpiecznie łamać i mężczyzna zamilkł. Nie chciał upokarzać się jeszcze bardziej.

– Co by się stało? – Wyszeptał Victor.

– Po mojej udawanej śmierci... _chłopak_ odszukał Rufusa i zabił go. Minister był nosicielem nieuleczalnej choroby, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Skażona krew Scrimgeoura została na _jego_ ciele. Na początku _chłopak _stracił panowanie nad magią... później dostałby gorączki... w końcu umarłby w bólu. – Riddle podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy lśniły jakby sam dostał gorączki. – W innym świecie choroba ta w ogóle nie istnieje. Upewniłem się, że Voldemort zostanie pokonany. – Szyderczy uśmiech wykrzywił wargi mężczyzny. – _Chłopak _nie będzie nic pamiętać.

Victor wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela. Nachylił się tak blisko, że stykali się czołami. Zwykle zimna skóra Riddle'a teraz płonęła. Policzki mężczyzny były niezdrowo czerwone, a cała twarz lśniła od potu.

– Harrison miał rację – stwierdził Victor.

– Miał rację – potwierdził Tom.

**Epilog**

Ciemność pochłaniała kształty i ludzi. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie spadać w dół, choć wiedział, że pod stopami była twarda podłoga.

– Dlaczego nie możesz tu być? – Spytał Harry.

– To wbrew wszelkim prawom – odpowiedź dobiegła z nikąd i zewsząd. Harry nie potrafił zlokalizować źródła znajomego głosu. – W tym świecie Voldemort jest mną, a ja Voldemortem. Jesteśmy jednością. W tym świecie jego dusza zawładnęła moją.

– Tęsknię – rzucił Harry w pustkę. Desperacja przebijała się przez jego głos.

– Nie możesz tęsknić. Nie pamiętasz mnie.

To była prawda. Harry nie wiedział z kim rozmawia ani za kim tęskni, ale tęsknił i znał ten głos.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – Pytanie wydawało się nie mieć sensu, ale z jakiegoś powodu Harry uznał, że jest ważne.

– Mnie nie ma. Ja nie istnieję w tym świecie. Ty śpisz. To twój sen.

– Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? – Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co mogłyby znaczyć.

Usłyszał głośno wypuszczone powietrze i natychmiast ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Znowu, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał przeczucie, że pytaniem sprawił tej znajomej, ale nieznajomej osobie ból.

– Musiałem.

– Aha. – Tylko taka odpowiedź przyszła mu na myśl. – Wiesz, czasem, gdy jestem sam, bo Ron i Hermiona są zajęci sobą, a Ginny ma lekcje do odrobienia, czuję się taki... zagubiony. Jakbym nie pasował do tego świata. I zaraz potem przychodzi obezwładniający ból, która sprawia, że natychmiast zapominam o tym, o czym myślałem. Wydaje mi się, że ktoś zabrał mi kawałek życia i wkleił do tego.

– Ale jesteś szczęśliwy. – To nie było pytanie. Głos brzmiał, jakby sam siebie chciał przekonać, że Harry rzeczywiście był szczęśliwy.

– Tak sądzę.

– W moim świecie nie byłbyś szczęśliwy.

Harry uznał, że głos całkowicie w to wierzy.

– Nie mogę być szczęśliwy bez ciebie – wypalił chłopak. Nie widział żadnego sensu, w tym, co powiedział, ale czuł, że właśnie to powinien powiedzieć.

– Nie możesz być szczęśliwy będąc równocześnie martwym! – Warknął głos.

– Ale śmierć może przynieść mi szczęście. – Wcale nie chciał umrzeć, a jednak stwierdził, że taka była prawda.

Wizja zaczynała się rozmazywać, ciemność rozjaśniać, a podłoga stawała się coraz mniej twarda. Zaczynał spadać.

– Budzisz się – wymamrotał głos. – Obiecuję ci, że znajdę lekarstwo na twoją chorobę. A gdy je znajdę, powrócisz do mojego świata, słyszysz?

Jednak Harry już tego nie usłyszał.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Do samego końca nie byłam pewna, czy chcę _happy end_, czy nie. Napisałam dwie wersje tego rozdziału i ta szczęśliwa była zdecydowanie zbyt przesłodzona. Chciałam, żeby Tom zaakceptował swoją miłość do Harrisona – ale wizja wielkiej, radosnej rodzinki "Riddle/Harrison i spółka" trochę mnie odrzuciła. Jak kiedyś Tom stwierdził – szczęście nigdy nie było mu pisane.

A zresztą, kto wie, czy Tom nie znajdzie lekarstwa na chorobę Harrisona? W końcu _jest _geniuszem.

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Pisanie tego opowiadania sprawiło mi ogromną radość.

Mam parę kolejnych pomysłów na fanfiction, ale ostatnio zaczęłam pisać własne opowiadanie, na którym zdecydowanie bardziej mi zależy. Jednakże zbliża się przerwa świąteczna i będę miała więcej czasu, więc hmm... W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie dam o sobie zapomnieć.


End file.
